Ai Shiteru
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Yugi se ha convertido en una linda niña y Yami, quien aparece en la época actual, la protege, pero se enamora de ella sin ser correspondido. ¿Qué harán Yami y los demás cuando Seto Kaiba decide abusar de la pequeña Yugi Moto?
1. Te conozco

**_Hola:_**

_Im sorry! Es que no lo puedo resistir! Tenia que subir esta historia! T_T Ahora, hablando de las que no he actualizado, sepan que no las voy a abandonar! A ninguna! Noms que la de Lagrimas del Nilo y La Batalla despus de las Memorias estn medio complejas, as que no creo que las actualice hasta que termine al menos uno de todos mis fics, que creo ser primero el del abuelo, pero har el esfuerzo de actualizar las dems, incluyendo esta, lo ms regularmente posible, as que pueden esperar un capitulo cada semana o cada dos semanas._

_Espero que esta nueva historia les guste, y que no olviden dejarme sus comentarios antes de partir *_* shi...?_

_Saludos, se cuidan y que lo disfruten!_

**_Nota:_**_ esta historia prev contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas en algunas de sus casos. Aunque la mayor parte del fic ser enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes sern de consideracin, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya estn advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

**_Atentamente:_**

_La Autora_

** Capitulo I**

***Te conozco***

Brillando el sol calido de la bella tierra del Nilo, su fulgor se reflejaba resplandeciente sobre el oro que formaba la delicada corona de la princesa que ese da se diriga paciente, digna y orgullosa rumbo al templo de las ceremonias donde seria entregada como esposa al prncipe de Egipto, que en corto seria el faran de aquellas bastas y prosperas tierras; a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez el rostro de la prometida iba cubierto con dos velos blancos entretejidos con hilos de oro: uno sobre el cabello, y otro que le llegaba bajo los ojos.- su largo vestido de lino blanco iba adornado con un cinto y un escote de tela azul, que era el color de la realeza, y mientras su barca llegaba a la orilla y ella se levantaba acompaada de un chambeln para aproximarse a su destino, el bien amado prncipe ya la esperaba del otro lado del lugar, justo parado a un lado del altar de Amn, solo que en comparacin de su prometida, el joven de sangre real se encontraba plido y alicado... era de un aspecto que preocupaba a cualquiera, y mas a los que le conocan a fondo, puesto que sola ser un joven despierto y seguro, y ante todo de una salud de hierro...

La digna doncella ataviada de novia segn las propias y nuevas costumbres, camino con la naturalidad de su porte majestuoso hasta encontrarse lado a lado con su futuro seor, y haciendo la tradicional reverencia, poniendo sus manos a la altura de sus rodillas, le saludo con voz dulce y respetuosa, sin atreverse a cometer la desfachatez de levantarle la mirada hasta que la hubiera desposado; entonces, desde el fondo del templo y caminado a travs de las altas columnas de aquel vivo rojo sangre, apareci el sacerdote que los unira: alto, sabio, delgado como no haba otro en todo el reino, y con su clava reluciendo de aceite perfumado.

Con la noble corte y comitiva que haba sido invitada a presenciar la primera boda de su prncipe tan querido ya reuniday el pueblo dcilmente esperando y escuchando desde afuera, segn la costumbre todos tomaron sus lugares de pie a cada lado del lugar a una seal del sobrecogedor religioso... su sola presencia inspiraba gran respeto, y sin que un solo sonido mas all del toque ceremonial de los instrumentos de cuerda y viento perturbara la solemnidad de aquellos instantes, el sacerdote saco de entre la tela de su tnica un libro de cnticos y discursos que deban ser dichos en aquel evento, y abrindolo sobre su fino descanso de madera negra, procedi a leer sin error alguno al ir avanzando entre las frases... sin duda haba hecho aquello muchas veces, y para el no era ya mas que algunos minutos de paseo por la plaza del pueblo, pues ya no se le hacia tan largo como antes, pero el plido prncipe opinaba muy diferente...

Los segundos se sucedieron unos a otros convirtindose en minutos, y luego en horas... la gente comenzaba a mostrar el cansancio en sus rostros ligeramente abochornados, el aceite en la cabeza del sacerdote ya le escurra manchndole los hombros de la tnica, la princesa de vez en cuando se apoyaba en este pie y luego en el otro, los padres del prncipe se apoyaban el uno contra el otro para mantenerse erguidos hasta el final, y el prncipe se vea cada vez mas plido... nada bueno iba a resultar de eso aquel da...; al fin el gran sacerdote termino de leer sus discursos, y colocando una jarra de vino sobre el pinculo frente al altar, ofreci al padre del joven heredero el turno para que en frente de todo el mundo rompiera con su fusta el simblico recipiente.

Con una sonrisa enjundiosa y llena de cario paternal, el anciano hombre levanto su brazo con mas energa de la que le caracterizaba aquellos los ltimos das de su vida, y con toda la intencin de no fallar al asestar certeramente el golpe que unira la vida de su hijo con la de aquella su prometida; pero justo cuando estaba por tocar la jarra, se detuvo sorprendido al escuchar los gritos de la multitud, que haba reaccionado con mortal espanto al ver como el prncipe ceda su cuerpo dejndose caer sobre sus rodillas, para luego yacer casi inconsciente en el piso de mrmol.

Hijo! Por Amn, que te sucede hijo mo? preguntaba frentico el faran, que ante aquella escena haba pasado a convertirse en un sencillo y preocupado padre, pero al tratar de acercarse al hijo de sus flancos, se asombro aun mas de ver que la princesa aun no desposada se arrodillaba al lado del heredero y lo tomaba en sus brazos muchacha, pero que crees que estas haciendo?

Que Ra cuide tu alma, prncipe de Egipto... que vivas mas all del aqu y el ahora... Qu estaba haciendo la princesa? Todos la miraban con dudas, esperanza y hasta recelo, incluso la madre del prncipe, que tenia los ojos desbordantes de lgrimas. Pareca que aquello que susurraba la joven seora era alguna especie de hechizo... pero... para qu...? ...ya no tardaran en saberlo...; al terminar de proferir sus canturreos, la dama arrodillada en su vestido de novia busco con su mirada y muy discretamente un objeto personal de su prometido, y posando irremediablemente sus ojos sobre la fina pieza de joyera que era aquella esplendida pirmide de oro sobre el pecho del prncipe, la tomo en el acto en sus manos, sin sacarla del cuello, y concentrando su energa, el prncipe fue perdiendo el poco color que le quedaba mas rpidamente que antes... sus ojos cerrados comenzaban a llorar, luego sus lastimeros gemidos de dolor se escucharon a travs del templo como un susurro... los rostros de los presentes se fruncan con enorme preocupacin... el aroma en el aire se fue haciendo terrible... y no a pocos les resulto conocido... ola a muerte...; el prncipe arque algunas veces su cuerpo cuando aquello estaba por terminarse, apretando como en una suplica su corazn con una mano, y la de la princesa con otra... estaba sufriendo... solo deseaba que aquello parara, sin importar cual fuera la forma. Al final, todo quedo en paz de nuevo... y el cuerpo atormentado del heredero ya no reflejaba angustia... ya no haba dolor... ya no haba quejidos... ya no peda ayuda con la mirada desesperada de sus ojos... ya no tenia color... haba muerto... ve en paz a encontrar una nueva vida... tienes mi liberacin de tus obligaciones... eres libre... que los Dioses sean mis testigos... mi buen seor...

Noooo! la reina, llorando desconsolada, fue corriendo donde su hijo y se lo arrebato de los brazos a la princesa mi bebe, despierta, por favor! No puedes hacernos esto el da de tu boda...! que alguien llame a un medico! la reina estaba histrica, el dolor ya estaba haciendo en ella sus estragos, pero todos comprendan que el prncipe haba muerto, y nadie se movi... ni aun el propio faran... que les pasa? Por que no se mueven? Quieren que el prncipe muera? con voz quebrada y en medio de llantos, la reina prosigui que le hiciste a mi bebe? Respndeme maldita bruja de Seth!

Le he salvado la vida... nadie argumento esa era mi mas preciada dote para el... Ahora todo estaba claro... aquella magia era un regalo especial de la princesa, una magia especial destinada a salvarle la vida al prncipe... pero en que forma lo hara? Muchas preguntas delicadas faltaban por responderse, pero ninguna de ellas devolvera la vida al amado muchacho de los dos reinos...

Seguido del trgico final de aquella boda, que se pens habra de traer felicidad, el caos se hizo a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad de Menfis, mientras que casi cada alma dentro de la ciudad, y poco despus dentro de todo el alto y bajo Egipto, lloraba la muerte del heredero... aquella noche que sobrevino fue la mas horrible que cualquiera de esas personas podra recordar por el resto de sus vidas... la noche en que una estirpe de grandes faraones muri, y una nueva naci, y la noche en que perdieron sus vidas y su libertad, por la muerte de una criatura... por la muerte del hijo del Sol...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mucho tiempo despus... cuando de Egipto apenas sobreviva su lengua... despus de que las pirmides hubieran cedido ante el embate de los siglos y del tiempo, y mucho despus aun de que nuevamente sus antiguas maravillas emergieran a la luz del conocimiento humano, naci una nia... una pequea hermosa de brillantes ojos color amatista y flameante cabello rojo, coronado de graciosos mechones de un bello rubio amielado, y al estar por primera vez en los brazos de su madre, esta le lleno de besos y caricias, mientras que un calido anciano sentado al lado le sonrea a la recin nacida, concibiendo al instante en su mente el nombre perfecto para la muequita que acababa de conocer...

Los aos pasaron y la pequea fue creciendo poco a poco, notndose escasamente el desarrollo de su estatura, pero aun as rebozando de aquella infantil y tierna belleza, no as sus nimos, pues a su abuelo y a su mama les preocupaba su personalidad retrada, insegura y solitaria... no tenia amigos, no le gustaba salir a pasear, y siempre prefera encerrarse en la casa con su abuelito para que le mostrara juegos antiguos que salir a jugar muecas con las otras nias del barrio...; un da, pese al desacuerdo de su hija, el anciano le regalo a su nieta un juego muy especial... era un rompecabezas... de muchas pequeas piezas hechas de reluciente oro puro... la pequea tomo la brillante caja dorada que contena las piezas del mismo color en sus manos menudas y ligeramente regordetas por su edad, y como si aquello hubiera sido la respuesta que la familia haba estado buscando, la nia dibujo una dbil sonrisa en su rostro... por que? Era difcil saberlo para el anciano y la madre... pero quizs haba sentido algo especial acerca de aquel tesoro... otra cosa que haban notado segn haba ido creciendo aquel angelito es que era muy sensible a ciertas cosas a veces inexplicables, pero fuera lo que fuera lo nico que el abuelo quera era ver sonrer a su nietecita al menos por unos das... pero tenia el presentimiento de que algo grande estaba por pasar, debido solo a aquello que acababa de hacer...

Un da, la nia se encontraba sentada en la alfombra de la sala tratando de armar el lindo tesoro que haba elegido como su juguete preferido, cuando en ese momento llego su abuelito llevando un plato con pastel en sus manos, y al llegar a su lado se sent tras ella y la cogi en su brazos mientras segua interesada tan solo en su actividad.

El anciano, viendo que no haba captado la atencin de su nieta, pens en una solucin, y acerco su espesa barba canosa a las suaves y rosadas mejillas de la nia, hacindole cosquillas y sacndole las mas dulces risas que solo ella le poda dar, pero que eran tan difciles de conseguir...; luego, encontrando al fin su mirada con la de aquellos dos grandes ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, corto un trozo del pastel y comenz a darle el postre a la pequeita. Sin importar que ya no fuera tan chica, su apariencia y sus pensamientos seguan siendo los de una infanta de cuatro o cinco aos...

esta sabroso? pregunto el abuelo, y la nia le respondi con un sonido de asentimiento, mientras segua masticando el pastel de chocolate para luego recibir otro trozo de aquel carioso anciano que era su abuelito; durante el breve tiempo en que aquello sucedi, ninguno de los dos dejo de mirarse: la nia miraba el rostro comprensible y sonriente al frente suyo, que le infunda la seguridad que tanto necesitaba para enfrentar el mundo, y el anciano miraba la belleza de ser que era su nieta... incluso verle las mejillas ligeramente abombadas por tener la boca llena de pastel le pareca lo mas maravilloso del mundo, pero para el ver vivir y crecer a su nieta era una dicha de la que nunca se saciaba da con da. La simple verdad era que la adoraba profundamente ya que terminaste no quisieras salir a dar un paseo al parque? Te ayudare a subir a los columpios Qu te parece?

No abuelito, no quiero salir. Quiero quedarme aqu y terminar de armar el rompecabezas que me diste el anciano abuelo suspiro

mi nia, por que nunca quieres salir de la casa? Los juegos que aqu hay son muy bonitos pero aya afuera hay un mundo que esta ansioso por verte en ese instante, le toco la barbilla antes de proseguir eres una nia muy buena y muy bonita para estar aqu oculta todo el da... deberas dejar que la gente disfrute de tu compaa de vez en cuando, estoy seguro de que haras mas amigos de los que puedes imaginar con el corazn tan grande que tienes...

pero me da miedo... dijo abrazndose al cuerpo robusto y calido de su abuelo no se como hacer amigos...me incomoda la gente extraa... por que no puedo solo quedarme aqu contigo y mam? el anciano arqueo sus cejas con tristeza al or aquellas palabras

por que algn da tendrs que cuidarte sola y necesitaras conocer a mucha gente nueva... mi amor, nadie te va a lastimar, aquellos que se hagan tus amigos te cuidaran tanto como tu mama y yo lo hacemos sin saber que decir, la pequea regreso a armar el rompecabezas, pero ahora con una mirada seria y melanclica en su carita hasta hace momentos brillando con su sonrisa, y eso resigno una vez mas al abuelo te dejare aqu jugando, ya sabes donde buscarme si me necesitas

Si... remato aquella tmida respuesta con un beso a su abuelito

Te queremos mucho, mi pequea princesita... cerrando la conversacin con un fuerte abrazo, el anciano se levanto y se llevo el plato vaci con el, dejando sola a su nieta, que se encontraba sentada aun sobre la alfombra tratando de juntar las piezas de su juguete...

El abuelo, despus de liberar sus manos de su carga, puso el paso de regreso al frente de la tienda de juegos, mientras pensaba en todo lo que haba sido la vida de su nieta al lado de la pequea familia que tenia. Se preguntaba que era lo que haba marcado en ella aquel carcter tan tmido e inseguro, y a la vez dulce, inocente y despierto por conocer todo tipo de juegos...; por supuesto que la inocencia se deba indudablemente a que no sala nunca despus de regresar de la escuela, donde tampoco tenia amigos al igual que en el barrio; el inters por los juegos deba ser herencia de parte suya, pues no por nada tenia una tienda de juegos poco comunes, y la dulzura deba haberse ido formando gracias a la influencia que tenan su hija y el sobre ella... pero, por que se haba echo tan retrada?... quizs era simplemente el carcter natural con el que haba nacido... o el resultado de pasar tanto tiempo de sus primeros aos en actividades relacionadas con los juegos que el le proporcionaba y no en los que haba en parques o plazas donde tantos nios se reunan, pero fuera como fuera, Qu es lo que iba a hacer para ayudarla si no se senta capas de obligarla a salir y enfrentar a las personas y al mundo...? aun recordaba como lloro la ultima vez que su hija y el intentaron forzarla a acercarse a unos nios para que jugar con ellos... se sintieron tan mal que en adelante decidieron que si sala, seria por su voluntad...

En ese momento la hija del anciano le llamo, y este se dirigi a la parte delantera del mostrador para enfrentarla.

Qu pasa, hija? pregunto con completa naturalidad, dejando de lado sus preocupaciones por un momento

la maestra Shiko volvi a llamar... sigue diciendo que nuestra pequea no habla con nadie, casi ni aun le dirige a ella la palabra... insiste en que la inscribamos en tratamiento especial, abuelo, ya es la cuarta vez en dos semanas... estoy muy preocupada... Qu va a ser de mi nia si sigue as? Ya casi tiene 11 aos, y esta actitud le puede hacer su adolescencia ms difcil de lo que debera ser... de nuevo el anciano suspiro, casi como si estuviera fastidiado de darle tantas vueltas al mismo asunto, pero en realidad estaba preocupado... mas de lo habitual en esos das...

ya sabes que no querr ir a ver un psiclogo... esas personas hacen muchas preguntas y la nia se asustara... llevarla a tomar tratamiento solo empeorara el carcter que ya tiene... ella solo confa en nosotros, hija... si le enseamos que debe sufrir para que estemos contentos con ella empezara a distanciarse de nosotros, y entonces que haremos para ayudarla si ya ni siquiera nos hablara? Sabes que es una nia muy sentimental...

al menos deberamos intentar ayudarla con cosas pequeas, para que cambie ella sola poco a poco... podramos empezar animndola a hacer otras actividades aqu en la casa, solo con nosotros, ya no soporto verla jugando sola todos los das con esos artilugios tan raros que le das, no entiendo para que le regalaste otra cosa de esas sabiendo como es... ese rompecabezas la ha tenido mas metida en ella misma que nunca, y no me gusta, pienso que deberas quitrselo y esconderlo o tirarlo a la basura

...Tu lo haras, hija...?

...

Despus de esa platica, el anciano y su hija no volvieron a tocar el tema en los das que siguieron, por mas que llamara la maestra, hasta que al fin la convencieron de que ellos mismos se ocuparan de su terapia, exponindole sus razones.

La nia segua dedicndose sin falta todos los das despus de la escuela a armar el rompecabezas. Pasaba todo su tiempo en ello y solo se apartaba de la apasionante actividad para levantarse a comer con su familia o para ir al bao, y se acostaba incluso treinta minutos mas tarde de su hora de dormir solo para seguir armando el misterioso obsequio. Ella lo saba, haba algo especial con ese Rompecabezas, y estaba a decidida a descubrir que era... pero no se lo haba dicho a su mama o a su abuelo, lo haba convertido en su pequeo secreto... y la idea le gustaba...

Una noche, sentada en el piso de su alcoba en medio de una casi total oscuridad, solo alumbrada por una pequea lamparita de noche para que no la descubrieran aun despierta, la pequea segua armando el rompecabezas aun despus de que haban pasado las once de la noche, pero estaba emocionada.. Ese era el da que terminara el rompecabezas, lo saba, estaba muy cerca, y a cada segundo pareca que lograba armar mas rpida y hbilmente que antes la hermosa pieza que haba ido cobrando la forma de una pirmide.

En realidad nunca le haba gustado decir mentiras ni desobedecer a su mama o a su abuelito, pero senta algo especial acerca de la pirmide, algo que la mantena cerca de ella, deseando terminarla como si fuera a obtener un premio por ello... casi senta que tenia una presencia, y era como tener a otra persona a su lado... la nica persona que no conoca a la que no le tenia miedo...

Mientras tanto, en la habitacin de la madre, esta estaba sentada en su cama, contemplando unas fotografas que haba al lado sobre su bur... eran de cuando su bebe haba cumplido un ao, y la ayudaba a soplar una velita en un pastel... sonrea al sentirse cerca de su familia, y adems amada... sin embargo, lo que esa imagen sobre el papel no mostraba es que minutos despus la seriedad haba regresado al rostro de la nia... no de una forma severa, sino simplemente que no alzaba la sonrisa de su rostro... ya desde esa edad prefera mirar como su abuelo ordenaba todos los juguetes extraos que tenia en los estantes de la tienda de juegos.

Suspirando, la mujer pens que a pesar de que pareciera difcil, aquello tendra que terminare, y su padre y ella encontraran la forma de criar a la nia en la mejor manera para que creciera como una persona normal...

De repente, se escucho el rechinar de una tabla fuera de la habitacin, e inmediatamente los ojos pozados en la imagen de la fotografa se dirigieron con prisa a encontrar la puerta de la habitacin...; unos pasos se escucharon, y despus la entrada se abri, dejando ver la figura de un hombre.

Pap? pregunto la mujer, pero al reconocer que aquel no era su padre solt un suspiro lleno de horror, el cual creci silenciosamente al ver el enorme cuchillo que el hombre cerca de ella llevaba en una de sus manos...

si sabe lo que le conviene, qudese quieta y no intente nada...

Sin que la nia supiera nada de lo que estaba pasando en la habitacin de su mama y el peligro en que tanto la una como la otra se encontraban, segua armando su rompecabezas, y se encontr felizmente con que al fin haba llegado a las ltimas piezas. Su rostro reluca de expectacin, aunque no esperaba que nada en particular sucediera, pero el terminar al fin aquel tesoro era lo ms emocionante que haba hecho en toda su vida. Entonces en un segundo, al fin lo haba armado... el rompecabezas estaba completo.

Sonriendo como hacia tanto no lo hacia, con sus ojos brillantes rebozando de una enorme felicidad, la nia se levanto llevando la pirmide en sus manos y salio corriendo de su habitacin con su paso ligero a donde su abuelito para mostrarle su gran triunfo. Ella admiraba profundamente a su abuelito; lo haba visto jugar los juegos ms increbles y salir ganndole en todos. Era como su ejemplo a seguir, pues ella se senta fascinada por los juegos tanto como el anciano por ella.

Al bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja, la nia camino con destino al pasillo donde estaba la habitacin de su abuelo, situada ah por que era la mas cercana a la tienda, pero al entrar y no encontrar al anciano, pens un momento luego se dirigi de nuevo escaleras arriba a buscar a su mama, esperando encontrar a los dos juntos, sin dejarse que tras de ella, sobre la alfombra de la sala, yaca el cuerpo inconsciente de su abuelo...

De regreso donde el bandido y la madre, el intruso ya le haban quitado todo su dinero a la asustada seora, y ahora haba decidido tomar partido de ella abusndola antes de irse... le haba desabotonado la blusa y le acariciaba los senos sin dejar de amenazarla con su cuchillo, entonces lo que la mujer tanto tema sucedi:

Mami! Mami! su nia estaba en camino a donde el peligro, y no sabia que seria capas de hacerle aquel hombre sin escrpulos; poda herirla, violarla o hasta matarla, no lo deba permitir.

hija, vete con tu abuelito! pero no la escucho y la nia sigui su camino hasta entrar a la habitacin...

Mami! Ya termine el rompecabezas! aquella frase termino en seco hasta su ultima letra al ver la escena frente a ella ...quien es ese seor, mami...? pregunt serena y asustada, como en una especie de shock

as que haba otra pequea puta en esta casa, jejeje... creo que me divertir primero con ella... escuchando esto, instintivamente la madre se lanzo al frente y se abri la blusa rompindosela de un jaln para desviar el inters del loco que quera abusar de su nia, ya que sabia que con sus fuerzas no lograra nada y ella no poda correr y escapar con la pequea tan asustada en brazos, ya que seguramente las alcanzara, as que solo le quedaba ofrecerse a ella en lugar de a su bebe, para que esta pudiera escapar o al menos ella pudiera dejar inconsciente de alguna forma al ladrn aprtate de aqu vieja zorra! Quiero a la nia!

por que? Es solo una pequea, ni siquiera tiene busto o alguna experiencia! Yo puedo ser mejor que ella! el hombre la empujo a un lado pero ella lo tomo por el brazo libre, desesperada, suplicndole que la violara a ella pero que dejara a la nia, que aun segua parada donde mismo observndolo todo cario, vete de aqu por favor, slvate!

... la nia no reacciono...

Maldita perra loca, aljate!

No! no dejare que lastimes a mi nia! llegando al limite de su escasa paciencia, el hombre, apretando su cuchillo con fuerza lo levanto iracundo para luego encajarlo de forma violenta y salvaje en el estomago de la mujer que le haca del brazo, movindolo dentro de este hasta cercenarle completamente las entraas, que sangraban profusamente manchando a la mujer de su cintura hacia abajo hasta tocar el piso formando un charco inmenso...; entonces, sacando el cuchillo de las viseras que amenazaban con desbalagarse, el hombre levanto el arma ensangrentada una vez mas y con todas sus fuerzas lo encajo en el cuello de la desgraciada dama hasta que lo atraves del otro lado, dejndola caer al suelo pesadamente ya sin mas preocupaciones... aun estaba viva... pero no por mucho mas... y de sus ojos corrieron lagrimas, pidiendo a Dios un milagro para su pequeita...

Acercndose con aquella sonrisa perversa y libidinosa a la nia en estado cata tnico, se arrodillo sobre el charco de sangre que en ese momento alcanzo a tocar los guarachitos blancos de la nia, y levantndole la pequea falda que llevaba le miro con desmedida tentacin el encaje rosa de sus calzoncitos...; entones los tomo de la cintura y los bajo hasta sacarlos por los pies, para despus recostar a la nia en el piso y abrirle las piernas...; presintiendo ya lo mucho que iba a gozar aquello con su verga bien apretada dentro de las caderas de esa nia inocente, se apresuro a sacarla de sus pantalones, y al tenerla en la mano que ya no sostena el cuchillo, acerco su mano al genital desnudo para separar los pequeos labios, cuando una mano firme y joven le apret con tremenda fuerza la mueca antes de que lo lograra.

haaa! Quin eres, desgraciado? pregunto el ladrn enderezando la columna llevado a ello por el dolor

desgraciado? Pregunt una voz muy suave, que provena de un joven apuesto de mirada confiada y orgullosa vestido en ropas extraas no era yo el que estaba por abusar de una nia asustada

Grrrrrr! Murete! dando un jaln a su brazo, el muchacho simplemente lo solt, y al momento que el ladrn tomaba de nuevo su cuchillo para violentar al joven que aprecio inesperadamente, este levanto su mano y la mirada penetrante de sus ojos se intensifico, hacindolo sentir asfixiado al principio, y despus de unos segundos y de soltar su arma, se tomo la cabeza por los lados y grito de forma horrenda; en su frente comenzaron a aparecer venas, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y su rostro se puso morado, hasta que algunas formas curvas comenzaron verse dibujadas en los espacios visibles de su crneo, y entonces un sonido hueco reson, y el hombre dejo de gritar... solo un momento despus la sangre comenz a manar de sus odos, antes de que cayera al piso... muerto...

Una vez resuelto lo del bandido, el muchacho miro a su alrededor, y vio el desastre que haba causado aquel monstruo... una mujer yaca en el piso con las entraas mutiladas, que segn haba alcanzado a or vagamente mientras despertaba de su letargo era la madre de la pequea, quien yaca sobre el piso en la misma posicin en que la haban dejado... no haba logrado reaccionar aun... el impacto de ver aquellas horribles escenas deba haber sido muy fuerte para ella, as que el joven supo de inmediato a quien debera ayudar, pues solo la pequea quedaba viva ah...

Llegando a su lado, la levanto del suelo y le limpio la sangre que haba manchado sus pies con un pauelo que guardaba entre su cinto, y luego separo un poco sus muslos para asegurarse de que aquel bandido no la haba lastimado... pero estaba bien... no le haba hecho nada...; mirando la enagua rosa de la nia en un rincn del piso, la tomo y se la puso de nuevo, detenindose a mirarla un momento... estaba completamente inmvil... y sus ojos abiertos no haban parpadeado un solo segundo... su mirada se vea perdida y sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas... entonces escucho un ronco sonido gutural, proveniente de la mujer semi descuartizada a su lado... en sus ltimos momentos de agona aun miraba a su nia, resguardada en los brazos del extrao que representaba el ante sus ojos, y despus la mirada de ellos encontr los suyos... aquellas orbitas violetas se iban apagando poco a poco, llenos de desesperada suplica en busca de piedad en el por su bebita...

no te preocupes... yo cuidare a tu nia... sintiendo como si solo el ultimo brillo de aquella mirada hubiera sido un gracias por su respuesta, el joven vio como despus de eso, la mujer muri...; cerrndole los ojos con lastima y compasin a la madre de la nia, regreso su atencin a ella, y decidi sacarla de ah antes de sacarla de aquel estado...

El muchacho, viendo los caminos a sus lados, escogi bajar las escaleras para alejarse lo ms posible del lugar de la desgracia, y en breve se encontr en la sala de la casa donde estaba el anciano, apenas despertando...

haaggg... Qu me paso? D- Donde estoy...? he, quien eres tu, que haces con mi nieta?

un ladrn entro a la casa... la madre de la nia esta muerta... los cadveres de ambos estn en una habitacin de arriba...

que? No, mi hija!... el anciano reflexiono por un momento que hacer, no poda subir a verificar lo odo y dejar a su nieta en las manos de un perfecto desconocido. No, si iba a hacer algo, primero tenia que tener de regreso a la nia regrsame a mi nieta! el anciano se dirigi presuroso hacia el joven al frente suyo, pero este se aparto y se sent en silln, indicndole con la mirada que observara a la pequea

...ella vio todo... ha quedado impresionada... no la lograra sacar de este estado usted solo...

no... mi nia, mi princesita... tu! Puedes ayudarla? llevado por la preocupacin natural que le marcaba el lazo de su sangre con esa pequea, dejo a un lado la desconfianza y miro con grandes esperanzas a los ojos del muchacho...; este tambin le miro, y luego a la jovencita que sostena en sus brazos... el conoca la forma de curarla... colocando su mano sobre los ojos y la frente una luz comenz a brillar bajo su mano... pocos segundos despus la aparto, y ambos espectadores vieron como la nia comenz a despertar...

mmm... mmm... al abrir completamente sus ojos, se senta algo mareada y confundida... no recordaba nada de lo que haba visto... en realidad esperaba aun estar en su habitacin, en el momento que termino el rompecabezas, pero se extrao al encontrar a su abuelo a un lado suyo y despus notar que estaba en los brazos de alguien que le resultaba conocido... abuelito...? Qu hago aqu abuelito...? ...quien eres tu...? aquella pregunta dirigida al joven que la haba ayudado sorprendi mucho a su abuelo, pues era la primera vez que hablaba con tanta confianza a alguien que no conoca personalmente.

mi nia... el anciano suspiro yo... tengo algo que hacer, pero... puedes quedarte y platicar con tu nuevo amigo mirando a los ojos al joven que tenia a su nieta, ambos se dijeron en aquel lenguaje silencioso que podan confiar el uno en el otro; dando un beso a su nieta, el abuelo se levanto y fue escaleras arriba a encontrarse con la desgracia que haba presenciado su hogar, para despus ver la forma de que el asunto fuera resulto a la mayor discrecin para que la nia supiera del asunto tan solo lo indispensable...

...Quin eres? pregunto de nuevo la pequea

Soy alguien quien va a cuidarte... dijo con poniendo una mirada cariosa

Cmo te llamas?

mi nombre es Yami... y el tuyo, pequea?

Yugi...

que lindo nombre dijo sonriendo el acogedor muchacho, que haba atrapado la atencin de la nia como jams lo haba hecho antes otra persona a parte de su familia...

tu saliste del rompecabezas...? Yami quedo sorprendido, despus de borrar los recuerdos de la pequea no esperaba que supiera de su origen... pero al parecer aquella nia no haba dejado escapar el detalle de su presencia... la reconoca muy bien y de ninguna manera podra engaarla negndole su pregunta

si... sal de ah cuando terminaste de armarlo...

Dnde esta mi mama...? quiero que te conozca... ella piensa que el rompecabezas no me dara ningn amigo... eres mi amigo... verdad, Yami?

Por supuesto respondi dndole un beso pero tu mama no va a poder venir a conocerme ahora...

por que? Esta dormida...?

...no... se ha ido al pas de poniente...

podemos ir ah tambin? Yami suspiro

no... no por ahora...

cuando?

Algn da... cuando sea nuestro momento... la nia ya no dijo nada, pero Yami decidi preguntar un poco mas Cuntos aos tienes, pequea?

ocho... y tu...?

catorce...

vas a quedarte conmigo para siempre, Yami...?

mientras tu lo quieras, as ser... pequea preciosa...

gracias...

**Continuara...**


	2. Un Acertijo

_Gracias a saritakinomoto, Kokoro Yana, Shiro Tsuki, Chibi-Kaise, Koomi, Dark kotetsu angel, Yami mel y xanxisk por cadas uno de sus reviews!_

_Hola a todos los reviewers y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco bastante. Aqu les dejo con este nuevo capitulo de mi mas reciente fic, y estn pendientes por que publicare mas maana, as que si leen QUE TU QUIERES TENER UNQ UE? algrense por que lo actualizare!_

_Pasando a otro Tema, en este fic estar usando de repente palabras en japons, as que aqu les pongo el mini diccionario con las traducciones:_

**Aki:** Otoo

**Shogun:** emperador japons

**Konbanwa Mina san:** buenas tardes a todos (de forma educada)

**Arigatou:** Gracias

**Kame:** tortuga

**Ai Shiteru:** Te amo

**Nisama:** hermano mayor

_Y para los que no se sepan esta: CEO = Chief Executive Officer (en mexicano, el mero, mero de la empresa)_

_Saludos!_

**_Nota:_**_ esta historia prev contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic ser enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes sern de consideracin, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya estn advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

**_Atentamente:_**

_La Autora_

**Capitulo II**

***Un Acertijo***

Eran los ltimos das de las vacaciones de verano y dentro del saln de fiestas y presentaciones _Shogun _haba uno multitud de padres, amigos y maestros observando orgullosos el magnifico desfile de jvenes a toga negra y birrete que se dirigan ansiosos y llenos de jubilo a recibir sus diplomas de graduacin; En las gradas enfiladas de arriba abajo del saln, todo lo que uno encontraba en los rostros de los allegados a los graduados eran sonrisas, excitacin, amor... un banquete de emociones que ascendan al flujo de su adrenalina, y arriba en el escenario, no era todo tan diferente: muchachos felices o nerviosos, afectados por la emocin o incluso, algunos serios y hasta distinguidos, pero sonrientes.

Uno tras otro fueron pasando al escuchar sus nombres, y cada uno regresaba a sus asientos bajando la pequea escalinata dispuesta con aquel fin levantando su diploma en alto.

Despus de terminado el segmento de entregas, se presento al coro del ultimo grado, y todos juntos primeras, segundas y terceras voces entonaron una cancin de agradecimiento y despedida a sus compaeros. A cada momento los presentes de ambos lados de la situacin se emocionaban, pues aquel era uno de los grandes momentos de sus vidas, y la mayora de ellos lo estaba saboreando al mximo; otros momentos parecidos tomaron lugar dentro de la enorme habitacin, en la que los presentes solo haban aguantado los calores de la estacin gracias al sistema del clima que les daba el alivio necesario, pero viendo llegar el final, el director de la escuela tomo la palabra, y anuncio el ultimo segmento tras el cual la ceremonia habra terminado:

Gracias, gracias... dijo mientras se acallaba la multitud este da es uno que espero todos recordaran por el resto de sus vidas. La Escuela Preparatoria Domino se siente orgullosa de todos sus graduados, y cada uno a obtenido grandes logros durante este periodo de transicin en el que han pasado de ser nios con borrosas expectativas a jvenes de ideales mas firmes, claros y cimentados; ya fuesen estos logros en el aspecto moral o intelectual, todos se han superado y lo demostraron hoy al recibir sus diplomas; pero uno de ellos destaco por sobre los dems, ganndose no solo el respeto de sus maestros y compaeros, sino tambin el reconocimiento de sus meritos; por esta razn, es un privilegio para mi ceder la palabra a este magnifico joven quien nos dir unas cuantas palabras a todos nosotros, antes de que cada uno salgamos por las puertas de este saln y nos dirijamos al mundo a seguir el camino de nuestras vidas; por favor, denle un fuerte aplauso al joven Yami Moto En medio de sonoros aplausos que daban la calida bienvenida al muchacho para que se parara en el lugar donde dara su discurso, este llego tranquilo y animoso, saludando y sonriendo a algunos de sus compaeros y a la gente que lo miraba, y a solo acomodar el micrfono a su modesta pero nada despreciable altura, levanto la mirada a la multitud, con una gran sonrisa, y se dispuso a hablar.

_Konbanwa Mina san_, y muchas gracias por permitirme el honor de cerrar la ceremonia... como ha dicho el seor _Aki_, he conseguido cumplir muchas metas en este tiempo que ha sido particularmente corto para mi, excepto por lograr hacer verse mejor este birrete todos rieron un poco al escuchar el comentario, pues con el cabello tan curioso de su interlocutor era obvio a que se refera... pero yo quiero decirles a todos, que no las he conseguido solo gracias a mi, sino gracias tambin a todos aquellos que han sido mis compaeros, mis profesores, pero especialmente, gracias a mi familia. aqu Yami hizo una pausa para mirar al lugar entre el pblico donde estaban esas dos buenas personas que le haban regalado lo que ya no recuperara de las ruinas de su Egipto... un hogar, un nombre, y lo mas importante para el: una familia; a ellos era a quienes les deba mas, y hecho es que si pudiera, se los agradecera con su alma, por que haba llegado a amarlos tanto como a su antigua vida Mientras para mis compaeros han pasado tres aos, para mi ha sido solo uno, y ha estado lleno de retos y cambios, pero es por aquellos quienes mencione que todo me ha resultado mas fcil. Creo que cualquiera que lo desee puede lograr sus metas, pero sea cual sea el caso, les deseo lo mejor. _Arigatou._

Cuando Yami termino sus palabras, todo el pblico presente comenz a aplaudirle con notoria simpata, y solo unos segundos despus las filas enteras de graduados comenzaron a lanzar hacia lo alto sus birretes, dejados llevar por el furor que incontrolable de las ovaciones; cada quien fue alejndose por diferentes lados, y mientras algunos dejaban el lugar hombro a hombro con grupos de amigos, otros, como Yami, se dirigan ansiosos con sus familias.

Yami! grit una dulce voz desde las gradas, mientras la duea bajaba corriendo emocionada y feliz a estrechar en sus brazos a su amigo, por que a pesar de ser su familia, eso nunca haba interferido con el gran cario que le tenia Yami, te graduaste! Estoy muy feliz por ti! Ya pensaste que quieres de regalo por la ocasin?

jejeje, un beso tuyo basta y sobra para hacerme feliz mirando a Yami con sus grandes ojos, Yugi se acerco tanto como pudo a su mejilla izquierda hasta lograr plantarle un tierno y suave beso, y mientras que ellos se quedaban mirndose en lo que podra haber sido el comienzo de un momento romntico, Solomon llego al fin a su paso para interrumpir no por mal deseo la magia del momento.

jejeje, Yugi, Yugi, cada da te haces mas impaciente, no puedes esperar a bajar junto con tu abuelo; creo que este atractivo muchacho es el culpable dijo sonriendo a los dos jvenes, de los cuales conoca bien sus sentimientos...

jijijijij, abuelito, perdname, es que ya no soportaba las ganas de felicitar a Yami

jejeje, si, te entiendo, y Yami, realmente te mereces todas nuestras felicitaciones; haz logrado terminar casi todos tus estudios en estos pocos aos que has vivido con nosotros, en verdad que nos has sorprendido, muchacho.

Ustedes me ayudaron mucho, no estara aqu de no ser por ustedes... jams habra podido hacer nada sin tener un apellido...

T tambin nos has ayudado mucho Yami, no podramos haber hecho menos por ti contesto Solomon

Yami dijo Yugi interviniendo no te gustara salir a celebrar? Podramos ir a cenar a algn bonito restaurante

Preferira una cena sencilla con mi familia que el buffet elegante de un restoran

jajajaja, no cambias nada dijo Solomon muy animado pero si eso es lo que quieres entonces que esperamos, vayamos a casa y preparemos juntos un poco de pasta! juntos, los tres caminaron hasta llegar al bonito aunque antiguo modelo del abuelo, y entrar para conducir a casa. El camino no era realmente largo, pero aun as tomo lugar una animada pltica, como nunca le faltaba a la feliz familia Motto Yami, ya casi cumples diez y nueve aos y acabas de graduarte de la preparatoria, haz pensado bien lo que quieres ser?

jijijij, el ya es un prncipe abuelito

jejeje, claro, pero dudo que haya mucho campo de accin para esa carrera los tres comenzaron a rer

Yugi, muchas gracias pero yo deje de ser un prncipe hace mucho tiempo, ahora solo soy una persona mas, como el resto, pero si he pensado bien en lo que quiero y decid que debe ser algo en lo que pueda conocer un poco mas acerca de mi mismo y de mi pasado

uno no puede olvidar sus races, es por eso que deseas saber que sigui siendo de tu familia y de tu gente, verdad? pregunt Solomon

Si, por eso quiero convertirme en arquelogo

arquelogo...? pregunto Yugi, con notoria tristeza afectando su voz pero eso solo lo podrs estudiar en el extranjero... y tendrs que alejarte de nosotros...

Yugi, Yami tiene que seguir con su vida, no lo podemos tener a nuestro lado para siempre y menos obligado

por favor, no se preocupen, no me ir lejos. Har la carrera utilizando la computadora.

en serio Yami? no nos dejaras? grito Yugi con gran felicidad

claro que no, es lo ultimo que deseara hacer

bueno, pues algn da debers irte y viajar para poder hacer eso que quieres... comento Solomon pero me da gusto saber que aun te tendremos algunos aos mas en la casa, recuerda que aun cuando te vayas siempre sers bienvenido en ella.

Si, lo se abuelo... abuelo... esa era la forma de Yami para dirigirse a Solomon, aunque el apellido que le haba dado lo converta en su hijo, para el era mas grato llamarlo as debido a que le recordaba mucho al su verdadero abuelo...; siguiendo con algunos otros temas agradables, el tro se sigui alejando por la carretera con rumbo a la bonita tienda de juegos _Kame_.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Lejos de la pequea familia que ocupaba la tienda de juegos, y en otro lado de la ciudad, se levantaba una esplendida mansin cuyo portn frontal mostraba una reluciente K, la cual denotaba el apellido de la familia; en los adentros de la casa, casi todo era tranquilidad, los sirvientes en su mayora ya se encontraban durmiendo, y tan solo una mucama permaneca despierta. Cada habitacin estaba inmersa en las sombras de la noche, y de ninguna se escuchaba sonido en particular, de no ser quizs por el tic tac de algn reloj o quizs el crujir de algn mueble, pero en el cuarto del joven dueo de la mansin, las cosas seguan bastante vivas, y de el se alcanzaban a percibir suaves retozos y quejidos femeninos, y el respirar de un muchacho...

awww... awww... Seto...

...haaa... haaa... respiros...

Ambos cuerpos se encontraban hasta el extremo de la gran cama en la que estaban, la chica acorralada contra las almohadas, con sus piernas envolviendo la cintura de su compaero, y el joven millonario estaba arrodillado y dando todo de si en cada embestida; ni aun se haban preocupado de cerrar la puerta, pues con el carcter de Seto Kaiba nadie se atreva a oponerse, y si el daba una orden, se cumpla, as que no haba peligro de que fueran molestados o interrumpidos.

A cada momento los empujones del alto y delgado, pero fuerte hombre que era Seto se volvan mas poderosos; la muchacha casi gritaba extasiada mientras trataba de mantenerse a si misma sin salir tan siquiera un momento de la desenfrenada copula, y apretaba sus piernas y sus msculos para impedirle en lo posible al muchacho que su pene le abandonara, gozando cada roce que internamente le daba a sus msculos, entrando y saliendo de ella en lo que pareca un ciclo interminable...; de pronto las miradas de ambos fueron tornndose aun mas lascivas, pero esta ves con un toque de sufrimiento y desesperacin, pues en contados segundos les invadi un profundo orgasmo...

Al final de aquello la muchacha, de hermoso y largo cabello rubio y piel blanca, haba cedido su presin en el joven acaudalado, y lo haba dejado liberarse de sus calidos adentros para ir a tomar algo de un armario cercano, mientras que ella se extenda exhausta y sudorosa sobre el lecho manchado con la evidencia de su aventura, y sus muslos manchados con la sangre de su virginidad...

Entonces, de nuevo Seto se encontr sentado a su lado, y ambos se sonrieron, pero mientras la sonrisa de la muchacha era de amor y satisfaccin, la de Seto era de malicia y obtenido triunfo; luego, sinti como su compaero le colocaba algo suave en el principio de su entrada ensangrentada, y despus vio como meta un algodn manchado en un pequeo tubito en el que haba una tira de papel con su nombre escrito...

Para que guardas eso, Seto? pregunto confundida la muchacha

por favor, creo que es obvio, cualquiera con un poco de cerebro lo sabra, ha! Pero claro, haba olvidado que tu solo eres otra estpida ms que cae en mis manos, hoo... tal vez deba ser mas especifico y decir, en mi masculinidad, jajajaja...

...no... Seto... los ojos de la pobre chica brillaban al estar a punto de desbordarse de lgrimas, mientras que el cruel chico al frente suyo que ella hacia solo segundos crea un ngel se burlaba de ella de la forma mas vil y sucia... no quera creer que la haban utilizado, y casi aun quera creer menos que ese hombre no la amaba, pero aun mas asustada se sinti cuando las risas llenas de sorna del muchacho pararon, con su sonrisa habindose desvanecido y aquellos ojos azules irradiando desprecio y odio...

lrgate, tonta...

Seto... por favor, dime que no es cierto lo que estoy pensando! grito llorando desconsolada, pero no obtuvo nada significativo en respuesta, y vio como el chico se levantaba aun desnudo y se diriga a servirse un baso de vino, mientras tomaba su toalla de bao

hum! Todas son tan ingenuas y estpidas... a veces aun me sorprenden... recoge tus ropas y vete de una vez antes de que llame a seguridad... ya no me sirves de nada...

snif... snif... nooo... nooooo! llorando amargamente, la chica tomo sus zapatos y su vestido y salio corriendo apresurada sin esperar siquiera a terminar de ponerse la ropa antes de abandonar la habitacin, teniendo como nico testigo a la persona menos imaginable escondida en el pasillo...; pocos momentos despus, Seto escuch como la puerta principal era azotada y despus vio a la nerviosa muchacha que haba engaado saliendo a un correr tambaleante y extrao, y explotando en risa al ver que la sangre se le alcanzaba a ver corrindole por los muslos

Dios, esto es increble, aun no me explico como pueden existir criaturas tan imbeciles como las mujeres vrgenes... volteando de nuevo hacia la cama tras acabarse su bebida, el joven de aquellos bellos ojos azules vio que las bragas y el sujetador de la chica seguan en el piso hum... creo que me ha dejado uno mas para mi coleccin... despus de recoger y colocar las prendas junto con el botecito dentro de su armario, al lado de otros tantos enfilados en los espacios de una caja de madera negra, el chico se dirigi al bao y se preparo un reconfortante bao caliente...

Minutos despus, cuando la mucama ya se haba llevado las sabanas sucias y haba puesto nuevas, sin sorprenderse en lo absoluto de las manchas, Seto se recost y cubri para leer tranquilamente los informes de su prestigiosa compaa: Kaibacorp, mientras se deleitaba con una humeante tasa de te con limn...; su dulce aroma le hacia sentir relajado, aunque claro, no era un blsamo maravilloso, y por mucho que le gustara en nada servia para borrar aquella perversa maldad de su corazn.

Unos pasos suaves se adelantaron cerca de la cama de Seto, y alertado por su sonido, el joven CEO encaro a su pequeo visitante.

Qu haces aqu, Mokuba?

no puedo dormir Seto... puedo quedarme contigo... por un momento dejando que al muchacho le contestara el silencio, Seto regreso su atencin con indiferencia a su lectura

Ya sabes que no, deberas convencerte de una vez y dejar de preguntrmelo... contesto el mayor de los hermanos Kaiba, fri como no haba otro, incluso con su propia familia

por favor, Seto... de verdad necesito quedarme contigo...

No...

entonces al menos puedo platicar algo contigo...?

no tengo tiempo, debo despertar temprano para atender los negocios de la compaa y no puedo desvelarme mas, quizs maana haya una oportunidad

...siempre dices lo mismo... cabizbajo, la mirada del hico brillo con tristeza, siguiendo aquello un suspiro embargado con decepcin... buenas noches _nisama..._

si, claro... Seto sigui leyendo un poco mas los informes que tenia en sus manos, pero una vez que termino su se te sinti fastidiado y dejo todo a un lado...; por unos momentos permaneci callado, mirando al techo... que iba a hacer el siguiente da...? habra algo nuevo con lo que pudiera experimentar? O quizs podra buscar a otra chica con la que empezar una nueva carrera por marcarla, lo cual se haba convertido en su gran pasatiempo... No... ya no haba chicas de su gusto en la secundaria a la que asista... o al menos eso era lo que deca el anuario actual... pero... y las que estaban por ingresar? Aquella idea le haba tocado una cuerda, ya que quizs despus de todo podra empezar uno ms de sus juegos.

Tomando su laptop de uso personal lo que quera decir 0% negocios de la cmoda junto a su cama, la encendi y en unos segundos ya estaba en la Internet hacheando la base de datos de la escuela para ver las listas por publicar de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso aprobados en su examen de admisin, con el objetivo de encontrar entre ellos a alguna nueva belleza sin cerebro que explotar, aunque para el realmente no importaba si la verdad es que fuera inteligente, pues todas cedan ante su seduccin. De repente, su mirada se poso sin remedio en la fotografa de una linda jovencita de calido y hermoso rostro, aunque de un cabello algo raro, deba admitir, pero al fin y al cabo hermosa... no era el tipo de chica en la que acostumbraba fijarse, pero haba algo en ella que era diferente a todas las dems... su belleza era algo verdaderamente extrao... casi extico, y bien mereca que le diera la su atencin... si... aquella deba ser su nueva y preciosa muequita... su nuevo ttere para jugar hasta que la hubiera penetrado por su sexo y se cobrara despus de un intenso gozo la prueba de su triunfo... lo haba decidido: esa chica iba a ser suya.

Mirando los datos de la muchacha, el joven apenas faltante de un ao para su mayora de edad se sinti asombrado al descubrir que el objeto de sus pasiones era una chiquilla de apenas trece aos... apenas hace poco una adolescente, y la haban ascendido a tercer grado por sus soberbias notas... aquello cada vez le gustaba mas, pues se acababa de dar cuenta que esa muchacha iba a convertirse en el mas preciado de todos sus premios, pues nunca se haba follado a una tan joven... le herva la sangre del deseo por que terminaran las vacaciones, pues apenas iniciara el semestre comenzara su travesa por engaar a aquella pobre inocente que haba tenido la desgracia, aun desconocida, de ser elegida por sus fros ojos... Yugi Moto ley el nombre, y luego una sonrisa sarcstica torci sus labios que nombre tan ridculo... si es tan estpida como su nombre esto ser lo mas fcil que he hecho, jajajaja... pero estaba muy equivocado...; entonces no lo sabia, pero esa chica marcara un punto importante en su vida, y no le iba a ser tan fcil como crea aprovecharse de su inocencia...

Fuera de la habitacin y escondido a un lado de la puerta abierta, el hermanito de Seto se haba quedado a escuchar a su hermano, y si antes estaba triste en ese momento sinti que su corazn ya no le poda pesar mas... su hermano ya haba puesto a otra pobre nia en su lista, as que de nuevo lo de aquella noche se repetira, y otra vez vera a una chica inocente salir huyendo de su enorme y vaca casa con la sangre provocada por su hermano recorrindole las piernas, y tropezando aqu y all por las lagrimas que le nublaran la vista de sus ojos... como odiaba que aquello sucediera... Qu numero seria el de aquella? La treinta, la cuarenta? No estaba seguro, pues hacia unos meses que no llevaba su registro, pero ese dato no le era necesario para saber que no quera volver a ver aquello tan horrible y miserable repetirse... tenia que hacer algo... amaba a su hermano y sabia mejor que el que aquello al final terminara consumindolo con un sufrimiento aun mayor que el de todas aquellas chicas... lo evitara... salvara a su hermano de si mismo, y salvara a esa nia nueva de lo que se le estaba preparando, por que ya no soportaba la idea de vivir aquello una sola vez mas...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En la cocina de la pequea residencia Moto, los tres miembros de la familia estaban cenando juntos. Haban preparado una deliciosa pasta boloesa, ensalada, jugos y hasta se haban dado el lujo de hacer un estofado de carne baada en salsa de arndanos... todo humeante, exquisito, delicioso y de lo mejor para celebrar la ocasin que les provocaba aquella dicha en sus corazones. El aroma de las especias y la albaca llenaban ligeramente el aire con su perfume, encontrndose a veces con el ligero picor de la pimienta negra...; en la fuente al centro de la mesa, dividida en dos para un guiso y otro, la espesa salsa de tomates brillada tentadoramente con su grasa roja por el ligero toque de chile rojo en que se haban marinado los cortes del cerdo, mientras que en la otra mitad estaban enfiladas las rebanadas de pierna ahumada ligeramente sumergidas en aquel caldo de papas y verduras, con el dulce gravy amarronado escurriendo lentamente desde la parte superior adornada con frutillas... todo se vea delicioso, pero la cena estaba llegando a su fin...

mmmm! Exclamo Yugi estirndose todo ha estado delicioso, pero ya tengo algo de sueo, mejor me voy a dormir...

no creo que sea bueno que te duermas tan pronto con el estomago lleno de una cena tan pesada dijo Yami denotando el hecho, preocupado

esta bien Yami, caminare un poco antes de eso, aun debo lavarme, cambiarme de ropa y regresar a despedirme de ustedes antes de ir a dormir, eso ser suficiente para bajar un poco la comida... dicho eso la chica se levanto y fue corriendo a subir las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones del segundo piso

...

Yami...? pregunto el abuelo, pero el muchacho segua en si mismo... Yami, me estas escuchando?

he? Lo siento, me quede pensando en otras cosas el abuelo, jugando, puso una cara seria y algo recelosa antes de hacer su comentario

estabas mirando muy interesado a Yugi... que era exactamente lo que estabas pensando casanova? Yami se sorprendi y miro boquiabierto al abuelo, quien al ver su reaccin cambio de nuevo su expresin a una sonriente y despreocupada, la cual era caracterstica de el.

Yami, yo se que tu quieres a mi nieta, por que no se lo has dicho?

... Yami bajo su mirada, serio, neutral, y guardo silencio unos segundos no se lo he dicho por que no estoy seguro de que ella se sienta igual por mi, y no quiero que se culpe por no corresponder algo a lo que no esta obligada... la quiero mucho para hacerle eso, por esa razn prefiero callar... tengo miedo de que no me ame...

entonces piensas esperar a que ella te diga algo...?

...creo que es lo mejor...

lo mejor para ambos o lo mejor para ti?

abuelo! exclam extraado por supuesto que lo mejor para ambos

Yami, no seas tan dramtico, esto no es el antiguo Egipto, olvdate de esas ideas de penosa castidad y trata de ser algo mas razonable, lo que quieres hacer es irreal y poco sensato, adems, yo se que Yugi te quiere, todo lo que debes hacer es confesarle que la amas y darle tiempo a que ordene sus propios sentimientos

abuelo, por favor, no puede estar dicindome esto deca alarmado Yami acaso insina que espera que yo... quiero decir, Yugi... quiero decir... bueno usted sabe lo que quiero decir termino al fin cruzndose de brazos, con un pequeo puchero en su rostro, lo que divirti aun mas a Solomon

vamos Yami, no lo digo con malas intenciones, adems, estoy seguro que lo que hay entre ustedes dos tiene un gran futuro, as que es lgico pensar que algn da la hars tuya... Yami volteo a ver al abuelo, sonrojado

...

ese sonrojo solo puede decirme que si lo has pensado...

...

ahora Yami, cuanto es lo que piensas esperar para ello? Por que aunque no me opongo, deseo que sepas que no quiero por ahora que Yugi tenga relaciones, aun es muy joven para iniciar su vida sexual, y tambin muy inocente, por lo que NO quiero que se involucre de ninguna forma en aspectos sexuales... Yami guardo silencio, pues perciba que el anciano aun no haba terminado te aprecio mucho Yami, ahora eres mi hijo y te quiero como tal, pero Yugi es mi nica nieta y es mi responsabilidad, e incluso la tuya, as que quiero saber cuales son tus intenciones con ella.

...usted debe saberlo bien, la amo, y jams me atrevera a tocarla si ella no quiere y menos si aun no esta segura de sus sentimientos hacia mi... la verdad es que deseo hacerla mi esposa y darle el lugar que se merece y una vida digna, como la que lleva ahora... quiero hacerla feliz y espero que comparta esa felicidad conmigo durante nuestras vidas, por que no podra querer a ninguna otra como la quiero a ella...

mmmm... hay mucho mas en la vida que la felicidad, y junto con ella vendrn igualmente las perdidas y los problemas... lo has pensado?

claro que si... quiero compartir mi vida con ella... se que casarse no es mudarse a un paraso... en ese momento Yugi llego bajando las escaleras ya vestida en su pijama. Yami apenas la iba a saludar cuando se le fue el habla, el mundo y casi el resto de sus sentidos al verla en aquel conjunto nuevo que nunca antes le haba visto...

ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches abuelito dijo besando al anciano en la mejilla y dndole un abrazo, para despus pararse frente a Yami con la idea de hacer lo mismo, pero al verlo en aquel estado, en el cual parecas no perderle la mirada, se sinti llena de curiosidad y se quedo donde mismo por unos momentos, sintindole a la espera intil de que reaccionara... Yami...? pregunto al fin, aun sonriendo, pero no haba respuesta... Yami estaba como ido del mundo, pero la verdad es que todo lo que tenia en presente en ese momento a Yugi misma.

Cmo no quedar en aquel estado, podra preguntarse, cuando la persona que mas se ama con tanta pasin y deseo aparece en aquella forma? Aquella linda piyama Yami nunca se la haba visto a la dulce nia... y lo haba cautivado casi inexplicablemente... ambas partes del conjunto eran de una finsima y delgada tela zurcida adornada en las orillas con encaje alrededor, en el final de las piernas y de la blusa atirantada... y era todo lo que llevaba puesto, adems de sus delgadas bragas blancas bordadas con diminutas formas nacaradas de flores... se vea preciosa, y sus hombros blancos y pequeos brillaban con la luz de la habitacin, dejando al descubierto tambin parte del pecho, la espalda, y mas debajo de la blusa el ombligo y la cintura... y luego... las piernas de la pijama llegaban hasta las rodillas, dejando amablemente ver el resto de las piernas desnudas que terminaban en los pequeos y rosados pies descalzos... era bellsima, como negarlo? Y al verla as senta que el dolor de no poder abrazarla sabiendo que era suya le quemaba mas ardientemente el corazn con un dulzor ligeramente amargoso... por Amn-Ra y por Isis que se volva loco al divisar la esbelta y delicada silueta de su cuerpo a travs de la tela blanca de la pijama... apenas en cinco aos haba crecido lo mas necesario en su estatura, y aunque sus pechos seguan siendo completamente planos y de ellos solo alcanzaban a resaltar los botones de cada seno, sus caderas se haban tornado de forma generosa, llenndose ligeramente de la grasita que le confera su juventud... que cruel era consigo mismo por no decirle que la amaba con aquella locura que le haba dejado petrificado...

Yami, no quieres darme un beso de buenas noches? pregunto con un escaso miedo de obtener un si, pero aun con aquella sonrisa en sus labios, y Yami, asustado al reconocer como un relmpago en la tormenta el ligero dolor en los ojos violceos de Yugi, se levanto en el acto y la abrazo, besndole las dos mejillas

claro que quiero darte las buenas noches, Yugi... preciosa... Yami abrazo tan cerca de el como pudo el cuerpo de Yugi, y sin darse cuenta sus manos quedaron tocando la espalda baja y la cintura de la chica... estaban suaves y calidas, y Yami senta que le temblaran las manos, pero se controlo; Yami sinti que poda percibir cada detalle de aquel cuerpo: su calidez, lo delgado de sus miembros, la ligereza, la suavidad, y hasta las bolitas de los pezones apretados contra el pecho de su camisa... cada detalle lo torturaba maravillosamente, y cuando asomo sin ninguna previa intencin su mirada a los dos pequeos cojinsitos bajo la espalda, Yami se sonrojo al darse cuenta que la pijama se le caa de tal forma que alcanzaba a ver el comienzo en la divisin de sus glteos... entonces Yugi, sonriendo y recostando un momento su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Yami, se paro en las puntitas de sus pies y le dio un beso en la nariz a Yami, sacndolo de su trance despus de aquella espera

jijijijij... Yami, vas a abrazarme hasta la cama? pregunto Yugi, sacndole un incomparable sonrojo al muchacho, que, aunque el sabia que lo deca sin tener conciencia del doble sentido de sus palabras, la idea lo haba perturbado notoriamente, decidiendo soltar a la muchacha antes de que no pudiera seguir controlndose y se delatara sin remedio. Entonces de nuevo Yugi comenz rer, y se alejo corriendo a paso ligero despus de un buenas noches

Yami: haaa... pobre Yami, aun despus de aquel abrazo, se haba quedado en las nubes, y si antes haba dicho que no exista el paraso terrenal, en ese momento ya no se sinti tan seguro...; mientras Yugi corra hacia las escaleras, pudo ver que al tocarla la luz mas abundante de la lmpara cerca de ah todo su cuerpo haba quedado descubierto por unos momentos, transparentndose hasta el mas mnimo detalle a travs de la tela tan delicada de sus ropas... pudo verle incluso la sombra del vello que ya haba comenzado a crecer cubriendo una pequea rea sobre su pubis, y cuando ella ya se haba ido y perdido de su vista mientras el aun recordaba la escena como si siguiera frente a sus ojos, sus sueos se vieron interrumpidos por el subir y bajar de la mano de Solomon frente a su mirada ...

... ninguno dijo nada...

abuelo...?

...Yami...

...

es bonita, verdad? Yami se volvi a sonrojar al entender que el abuelo se haba dado cuenta de todo... jejejeje... fisgn depravado dijo dndole unos dbiles codazos

a-abuelo!

jajajaja, clmate, hijo, solo bromeaba...

... aun sonrojado, Yami sigui mirando con asombro a su anciano padre

Escucha, por que no vas a cambiarte de ropa y luego subes a darle al menos una pista de lo que sientes?

Qu, ahora? pregunto Yami ponindose algo nervioso

si no ahora cundo, muchacho? Algn da tendrs que decirle, por que no empezar de una buena vez al menos con una o dos palabritas... te sugiero te y amo

abuelo... dijo con algo de tedio en su tono

anda, no dejare que me des un no, ahora ve a cambiarte esa ropa y te esperare para acompaarte afuera de la habitacin, si eso te hace sentir mejor

B-bien... ...minutos mas tarde, en la habitacin de Yugi... Yugi...? estas despierta...? pregunto Yami, sentndose a la orilla de la cama

mmm... Yami...? eres tu...?

si... siento despertarte, pero, quera saludarte otra vez...

si? Jijijij... que lindo, Yami... Yugi sonri, inocente e insospechada como siempre del amor que aquel muchacho le tena...

escucha, Yugi... yo quiero decirte que...

hace mucho que no tenemos un juego... interrumpi Yugi sin darse cuenta de que Yami estaba hablando, pues se senta muy cansada y aun estaba medio dormida, lo que le corto las alas a Yami en su pequeo y tmido intento de confesarle su amor a esa hermosa nia

he... pues... si, hace tiempo que no jugamos, pero, es que yo... yo... a Yami se le haban ido las palabras...

juguemos un juego Yami, si? Por favor?

... Yami puso una mirada frustrada y casi sinti que se le juntaran las lagrimas de lo desesperado que se senta por no poder hacer que Yugi lo escuchara... aunque, deba comprender, era tarde, estaba adormilada... si, eso deba ser, no tenia por que perder las esperanzas... estaba siendo muy duro consigo mismo...

Por favor... dime otro juego, Yami... Yami, sonriendo al fin con aquel brillo seductor en su mirada, decidi ceder a la peticin de su amada

esta bien... te dir un acertijo, pero no quiero que le pidas ayuda a nadie... solo tu debes tratar de resolverlo, y cuando lo hayas conseguido, te pido que me lo digas antes que a nadie, a mi, esta bien? Yugi asinti bien... es algo que puedes ver pero que nunca has visto... que es...?

algo que puedes ver pero que nunca has visto... mmm... no se que es... dijo la chica con sus ojos entrecerrados...

prnsalo... estar esperando tu respuesta... acercando su rostro al de Yugi, Yami le dio un beso muy sutil en la mejilla, pero cuando estaba por retirarse la muchacha levanto su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios... y entonces regreso a descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada, dejando a Yami con el corazn en la garganta y la desesperacin de su alma casi desbordndosele por los ojos... pero ella estaba tan dormida que no se daba cuenta... Yugi... dijo Yami con tono suplicante de verdad no sabes la respuesta de mi acertijo...?

De verdad... aun no lo se... Yugi solt un pequeo y silencioso bostezo, lo que la haba hecho ver aun mas linda, y Yami sinti que se le parta en pedazos el corazn... confa en mi, Yami... cuando lo sepa te lo dir... te lo prometo... Yami se quedo callado...

Si... te creo... snif... estar esperando tu respuesta... levantndose de la cama, Yami salio de la habitacin con la mirada baja y su corazn suplicndole una salida, salida que no poda darle, y estar ya en el pasillo y cerrar la puerta tras el, el abuelo le vio el animo tan diferente que le haba quedado, y se asusto.

Hijo, pero que paso? por que estas as? Te dijo algo malo Yugi? Todo se haba hablado en una voz tan baja que Solomon apenas si entendi alguna palabra, pero el estado en el que se encontraba Yami le preocup tanto que hasta considero la posibilidad de que Yugi le hubiera dicho algo cruel al pobre de Yami... pero el lo neg, sin una sola palabra...

Ella... me beso...

...

Snif... me beso... pero ella an no se da cuenta de que la amo... snif... dejando salir al fin todas sus lgrimas guardadas, Yami callo a los pies de su papa como un nio pequeo, y se abrazo de su cintura buscando por unos instantes el refugio de sus cuidados...

Ya, clmate, hijo... no es tan grave como tu crees...

Snif... solo quiero escucharla decir que me ama...; ella no sabe lo mucho que me tortura tenerla tan cerca y aun no tener el valor para decirle lo que siento...

Ella te ama, hijo... solo dale tiempo... los dos lo necesitan...

**Continuar...**


	3. Seto Kaiba

_Gracias a saritakinomoto, Kokoro Yana, Dark Kotetsu Angel, Queen Latifa, Guerrera Lunar, Holly motto y xanxisk por sus reviews!_

**_Respondiendo:_**

**_Guerrera lunar:_** si, me encanta el Yami x Yugi y acerca de si habr pelea entre Seto y Yami pues tendrn que seguir leyendo el fic ;- ) sobre lo dems, pues andas cerca de resolver el acertijo, pero no, la respuesta no es el amor.

**Yugi Moto 2:** Hola Gente, por favor, ahora que lean este fic entrense de que ya ha empezado a borrar los fics de la seccin en espaol que contengan slah, lemon, yaoi o shonen ai, o Yuri, o sea, dijeron que borraran las historias de clasificacin R y todo lo que no sea apto para nios por que algunas personas se quejaron de que sus peques leen lo que no deben y debido a eso las gentes del staff de este site nos estn censurando los fics, por que sinceramente no se como mas podemos llamarlo. Por favor, si aprecian sus fics, asegrense de colocarlos en la categora correcta y cambiar ttulos y summary por otros que **_NO_** llamen la atencin de forma sexual, es decir, como mi fic de mi abuelito esta violndome lo cambie por Abuelito, y en fin, quizs esto no sirva de mucho y nos borren de cualquier forma, pero sepan que si aqu no nos quieren siempre podemos encontrarnos en otro lugar para seguir publicando. LEAN MI BIOGRAFIA PARA ENCONTRAR MAS NOTAS ACERCA DE ESTO Y VINCULOS La sancin para aquellos a los que les borren fics es el no poder entrar a publicar (no se si a leer tambin) pro algn tiempo, estn advertidos as que por favor cudense.

**_Nota:_**_ esta historia prev contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic ser enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes sern de consideracin, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya estn advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

**_Atentamente:_**

_La Autora_

**Capitulo III**

***Seto Kaiba***

A aquellas horas, ya entraba la luz por todas las ventanas de la pequea casa de los Moto, iluminando casi cada recodo de aqu y aya, pero a pesar de que hubiera amanecido, los dos jvenes de aquel feliz hogar aun permanecan en cama, y de hecho, en la cama de Yami haba bastante movimiento.

mmmm... Yugi, Yugi...

_ awww... Yami..._

abre tus piernas...

_ si... awww... awwww... AWWWWWWW! YAMI!_

Mmmmm... no grites, mi amor... todo... pasara... muy pronto... mmmm... si... te llevare al cielo... mi... Yugi... al paraso...

Parado en la entrada de la habitacin de Yami, el siempre feliz y despreocupado abuelo Moto veia sin arrebato emocional o expresin alguna como su hijo yaca en su cama profiriendo promesas de amor mientras se entregaba a un interesante y cmico acto sexual... al menos si se le vea desde su posicin...

De repente, Yami se giro frente al abuelo abrazando el objeto de su deseo casi sobreprotectoramente, mientras empujaba con suavidad sus caderas en direccin a un punto estratgico e importante...; el abuelo Moto no tenia mucho tiempo para seguir observando aquello, as que se dirigi cndidamente a recoger las sabanas que la peculiar e inadvertida pareja estaba usando para proteger su desnudes, ya que aun desde donde el estaba se perciba sin problemas la abundante humedad. Al alzarlas, el abuelo estaba por retirarse a recoger la ropa sucia del cesto de su hijo cuando sus ojos se vieron inesperadamente atrapados por la notable expresin de la masculinidad del muchacho...

A eso le llamo una ereccin... dijo el abuelo asi y sin mas, y regresando sin prisas a sus deberes matutinos

PIB, PIB, PIB! comenz a sonar el despertador, y despus de que Yami se pusiera de frente de un salto, saliendo de su agradable sueo, regreso a la realidad al escuchar al locutor de la radio saludando a las personas de Dominio.

buenos das, radioescuchas! Esta es la MRD transmitiendo en vivo desde el 123.2 de amplitud modulada dndoles los buenos das a todos! Son las seis y treinta de la maana y a estas horas estamos seguros que muchos de ustedes se preparan para el regreso a las clases. Saludamos especialmente a las escuelas...

que...? fue un sueo...? dijo Yami mientras se sentaba descansando su mentn sobre la almohada que aun segua abrazando, cuando noto que su papa ya estaba en su cuarto recogiendo la ropa abuelo... no me di cuenta cuando entraste...

Si, lo note, pero estabas muy ocupado, no quera molestarte, se notaba que estabas teniendo un sueo muy agradable... dijo el anciano sonriendo, libre de malicia y tan solo expresando la simpata que se le antojaba al ver que su muchacho cada da segua creciendo un poco mas...

haaa... volv a hablar dormido...? pregunto Yami sonrojado, ya que no era la primera vez que tenia esos sueos ni tampoco la primera en ser descubierto por su papa

Ho, bueno, digamos que esta vez fue un tanto mas obvio Yami parpadeo sin comprender lo que su pap quera decir, hasta que el anciano le seal con su ndice en direccin hacia abajo... fue entonces que miro su pene erecto entre sus piernas, y horrorizado bajo la almohada para taparlo de la vista de su observador... por que no me habas dicho que estaba desnudo? pregunto completamente avergonzado

Bueno, pens que ya te habas dado cuenta respondi el abuelo sonriendo

Cuanto tiempo estuviste mirndome desnudo? volvi a preguntar con notorio escndalo; la verdad es que no le importaba tanto que su papa lo hubiera visto desnudo, ya que a fin de cuentas la confianza era algo que haban construido muy bien en su relacin de familia, pero le embarazaba enormemente pensar que haba mostrado de forma tan abierta la intimidad de sus mas profundos y hasta inconscientes sentimientos. Poda decirse que quizs uno de sus muy contados defectos era la timidez que senta hacia revelarle su amor a Yugi... eso, o mostrarlo...

Clmate, hijo, no es nada que no haya visto antes comentaba el anciano mientras terminaba de recoger las cosas, sin prestar en absoluto alguna morbosa o tmida atencin a la condicin del muchacho sentado aun sobre su cama no tiene por que darte pena tener esos sueos, es natural, y habindote visto esperar tantos aos para decirle a Yugi lo que sientes por ella yo dira que ya es mas que espontneo, jejeje

abuelo, por favor suplicaba Yami por consideracin a su privaca

no le des tanta importancia, es parte de la vida, son cosas que pasan, eso y nada mas, ahora, por que no te levantas de esa sabana mojada para que yo pueda recogerla, adems ya es una buena hora para que te vistas y comiences a tomar tus clases por computadora, recuerdas? Los datos no se meten al cerebro por si solos.

Mientras padre e hijo terminaban su conversacin en la segunda planta, arriba, en el lugar donde debera ir el tico, la linda mujercita de la casa comenzaba a despertar por si sola, igual que cada maana segn era su costumbre, y despus de abrir sus bellos ojos aun adormilados, giro sobre si misma hasta dar el frente a la pared y estiro todo su cuerpo aun recostada cmodamente, desperezndose.

Ya es hora... dijo mirando su reloj con forma de mini Yami sosteniendo una galleta (N/A: La galleta tiene las manecillas y las chispas de chocolate son los nmeros), el cual el original le haba regalado hacia algunos cumpleaos, y que el mismo haba echo. Sonriendo cariosamente a su curiosa pieza, se levanto de la cama y salio directo al bao que se encontraba cerca de la habitacin de Yami en la segunda plata.

Mientras tanto, en la mansin Kaiba, el joven seor de la casa tambin haba despertado y ya se encontraba tomando una ducha antes de vestirse, mientras que su hermanito escuchaba con tristeza desde fuera del bao como su hermano se masturbaba. Era igual que siempre, cada vez que iba a ir en direccin a la caza de una nueva nia comenzaba las maanas con algunas jaladas que al muchacho ya se le antojaban un ritual...; al meditarlo, Mokuba supo que detener a su hermano no iba a ser nada fcil, pero estaba dispuesto a correr todos los riesgos.

El agua de la regadera caa suavemente sobre el cuerpo pequeo y fino de Yugi, mientras que esta se lavaba con gran delicadeza, frotando la barra de jabn arriba y debajo de su cuerpo; despus, quiso tomar el shampoo pero al no encontrarlo con su mano, abri sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no haba.

le dir a Yami que me traiga otro... pens, y luego llamo con fuerza pero sin ofensa en su voz al muchacho de sus pensamientos...

si, Yugi, se te ofrece algo? pregunto Yami entando al bao y mirando a la muchacha asomarse por las puertas corredizas

si, podras traerme mas shampoo del estante de afuera, es que aqu ya se acab

claro contesto Yami con mucha naturalidad. Yugi y el haban compartido muchos lindos momentos juntos durante los ltimos aos de su infancia, e incluso el abuelo les haba tomado fotos mientras los dos tomaban un bao en la tina estando los dos cubiertos de burbujas. Las cosas no haban cambiado tanto, solo que ahora Yugi era una seorita y ya no era apropiado que ambos tuvieran ciertos contactos, pero aun asi para ellos dos todo segua siendo lo mismo, seguan querindose igual y se conocan cada parte de sus cuerpos hasta los lugares mas ntimos, sin que nunca se hubieran faltado al respeto aqu tienes el sham... poo... Yami corto sus palabras al llegar frente a Yugi y ver que la chica se asomaba mas de lo debido, permitindole inocentemente ver los dos brotecillos rosados a cada lado de su pecho hmedo, por donde escurran gotas de agua interminables, cayendo a veces alguna exactamente sobre los pezones, y confirindoles un brillo atrayente como el del follaje brillante y los frutos maduros humedecidos por las gotas de roci...

muchas gracias respondi tomando la botella y luego mirando a Yami... que te pasa... te ves muy rosado de la cara... estas enfermo?

he... no, no, no me pasa nada... solo, es el vapor del bao, jejeje, es que me sonrojo muy fcilmente... ambos se conocan tanto fsica como emocionalmente mejor que nadie, aun mejor de lo que poda conocerlos el abuelo, y los dos, al mirarse, supieron que los dos estaban consientes de aquella mentira, lo que preocupo a Yugi.

que pasa, Yami, por que no me quieres decir que tienes... quieres que salga a checarte...?

NO! advirti de inmediato Yami, voltendose de lado, y evitando que Yugi diera un paso mas en ese momento fuera de las puertas protectoras que la ocultaban de sus ojos...

... Yugi sonri ante aquella situacin, con toda la sinceridad que la caracterizaba, pero no iba a hacerle caso a Yami, asi que abri por completo la puerta solo para salir directamente a darle un abrazo al muchacho...

Ah estaban los dos... uno en pijama y la otra completamente desnuda y mojada hasta ms all de sus tobillos... no haba malas intenciones por parte de ninguno, ni morbo, ni acciones planeadas, ni siquiera un truco... nada... aun los deseos que Yami se tragaba para su interior estaban muy lejos de llegar a aprovecharse de la situacin, pero Yugi era aun muy inocente... no se por que mi abuelito dice que ya no tengo la edad para seguir haciendo estas cosas contigo... pero yo te sigo queriendo igual que antes...

Yugi... yo...

Esta bien, jijijij... respondi Yugi separndose del abrazo, y mirando frente a frente a su amigo aun no entiendo muchas cosas pero si tu y mi abuelito piensan que asi debe ser entonces no voy a discutirlo, pero quiero que me prometas algo... Yami bajo su mirada para encontrar sus ojos con los de Yugi, centrndose en nada ms que en su rostro para no ofender su respeto, aunque a ella no le importara por que no lo comprenda

...y que es...?

quiero que un da me expliques todas esas cosas importantes de las que siempre me estn hablando el abuelito y tu... pero ya no en partes... quiero que ese da te sientes conmigo y me cuentes todo lo que necesito saber sobre ser una mujercita... Yami callo, mirando con familiaridad y sorpresa a la chica frente a sus ojos... era la ultima cosa que esperaba or... me lo prometes, Yami?

...por supuesto... te lo prometo... Yugi entonces sonri aun ms y dio un ltimo abrazo a Yami acompaado de un beso en su mejilla antes de regresar a la regadera

gracias... estar esperando por ello...

La maana se desenvolvi sin contratiempos ni problemas el resto de los minutos que duro lo que en adelante seria la rutina cotidiana de la casa en los das de escuela de Yugi. Yugi bandose primero y despus Yami, el abuelo preparando el desayuno, la familia tomndolo juntos y al final una cariosa despedida de los dos hombres de la casa mientras que la luz de sus ojos sala para ir a su primer da de secundaria, solo que en el ultimo grado, por haberse convertido en una damita tan inteligente.

garcas por el desayuno abuelito, ya me voy, los veo a la tarde

cudate mucho, hija deca Solomon tan sonriente como siempre, sin ningn tipo de comentario ansioso; la verdad es que le preocupaba mas la relacin entre su hijo y su nieta de lo que le preocupaba el como se cuidara la chica fuera de la casa, pues le tenia una gran confianza, en cambio por mas que quisiera a sus dos muchachos sabia hasta donde le deca su vida que a las hormonas no se les debe confiar nada si no se trata de tener nios...

fjate bien con quien hablas y no dejes que se te acerquen mucho los muchachos, aun si te inspiran confianza, entiendes? Yami siempre era el ms preocupado, a tal grado que pareca la mam y no el to

si Yami, ya te lo promet muchas veces, no te preocupes tanto, mis compaeros no van a comerme

no estara tan seguro... pens Yami, pero que ms poda hacer? A veinte minutos de que empezaran las clases no se daba el mejor momento para hablar acerca de pjaros y abejas, asi que sus advertencias tenan que ser breves, pero le preocupaba muchsimo que siendo Yugi tan inocente, aun a sus trece aos, los muchachos de la secundaria trataran de aprovecharse de ella solo te pido que te cuides mucho y que no dejes que nadie te lastime ni que permanezcan cerca de ti si no te gusta como te tratan o como te tocan, esta bien?

Te lo prometo se para de puntas y le plata un beso, dejando aun la sensacin en la mejilla sonrosada te lo prometo por la memoria de mam...

gracias Yugi, me dejas mas tranquilo

jijijiji, dirs menos preocupado Yami se sonrojo muchsimo

Yugi! Ho por Ra, siempre era tan obvio, no poda ocultarle sus preocupaciones a nadie, y lo nico que Yugi aun no entenda entre su conducta eran sus sentimientos escondidos...; Yugi entonces salio corriendo de la casa-tienda mientras se alejaba por las calles soltando traviesas risillas

haaa... espero que conozca buenos amigos que la cuiden de los dems... dijo Yami para si, olvidndose de que tenia al abuelo al lado

ha crecido muy rpido, estoy seguro de que es lo bastante inteligente para saber con quien juntarse

he, abuelo...?

jejeje, se que te preocupa mucho Yugi, pero tenemos que dejarla experimentar la vida, no la podemos encerrar y aislarla del mundo... no otra vez...

... de nuevo los recuerdos de los primeros das en la casa de Yugi regresaron a la memoria de Yami, y su expresin cambio al sentir algo de tristeza por los primeros instantes en que trato de acercar a Yugi al mundo... no haba sido agradable verla llorar, aunque solo hubieran sido segundos, que anteriormente en brazos de Solomon haban sido horas o das, pero todo cambio cuando el llego a las vidas de esa familia... gracias a el Yugi se dejo guiar a conocer a las personas y hasta comenz a hacerse mas curiosa en la escuela, lo que le haba permitido desarrollar su intelecto de una manera arrazadora, tanto que ya estara en la preparatoria o incluso el primer nivel de cualquier carrera de no ser por que en ningn colegio aceptaran a una persona tan joven por su propia seguridad abuelo... yo lo entiendo pero aun asi no puedo estar tan tranquilo dejando a Yugi sola... siempre la haba acompaado a dejarla en la escuela y hasta me asegure de conocer a sus compaeros para saber que no la lastimaran, pero ya creci y no puedo seguir pegndomele como si aun fuera una nia, sin embargo, como puedo evitar sentirme asi sabiendo lo ingenua que es? es la secundaria abuelo, y el tercer grado de ella, Yugi apenas esta por convertirse en una seorita y aun no le hemos explicado nada sobresaliente sobre las cosas que debe cuidar y la conducta que debe vigilar en sus compaeros y en ella misma...

sugieres que tengamos una platica con ella?

en realidad, yo preferira hablarle primero... si no le molesta...

tu? Yami, a que se debe este extrao inters? Es decir, no dudo de ti y se que ustedes dos se tienen mucha confianza, pero...

ella me lo pidi abuelo dijo Yami interrumpiendo

ella? Yami asinti

ya tiene edad para saber de ello, esta creciendo y por mas ingenua que sea se da cuenta de que hay cosas que aun no sabe... y su curiosidad esta creciendo tambin... es mejor hablar con ella ahora y no dejar que sepa las cosas de labios de sus compaeros, podran meterle malas ideas en la cabeza, o hasta impresionarla o asustarla, es mejor que lo sepa de su familia, asi podemos decirle las cosas como son y con cuidado... no quiero que llegue a ver el sexo como algo sucio y morboso... ni como una diversin...

te entiendo... Solomon miro a su hijo y entonces suspiro esta bien muchacho, tengo plena confianza en ti, puedes hablar con ella cuando quieras y decirle todo lo que creas conveniente, solo te pido que elijas el momento y el lugar adecuando, donde puedas explicarle todo con calma y sin interrupciones, esta bien?

claro que si, muchas gracias pap... haba momentos como esos en los que Yami llamaba a Solomon como lo que era: su padre, y en ese momento le agradeci mas que nunca la confianza que depositaba en el, ahora su nico problema eran las enormes ansias de que Yugi llegara para buscar el momento ideal de tener esa charla tan importante, solo que el no sabia que esta tendra que esperar mucho mas de lo que deseba, pues a partir de ese da empezara una poca muy difcil para el y la pobre de Yugi... haa... y sobre lo de la otra noche... yo quera disculparme por actuar como un nio.. es decir.. yo... no quera incomodarlo... es decir... es decir... y ah estaba otro de los contados defectos de Yami, y este era su nerviosismo para explicar cosas sentimentales... pero el anciano solo sonri y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a su hijo.

no tienes que excusarte, entiendo por lo que estas pasando, eres muy joven aun y tu tambin estas creciendo igual que Yugi; se que algn da se confesaran lo mucho que se quieren, pero mientras tanto siempre puedes encontrar apoyo con tu viejo, esta bien? la sonrisa de Yami y el brillo sincero de sus ojos no tenan limite, Yami era el tipo de persona que apreciaba a la familia mas que a nada, y no tenia con que agradecer la enorme compresin que le brindaba su padre, mas que con su cario.

gracias... en medio de la tienda, ambos padre e hijo se abrazaron fuertemente...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por las calles de Dominio ya se poda ver a los estudiantes de diferentes escuelas camino a empezar su nuevo ciclo escolar ya fuera en otro grado o en otros niveles de educacin, pero curiosamente a esas horas destacaba una mayor cantidad de alumnos de particular uniforme, que aunque siempre fuera el mismo conjunto de chaqueta y pantaln azul para los varones, en las seoritas haba variacin, y es as como se hacan destacar las alumnas de la secundaria numero 7 de Dominio: chaquetas rosadas de manga larga, blusa y calcetas blancas, falda azul y un elegante moo al cuello del mismo color; era inconfundible, ya que no haba otro igual, y ese uniforme era precisamente el que vesta Yugi.

Una vez dentro de las instalaciones, Yugi camino con mucha tranquilidad y una bella sonrisa en su rostro hasta el rea de prefectura del tercer piso donde esperara a que una de sus nuevas maestras, la seorita Hono, la recibiera para llevarla al saln correspondiente donde la presentara con el grupo; estaba ansiosa por empezar sus estudios y conocer muchos nuevos amigos, por que desde que Yami haba entrado a su vida el conocer gente y crear lazos con ella se haba convertido en un placer maravilloso al descubrir lo bien que se siente ser amado y apreciado por los dems. El corazn casi se le sala del gusto, y contaba los minutos para que la maestra entrara por la puerta del modulo y la llevara con sus compaeros.

Algn tiempo mas tarde, la campana de la escuela son y el parloteo despreocupado de los estudiantes en los pasillos se vio remplazado por murmullos apresurados que unos le dirigan a los otros mientras iban corriendo apresurados cada uno a sus propios salones. Si una regla era bien cumplida en esa escuela en particular era la casi ofensiva puntualidad de los maestros: nunca fallaban en sus horarios por ninguna causa, llevaban cada uno un cronometro con ellos y le exigan a los alumnos la misma puntualidad, sin obviar nunca los castigos para aquellos que llegaran tarde.

En el saln 3-B del ltimo piso, la parvada de chicas chismosas en el buen sentido de la palabra comenzaban a dispersarse hasta tomar sus propios asientos despus de una acalorada pltica sobre lo afortunadas que eran de haber quedado en el mismo saln que el multimillonario y extra guapsimo Seto Kaiba. El sueo de cualquier chica inteligente y suficientemente desinhibida era una noche en los brazos de ese sueo de cabello castao y sensuales ojos azules, por no ser ms especficos sobre _donde_ pasaran la noche, pero como cada ao, ninguna joven a la que el infeliz aprovechado de Seto Kaiba no le hubiera puesto la mira pasaba ante sus ojos como algo mas que un chicle en el pavimento, aunque cierto era que tampoco haba mucha diferencia en la forma que miraba al resto de las personas, por que en su filosofa el simplemente era alguien superior. Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo pasaba casi desapercibido pues no eran personas que destacaran mucho, a excepcin quizs de otros tres chicos los cuales se sentaban juntos, uno al lado del otro: ellos eran Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler y Duck Devlon y este ultimo era la competencia entre clubes de fans en la tradicional y no oficial campaa por el chico mas guapo de Domino Junior Hight School, pues de trasero no se quedaba atrs y el profundo e hipntico verde esmeralda de sus ojos no era nada despreciable frente a los zafiros relucientes de su rival desvergonzado. Poda pensarse con mucho tino que ese par eran bien Duck un _Casanova_ y Seto todo un _Marques de Sade..._

Al fin, la atractiva maestra Hono paso seriamente al aula, mientras los bucles rojos de su cabello dejaban babeando a mas de un estudiante, y una vez que todos hubieron tomado la debida compostura lo cual no fue mas que cuestin de segundos ya conociendo los castigos se paro tras su escritorio y pidi a la alumna que haba llevado tras de si que pasara al saln para presentarse con sus compaeros. Una vez dentro, todos se sintieron irresistiblemente atrados por la peculiar pero bella apariencia de la jovencita a su frente, y una vez que la maestra termino de escribir el nombre de Yugi sobre la pizarra tomo la palabra unos segundos.

Esta es la seorita Yugi Moto, su nueva compaera. Muchos de ustedes han permanecido en el mismo grupo mientras que otros han sido fusionados por el ndice de alumnos reprobados, pero la razn por la que se les presenta a esta joven es por que es nueva en esta escuela, de hecho, ella fue ascendida cinco aos hasta este nivel por sus calificaciones. Espero que sean amables con ella y le muestren las instalaciones en este ltimo ao escolar.

Mucho gusto en conocerlos dijo Yugi con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente la maestra comenz a buscarle un asiento entre los dems alumnos

maestra! Aqu hay uno! grito un enjundioso chico rubio cerca de un par de morenos nada sorprendidos por su actitud

ha, muchas gracias seor Wheeler, seorita Moto, por favor tome asiento al lado del seor Wheeler Yugi camino a donde le haban indicado con los mismos nimos que haba mostrado al llegar, segura y sonriente, sin haberse intimidado en lo absoluto por la edad que aquellos muchachos le llevaban refirindonos a todo el grupo y una vez hubo tomado asiento el grupo que en adelante la acogera como su mejor amiga comenz a hacer sus presentaciones.

hola, mi nombre es Joey, el chico detrs de mi es Tristan y la estrellita de cine atrs de ti es Duck

hum, no le prestes mucha atencin, encanto, solo esta celoso por que soy mas solicitado por las damas

Tan modesto comos siempre comento Tristan sonriendo

oye Duck, se bien lo que estas pensando y te lo advierto, ni lo intentes Duck y Joey intercambiaron miradas amenazantes; por mas buenos amigos que fueran Joey sabia lo que era cuidar de una nia por que tenia una hermanita, y la idea de que Duck quisiera ligarse a la recin llegada automticamente activo su instinto de sobreproteccin, pero era precisamente eso lo que propiciara que esos cuatro muchachos se convirtieran en los mejores amigos, por que serian solo eso.

jajajaja, ustedes son muy graciosos el par de muchachos inmerso en su pelea de miradas salio de su trance al escuchar las melodiosas risas y el comentario de Yugi, e inmediatamente esbozaron sonrisas amistosas

Vaya par que son ustedes... dijo Tristan, pues vea como sus dos amigos trataban de mantener las apariencias con sus enormes sonrisas. Sin embargo, mientras tanto en un asiento al fondo del saln, Seto Kaiba haba seguido cada movimiento de Yugi con la mirada fra de sus ojos, y aunque uno no alcanzaba a resolver todo lo que quera decir con aquel gesto y atencin particular que le prestaba a la nueva, para sus adentros, el callado y no tan bien afamado muchacho estaba maquinando una serie de perversos planes...

Las clases avanzaron una a una y entre ellas el grupo de Yugi se fue dando cuenta de la mente tan brillante y despierta que esta posea, de tal forma que el intelecto de Seto Kaiba se vea casi igualado por el de ella. Incluso los maestros quedaban sorprendidos. Ingles, Matemticas, Biologa, Filosofa, Civismo, Msica, Computacin, no importaba cual asignatura fuera, todas parecan ser cuentos de Kinder para la muchacha, as como lo parecan para Seto. Esto comenz a marcar aun mas el grupo al que perteneciera Yugi, pues las muchachas de un lado empezaban a envidiarla, los chicos a sentirse rebajados por que una chica los aventajara, y el resto de las chicas que aun no la haban calificado dejaran de lado el considerar hablarle en cuanto se hubiera hecho obvio el inters que el joven de ojos azules tenia fijado en ella.

La campana son de nuevo anunciando el receso del da, y con ella todos los alumnos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir del saln mientras que el maestro de turno deca a la multitud saliente los deberes del siguiente da, pero una vez fuera de las aulas cada alumno se diriga a donde mejor le pareciese: unos iban a la cafetera y tomaban una comida ligera mientras platicaban con sus amigos en las mesas que comenzaban a redefinirse para ese ao, mientras que otros iban al deportivo, o a tomar sus propios almuerzos en un lugar tranquilo de los jardines, y precisamente era en los jardines donde Yugi y sus nuevos amigos tomaran su almuerzo.

que te parece aqu Yug? Los chicos y yo siempre venimos aqu durante el receso

huy, lo dijo bien! Esta vez se llevo el burro por detrs y no por delante!

Cllate... tono de gruido

jejeje, si, me parece bien, es muy bonito aqu todos se sentaron en una especie de arco, casi formando un circulo entre ellos bajo la sombra del gran roble, y cada quien saco sus respectivos almuerzos que decan un poco de ellos mismos: Joey saco unas galletas de arroz caseras con una notita dentro del pauelo que las envolva, lo cual de inmediato hacia pensar en la persona en casa que se las preparaba, y sabiendo entre la platica que el y su hermana vivan solos, el asunto era de naturaleza sencilla. Tristan saco unas barras integrales con pasas marca EXTRA FIBRA muy conocida por los deportistas japoneses, y aunado a su termo de agua natural de toronja sin azcar era de deducirse la atraccin del moreno por los deportes; por supuesto sin dejar pasar la evidencia delatora del cuerpo clsico de luchador que este posea. Duck en cambio, y sorprendentemente considerando su buen cuerpo de atltica figura, saco una hamburguesa con papas y una malteada que sudaba gotas del envase la cual haba comprado camino a los jardines. Y para terminar, Yugi saco lo que menos esperaba el grupo, y que era una generosa racin de higos maduros y una cajita de leche fresca con una pajilla.

te gustan los higos? pregunto Joey con curiosidad

ha, si, me encantan, son muy dulces, tu no los has probado antes?

no, para nada, ni siquiera los haba visto de cerca

Por que no pruebas uno, yo tengo muchos Yugi entonces extendi su mano con uno de los frutos oscuros y rugosos en su palma pequea y rosada, y Joey lo tomo con aire serio pero interesado. Lo miro por unos momentos, parpadeando, y entonces al fin se decidi a darle un mordisco mientras que a su frente Yugi segua comiendo los suyos mientras lo miraba.

mmm... no esta mal... sabe bien... cuando regrese a casa le dir a Serenity que agreguemos esta cosa a nuestra lista de compras

jajajajaja

he? De que te res? pregunto Joey confundido mientras Tristan y Duck miraban al rubio y a la chica

es que eres muy gracioso, jajajaja, no puedo evitarlo, me haces rer mucho

hay Joey, pero que avorazado eres, apenas lleva ella tres horas de sesenta minutos con nosotros ya la estas haciendo rer con tus payasadas dijo Duck colgndosele al rubio del los hombros

que? Repteme eso ahora nio dadito! por que el atractivo moreno llevaba, adems de su interesante y masculino rimel en los ojos, un arete con forma de dado en el lbulo de su odo izquierdo, pero estas discusiones no hacan mas que divertir a Tristan y a Yugi, solo que las risas se acabaron con la llegada de una desagradable visita...

hola, interrumpo algo?

no, quien eres, quieres sentarte con nosotros? pregunto Yugi con inocencia y una bella sonrisa

me llamo Seto Kaiba y no, lo siento, no puedo quedarme con ustedes, tengo asuntos que atender, pero no poda esperar mas para darte la bienvenida a esta escuela Yugi, si me permites llamarte as Yugi comenzaba a sentir algo extrao en aquel caballeroso trato. Estaba acostumbrada a que Yami fuera lindo con ella pero haba algo en el comportamiento de ese chico que no lograba resolver, ni adivina, ni suponer... si tan solo ella se diera cuenta al menos de que ese chico era malvado, pero a falta de su experiencia, los tres muchachos que le haban ganado su sencillez y su carisma estaban ah para cuidarla de una rata engaosa como la que era Seto.

he, si, claro... respondi Yugi, y de inmediato los chicos se levantaron y encararon al CEO

bien, nos da mucho gusto verte Seto... dijo Joey el primero pero seguramente tienes muchas cosas que hacer...

...

no queremos retrasarte... agrego Duck terminado el encuentro...

...bien... ya debo irme... fue un placer saludarte... agachndose un poco delante de la muchacha, el joven ojiazul le tomo la mano y le planto un suave beso en ella, a la altura donde significaba amor, mas arriba de los dedos...; Joey, Duck y Tristan estaban que echaban chispas de ver al infeliz de Seto intentando sus tretas con Yugi; nunca se haba confirmado nada de el, pero era bien sabido que era un mujeriego y que una chica nunca le duraba mas de tres semanas, y segn se sabia, es lo que tardaba en cortar con ellas.

... Yugi quedo callada y mirando al muchacho alejarse a travs de los jardines, pero una vez que el tro que la acompaaba cedi su desconfianza pro Kaiba al verla tan absorta en su vista, estos comenzaron a darle algunas advertencias

ser mejor que no te fes de ese Seto Kaiba, el no es una buena persona Yugi dijo Joey mirando a Yugi, y con un tono algo preocupado en su voz. Entonces Yugi levanto su mirada hacia los muchachos, mientras que de nuevo todos tomaban haciendo.

Joey tiene razn, aunque no me guste admitirlo, dijo Duck pero todos hemos odo hablar mucho de Seto y lo conocemos bien... no dejes que te convenza de nada, puede hacerte mucho dao

lo mismo digo yo. Se que te decimos esto mas que nada por los rumores pero incluso yo he odo las conversaciones de algunas chicas durante el tiempo que he estado en esta escuela y no han sido nada agradables. Debes cuidarte mucho de esa vbora de Seto Kaiba.

Dios, de verdad es tan malo, no me lo pareci... los tres chicos sonrieron ante el comentario tan ingenuo de la chica, y de inmediato le tomaron el cario que se suele tener por una hermana pequea.

eres muy inocente Yugi, pero nosotros somos tus amigos y te cuidaremos de ese malvado de Seto dijo Joey, inclinndose para tomar de la barbilla a Yugi mientras le deca aquellas palabras

si, no dejaremos que nadie te lastime intervino Tristan, y Yugi se sinti muy confundida por todo lo que le estaban diciendo los chicos, y aunque en el transcurso de la platica durante el resto del receso trato de hacer que le dijeran exactamente a que se estaban refiriendo, no consigui nada mas que medios comentarios y algunas otras advertencias hasta que todo volvi a su cause normal de bromas y risas, pues los tres muchachos se percataron de inmediato de lo poco que Yugi sabia sobre sexo, y sobre lo crueles que podan ser algunos chicos como Seto por cosas de ese tipo, as que decidieron que seria mejor que su mama hablara con ella, pero su relacin aun no haba avanzado lo suficiente para que supieran del penoso fin al que haba llegado la madre de Yugi, pues de haberlo sabido no habran dudado en prevenirla de lo que Seto seguramente buscaba...

Sin haber notado una presencia cerca de ellos, de entre las rosaledas de los jardines circundantes una chica castaa de ojos azul turquesa haba escuchado parte de aquella platica, y aunque ella estaba en posicin de darle una benfica advertencia a la nueva alumna, tan solo mantuvo su mirada despechada y seria mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a otro lado...

**Continuar...**

**Yugi Moto 2:** Hola Gente, por favor, ahora que lean este fic entrense de que ya ha empezado a borrar los fics de la seccin en espaol que contengan slah, lemon, yaoi o shonen ai, o Yuri, o sea, dijeron que borraran las historias de clasificacin R y todo lo que no sea apto para nios por que algunas personas se quejaron de que sus peques leen lo que no deben y debido a eso las gentes del staff de este site nos estn censurando los fics, por que sinceramente no se como mas podemos llamarlo. Por favor, si aprecian sus fics, asegrense de colocarlos en la categora correcta y cambiar ttulos y summary por otros que **_NO_** llamen la atencin de forma sexual, es decir, como mi fic de mi abuelito esta violndome lo cambie por Abuelito, y en fin, quizs esto no sirva de mucho y nos borren de cualquier forma, pero sepan que si aqu no nos quieren siempre podemos encontrarnos en otro lugar para seguir publicando. LEAN MI BIOGRAFIA PARA ENCONTRAR MAS NOTAS ACERCA DE ESTO Y VINCULOS La sancin para aquellos a los que les borren fics es el no poder entrar a publicar (no se si a leer tambin) pro algn tiempo, estn advertidos as que por favor cudense.


	4. Un día de Citas

_Gracias a Shiroi Tsuki, xanxisk, Nikki Maxwell, Kendar duvoa y dark kotetsu angel por cada uno de sus reviews!_

**_Respondiendo:_**

**_Nikki Maxweell:_** Hola chica! Que gusto saber de ti! Y muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste este fic, sabes, no se si habra llegado a lo mismo sin tu ayuda, ponle que necesitaba quien escuchara mis ideas para el de las batallas, pero me sirvi de mucho. Gracias Nicki! Y sobre lo de , pues si nos borran, publicare en la versin 4.0 de mi site que estar lista en un mes, y como estas en mi lista de contactos te mandare un mail. As que no tienes de que preocuparte. :-) a menos que hayas cambiado de direccin. Saludos y te cuidas mucho mujer!

**_Kendra duvoa:_** tu respuesta esta leyendo este capitulo :- ) saludos!

**Yugi Moto 2:** bueno, muchas garcas por escribir, espero que este capitulo tambin les guste mucho, y si no, ya saben como mandarme las quejas, jejeje, todo menos SPAM por favor :- ) bueno, y sobre lo que anda haciendo , si me borran, pueden encontrar mi trabajo y publicar el suyo en mi nuevo site: Corazn de Yugi Moto 4.0

Dentro de un mes estar listo y abierto al publico, ojala estn por aya. Pondr la direccin en mi Profile a su tiempo y si me borran, publicare con el nombre de Kazuki Takahashi. Solo escriban ese nombre en el buscador de donde dice search, arriba en el men azul, y listo.

Les mando saludos a todos y se cuidan! Besos!

**_Nota:_**_ esta historia prev contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic ser enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes sern de consideracin, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya estn advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

**_Atentamente:_**

_La Autora_

**Capitulo IV**

***Un da de Citas***

Tarde por la maana, el abuelo Moto aun dormido en sus laureles y Yugi en la cocina: fue as como comenz el primer da libre del ciclo escolar de Yugi. La chica, animosa y llena de vida como siempre, volteaba con vigor un hot cake perfectamente redondo en una sartn mientras Yami bajaba las escaleras y se diriga al encuentro de su persona favorita, donde el olor del ambiente entero era del exquisito pan dulce recin preparado.

buenos das Yami, dormiste bien? pregunto Yugi con una sonrisa

Si, muy bien, gracias. Que preparas? Panquecas?

aja, con chispas de chocolate, miel y jamn frito

vaya, te estas luciendo esta maana unas dulces risas fueron su respuesta, seguidas de un gracias todava no despierta el abuelo?

No, ya sabes, le gusta aprovechar los das de asueto para cerrar la tienda, jejeje sacando el ultimo hot cake de la sartn, lo coloco en el plato al centro de la mesa donde estaban todos los dems en una pila para que Yami se sirviera

gracias, Yugi. Mmm... huele muy bien mientras deca eso, Yugi tambin se sent y se sirvi uno de los humeantes y olorosos panes, mientras ya se saboreaba la mantequilla fundindose en el centro sobre la miel que corra lentamente a travs de todo el crculo oye, Yugi, que hars hoy? Ya tienes algo planeado? pregunto Yami, esperando recibir un no para tener a Yugi con el hasta la tarde y entonces llevarla a una bonita cena romntica...

ha, si. Mis amigos me invitaron a salir de paseo. Me mostraran algunos de sus lugares favoritos y luego quizs iremos a comer algo de pizza.

haaa, tus amigos de la secundaria? pregunto muy sonriente

si, ellos respondi a Yami con una sonrisa, pero del otro lado...

suena genial... Ra! Por que? pensando Yo quera pasar el da con ella! Snif... hahaha... berrinche de nio chiquito pero vendrn a recogerte, verdad?

si, vendrn en una hora

en una hora? Pero es muy pronto. Pasaran fuera todo el da? Aun no estoy arreglado para recibirlos

jejeje, te preocupas mucho por mi, mamita, jijijiji

mmm... sonriendo esta bien, esta bien... ve y divirtete mucho... yo estar aqu muy calmado... por que ellos te van a cuidar...

mentiroso... respondi con una mirada algo como picara, pero en realidad no era mas que una mueca traviesa

... Yugi se haba acercado mucho a Yami, y verla hacindole caritas juguetonas comenz a parecerlo de lo ms hermoso...

oye hablo Yugi de nuevo volviendo a su postura normal por que estas rojo otra vez?

heee... yo?... quieres decir... yo?

si, quiero decir, tu, jijijij, y esta vez quiero la verdad

haa... bueno... es que... me chibeaste... no se te ocurri algo mejor que decir?

chibearte? Por lo que te dije de mentiroso?

si... Ra, esta vez no ment, solo que no le dije todo el asunto...

jijijij, ok, te creo. Veo que ahora no estas mintiendo.

claro que no!

bueno, voy a prepararme para salir, si el abuelito despierta le dices que hay comida aqu en la mesa, ok?

he, si, por supuesto.

Algn rato despus, el reloj marco la hora que haba dicho Yugi y desde la puerta de la casa se escucho el timbre sonando. Yami se levanto de su asiento frente a la computadora en el pequeo apartado de la sala que era su estudio ya que no estaba ni delimitado por paredes y se dirigi a abrir a quien llamaba, esperando que fueran precisamente los amigos de Yugi que iban a recogerla, lo cual le daba un cierto alivio de que al fin los conocera, pues siembre deba saber quien cuidaba de la nia que amaba.

Hola! Buenos das, ya esta Yugi lista? Venimos a recogerla dijo un rubio muy enrgico que llevaba una chaqueta azul y una camiseta sport que sobresala mas debajo de su largo, cubriendo las caderas de sus pantalones de mezclilla.

Dijo que iba a arreglarse, creo que ya no debe tardar respondi Yami cortsmente, pues desde ese momento ya senta que poda confiar en los tres muchachos, aunque aun no hubiera cruzado palabras con todos, pues si en algo era bueno era en saber exactamente con que tipo de persona estaba tratando en cuanto la tenia cerca, pero eso no salvara al grupo de los planes de Yami para un pequeo interrogatorio sobre quienes eran, a que se dedicaban, donde vivan, y a donde iran con su bebe. Y al pensar en la palabra bebe se le antojo en mas de un sentido, pero sacudi su cabeza antes de que le empezaran a hacer efecto sus tentadores pensamientos...; sin embargo, cuando iba a empezar su papel de mama cuerva Yugi llamo desde las escaleras, y llego corriendo donde sus amigos vestida en un hermoso conjunto de falda blanca de lino, blusa rojo carmn, sandalias blancas y un saco blanco que junto con su bolso del mismo color le daban una ir ligeramente maduro, el cual se desvaneca al ver lo tierno de su rostro.

Hola Yugi! Lista para un gran da?

Si! Yami, ya me voy, cudate mucho y al abuelito y de nuevo, torturando al pobre de Yami, le dio un beso en los labios antes de salir sin mas cerrando la puerta, y dejando a su secreto amante con una mano en el aire y una frase en la boca

Yugi es... pera... inerte entre la luz y la sobra de la entrada de la casa, la desilusin que sinti por un momento al no conseguir hacer esperar a Yugi un poco mas paso cuando comenz a percatarse de que aun senta un hormigueo en los labios... ese beso haba sido un poco mas intenso que el primero que le dio aquella noche que le dijo su acertijo... y de echo fue muy suave, como para que no se lo tomara como algo mas que una delicada muestra de cario, pero sus labios no le decan lo mismo... haban absorbido un poco de la humedad en los labios de Yugi, y parte de su dulzor se lo haba quedado, saborendolo lentamente... haaa... Ra, Ra, Ra... por que me pone as esta hermosa nia...?

Por que la amas... contesto una voz desde atrs de Yami

Abuelo...?

jejeje, cuando yo tenia tu edad y conoc a tu abuela tambin sola hacerme preguntas de las que ya sabia la respuesta... creo que extraamente me consolaban un poco mientras me segua enamorando de ella.

haaa... suspiro no se cuanto mas puede enamorarse alguien de ese ngel...

jajaja, hay muchacho... tu y Yugi ya no tienen vuelta atrs, ser mejor que valla desapolillando mi traje de gala

abuelo... contesto sonriendo

por cierto, no me contaste si hablaste al fin con Yugi o no sobre ya sabes que cosas...

heee... pues... no... no he hablado aun con ella...

no? por que? Aun no has encontrado el momento?

no es eso... exactamente... es que... bueno, me duele un poco explicarlo...

...que paso...? dijo el anciano acercndose a su hijo por que esa cara?

bien... es que... yo iba a explicarle todo a Yugi el primer da que regreso de la escuela, pero ella me abordo contndome cosas sobre como le haba ido y eso estuvo bien, pens que era perfecto que primero empezramos una platica en mas confianza para luego decirlo todo lo que necesita saber, pero entonces empez a hablar de sus amigos, y eso me puso un poco celoso...

eso es todo?

no, eso no es, al final me di cuenta de que esos muchachos solo son sus amigos, pero cuando empez a hablar de un tal Seto Kaiba que le haba besado la mano, yo... no lo soporte... me doli tanto que no me quedaron nimos para decirle nada...

...pero por un beso, Yami? No es como si Yugi lo amara

abuelo, hable con ella, la conozco, y ella no se da cuenta pero por sus palabras estoy seguro de que ese muchacho quiere algo con ella...

...

me la van a quitar, papa... a mi Yugi...

muchacho, no te pongas as, sabias que algn da ella crecera y tomara sus propias decisiones y quizs hasta tendra algn novio, pero Yami, ella te ama, ya te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio. Si tanto te preocupa por que no te confiesas de una buena vez? Prolongarlo solo te tiene sufriendo.

no lo se abuelo... es que aun no me siento listo para decirle...

Yami, prnsalo, si le dices hoy cuando regrese quizs maana mismo ya estn saliendo a pasear juntos como novios, y podrs besarla y acariciar sus mejillas sabiendo que es tu pareja. Y si no lo haces quizs ese muchacho que se siente bastante listo ya te la quite, y lo pero, que no se convierta solo en una relacin pasajera y ella se enamore de el.

... Yami levanto su rostro, asustado

prnsalo bien, hijo. Yo no me opongo a nada entre ustedes, pueden hacer lo que quieran si deciden hacerse pareja, si lo desean pueden hasta dormir juntos, lo nico que ya te sigo pidindote es que no la toques como mujer hasta que tengan una relacin mas formal...

...lo pensare...

...

pero...

si...? 

si alguna vez... es decir... por alguna razn, ella y yo... tuviramos relaciones... eso le molestara...? Solomon sonri

mientras no la lastimes ni te aproveches de ella, no me molestara. Solo te pido esto por que quiero que viva su inocencia y su juventud hasta que tenga edad para manejar ese tipo de cosas.

...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una casa muy diferente a la de los Moto, llena de lujos y en cada rincn la obvia palabra de lo costoso, se desenvolva una pequea discusin familiar entre Seto y Mokuba, quienes de hecho, eran el uno del otro su nica familia:

Seto, por favor! hermano, dijiste que este da estaramos juntos! Lo prometiste!

Mokuba, no se cuando fue que te dije eso, seguramente entendiste mal, ya te dije que hoy voy a salir yo solo

pero hermano, te digo la verdad! Te pregunte si podamos pasar este da juntos anteayer durante la cena y dijiste que si

Mokuba, tu sabes bien que no pongo mucha atencin a otras cosas mientras trabajo en mi computadora, no puedes esperar que coma, trabaje y te escuche todo al mismo tiempo. Ahora, por favor, qudate aqu o sal y haz algo, yo voy a irme y tu no vas a venir con migo, y caso cerrado.

pero hermano!

escucha, te regalo mi vieja laptop para que te diviertas, esta en el cajn de abajo de mi escritorio. Puedes reconfigurarla como gustes y hacer lo que quieras con ella. Ahora, ya debo irme.

... mientras Seto Kaiba sala a travs de las enormes puertas de su bella mansin, abiertas por su mayordomo con mucha cortesa, dejaba tras de si a su desilusionado hermano, quien se vera obligado a pasar su da con una maquina mientras el iba en busca del pie que le hacia falta para lograr abusar de una jovencita... haaa... quizs me sirva de algo su computadora... pensando eso, y esperando que un aparato de ultima tecnologa como era la antigua laptop de su hermano le ayudara a llevar un mejor registro de su plan por ayudarlo, Mokuba dio vuelta y se dirigi a la biblioteca.

.-.-.-.-.-.

haaa! Jajajaja! Le di! Vieron, chicos, le di!

eres una gran tiradora, Yugi dijo Joey y despus hablo Duck

si, debemos cuidarnos o nos ganaras en todos los juegos Yugi, Joey, Tristan y Duck se encontraban jugando _Casera de patos 3 _en la tienda de jugos del ultimo chico mencionado, y Yugi les estaba dado a todos una buena paliza. Racha de buena suerte o verdadera habilidad, los muchachos no lo saban pero lo que si tenan muy claro es que no le estaban dando ventaja.

Duck no era precisamente un magnate asquerosamente adinerado como Kaiba y su establecimiento de juegos novedosos y su propio Dados de monstruos del Calabozo apenas estaba floreciendo, pero aun as el suyo era un magnifico lugar para divertirse, por lo que haban llevado ah primero que a ningn otro lugar a Yugi, y ya llevaban algunas tres o cuatro horas en las que la chica no paraba de ir entre uno y otro juego. Ninguno en el tro de chicos esperaba ese enorme inters de la joven por los juegos, ya que no era una cosa en la que se interesaran mucho las chicas, sin embargo, y aunque la diversin pareca no tener fin, Tristan decidi que era su turno de mostrarle un lugar interesante a la muchacha.

Oye Yugi, ya has estado mucho tiempo aqu, no te gustara visitar otro lugar? Joey y yo aun tenemos nuestros propios lugares favoritos que mostrare

haaa... bueno, aun me gustara seguir probando los juegos de Duck, pero creo que tienes razn, si no vamos ahora quizs se nos acabe el da, jejeje

bien, entonces apresurmonos a la parada del autobs 19 Contesto Tristan

el autobs 19, y eso para que? Ese autobs solo lleva al campo de prepararon de los monjes budistas del templo Kajima y a otras paradas del centro de Tokio pregunto Duck

precisamente por eso respondi el moreno ms alto

precisamente que? Habla claro, sabio pidi Joey con su tono de siempre

pues, precisamente ah por que es el lugar perfecto para un picnic

Una hora ms tarde, despus de que el autobs los hubo dejado en el final del circuito que segua, el grupo sigui a Tristan a travs de caminos de flores y bamb que rodeaban las cercanas del principio de las largusimas escaleras que llevaban a la puerta del templo Kajima, y en pocos minutos mas se encontraron subiendo por una pequea colina, por lo que los chicos comenzaron a hacer preguntas:

Oye viejo, a donde quieres llevarnos? No pretenders que escalemos o algo as durante horas para hacer un picnic, o si? Por si no lo haz notado, nosotros no somos luchadores de peso completo exclam Joey con toda la labia que le caracterizaba

adems llevamos una dama con nosotros, no crees que es descorts hacerla esperar, grandote?

esta bien, Duck, no importa, jijiji

que poco deportistas son, no aguantan ni unos metros? Por que no son como Yugi y son un poco mas pacientes, ha, miren, lo ven? Ya llegamos?

ORALE! QUE VISTA! Ante los ojos impresionados de Joey y del resto de sus amigos, incluso los de Tristan que ya conoca ese rinconcillo escondido de los alrededores del campo de Kajima, se mostr un bello paisaje desde el final de la colina y hacia abajo, donde se encontraba una laguna de aguas cristalinas provistas desde una hermosa casacaza a solo unos metros de ah, la cual llenaba el ambiente con su sonido, por lo que Yugi y Duck se preguntaron a si mismos como no haban dado con la idea de Tristan si el sonido del agua cayendo se escuchaba desde hacia un rato, pero igual, el panorama era hermoso. Y por otro lado Joey no se fijaba mucho en los aspectos mas lgicos del asunto, y solo se limito a comenzar a sacar las cosas que llevaba en su mochila bien, que empiece el picnic!

El tiempo en que transcurri el picnic fue de lo ms tranquilo para Yugi y sus amigos. todos haban comprado alguna cosa antes de tomar el autobs y Tristan haba llevado consigo una manta desde su casa pues ya tenia planeado a donde llevar a la chica y a sus camaradas, as que el ambiente relajado del lugar y la actividad recreativa y amistosa que llevaban a cavo le dio la oportunidad a todos de platicar un poco mas acerca de si mismos, dejando que su relacin siguiera creciendo.

Oye Yugi, quien era ese muchacho al que le diste un beso en tu casa? pregunto Joey cuando ya todos estaban mas relajados pues la platica dio giros hilarantes y despus de haber pasado de los emparedados de pavo a los de mermelada y mantequilla de man que todos estaban saboreando.

mmm, si, el es mi to, se llama Yami

Yami? Y te despides siempre de esa forma de tu familia? pregunto Duck extraado, ya que esperaba que a pesar del peinado tan parecido de ambos, que bien poda ser un excelente tinte segn su experiencia con las estticas de belleza, se tratara de algn pretendiente de Yugi, pues los besos en los labios eran algo que ciertamente no se le acostumbraba dar a cualquiera, y su teora se sinti afianzada cuando vio la forma en que ese beso haba dejado al tipo tras la puerta, notndolo el mas que la despistada de Yugi en cosas semejantes...

no, no de toda, solo de Yami por que le tengo un cario muy especial

Haaaa... que clase de cario...? pregunto Tristan con la misma mirada perturbada y curiosa del los otros tres chicos al entender la relacin cario especial ms to y sobrina.

pues, uno especial... es que... no sabra explicrtelo bien, pero Yami y yo no siempre fuimos familia aqu es donde el asunto comenzaba a ponerse bueno, y los chicos ya estaban interesndose, aunque sin malas intenciones, claro estaba hace unos aos mi mama muri, y la noche que eso paso mi abuelito y yo lo conocimos, y despus como el no tenia una familia propia decidimos que poda pertenecer a la nuestra, ya que ramos los ltimos Moto y le tomamos mucho cario y el a nosotros, as que mi abuelito adopto a Yami y por eso ahora es mi to.

Pero, como es que muri tu mama...? si no te molesta la pregunta inquiri Joey adems, por que estaba Yami en tu casa esa noche, como es que llego ah...?

...yo... Yugi de repente bajo la mirada y su expresin denotaba que aquellas preguntas la ponan incomoda, lo que de inmediato fue notado...

esta bien, no deb preguntarte eso ahora, lo siento, Yugi intervino Joey

lo siento, no es por las preguntas, es decir, no es que me duela decirles, pero es que hay aun cosas que no se si me creern, y no pienso que sea el tiempo aun para que sepan todo de mi familia... perdnenme...

esta bien, ya te dijo Joey que no tienes que decirnos nada aun si no quieres respondi Duck somos tus amigos pero todos tenemos secretos, y entendemos que aun no nos conozcas lo suficiente para confiarnos ciertas cosas terminando sus palabras con una sonrisa, Yugi la correspondi y se sinti aliviada al ver que no haba molestado a sus amigos

muchas gracias por entenderme...

Casi llegada la noche, y de nuevo en las calles de Dominio, el grupo estaba por terminar su da y Joey aun no le haba mostrado nada personal al grupo para compartirlo, como la tienda de jeugos de Duck o el lugar preferido de Tristan para entrenar, y mientras los minutos antes de llevar a Yugi a su casa se iban acabando, el rubio resultaba misterioso a sus amigos y los llenaba de curiosidad mientras los iba conduciendo por un callejn hasta una escalera de incendios.

Oye, Joey, a donde vamos? No te parece que ya se esta haciendo tarde? pregunto Tristan con una ligera mueca de reproche

y tu eras el que hablaba de paciencia. Tranquilo! Se que esto les gustara, ahora, suban por aqu dijo tocando la escalera

por ah? Nos trajiste hasta aqu para contemplar desde lo alto los basureros o que? fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Tristan

solo sube y habla menos, cuando lleguemos me dices lo que quieras, que no ves que se le esta acabando el tiempo a Yugi? con algunos gruidos por parte de Duck y Tristan, el par comenz a subir la escalerilla, y Yugi estaba por subir cuando Joey la detuvo

he, que pasa Joey? No bamos a subir? pregunto la chica extraada, y sus palabras alertaron a los dos chicos mas arriba, los cuales de inmediato miraron hacia abajo

Claro que si, es solo que quiero que subamos juntos respondi Joey

Oye tu, conquistador, quien era el que dijo ni lo pienses Duck arremeto el moreno del rimel en los ojos en tono burln

cllate Duck! Jejeje, Yugi, lo que pasa es que vas a subir estas escaleras antes que yo y como traes falda... pues...

hooo... ya entiendo, entonces puedo subir despus de ti

no, pero es que no me entiendes, estas calles no son las mas seguras y si alguien sale de repente al asecho no podra ayudarte tan rpido si subes despus de mi, entiendes?

Haaa... ok, si. Entonces subir contigo

Podran darse prisa urgi Duck desde arriba en el tejado

Huy, el rey de las damas esta celoso?

que dices, musculitos? Soy el mejor, no tengo por que estar celoso, cuando vas a entenderlo? unos minutos despus, caminado entre tejado y tejado, los chicos por su cuenta y Yugi ayudada por Joey, el grupo llego al techo de una tienda de zapatos raros llamada El Alacrn y ah el rubio se detuvo, lo que desconcert a todos.

Nos trajiste hasta aqu para que viramos un techo mugroso de una zapatera callejera? pregunto Tristan muy asombrado de que su amigo hubiera hecho algo as para terminar el da, pero Joey solo volteo para enfrentarlos, sonriendo, pues les daba la espalda

caminen del otro lado del tanque de agua... fue todo lo que dijo, y lentamente, el grupo obedeci...

haaa! Dios! exclamo Yugi con una enorme sonrisa al ver el atardecer a su frente, hermoso y amplio, sin ninguna barrera a lo lejos que cubriera su magnificencia, mientras que Tristan y Duck se quedaban boquiabiertos es precioso, Joey!

jejeje, pens que te gustara... siempre vengo aqu cuando quiero pensar y estar solo...

Que? Tenias un escondite privado y no me lo habas dicho? A mi? Tu mejor amigo? interrumpi Tristan gritando

Oye, tambin Joey Wheeler tiene su lado sentimental... a veces uno necesita algo de privacia, no lo crees, hermano?

mmm... supongo que si... contesto Tristan voltendose de lado, ya que no era su estilo admitir esas cosas en frente de otro que no fuera Joey, por que era su mejor amigo...

vaya, parece que al gerito se le prendi el foco esta tarde... jajaja, el sol debe de haber hecho efecto en sus bateras para pensar en un destino as, que potico Joey, belleza oculta entre las callejuelas, todo junto, me sorprendes... fue la respuesta de Devlon, pero a Joey no pareci importarle... aquel lugar siempre le llenaba de paz por que le daba una vista hermosa y mucha tranquilidad en un ambiente parecido al de su propio hogar, el cual era ciertamente pobre...

Joey... hablo Yugi de repente despus de un largo silencio contemplativo, y el chico, al igual que ella, simplemente sigui mirando hacia el frente, y le respondi con un sonido muchas gracias, este es el lugar mas bonito que he visto en todo el da... entonces, el sol termino de ocultarse despus de perder en el horizonte su ultima lnea de luz, y al instante Yugi sonri de la manera mas calida y dulce que poda, y volteo a ver a todos sus amigos muchas gracias a todos por compartir sus lugares favoritos conmigo... todos han sido hermosos...

Hum, no hay que agradecer deca Duck ahora somos tus amigos, adems, se nota que el sitio de Joey te ha gustado mas que los dems, no tienes que ocultarlo

jejeje, no, esta bien, no trato de ocultarlo, todo ha sido hermoso pero es que el sol me gusta mucho... por cierta razn especial... le tengo mucho cario... por eso me gustan los paisajes donde puedo verlo... mientras el grupo miraba a Yugi bajar la mirada como hundindose en algn agradable pensamiento, las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer cada vez en mayor cantidad en el cielo segn iba oscureciendo, y de esa forma termino el paseo con los amigos de Yugi...

.-.-.-.-.-.

gracias chicos, me divert mucho! de regreso en casa, Yami estaba ya estaba en la sala esperando a Yugi, y de hecho, haba estado ah desde que termino sus clases hacia ya algunas pocas horas, por lo que llego corriendo al encuentro de Yugi en cuanto escucho abrirse la puerta.

Yugi! Ra! Estas bien! Que gusto me da verte! Estaba muy preocupado por ti!

preocupado? Yami, ya sabias que regresara tarde, te lo dije como cuatro veces mientras me vesta respondi Yugi algo impresionada de la actitud tan alarmada de Yami

haaa... suspir el muchacho, y despus abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a la nia frente a el, procurando mantenerla calida y cmoda sabes que te quiero mucho... no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti... entonces le da un beso en su cien izquierda algn da lo superare... pero por lo pronto, me alegra tenerte de vuelta en casa...

jijijij... a mi tambin me da gusto verte Yami... mientras los dos se abrasaban en la entrada de la casa, Solomon vea la escena a escondidas desde el pasillo que daba a su habitacin... y sonrea como un padre y abuelo satisfecho...

Alrededor de una hora y media mas tarde, Yugi estaba tomando un bao de tina tranquilamente, y despus de unos minutos de tranquilidad relajndose en el agua calida que le abrazaba el cuerpo, junto con el aroma perfumado de las burbujas rosadas y las caricias del vapor, sus pensamientos comenzaron a ir en direccin a todo lo que paso ese da, a lo afortunada que era de haber hecho tan maravillosos amigos, y despus, en el recibimiento de Yami... Yami... como lo quera... muchas veces pensaba por cosas muy simples, como los relojes de cualquier tipo que le recordaban el que Yami le haba hecho, o cuando ola las comidas favoritas del muchacho, y cosas as... lo quera mucho, casi sin entender como o en que forma... pero lo quera demasiado... que era? Un amor de familia? Un amor de amigos...? de hermanos...? O... en fin... no lo sabia... nunca daba con la respuesta, pero tenia el presentimiento de que lo descubrira un da, que su corazn presenta que no estaba tan lejano...

En la alcoba de Yami, el muchacho desnudo se colocaba una toalla alrededor de la cadera para ir al bao a darse una ducha, sin saber que Yugi estaba ah, ni el pequeo accidente que le esperaba...; mientras se caminaba a la puerta para ir al bao, una vez mas un pensamiento personal sobre Yugi lo asalto, y de nuevo su actitud de nio chiquito le tomo presa, por lo que agito su cabeza con un cierto enfado y entonces abri la puerta y salio corriendo hacia el bao, mientras que del otro lado de la puerta de ese mismo lugar, Yugi iba saliendo ya envuelta en su toalla, cuando de repente los dos se vieron ya en el momento en que tropezaron, cayendo juntos, uno encima del otro, Yami sobre Yugi...

...haaa... haa... Yami se quedo sin palabras y su actitud se volvi tmida al encontrarse en aquella situacin, mientras que Yugi estaba... sonriendo...

jijijijij... Yami...

que... que pasa... Yugi...? Yugi sealo en direccin al vientre de Yami... o cerca de ah, pero como Yami pareca no comprender, le tomo de las mejillas y lo hizo mirar lo que tanta gracia le causaba... entonces Yami solt un suspiro de horror y asombro, pues se dio cuenta de que a ambos se les haba abierto la toalla de la cadera y que su pene estaba descansando sobre la vajina de Yugi, tan perfectamente como si ese fuera su lugar... pero el horror de Yami creci cuando escucho una voz en medio de aquella escena...

Yugi, Yami! grito sorprendido Solomon, dejando caer el cesto de ropa limpia de sus manos al encontrar a su hijo montado sobre su nieta, quien tenia las piernas bien abiertas por la cada, y dndole as todo el espacio que pudiera necesitar el muchacho para recibirlo, mientras le ofreca descanso sobre sus hmedas caderas apenas cubiertas de la vista del anciano por las de Yami...

Solo unos minutos despus, mientras Yami estaba en el patio pensando en lo que haba pasado, y Yugi estaba en la sala recostada en los brazos de su abuelito, Solomon trataba de reunir la fuerza y las palabras para decirle las cosas mas necesarias a Yugi... pero no le era fcil la idea de llegar a esa etapa de la vida de su princesita en la que la nia que haba criado se converta en una seorita que deba saber mas de una cosa sobre sexo...

que pasa abuelito, que es lo que quieres decirme? Te molesto que Yami me tumbara? Si es eso, No fue su intencin, fue un accidente.

No Yugi, no es eso... sino que... bien, hay un momento en la vida en que las cosas cambian entre hombres y mujeres... y... uno ya no puede tratarse de la misma forma... por que hay nuevas reglas viejas que seguir...

no te entiendo abuelito, por que me dices esto? Desde hace tiempo me hablas de cosas as pero nunca te entiendo nada... por que ya no quieres que Yami y yo estemos tan cerca, ni que nos baemos juntos o que el me ayude a vestirme...? no lo entiendo... por que te molestan esas cosas abuelito...? por que? Solomon trataba y trataba, pero sus fuerzas no le permitan decir lo que quera... simplemente la apariencia tierna y hermosa de Yugi era algo que no quera perder jams... y no en lo fsico, por que el sabia muy bien que todos deben envejecer, pero era la inocencia de Yugi la que no quera corromper, marcar, o marchitar... quera que su nia conservara ese mismo semblante maravilloso toda su vida, por que esa era su Yugi, as la conoca, as era ella, esa era ella, y tenia miedo de la nueva Yugi que conocera el da que fuera inevitable hablarle de las cosas...

no Yugi... no es nada... creo que dejaremos esta platica para otra ocasin, pero es que tienes que entender que Yami ya es un hombre y tu eres una seorita, y deben guardarse mutuo respeto, no pueden hacer esas cosas ahora y mucho menos debes permitir situaciones como la de hace rato, no es propio hija...

abuelito, pero si nos conocemos muy bien los dos, no hay nada de el que no haya visto ni nada de mi que el no conozca, que problema hay con que estemos desnudos? Son cosas de familia. Yami siempre se porta bien conmigo y nunca me ha faltado al respeto jugando sucio, como dndome nalgadas en la tina o cosas as... ...Solomon suspiro con tristeza al darse cuenta de que Yugi no tenia ni idea de lo que le trataba de explicar...

hija... solo confa en mi y mantn los modales que te he pedido con Yami... el es mi hijo y parte de nuestra familia... pero es hombre, hija... tienes que entender eso...

ya se que es un hombre, eso es muy claro, me sobra decir que he visto que es hombre, pero eso que tiene que ver?

hay Yugi... algn da lo entenders... pero mientras tanto tenle fe a tu abuelo, esta bien...? Yugi miro a Solomon con el sentimiento de que haba cosas en la mente de ese buen anciano que era su abuelo las cuales ni con toda su inteligencia alcanzaba a comprender, y eso le llenaba de curiosidad, pero asinti, comprendiendo lo mas que poda aquellas palabras...

esta bien abuelito... har lo que me dices...

gracias, hija despus de un fuerte abrazo, el timbre de la puerta volvi a sonar, y Solomon, por precaucin a las horas que eran, se levanto a responder, sin esperar encontrar un rostro conocido buenas noches, que dese... ah terminaron sus palabras por la sorpresa

buenas noches, Solomon. Ha pasado mucho tiempo fue lo que respondi un amable anciano mas alto que Solomon de fino cabello blanco y brillantes ojos color esmeralda.

Arthur! Viejo amigo! Que gusto verte! Jajajaja! Mientras los dos ancianos se daban palmadas, Yami entro desde el patio al or el alboroto y Yugi se le uni para ir a ver lo que pasaba entre el abuelo y la persona que haba tocado.

quien es papa...? pregunto Yami...

Yami, Yugi, quiero presentarles a mi viejo amigo, el profesor Arthur Hawkins de Estados Unidos

mucho gusto seor saludo Yugi cortsmente y con una bella sonrisa, llamando la atencin del anciano por su parecido con el muchacho a su lado que tambin era el parecido de su amigo: el inconfundible toque de la familia Moto, se le antojaba decir, pero callo y se limito a hace otras preguntas.

Hola jovencita. dijo dndole la mano a Yugi, y despus saludo a Yami Solomon, estos son tus hijos? No tena idea de que hubieras tenido mas familia.

Ho no, Yugi es mi nieta, solo el muchacho a su lado es mi hijo

ha ya veo, me parece comprensible segn su edad, jejejeje, comenzaba a pensar que aun habas tenido muchas energas durante estos aos que no te haba visto seguido de ese comentario, los ancianos comenzaron a rer

Arthur, Arthur... que es lo que en realidad te ha trado por aqu, amigo? Ho! Y disclpame, no te he invitado a pasar!

no, no, no, no, no! Solomon, si esta es una visita de entrada por salida, pero es para los dos, si decides que lo sea.

que quieres decir? Vienes a hacerme una invitacin para volver a las ruinas contigo? Arthur, pudiste haber llamado y habra partido de inmediato, no tenas que venir hasta Japn

Bien, tenia deseos de conocer a tu familia, pero no, no he venido a eso exactamente, sino a invitarte a venir conmigo a Londres para hablar de negocios con un joven adinerado llamado Maximilian Pegasus.

Pegasus...? que no es el italiano ese que inventa videojuegos? pregunto Solomon con algo de indiferencia por el hombre mencionado

si, el mismo. Me lo encontr en Egipto mientras investigaba para hacerse de ideas que le ayuden en su siguiente creacin y piensa que el tema Egipcio es perfecto para su nuevo videojuego, sin embargo piensa que se necesita algo mas que la base de esa cultura para crear una obra exitosa, y cuando le comente de acerca de un amigo que estaba relacionado con todo tipo de juegos raros del muerdo entero se sinti interesado y ofreci pagarnos una suma generosa a cada uno si le ayudamos. toda la familia Moto escuchaba fascinada podra haber hablado desde Egipto pero no habra tenido caso que hicieras el viaje, los aviones de aya solo estn saliendo a Japn y China por algunos inconvenientes que tiene en estos momentos, as que mi mejor opcin era venir por ti para luego tomar un vuelo a la casa de Pegasus en Londres. Que me dices, Solomon? Estas interesado?

interesado? Claro, si se trata de juegos, Jajaja, no encontraras a nadie mejor que este viejo, adems, lo hara por ti, amigo.

Bien, entonces salgamos de inmediato, pero que harn tus muchachos? la pregunta asusto a Solomon, pues de inmediato le hall un doble sentido...

haaa... pues...

esta bien, abuelito, Yami puede cuidarme y yo a el, estaremos bien. Ve y divirtete Solomon no tenia salida... no poda poner peros por cosas como las que estaba pensando en esa situacin, as que tendra que aceptar, pero no sin antes decirle algunas cosas a su hijo y a su nieta... pero especialmente a su hijo, y una vez que hubo hecho sus maletas, llamo a Yami para hablar con el.

que pasa pap, necesitas ayuda para bajar las maletas?

no Yami, quiero hablar contigo antes de irme...

he... es sobre Yugi, verdad...? Yami lo sabia bien... que mas poda ser? El abuelo estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar ente el y la chica mientras estuviera fuera.

si, y quiero pedirte que la cuides mucho y que no flaquees, hijo... no te descontroles por la oportunidad en la que te quedas con ella, es tu familia, no le arruines la imagen que tiene de ti aprovechndote de ella por unos minutos de sexo, y cudala, guala para que nadie le haga nada malo, y no olvides hablar con ella sobre lo que debe saber, por que yo hijo, sinceramente, no puedo... Yami callo un momento... y entonces respondio...

...lo prometo, pap...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En la plaza principal de Domino, Seto Kaiba haba pedido a su chofer que estacionara su limosina a la banqueta de la misma, y llevaban ah algn rato que para el chofer era de naturaleza extraa... por que el amo Kaiba deseara descansar en su limosina al lado de la plaza? No seria mejor que bajara a pasear por ella o incluso que le pidiera ir a un auto cinema? En fin, el chofer, no poda cuestionar las decisiones de su amo, pero no tardara mucho en saber las razones de tal comportamiento.

De entre los caminos de la plaza, un muchacho muy nervioso de semblante tmido y atolondrado iba corriendo en direccin a una banca cercana a donde Seto se haba estacionado, pero de manera que entre los rosales, rboles y arbustos, solo el pudiera ver el chico pero el chico no a su limosina; el muchacho llevaba consigo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas envueltas en papel de un dorado transparente con figuritas del mismo color y con pequeos adornos de color blanco saliendo de entre las flores... obviamente eran un regalo para alguien especial, y cuando llego a un lugar que segn su comportamiento estaba estratgicamente planeado, dejo el ramo en la banca y entro por las rosaledas llamando a una chica que acababa de avistar.

Seto, al ver eso, salio de la limosina ante los ojos de su chofer que lo observaba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, y entonces, como no le sorprenda ya entre los atrevimientos de su jefe, lo vio ir directo a la misma banca en la que se haba detenido el muchacho y tomar el ramo de flores... despus, cuando regreso, le pidi que arrancara en direccin a la tienda de juegos _Kame_, y despus de unos segundos de camino, aun alcanzo a ver como en la plaza una jovencita claramente fastidiada le daba una cachetada al chico y se retiraba molesta mientras el otro pobre bajaba la cabeza con desilusin...

hum... ese pobre de Takeda nunca ha logrado hacer nada bien cuando se trata de chicas... este ramo no debera estar en las manos de un perdedor como el, pero de cualquier forma, no hay mucho de que enorgullecerse en el hecho de cortejar a las mujeres... son seres sencillos, fciles y entupidos... estos artculos solo miden la grandeza de los hombres sobre ellas para tomarlas a nuestro antojo... quitando la nota en las rosas y abrindola, Seto ley las palabras para mi querida Yufi, de alguien que te quiere jajajaja, que ridculo es, en verdad esta enamorado? Que tontera... nunca he entendido por que alguien amara a una mujer... sin decir otra palabra ms, la limosina negra de Kaiba sigui su camino conducida por el hastiado chofer de la basura que escupa su amo, no por que el pensara muy diferente acerca de cmo tratar a una mujer, sino por que simplemente se maldeca por ganarse su pan escuchando al molesto pendejito de su amo, ese gilipollas engredo... pero as eran las cosas, y as era Seto Kaiba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despus de que nieta e hijo despidieran a Solomon y a el seor Hawkins, ambos regresaron a la casa y se dijeron algunos comentarios sobre que eso les dara oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo juntos, en buen sentido, mientras el abuelo se despejaba un poco del trabajo de la tienda de juegos. Pero cuando estaban por sentarse en la sala para platicar, ya que Yami se estaba poniendo insistente sobre tener una charla, el timbre son y Yugi se adelanto a Yami para ir a abrir la puerta, pensando que su abuelo y el seor Hawkins se haban regresado por alguna cosa.

abuelito! Se te olvido algo? pero ah termino su sonrisa al ver a Seto Kaiba del otro lado de la puerta Kaiba, ha... buenas noches... perdona, cre que eras mi abuelito...

hum, entiendo, deber cuidar mas mi cutis en adelante

Ho no, jeje, no me refera a tu apariencia, es que mi abuelo acaba de salir y yo cre que se le haba olvidado algo aqu en la casa

as que el anciano Moto salio... pens Kaiba, y despus prosigui con sus palabras esta bien, solo vine por aqu por que quera invitarte esta maana a tomar un caf pero te vi salir con Joey y su grupo de amigos, as que prefer no molestarlos Yugi segua parpadeando llena de curiosidad, ya que Seto para nada le pareca la vbora traidora de la que le haban hablado los chicos, pero sus pensamientos pasaron a otro plano cuando el muchacho revelo un bellsimo ramo de rosas en sustitucin, te traje este obsequio... dijo coronando su magnifico regalo con una de sus mas terribles sonrisas... una suave y amable, y es que en el caso de Seto, entre mas hermosa era la sonrisa, mas peligro entraaba...

Haa... muchas... gracias, Seto... no se que decirte, son unas flores muy bonitas Yugi miraba solo el ramo de flores como si fuera todo su mundo, pues estaba impresionada por tan repentino acto, pero igual que siempre, su actitud cuando estaba con Seto era de curiosidad y dudas... muchas dudas... y es que haba algo en el que no lograba comprender...

Claro que lo son, las escog especialmente para ti... su reloj comenz a sonar ho, lo siento, segn la hora ya debo marcharme... te ver maana en la escuela...

He, claro, hasta maana Seto, y gracias por el ramo... Mientras Seto Kaiba se alejaba por la acera para entrar a su limosina, donde el chofer le esperaba para abrirle la puerta, Yugi cerro la suya y al entrar vio a un Yami algo acongojado observndola con tristeza desde la entrada de la sala, a un lado... Yami...?

...

que pasa Yami? Por que estas triste...? al ver que Yami no responda, mas que negando con su cabeza, Yugi noto que el chico tenia algo escondido en su mano derecha mientras ella se acercaba con su enorme ramo de rosas en brazos que tienes ah...? Yami se intimido mas ante la pregunta, as que Yugi le tomo la mano y la abri para encontrarse con una linda margarina anaranjada de centro amarillo... es para mi, Yami?

...si... respondi Yami apenado, sonrojado, y sin poder aun enfrentar la mirada de su Yugi a quien tanto quera...

jijijij... te dio pena drmela por que vsate el ramo que me trajo ese muchacho...?

pues... Yugi entonces se recargo contra el pecho de Yami, sosteniendo la pequea y linda flor entre sus finos dedos, mirndola mientras le hablaba a su amigo, quien senta que casi se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas...

esta floresta vale mas para mi que el ramo mas hermoso y grande que alguien pueda regalarme, por que me la diste tu, Yami...

en serio...? pregunto Yami esperanzado de que ese muchacho tan alto y bien parecido no le hubiera arrebatado ya el corazn de Yugi

si... en serio... no necesito un enorme ramo de rosas... solo a ti... y a tu cario... conmovido hasta lo mas profundo, Yami abrazo a Yugi, y sinti como un suave apretn en su pecho por lo cuanto que la amaba...

tambin significas mucho para mi... y eres todo lo que necesito...

**Continuara...**


	5. Afureru

_Gracias a saritakinomoto, Kendra duvoa, xanxisk, Dark Kotetsu Angel, Guerrera Lunar y Yami-mel por sus reviews!_

**_Respondiendo:_**

**_Saritakinomoto:_** nombre, como que suenas perezosa, para nada! Tu dime lo que piensas! Lo leer con gusto! Y Gracias por el review! me hizo feliz

**_Dark Kotetsu Angel:_** la respuesta del acertijo, y no creo que te guste la respuesta, la dar hasta el final del fic... y bueno, sobre lo de Yami y Seto, no era una escena como para que se pelearan, a pesar de todo Yami controla los impulsos de sus celos. :- D gracias por tu review!

**_Guerrera Lunar:_** no te preocupes por lo corto, a mi no me lo pareci, y sobre lo de que deje en suspenso, bueno, la verdad es que no esperaba que lo pareciera pero ahora que lo medito pienso que tienes razn, as que si el anterior te gusto, no se, pero yo creo que este te va a gustar mas, y si no es as, no dudes en decirme tu opinin, me ser de mucha utilidad para el prximo capitulo :- )

**_Yug 2:_** Bueno gente, este es mi primer song fic, jejeje, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ojala les guste, y si no recibir todas sus sugerencias ;- ) los saludo mucho, y si tienen el penltimo ending de Yu Gi Oh entre los tesoros de su comp., pnganlo, por que esa es la cancin que utilice :- )

Nos leemos!

**_Nota:_**_ esta historia prev contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic ser enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes sern de consideracin, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya estn advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

**_Atentamente:_**

_La Autora_

**Capitulo V**

***Afureru***

Aquella tarde era oscura y lluviosa en toda la ciudad de Domino, y en cada casa e incluso alrededor de las calles, en los coches, parques, centros comerciales y restoranes poda sentirse el flujo de las emociones correr con el pulso de la lluvia, y as en cada lugar donde hubiera personas, todos parecan buscar alivio del fri y la intemperie hmeda y tormentosa en el refugio de una humeante tasa de caf o chocolate, o en los brazos de los seres amados o los amigos.

En casa de Joey, sus dos amigos y el descansaban juntos en su habitacin, y ya que no podran salir de ah en algn tiempo haban decidido dormirse, y mientras tanto, en otro lugar del pequeo apartamento, alguien haba olvidado apagar el televisor, y debido a eso poda escudarse vagamente desde la habitacin de Joey, segn deca el cartel en la puerta, la voz del anunciador que daba el pronostico del tiempo diciendo que esa seria una de las tormentas mas importantes del ao, pero que no haba necesidad de tomar mayor preocupacin que permanecer en casa o en un lugar seguro durante el transcurso de las siguientes cuatro o cinco horas; fue por esos momentos que Joey, conmovido por la ansiedad, abri sus ojos dejando su vano intento de engaar a su cuerpo hacindole creer que realmente tenia sueo o a el mismo creyendo que de verdad iba a poder dormir, y se levanto de su cama, saliendo de las cobijas y yendo a sentarse sobre un espacio libre del edredn en que descansaba Tristan, mirando por la ventana como los chorros de agua caan con abundancia mientras se escuchaba el sonido de los truenos despus de ver surcar el cielo serpientes de un morado vivo y fulgurante entre los nubarrones negros matizados de violeta a cada y tanto, y al ver aquel espectculo sus recuerdos fueron inmediatamente a una cierta persona que ya se haba hecho parte de su corazn...

Joey: ...Yugi...

Entre todas las historias parecidas que sucedan a montones por aquellos momentos en todo Domino, en la casa Moto tambin se desenvolva una, pero no como poda esperarse, pues entonces la sonrisa hermosa y alegre que siempre caracterizaba a Yugi no la iluminaba en todo su esplendor, pues el rostro de la chica y todo su ser y personalidad reflejaban una extraa aura de confusin y ternura, mientras que los sentimientos de Yami se mantenan como siempre desmedidamente cambiantes, y acelerando a un ritmo que no le permita al muchacho tomar una decisin honesta al juicio de sus propios deseos...

El grupo de muchachos de la secundaria que se haba convertido en el circulo de amigos de su Yugi haba llegado a dejarla al ver que la lluvia no amainaba, y al verla entrar a la casa su imagen entera ante sus ojos como la de la hermosa mujer que adoraba, vestida en aquella ropa mojada que le marcaba todo el cuerpo junto con el sensual marco de cabellos rojos y dorados alrededor de su rostro le tomaron por sorpresa el corazn, pero no su conciencia, y firme a esto camino hacia ella en busca de darle abrigo y refugio, sin que el sopor mstico y maravilloso producido por sus sentimientos lograra desvanecerse...

Minutos mas tarde de eso, cuando los chicos seguramente ya habran llegado a casa, y despus de que Yugi tomara una ducha y se cambiara, ella y Yami descansaban juntos en el sof-cama de la sala, los dos bajo las mismas cobijas mientras vean el noticiero de esas horas, sin que al igual que otras personas el ruido del exterior alcanzara a alertarlos.

Haz estado muy callada... dijo Yami de repente, mientras a su frente estaba la calida espalda de Yugi, la cual de vez en cuando besaba y acariciaba con la delicadeza y el cario de un padre a su nia

lo siento... no tengo muchos nimos para hablar... dijo sin enfrentar a Yami con su rostro, pero el muchacho ya comenzaba a sospechar que algo mas estaba pasando... Qu le habra pasado a Yugi para que se comportara as?

te sientes bien...?

... estoy bien... es solo que... me siento confundida... por que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo... Yami comenz a inquietarse al or a Yugi decir aquello... seria que el momento de charlar con ella de cosas tan intimas habra llegado al fin? Ya fuera de algo puramente informativo, o de declararle sus sentimientos, ninguna de las dos platicas seria sencilla... no se que me pasa Yami... de repente... tengo estas sensaciones tan extraas... y es como si cosas que antes no perciba ahora fueran parte de mi a cada instante... y tambin a veces siento cosas en mi cuerpo... y no se que son... Yami ya no lo poda soportar mas... era el momento de decir las cosas, no le quedaba duda; Yugi ya haba crecido demasiado sin tener aquella imprescindible informacin...

Yugi, creo que ya es tiempo de que tenga una pltica importante contigo...

No quiero...

Yugi, es necesario... no hubo respuesta escchame con atencin, esto solo nos tomara unos minutos y luego

No hables, no quiero escuchar eso ahora...

Yugi, por favor

shhh... pidi Yugi por silencio abrzame...

... Yami, con el miedo de un nio a sus diez y nueve aos, miro atentamente cada movimiento de Yugi mientras esta se daba la vuelta de costado, y solo lo suficiente para que sus ojos encontraran los suyos, y lo suficiente para que el se perdiera en ellos... Yugi... dijo Yami posedo por su pasin, y Yugi le correspondi con el mismo deseo en su semblante, pero a diferencia de su amado Yami, el suyo estaba nublado con confusin y un sinnmero de dudas, y quizs hasta miedos...; entonces Yami, agachndose en gua de sus instintos, se acerco al rostro infantil y hermoso de Yugi, y buscando sus labios pequeos semi abiertos, los junto con los suyos sin que la chica se lo impidiera, y los beso con una gran dulzura proveniente del interior de su alma y de sus venas, presionando mas y mas contra ellos mientras los corazones de ambos se aceleraban... el de Yami con locura por ver hechos realidad sus deseos, y el de Yugi por no entender los instintos de su propio amor... y entonces se separaron, dejando en uno la humedad del otro, y respirando algo agotados despus de llegar a la cspide de aquel inocente beso... Yugi, yo...

Te quiero Yami... interrumpi Yugi, y los ojos de Yami brillaron con esperanza y miedo de que no fuera verdad lo que escuchaban sus odos pero no puedo entender como...

...

...no logro comprender lo que me dice el corazn... pero... se que siempre sers mi amigo...

Si... siempre... ser tu amigo... Yugi... mi Yugi... con aquellas pocas palabras dichas en segundos, Yami sinti con una enorme vivides como el corazn se le rompa en innumerables pedazos, mientras que las esperanzas que haban cogido con crueldad en un abrazo su corazn, ahora le parecan fantasmas... y ya no estaba seguro de si poda sentirse mas miserable... amaba tanto a esa chica que le dola, y maldeca la suerte de ambos por amarse y no decrselo el uno al otro, por amarla el a ella y no tener aun el suficiente valor, y por la crueldad de los hechos al saber al fin, en aquel instante, que ella tambin lo amaba y aun no se daba cuenta...

Yami... hablo de nuevo Yugi, y mucho antes de que terminara de abrazar a Yami ya haba captado toda su atencin; al final, termino recostada completamente sobre el, con su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho ancho y fuerte de Yami, y de el escuchaba latir con una increble fuerza la bomba que era su corazn, casi asustndose de su sonido...

Yugi... a cada momento los latidos de Yami se iban haciendo mas y mas fuertes, y la audaz actitud de Yugi no le ayudaba mucho... Ra, que locura... Yugi se haba levantado sin ninguna explicacin, colocando sus piernas a los lados de sus caderas, como si le estuviera haciendo la mas personal e intima proposicin que se le poda ocurrir en ese momento, y tema que su masculinidad le traicionara y dejara al desnudo todo lo que senta por ella de la manera menos indicada... dejndola sentirla brotar debajo de sus piernas...

Tu corazn late muy fuerte... un sonrojo apareci a lo largo del rostro de Yami de mejilla a mejilla... y se sinti ligeramente avergonzado de sus primeros pensamientos... que bella era su Yugi... poda ser a veces tan mujer y tan nia, y segua siendo ella... poda tomarle por sorpresa con aquella ternura, y sin saberlo, hacerlo pensar las cosas mas entraables de su corazn... y era el, y era ella... eran sus sentimientos tomando presa de su primer amor, y eran los sentimientos de ella, ahogndola en preguntas que no poda responder aun... eran los dos, y los dos estaban creciendo, y creciendo su amor... canta algo para mi...

...quieres que cante...? pregunto Yami con suavidad ante la inesperada pregunta que rasgo solo minimamente el velo de su pasin... y ella asinti...; entonces el se levanto apoyando sus codos, y la envolvi en un abrazo sincero y calido... con la nica intencin de hacerla sentir como en los hace poco cercanos aos en que ella era aun mas nia y el terminaba los das de su inocencia...

**_ ... kienai kinou ga owaroutoshite (Como el ayer persisti y llego a su fin)_**

**_hitomitojireba imademo soukimi ga ( cierro mis ojos y aun ahora, puedo verte )_**

**_omoidewa itsudemo mujyakinamamade ( las memorias siempre permanecen inocentes y despreocupadas )_**

**_hitori no kurashi madanarenakute ( y aun no consigo llevar mi vida por mi mismo )_**

Mientras Yami cantaba, el alma de Yugi se senta llenarse de un sentimiento inexplicable... aquella profunda pero suave voz pareca llamarla de una forma terriblemente poderosa... pero no entenda el lenguaje de sus sentimientos, y los recuerdos de aos pasados y das presentes la invadan y abordaban sin medida, sin dejarle espacio para respirar y pensar con calma, y ella segua sintiendo que todo su ser trataba de decirle algo que pareca no estar escuchando... que seria...?

Al igual que ellos, las mismas palabras de Yami se cumplan en las vidas de otros que ellos mismos no conocan en las afueras de su hogar... y dentro de los de otros, incluso en el hogar de Seto, y de Mokuba, y en el hogar de Joey, donde entonces descansaban Tristan y Duck...

Joey segua mirando a travs de la ventana incansablemente, como si aquellas nubes verdaderamente fueran Yugi... y no poda dejar de pensar en ella... y en ese da...; al estar ah en aquel estado, a uno poda parecerle que pensaba en demasiadas cosas... y de hecho, importantes... entonces despert Tristan, sin ninguna razn aparente, como si algo en el sentir de su amigo lo hubiera perturbado, pues inmediatamente volteo tras de si y se encontr con el enigmtico rubio...

Joey... que pasa amigo, por que no estas durmiendo...?

...no puedo dejar de pensar en muchas cosas... Tristan se sinti invadido de una gran curiosidad, pues ese no era el semblante habitual de su amigo... estaba mas serio de lo que jams lo haba visto... entonces se levanto y se sent mas cerca de el, mirando la tormenta a travs de la ventana con el por unos momentos...

puedo saber en que cosas...?

me preocupa mucho Yugi...

...

Al mismo tiempo, en la mansin Kaiba, los sirvientes ya dorman, mientras Seto y Mokuba permanecan despiertos... el mas chico en su cuarto, recostado en su cama y meditando tantos hechos ocurridos a causa de su hermano... trayendo a su mente tantos recuerdos... trayendo a su mente tantas penas... pero parecan no dolerle en ese instante, como si la lluvia lo aliviara con su vida, aunque pudieran remarcar su propia tormenta... que significaba bien y mal cuando tratas de ayudar a quien amas y hace dao, y de ayudar a quien daara...? eran preguntas que no poda responder... pero la sangre era mas densa que el agua... que desgracia...

**_nomikomaresounajidaini deattakiseki ( vaya milagro, tener que vivir en un tiempo que puede arrastrarte en el )_**

**_anokoro wa tadasoba ni irudake de aiseru to omotteita ( regreso y creo que podra amarte solo por estar cerca de ti )_**

En su estudio personal, Seto trabajaba in-interrumpido por otros con su laptop, al igual que cada da... a veces pareca que esa maquina se haba convertido en su familia, pero para l el ambiente afuera no significaba nada ni le sugera nada, pues desde su claustro particular la vida pareca fluir ajena al resto del mundo, completamente solo... y solo la soledad lo acompaaba...; el sonido no llegaba a sus odos, y en el ambiente solo flotaba el sonido de su tecleo, en lugar del goteo del agua estrellndose contra las paredes y los cristales de los muros de su lujosa mansin... Tras el toda la pared era un cortinado de extremo a extremo que resultaba fascinante desde el exterior al ver hacia el segundo piso, al menos cuando los sirvientes dejaban ver al mundo esa habitacin en los momentos que abran las cortinas y las ventanas para ventilar el lugar, y la luz del sol la llenaba de una efmera e ilusoria vida, pues siendo ese el lugar de Seto Kaiba, era un lugar sin vida... muerta la persona no poda negrselo, pues siempre el regresaba a recluirse en si mismo y en sus asuntos, en sus recuerdos y en sus pesares, y solo su hermano Mokuba lo mantena entre la delgada brecha del mundo vivo al que perteneca y el mundo muerto al que se arrimaba, pues el aun no lo haba olvidado, y aun mas importante, el aun lo quera...

**_afureru kanjyoo ga tomaranai ( este fluir de emociones no se detiene )_**

**_onajiyume toki no naka sutto daiteitakatta ( quiero sostener las cosas al igual que un sueo para siempre )_**

Sin esperrselo, Seto escucho al fin un trueno, el cual debi haber sido realmente fuerte para conseguir llegar hasta sus odos, pues a parte de las gruesas cortinas, tenia puestos unos audfonos para que solo el pudiera escuchar los mensajes de la computadora...; en ese momento, con una mirada asombrada la cual se desvaneci en instantes, dando paso de nuevo a la suya tan inmutable, se levanto y fue a ver a travs de la divisin de la cortina, y separndola, logro escuchar una fraccin de lo que aquel fenmeno tenia para el, pero, le sugera algo...?

Seto serr la cortina sin cuestionarse si aquello lo haba echo sentir algo especial... y de nuevo se sent frente a su laptop y volvi a teclear sin cesar, como de forma automtica, sin detenerse un momento en su tiempo para pensar en los secretos que se guardaba a si mismo... estaba sintiendo algo...? el panorama de aquella tormenta le haba sugerido algo...? lo haba hecho...? si...? No...? Ni el mismo poda saberlo...

**_nakareru machinami akakusometeku ( la multitud de la ciudad fluye mientras nosotros la pintamos de rojo )_**

**_itamimokitsukeba shimewasenikawaru (y antes de que me de cuenta, mi dolor lentamente se convierte en felicidad )_**

**_tsuyogaridakegasou ikitekuakashi ( pretendiendo ser fuerte, esa es mi nica prueba de la vida )_**

**_rounku no hi no yooni kokorotobosu ( as como la flama de la vela, mi corazn se ilumina )_**

Aquellos eran momentos inexplicables, momentos en los que los amigos y los enemigos, las familias y los amantes no podan comprender, como si la lluvia sacara a relucir lo mas oculto de ellos mismos, as como la casualidad de un da de lluvia, as como los sentimientos que no todos los das se detenan a meditar... y algunos no los vean siquiera pasar, y otros casi llegaban a escucharlos, siempre quedndose a un pice de nada de entenderlos...

Por qu te preocupa ella? pregunto Tristan a Joey, en quien de nuevo se centraba toda la atencin, y ambos dejaban de mirar a travs de la ventana

No lo comprendes...? cuestiono el rubio con cierta sorpresa en su interior, mas sus facciones seguan siendo tranquilas

... Tristan no alcanzo a dar con lo que quera decir su amigo...

...es por que yo se que Kaiba esta tratando de aprovecharse de ella... los ojos de Tristan se abrieron aun mas por la sorpresa tu mismo lo viste, al igual que Duck dijo mientras volteaba a mirar al chico aun dormido sobre un catre cercano... ese Kaiba se trae algo muy sucio... no creo tener que decir mas...

Al transcurso de la pltica, los recuerdos de aquel suceso comenzaban a llegar a las mentes de cada uno de los muchachos que se haban encontrado en el punto de conocerse y de involucrarse en ese mismo instante de sus vidas... para bien o mal, por coincidencia de la casualidad...; Joey, Tristan, Yugi, incluso Seto... cada uno desde donde sus papeles se los permitan, pero todos al mismo tiempo...

_En un establecimiento cerca de la secundaria 7, que era la secundaria de Yugi y los dems, esta iba pasando tranquilamente con rumbo a la parada del autobs, sabiendo que sus amigos saldran tarde de la practica de deportes, donde Tristan ayudara al remilgoso de Duck en cuestin de cuidar su belleza y no maltratarse las manos, y al atolondrado de Joey en cuestiones de coordinacin que no tuvieran que ver con peleas callejeras, pero para la mala suerte de la chica, tras de ella iba llegando a su encuentro el alto y engaoso hombre que era Seto, ya con sus planes y guiones tan presentes como la hora del da..._

_ Yugi... la chica, al escuchar el llamado, se detuvo, y sin soltar su maletn frente a su falda, volteo en busca del dueo de aquella voz..._

_ ha, hola Seto, que pasa, no te alcanzo el tiempo para copiar los deberes? la chica bien sabia que a veces el ocupado muchacho, presidente de tan prestigiosa compaa, sola atender sus negocios a travs de su inseparable laptop durante las clases, y con razn de sus calificaciones, podero, influencias e intelecto, los maestros no le decan nada, as que aquella fue la primera pregunta que acudi a su mente, la cual para Seto resulto simplona y estpida, casi tanto como la duea..._

_ No, es solo que desde que llegaste a la escuela no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar para conocernos mejor, y me pregunto si querras venir conmigo a tomar un caf o algo mientras conversamos..._

**_hito wa namida o nukutabi hito o shitte ( la gente, cuando limpian sus lagrimas, comienza a comprender a los otros-)_**

**_kini ga kureta atatakaichikara yasashisa ni kaeteikuyo ( y esta calida fuerza que me haz dado, la cambiare en compasin...)_**

_ ... Yugi no se esperaba aquello, y tardo en responder. Su mirada y expresin eran de asombro acompaado de confusin, pero sin muchas seales a su alrededor que le dijeran adelante o precaucin, o el mas adecuando, peligro, no se acerque o alto asinti, y ambos pasaron al establecimiento a su lado llamado Atk Coffee, y despus de pedir sus ordenes, Seto comenz su actuacin en pro de envolver a Yugi en sus juegos..._

_ dime Yugi, que te ha parecido la escuela...? comenz el chico ojiazul con naturalidad_

_ ha, pues, me gusta mucho, todos son muy amables conmigo, aunque no entiendo por que algunas de las chicas parecen evitarme pero fuera de eso todo es perfecto, y me gustan mucho las clases de los maestros, todo es mejor de lo que imagine, aunque a veces es tedioso or repetir cosas que ya se repetidas tantas veces, pero entiendo que no todos mis compaeros ya las saben._

_ es natural que te sientas as, despus de todo eres una chica muy inteligente, todos lo saben, incluso los maestros te admiran... Yugi se sonrojo, pero sin darse cuenta, poco a poco aquel sentimiento que le extraaba al ver a Kaiba iba borrando el miedo mientras se desenvolva cada vez mejor al lado de Seto..._

_ gracias... en ese momento Seto decidi hacer uso del brillo enigmtico pero seductor de sus orbitas cuales zafiros, pero al ver que a diferencia de otras chicas ruborosas, Yugi solo pareca confundirse mas, el chico se fue dando cuenta poco a poco de la clase de nia que tenia en frente, as que cambio de estrategia, y decidi que algo mas directo le seria mas til... su estrategia ahora seria confundirla..._

_ ahora que recuerdo, la otra noche que te lleve las rosas dijiste que tu abuelo haba salido de viaje..._

_ ha, si, un amigo suyo llego de Egipto y lo invito a participar de un negocio que le haban ofrecido, y como es su mejor amigo no pudo negarse, pero se que estaba muy emocionado, lo conozco bien, jijijijiji de momento aquellas risas no le significaron gran cosa, pero la enorme dulzura de una criatura as comenz a resultarle en una nueva experiencia... algo nuevo que debera aprender a comprender..._

_ y cuanto tiempo estar aya, si puede saberse? siempre la prudencia y la cortesa, aun despus de ver lo ingenuo de la chica en extrao contraste con su prodigiosa inteligencia, eran un arma provechosa cuando se trataba de emboscar a una chica nueva..._

_ Pues... el abuelito no dijo pero... estoy segura de que si no hay inconvenientes le tomara varias semanas... aquellas declaraciones Seto las saboreo mejor que si fueran la mas magnifica cosecha de vino, por que nunca haba estado en mejor oportunidad..._

_ entiendo, que lastima, estaba pensando en conocer un poco a tu familia..._

_ mi familia? Para que? sin importar la ingenuidad de Yugi, la chica sabia como cuidarse, por mucho que no supiera de sexo, y aquello le resulto mas que extrao, casi podra decirse que sospechoso..._

_ Y por que no? una persona educada siempre cuida este tipo de modales, y no me atrevera a pedirle una salida a una seorita sin saber primero un poco acerca de ella misma, y por supuesto, la familia es algo mas que de nosotros mismos... somos de ella y ella de nosotros... segn su experiencia, Seto sabia que las jovencitas se dejaban impresionar por ese tipo de discursos, aunque de principio les parecieran exagerados o incluso no los entendieran, al final, eran de gran utilidad, y segn iba registrando en su memoria la actitud de Yugi, no le pareci que este caso fuera a ser muy diferente..._

_ Haa... y la respuesta obtenida se lo comprob..._

**_afureru kanjyoo ga tomaranai ( este fluir de emociones no se detiene)_**

**_kanjitamama ikitekuyo boku ga boku de arutame ni ( vivir con estas sensaciones, si estoy siendo yo mismo )_**

_ Aqu tiene sus rdenes... interrumpidos por la mesera que dejaba una leche malteada chica y un caf de vainilla, ambos jvenes quedaron en silencio hasta que el tercio sobrante salio de la mira..._

_ ...bien, por que no me hablas un poco mas acerca de ti...? insisti Kaiba, pero tras la platica llevada Yugi ya haba entrado en confianza y Seto ya no le pareci tan asecharte de lo que no deba importarle_

_ pues no hay mucho que decir, vivo con mi to y mi abuelo, me encantan todo tipo de juegos raros o nuevos y Joey, Tristan y Duck se han hecho mis mejores amigos que mierda de pltica, pens Seto pero, por que no me hablas mejor de ti? No me has dicho nada de tu vida hasta ahora_

_ hum, dirijo la compaa Kaibacorp, vivo en mas all del centro de Domino junto con mi hermanito Mokuba, y no acostumbro tener ratos libres como este muy a menudo, pero me gusta invertirlos bien..._

_ ha! T eres el dueo de la compaa de juegos ms prestigiosa de todo el mundo? Que impresionante, saba que dirigas una empresa pero no sabia cual! obviamente la chica no haba entendido la indirecta... y ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse... seria mejor darle el toque final antes de su siguiente encuentro..._

_ si, lo soy, pero, sabes, se esta haciendo tarde, ya no puedo quedarme mas, debo atender a unos clientes... levantndose de su asiento en frente de la muchacha, Seto dejo un fajesillo de billetes de al menos el triple de lo que deba llenar la cuenta y se dispona a salir a un ritmo semi pausado a la espera de que Yugi lo llamara, ya que si era como haba imaginado, le avergonzara quedarse bebiendo con el dinero en frente y el marchndose..._

_ espera, Seto, te acompaare a la salida... dijo Yugi como esperaba el embustero de Seto, mientras que en los segundos que aun le daba la espalda una desdeosa sonrisa brillo maliciosamente en sus labios... con eso el final de su plan A estara oficial y exitosamente terminado..._

_ Mientras ambos salan caminando del lugar, en la mesa donde haban estado quedaban la malteada a medio tomar y la taza de caf que no haba sido tocada, junto con el dinero al centro..._

_ fue un placer conversar contigo, Yugi... deca Seto ya en el mismo punto donde todo haba empezado aquel da_

_ tambin me dio gusto platicar contigo, jijijij_

_ ... mientras Yugi dejaba escuchar sus infantiles y bellas risillas, de nuevo una de aquellas peligrosas sonrisas se dibujo en los labios de Seto, y sin pedirle permiso ni nada a la muchacha, se agacho acercndose a ella, y apenas cuando iba abriendo sus ojos se entero de que la iba a besar en los labios..._

_ haa!... un pequeo suspiro fue todo lo que salio de los labios de Yugi cuando estos fueron atrapados por los de Seto, y sus ojos brillaron con asombro perdidos en la nada, con su ser enfocado en lo que le estaba pasando...; de pronto sinti como su boca era abierta sin poder impedirlo de la impresin que senta, pero su impresin se convirti en miedo al sentir la lengua de Seto entrar a travs de sus labios para encontrar la suya..._

**_afureru yuujyoo ni iyasarete ( confortado por el fluir de la amistad...)_**

**_meguriai ga shinjitsudato itsuka wakariaeruyo ( algn da comprenderemos que habindonos encontrado el uno al otro...eso, en si mismo, es la verdad...)_**

_No lejos de ah, Joey y los chicos ya iban saliendo de la escuela cuando alcanzaron a ver a Yugi y a Seto en la otra acera, lo que de inmediato les preocupo, pero que los alarmo inmediatamente al darse cuentas de lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando Joey vio la mirada tan asustada que Yugi tenia en sus grandes ojos, no lo dudo un momento y salio corriendo seguido por los dems entre los carros de la avenida._

_ Yugi!_

_ Joey, espera! Duck y Tristan casi se cuestionaban y reprendan por haber dicho eso... ellos mismos lo habran hecho pero tardaron mas en reaccionar como el rubio, era momento de ayudar a Yugi; sin embargo, Seto, al escucharlos llegar, solt a la chica suavemente mientras le rozaba a propsito los labios mientras se separaba de ellos... cuando hubo llegado, ya no se daba la oportunidad de golpearlo..._

_ Yugi! Estas bien? Que te hizo Kaiba? Te lastimo? Te ofendi? acuclillado frente a Yugi, Joey toco los lados de las caderas de Yugi, como tratando de sugerirle algo en conjunto con sus palabras, pero la chica solo bajo su mirada para encontrarla con la del rubio, y este se percato de que solo estaba asustada... pero no era un miedo comn... era un miedo causado por lo que haba sentido... y por sus dudas... ese beso era algo que no esperaba recibir de otro que no fuera Yami, y por alguna razn no sabia el por que..._

_ maldito embustero, si sabes lo que te conviene, aljate de ella! grito Duck enfurecido_

_ hum, no me extraa que tengan la reputacin que les clasifica con tan psimos modales, yo solo me estaba despidiendo de ella... no es as, Yugi...?_

_ ... a la chica se le haba ido el habla, pero actuando sin saber lo que hacia, miro a Seto a los ojos, y asinti..._

_ lo ven...? todos miraron a Seto con el mas peligroso odio... ellos saban que Seto era un cnico y descarado, pero con tal respuesta no les quedaba oportunidad de darle su merecido en ese momento... el maldito aprovechaba el estado en que haba dejado a Yugi para salirse del li... te ver en otra ocasin, Yugi, ya me he retrazado demasiado... y dijo lo ultimo mirando al grupo de muchachos recin llegados, como adjudicndoles la culpa, y despus de eso, dio la vuelta elegantemente mientras la parte trasera de su chaqueta del uniforme ondeaba al aire, yendo hacia su limosina, justo en el momento que comenz a llover..._

Si... lo recuerdo... dijo Tristan tras recordar lo sucedido, aun en su mismo lugar, frente a Joey pero crees que Kaiba quiera violarla...? 

no, no es lo suficientemente tonto como para arriesgar su reputacin a eso, mas bien esta tratando de seducirla para aprovecharse de su ingenuidad... tu mismo haz odo los rumores sobre esas chicas que fueron sus novias, todas dejaron la escuela justo despus de terminar sus relaciones con Kaiba... muchas chicas de la escuela cuchichean sobre ello...

tienes razn... la verdad es que yo tambin lo haba pensado pero... no lo dije antes por todo lo que ha pasado hoy... en realidad es lo ultimo que esperaba or de ti ahora...

...

Oye, no tienes de que preocuparte, la cuidaremos, somos sus amigos, recuerdas? Joey asinti volviendo a su meditacin, mirando la tormenta en el exterior, pero las ltimas palabras lograron despertar a Duck...

que pasa, por que no estn durmiendo, ya saban que esta tormenta durara hasta la noche...

estamos hablando sobre Yugi y Kaiba... contesto Tristan, captando de inmediato la atencin de Duck, quien tambin se levanto en su playera y boxers rojos para ir a sentarse junto a Joey y Tristan... entonces le contaron todo lo que haban pensado y sobre su inquietud por la inocencia de Yugi, y al comprenderlo todo, el chico decidi dar su opinin

si, tienen razn... Yugi es demasiado ingenua, aun mas de lo que su inteligencia pueda compensar para saberse cuidar por si misma... opino que deberamos decirle nosotros lo que le hace falta saber antes de que Seto pueda intentar aprovecharse de ella de nuevo y peor que la ultima vez, no me parece conveniente esperar a que ese to suyo le diga, por que no se lo han notado pero se ve que al tipo le gusta Yugi...

si, pero esas son cosas de ella y ese chico dijo Joey dejemos eso de lado y acordemos decirle todo la prxima vez que la veamos, estn conmigo? extendiendo su palma, Tristan y Joey tambin pusieron las suyas, y con eso cerraron un pacto de amigos

echo dijo Duck, y luego tambin Tristan acepto

echo...

Al final de tantos recuerdos y tantos momentos, donde Yugi el suyo estaba por terminarse mientras las ultimas palabras de la cancin de Yami se oan llegar, junto con el sentimiento mas extrao de su vida hasta entonces invadindole el corazn, y de nuevo sin tener la respuesta, aquellas emociones nuevas pareca haberlas experimentado ya desde hacia mucho tiempo... y no sabia por que... de habrselo contado a Solomon, el buen anciano le habra sabido decir con certeza que la razn de ello era que ya haba estado enamorada muchos aos atrs, desde los das en que recin conoci a Yami...

**_afureru kanjyoo ga tomaranaiyo... (Este fluir de emociones no se detiene...)_**

Terminada la cancin, ambos muchachos quedaron profundamente dormidos, olvidando sus penas al fundirse en la calidez del otro, y as lo hicieron tambin Joey, Tristan y Duck, y en su mansin el pequeo Mokuba, y del circulo de personas que marcaran cada una de sus vidas en adelante por algn tiempo, solo Seto quedo despierto... tecleando y tecleando una y otra vez...

**Continuara...**


	6. Ganando el 2do Asalto

_Gracias a Kendra duvoa, xanxisk, mandi, ana alejandra hirameku y Guerrera Lunar pos sus reviews!_

**_Respondiendo:_**

**_Xanxisk:_** No, yo no se casi nada de japons, lo que pasa con la cancin es que tengo la traduccin, y respecto a las palabras que he puesto en el fic de repente, estn ah por que tengo un par de libros acerca de japons y de ah busco algunas que me gusten.

**_Guerrera Lunar:_** No se japons, por favor lee el review de arriba para una respuesta mas completa. Sobre Joey, tienes razn, el solo esta preocupado por Yugi por que la ve como a su hermanita. Sobre la cancin de afureru, puedes bajarla de cierto lugar que conozco pero no esta permitido dar direcciones por Internet aqu en los fics. Un consejo, usa el Kaza y busca el ending Afurero Yuujyoo Ga Tomaranai de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Debe de salir, ya tiene tiempo esa cancin, un ao al menos, segn le.

**_Nota:_**_ esta historia prev contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic ser enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes sern de consideracin, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya estn advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

**_Atentamente:_**

_La Autora_

**Capitulo VI**

***Ganando el 2do Asalto***

Era de noche en la mansin Kaiba, una noche normal como muchas anteriores; todo en ella era oscuridad y silencio, y si uno caminaba por los pasillos casi interminables, poda notar que poco antes de la mitad de cada corredor, todo se volva una boca de completa negrura, que solo se lograba atravesar si uno ya conoca la casa o si los ojos ya se haban acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad.

En medio de ese espeluznante panorama, haba una nica y pequea persona despierta en todo el lugar, e incluso esta no hacia si quiera un sonido al ir desplazndose con toda naturalidad pulgada a pulgada; se trataba del joven Kaiba, el pequeo Mokuba, quien llevaba como casi siempre su habitual semblante triste y melanclico...

Al fin despus de dar algunas vueltas en varios corredores, Mokuba llego a uno de los armarios de blancos cercano a la habitacin de su hermano Seto, y tras abrirlo con todo el cuidado posible para no alertar a nadie, miro en el como si buscara algo mas que una simple sabana, y entonces encontr el objeto de su travesa situado justamente en la ltima repisa de arriba: era el seor Timoti Bewdil, su leal oso de felpa. Le haba puesto as por dos razones: una por que Timoti le recordaba a un viejo amigo que tuvo en el primer grado de la escuela elemental, el cual haba sido un gran apoyo para el cuando sus papas murieron y le dejaron todos sus vienes a su hermano, y pidindole a cambio solo su tiempo entero para administrarlos, y la segunda, la razn de Bewdil, era por ese nuevo monstruo de un tal Duelo de Monstruos del cual ya se hablaba en la Internet segn su Seto, quien pareca conocer casi cada recodo de la red, y por lo tanto siempre estaba enterado de las primeras informaciones que haba sobre casi cualquier cosa; Blue Eyes White Dragon, ese era el nombre de la criatura que haba fascinado a su hermano. Por supuesto que solo haba visto bocetos y alguna cosa ms, pero ya se rumoraba de varias cosas, todas invencin de un magnate italiano llamado Maximilian Pegasus, quien hacia unos aos que investigaba en Egipto con fines de encontrar la inspiracin para su nuevo juego.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Mokuba se estiro lo ms que pudo hasta que sus dedos lograron tocar al seor Timoti Bewdil, y entonces atrapo de un peisco parte de la felpa y logro bajarlo, atrapndolo en su regazo...

Te extrae osito... dijo Mokuba abrazndose fuertemente del oso, y sintiendo al fin algo de compaa... vamos a mi habitacin antes de que despertemos a Seto... al llegar a su habitacin, Mokuba se echo a sentarse sobre la alfombra que tapizaba todo el piso, y luego saco la laptop que Seto le haba regalado debajo de su cama, encendindola y conectndose inmediatamente a la Web... esta accediendo al cyber espacio con Kaibanet dijo la maquina cuando Mokuba hubo iniciado su sesin con el nombre de usuario LittleB, que era su forma secreta de autollamarse hermano menor

Que solo se senta... desde que su hermano haba tomado las riendas de la casa, su tiempo se haba reducido mucho. En realidad la compaa de sus padres nunca represento un problema para su intelecto, pues el era ciertamente un joven brillante, pero eso no significaba que pudiera hacerlo en menos tiempo del que le exiga una empresa a un empresario. Al principio eso nunca haba significado un problema para su relacin familiar, ya que Seto buscaba hacerse de tiempo como fuera posible para estar con el y salir juntos a divertirse, pero sin saber exactamente como haba pasado, poco a poco comenz a distanciarse de el y a interesarse solo en aprovecharse de nias inocentes... fue desde el comienzo de esos tiempos que el joven Kaiba se haba acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad, pues siempre espiaba a su hermano desde la oscuridad de los corredores, lamentando que as tuvieran que ser las cosas y preguntndose si alguna vez volvera a tener a su lado al joven carioso y atento que sola ser su hermano Seto...; esas eran las razones por las que haba tocado fondo a su propia situacin, y decidido que era tiempo de ayudar a su hermano a ayudarse a si mismo, pero hasta ese momento aun no haba encontrado la forma de cmo hacerlo, as que se haba dedicado a idear planes y reunir datos; inclusive haba husmeado entre la computadora personal de su hermano para encontrar informacin acerca de Yugi y as lograr ayudarla, pero el sabia que aun con lo que ya tenia no iba a ser algo sencillo... su mejor opcin, segn pensaba el, era esperar a que Seto la llevara a la casa para advertirle de lo que su hermano le quera hacer...

Particularmente durante esa noche, el pobre Mokuba se sinti ms apesadumbrado que otras, pues hacia solo pocas horas que su hermano y el haban discutido de nuevo por el asunto de dormir juntos... Por qu no le permita al menos dormir a su lado? Que tenia de malo? Los dos eran hermanos, cual podra ser el problema? Sera que Seto ya no lo quera? Por que no se lo deca entonces? Era que estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera tenia tiempo para decirle que lo despreciaba...? snif... snif... realmente le dola pensar en eso, as que prefera pasarlo por alto y desahogarse en la soledad de su habitacin, donde sabia que nadie, ni aun las sirvientas lo molestaran... pero era eso lo que mas lo que mas le molestaba, por que lo que mas odiaba en el mundo despus de la idea de haber perdido el cario de su hermano era el estar solo...

Tiri! Tiri! Comenz a sonar algo en la pantalla de su laptop, y al abrir sus ojos llorosos limpio con el dorso de su mano derecha las lagrimas que le nublaban la vista, y se encontr con que alguien le haba mandado un mensaje instantneo, invitndolo a una conversacin... ... aceptara? En todo caso, sera mejor que estar solo, y quizs hasta lograra hacer un amigo...

Hola... tecleo Mokuba dentro de la ventanilla, y de inmediato le respondi un tal Chicosexy16...

Chicosexy16: Hola, como te llamas...?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el saln de clases de Yugi, durante otro da de escuela, la maestra de ingles escriba varias frases en la pizarra, mientras la mayora de sus alumnos hacan alguna cosa bastante aburridos en sus asientos, y en medio de un pesado y tedioso ambiente que adems de eso tomaba cuerpo con el sonido de la tiza blanca de la seorita chocando contra el pizarrn una y otro vez.

En las filas de bancos mas cerca de la parte trasera de el espacio de clases, Seto Kaiba hacia algo en lo que ya se le haba sorprendido innumerables veces por la patrulla de chicas que conformaban su club de admiradoras no oficial, lo cual era observar con desmedido inters a Yugi Moto, la alumna nueva, que en realidad ya no era nueva, pues en ese punto se acercaban a terminar su primer mes de clases, pero ese era el apodo despectivo que le haban dado las cacatas parlanchinas de Setos Fans Club... _la nueva..._

Era obvio para cualquiera que le diera la mnima atencin a una de esas escenas para darse cuenta de que Seto Kaiba tenia un inters especial en la linda nia pelirroja que se sentaba a solo tres bancos de el en direccin lateral, que al joven genio se le figuraba la trayectoria de un alfil en un tablero de ajedrez, y su objetivo en este caso, era comerse a la reina blanca...

Haban pasado pocos das desde el incidente del beso cerca del Atk Coffe, pero Seto aun tenia la mira bien puesta sobre Yugi... cuanto mas la miraba, mas nuevas meditaciones llegaban a su mente... era algo extrao que no lograba descifrar aun, y eso le molestaba, pues su expectativa era siempre ser quien dominara, y la confusin era algo que no se permita. Pareca como si ninguna de sus presas anteriores hubiera significado lo mismo que esta... cierto, el haba echo suyas a incontables bellezas, jvenes hermosas de curvas excepcionales y de rostros seductores opacados solo por que aun era nias ingenuas e inocentes, pero Yugi Moto era simplemente otra cosa...

RING! Son la campana de la escuela, y en ese momento todos comenzaron a salir, algunos sin haber terminado de copiar lo que la maestra haba anotado, y dirigindose a buscar lugar para comer sus almuerzos.

Como siempre, segn se volvi su costumbre, Yugi y los chicos fueron directo a reservar su lugar en los jardines, sin darse cuenta de que eran seguidos por Seto desde una distancia prudente...; que obsesin, aquello ya era demasiado. A ninguna otra chica le tom ms inters que a esa... Por qu? Era aun ms ingenua y ms simple que las dems, entonces por que no la encontraba simplemente al final de las clases o sala por la noche a invitarla a una cena en un restaurante para impresionarla? Que importaba dormir menos, ese era su hobby y el ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco... quizs eso era parte a la que le deba su esbelta figura, pero los hechos siempre haban sido los mismos: se tomaba algunos minutos, pequeas ocasiones para impresionar a las jovencitas y despus dos o tres salidas antes de invitarlas a su casa para aprovecharse de ellas en su habitacin, engandolas con palabras romnticas y actitudes provocadoras con la intencin de gozar unos minutos a expensas de ellas, fuera que les gustara o no, aunque hasta entonces ninguna le haba reclamado durante aquello ni aun despus, y solo para tomar una prueba de lo sucedido al final de lo que solan ser algunos quince o veinte minutos de fornicacin...

Yugi, Joey, Duck y Tristan estaban sentados bajo el roble de siempre comiendo lo que desde ah pareca arroz y curri... seguramente acordaron llevar lo mismo o algo as, pues era lo que estaban comiendo todos, pero a el ojo observador y analtico de Seto Kaiba solo le interesaba una cosa, y no eran granos de arroz con salsa, sino la interesante chica conviviendo entre ellos...; rea igual que siempre, alegre y llena de vida, sin dar seas de que alguna vez alguien como el le hubiera dado un beso que la dejara desganada y confundida... Cmo se haba recuperado tan rpido de sus encantos y sus trucos? No lo sabia, pero quizs el pequeo grupito de pendejitos cerca de ella haba tenido algo que ver... pareca ser que siempre estaban cuidndola como hermanos mayores, hacindola sentir bien recibida en la escuela y dicindole todo tipo de estupideces sobre sus insignificantes vidas para divertirla... como los detestaba... ellos serian el principal obstculo que debera sortear para llegar a conseguir sus metas...; en ese momento, Seto presto mas atencin al ver que el grupo de chicos se levantaba para cambiar de posiciones, detrs de Yugi en un medio circulo, como queriendo escudarla... Qu estaba pasando ah...?

Yugi, hemos querido decirte algo muy importante desde hace unos das, pero aun no resolvamos como... dijo Duck agachndose para mirar ms de cerca a Yugi en el ya reducido espacio

la verdad es que estbamos esperando a que tu familia te hablara de estas cosas pero... bueno, creemos que es mejor que lo sepas ahora mismo... intervino Tristan

De qu se trata, chicos? pregunto Yugi con toda inocencia, sin una pequea idea de lo que los tres chicos a su alrededor estaban pensando, y que era lo que al parecer los tenia tan nerviosos...

Anda, dile dijo Duck dndole una palmada en la espalda al rubio titubeante que llevaba bien sujeta su caja del almuerzo entre sus brazos...

heee... si... veras Yugi... hay un momento en la vida en que todos debemos saber ciertas cosas... y bueno, como que tu ya hace mucho llegaste a ese momento...

no entiendo Joey, podras ser ms claro? Si sigues hablando as creer que eres mi abuelito Solomon, jijijiji Hay Dios, esas risas no hacan la cosa ms fcil...

Ve al grano, Joey pidi Duck con impaciencia

heee... bueno... veras... hee... traje esto para explicrtelo mas fcil... con la atencin de sus tres amigos sobre el, entre ellos Yugi, claro estaba, Joey abri la tapa de su caja del almuerzo y ante el asombro de todos, saco un par de muecos... mira Yugi, este es el Kemu y esta es Borbie!

Joey... Qu crees que estas haciendo, cabeza hueca...? pregunto Duck con deseos de ahorcar al rubio

esta era tu gran idea para explicarle algo tan importante a Yugi? Grandsimo idiota! pero Joey segua con su pequeo teatro de muecas...

mira Yugi, es muy sencillo, cuando crecemos, hay partes del cuerpo que crecen ahora y antes no y comienzan a funcionar y entonces ya puedes usarlas para hacer bebes! Jejeje, sabes como se hacen los bebes, verdad, Yugi?

claro, desde la unin del vulo y el espermatozoide hasta la concepcin, eso ya lo he ledo muchas veces en libros, se ven muy bonitos los bebes dentro de la placenta de sus mamis, jijijiji

ha! Pero as no se hacen! As crecen! Ahora, el seor Kemu y la seorita Borbie te van a mostrar como se hacen los bebes! Mira! Ho! Kemu! Eres genial! Mas! Mas! Por favor! lo quiero todo! al ver a Joey poniendo a los dos muecos en medio en fogoso acto pasional claramente desenfrenado, Yugi se sonrojo notoriamente, y se llevo una mano a la boca, impresionada, mientras que Duck y Tristan se escandalizaban ya no solo con la reaccin de Yugi, sino con la estpida e inadecuada demostracin de su amigo ha! Si, si, si! Borbie! Haz eso que me gusta por que ya me vengo!

CAIDA!

Pedazo de imbcil! Como se te ocurre hacer esas cosas? Estas explicndole algo de suma importancia a una nia inocente, no a una hija de perra de cualquier antro nocturno! gruo Duck entre mascullos mientras jalaba los cuellos de la camisa de Joey sobre el que estaba echado en el csped...

si! En que estabas pensando! Cuando nos dijiste que habas tenido una buena idea pensamos que traeras algn folleto con informacin o que rentaras una pelcula informativa, pero no eso! Tarado!

Chicos! grito Yugi desde su puesto, y todos voltearon a mirarla justo cuando ya todos tenan sus puos en el aire jejeje, que lindos son, pero no tenan que hacer todo esto para explicarme como defenderme

hee...? exclamaron todos

nunca me ha gustado pelear, pero a falta de eso procuro ir a mi casa por caminos iluminados y donde haya gente, adems ustedes siempre me acompaan as que no corro peligro

ha! Si! Si! Eso es! solo queramos ensearte a pelear con los bandidos de la calle! Jajaja! Si! Eso era todo! dijo Duck aprovechando que Yugi no haba entendido nada...

jejeje, esta bien, aunque no entiendo por que Joey puso a esas muecas sin ropa, pero esta bien, su ejemplo es mas grafico ahora, jajaja, creo que ser mejor que te levantes de encima de Joey o le terminaras sacando todo el aire, Duck dicho eso, inmediatamente todos recuperaron sus posiciones, justo en el momento que llego Seto

Hola, Yugi...

he..? Yugi volteo al reconocer la voz, mientras de repente la invada aquel extrao sentimiento, y sus amigos se levantaban para cerrar el camino entre ella y la persona a su frente...

que se te ofrece, Kaiba...? pregunto Joey con reto en sus ojos...

mmm...?

que? Es una pregunta muy difcil par un genio? pregunto Duck

No creo que les interese, vine a hablar con Yugi, no con ustedes

Si te metes con ella te metes con nosotros, entiendes? dijo Tristan, quien al igual que sus otros dos compaeros se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos del pantaln, como si aquella fuera la posicin de espera antes de la cruzada...

Lo siento, no me gustan los muchachos... todos afilaron el brillo de sus miradas al escuchar una respuesta como aquella... casi no saban si agradecer o repudiar el echo de que Yugi no entendiera esa frase, pues por un lado podra llevarse parte de su inocencia, pero por otra, con eso al fin la chica se dara cuenta de la clase de alimaa que era Seto...

Chicos, que pasa? pregunto Yugi al comenzar a notar algo extrao en el comportamiento de sus amigos cada vez que vean a Seto... ya saba que no les agradaba y que por eso la protegan de el, tomando muy en cuenta que ya lo conocan, pero comenzaba a percibir un semblante peculiar en todos ellos... como si en ese momento se fueran las mascaras y todos comenzaran a tratar en clave un tema que solo ellos entendan...

No te preocupes Yugi, no dejaremos que Seto se te acerque contesto Joey a voz de todos

Joey, no lo entiendo... Seto no esta haciendo nada malo...

Hum, Yugi, ya que estos amigos tuyos no me dejan acercarme, ser directo contigo. Quiero saber si aceptaras salir a cenar conmigo esta noche.

ha! Yugi suspiro impresionada

Pero que te haz credo, Kaiba? grito Joey dando un paso hacia delante en posicin amenazadora

aceptas, Yugi? pregunto Seto, sin prestar la mnima atencin a la intervencin del rubio a su frente, pero cuando el tro de chicos estaba por abalanzarse contra Seto en seal de hacerlo partir, la suave voz de Yugi contesto inesperadamente...

Acepto... todos sus amigos voltearon a verla casi gritando suplicas con sus solas miradas, aunque mas parecieran ser de asombro...

Bien, entonces pasare por ti a las ocho de esta noche, en cuanto deje la compaa... nos vemos luego... dijo dando la vuelta... y marchndose...

...Yugi... llam Joey preocupado... y Yugi levanto su mirada y observo a todos sus amigos... por que la vean as...? ella solo quera descubrir el origen de esos sentimientos que se haban apoderado de su corazn tan insistentemente por aquellos das... por que todos parecan guardar secretos...? que era lo que estaba pasando...? segundos despus son la campana...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando las clases haban terminado, Duck y Tristan se adelantaron a salir con Yugi mientras la intentaban convencer de no salir con Kaiba, y entre tanto Joey se quedo para darle algunas advertencias cierto nio rico con malas intenciones...

Deban ser como las seis y quince de la tarde cuando Seto termino algunos negocias va Internet con sus socios comerciales cuando al fin cerro su laptop y se dispuso a dejar el aula con destino a su limosina... ya tenia todo el da planeado como sola ser su costumbre, pero algo que no estaba en su agenda se col en su itinerario...

TUMB! Son la espalda de seto al golpear la pared de un armario de escobas de la escuela despus de ser sorprendido por alguien fastidiosamente conocido...

Escchame bien niito rico y presumido, mas te vale que te alejes de Yugi o te juro que tendrs problemas! dijo Joey con un tono seriamente amenazador, pero manteniendo el volumen a un margen para no ser sorprendidos

Vaya, vaya, pero si es el perro Joey Wheeler, todava trabajas lamiendo botas para ganarte la vida, nefito fracasado?

Grrrr... maldito desgraciado, la forma en que me gane la vida no es asunto tuyo, al menos yo tengo una razn digna por la cual vivir, no como tu, vbora resbaladiza...

Sultame, no tengo tu tiempo para perderlo en escenitas de accesos violentos, heroecito...

Ya basta! Te traje aqu para hablar de algo serio! No para que me escupas tu mierda en la cara!

Que extrao, la ltima vez que cheque no sala por mi cara

Descarado, solo quiero darte una advertencia ambos se miraban con profundo odio, aunque la escena claramente segua ah por la paciencia de Seto que aun no se terminaba, pues el era mas grande y mas fuerte que Joey no te atrevas a lastimar a Yugi o a meterle tus sucias ideas en la cabeza, o te juro que har que te arrepientas, maldito bastardo

Quien es mas bastardo de los dos, un rico empresario de buen nombre o un hurfano hijo de perra como tu? Joey estaba a punto de intentar romperle los dientes a Seto cuando oy pasos y despus la voz de Yugi pidiendo a Duck y Tristan que la esperaran...

Lo siento, chicos, deb recordar antes que olvide aqu mi lapicera... ya podemos irnos de nuevo... mientras los tres amigos partan de nuevo y Yugi pasaba a buena distancia de donde estaban escondidos Joey y Seto, el segundo observo a travs de la ventanilla de la puerta, ya cuando el tro iba de espaldas, los atributos de su casera...

hum... nunca vi a una chica con una cara mas estpida, pero estoy seguro de que ser agradable tenerla bien apretada en ese rosado culito... TUUUMP!

Maldito! T le pones un dedo encima a esa nia y yo te jalo esa maldita verga hasta que sangres de gusto, infeliz desgraciado! Haaaa! grito Joey cuando Seto, terminada su paciencia, le aplico una llave y despus lo lanzo contra la puerta

Vete al infierno... caminando a un lado de Joey que estaba tirado en el piso, Seto se detuvo y dio una patada entre las piernas del rubio, pero cuando estaba por irse en paga recibi otra de su adversario... Joey se fue levantando medio tambaleante con una mano entre sus piernas, al igual que ya tena Seto ubicadas las suyas...

Si t me mandas al infierno, te llevare conmigo, Seto, jejeje...

... dicho eso, Seto abandono primero el armario, y despus ambos tomaron diferentes caminos...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Por favor Yugi, aun es tiempo de que cambies de opinin! No tienes que darle explicaciones a Seto! Solo rechzalo y ya! en medio de la calle desolada a esas horas del crepsculo, Duck y Tristan aun persistan en sus intentos por disuadir a Yugi de su decisin de acompaar a cenar a Seto Kaiba, pero hasta el momento solo haban logrado inquietarla y hacerla sospechar. En ese momento, tras que Duck terminara su ltima advertencia, Yugi volteo a mirarlos ya al pie de las escalerillas a la puerta de su casa y los miro con impaciencia, por primera vez en la historia de su amistad

chicos! Por favor, ya basta!

Yugi, te lo estamos pidiendo por que nos preocupas. Tu no conoces a Seto, el solo te quiere hacer dao! No le hagas caso, no salgas con el!

Tristan, Duck, agradezco que se preocupen por mi de esa forma, y yo realmente los quiero mucho, y tambin a Joey, pero hago esto por que necesito saber que esta pasando conmigo, por favor, deben entenderme...

...no querrs decir que te haz enamorado de Seto, o si...? pregunto Duck de inmediato, sin dejar espacios entre una cosa y otras para que la chica respondiera... pero Yugi solo apart la mirada y dudo... Yugi...?

...no lo se, Duck... no lo se... pero necesito averiguarlo... ambos muchachos callaron... los juegos de Seto ya haban comenzado a involucrar a Yugi en sus mentiras... despus de eso Yugi entro a su casa y cerro la puerta, dejando fuera a sus amigos, quienes aun demoraron unos segundos mas en partir...

Dentro de la casa, Yami estaba completamente atareado imprimiendo una ristra de papeles que parecan no tener fin cuando escucho sonar la puerta principal, y supo de inmediato que ya haba llegado Yugi.

Yugi, ha, que bueno que llegaste, comenzaba a mirar mucho el reloj. Te paso algo en la escuela para que te retrasaras? preguntaba Yami muy sonriente, a pesar de que apenas asomara su cabeza de la sala al corredor, mientras sostena con manos y piernas la enorme vbora de papel que deba ir enrollando y desenrollando

He, si, deje olvidada mi lapicera en la escuela y los chicos y yo regresamos por ella, siento haberte preocupado Yami de inmediato noto el cambio en el semblante de Yugi, como lo hacia siempre, y se dio cuenta de que era uno muy parecido al de aquella noche de tormenta...

que pasa, por que estas as...? pregunto Yami dejando que los papeles se enredaran en el piso, y yendo a tomar el rostro de Yugi entre sus manos... Yugi solo neg con su cabeza mientras Yami la liberaba de su tierno agarre...

No es nada de que preocuparse, lo siento, pero, ahora debo ir a prepararme...

Prepararte? Para que? Vas a salir tan tarde con tus amigos? pregunto Yami algo preocupado y sorprendido, pero con un tono amable en sus palabras, el cual invitaba a ser sincero

Seto Kaiba me invito a cenar, vendr por mi como en una hora los ojos de Yami crecieron como nunca... era lo peor que haba esperado escuchar... aquella salida no poda significar nada mas que el cortejo de un muchacho, el cual al parecer estaba correspondiendo Yugi...

haaa... bueno... no te quito mas tu tiempo... seguramente querrs verte muy bonita cuando llegue tu amigo...

si, claro... sin mas decir, Yugi paso de largo a Yami y fue subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitacin, sin saber que tras ella dejaba a un Yami mas que preocupado, destrozado... le haba herido de nuevo justo en el corazn...

... por unos momentos, Yami permaneci en silencio en la misma posicin en que quedo cuando se haba ido Yugi... casi como perdido en si mismo... todo habra terminado? seria ese el fin de sus esperanzas por ver hecho realidad su deseo de ganar el corazn de Yugi...? no... el ya se lo haba ganado, solo que ahora se lo estaban robando... alguien que no la haba visto crecer, que no la haba visto aprender a jugar y rer, alguien que no la haba visto desnuda bajo el agua de la tina y que no haba acariciado la piel de su espalda con el mas puro y sincero cario de un amigo, alguien que no la haba visto dormir como el ngel que era, y que no haba corrido a su lado por las noches cuando despertaba llorando y llamando a su mam... y as de fcil la estaban alejando de sus brazos...

Una lagrima se deslizo por el rostro de Yami, y este la limpio de inmediato, haciendo un pequeo sonido con su nariz al mismo tiempo... entonces se volteo y camino alejndose de la sala con la mirada sombra, dejando atrs el montn de papales que seguan cayendo sobre el piso, hasta que llego al pequeo armario que estaba bajo las escaleras, y entrando all, cerro la puertecilla y se abrazo a si mismo en una esquina, despus recogiendo sus piernas y comenzando a llorar en silencio... ese era el nico lugar donde poda esperar que se escucharan lo menos posible sus sollozos de los finos odos de Yugi, pero para el mismo no haba forma de callar en ese preciso momento la amargura que lo torturaba a gritos desde su corazn...

**Continuar...**

**Yugi Moto 2: **Bueno gente, ah los dejo y ojala les haya gustado el fic, esperen las actualizaciones prximas y nos leemos de nuevo en este fic la prxima semana.:- ) c-ya!


	7. Fuerte por Ti

_Gracias a Nikki Maxwell, Katruina, Nakokun, Kendra Duvoa, Guerrera Lunar, Mandy y Dark Kotetsu Angel por sus reviews!_

**_Respondiendo:_**

**_Nikki:_** bueno chica, las cosas del amor varan mucho, hay gente que sabe de inmediato lo que siente y hasta presiente lo que va a pasar, pero hay otras, como Yami, que se complican mucho la vida y le dan vueltas y vueltas al asunto, y van de un si a un no y al fin se dan cuenta, pero les toma mucho tiempo, y otras veces no, depende de muchos factores. El amor no tiene que ser lgico, no es algo que manejes con una teora, y no es algo que puedas describir fcilmente por que simplemente los sentimientos no se describen, hay que vivirlos. Cuando te dicen, a si, duele como cuando te sacas una mala nota. Como sabras a que se refieren si nunca has sacado una mala nota? No es tan fcil, puede o no serlo, todos somos diferentes, pero t sigue leyendo esta historia y dale una oportunidad de seguir avanzando, lo que parece ahora quizs no lo sea despus, y resulte que Yami no es tan atolondrado... :- ) y puedes ser directa, estamos para mejorar y las criticas ayudan aunque duelan o te halaguen hasta sobarte la barriga y ya no la barba.

**_Nakokun:_** el cyber amigo de Mokuba seguir saliendo en el fic y tambin el peque de Moku, t solo espera un poco ms, el es un personaje importante en el fic y su amigo tambin...

**_Mandy:_** es a propsito, parte de mi objetivo en esta historia es resaltar lo exageradas que pueden llegar a ser las personas en ciertas situaciones de la vida :- )

**_Dark Kotetsu Angel:_** buna idea lo de EYES, lo tomare en cuenta, y sobre lo del acertijo, mujer, ya me tema que te confundieras por mi falta de chequeo en la gramtica, jajaja, no me refera a que no te iba a gustar la respuesta del acertijo, sino a que no te iba a gustar mi respuesta a tu review por que no podrs saber que significa el acertijo hasta el final de la historia! Jejeje, bueno, as pasan de cosas, pero muchas gracias por el review y por tu sugerencia... si... afureru es una obra de arte, pero eyes es mas sentimental... las dos son lindas...

**_Yugi Moto2:_** bueno gente, otro capitulo mas! Yay! Lo logre! Ahora esperen el del baby de Yugi T_T ese se los publico maana, hay Dios... pero ya vern, ya ver, lo tengo que lograr, lo tengo que lograr! Tres por fin de sema, si seor, solo es cuestin de tiempo... tiempo... (grillo, grillo) tiempo... jejeje, no, si la hago.

**_Saludos y se cuidan mucho!_**

**_Nota:_**_ esta historia prev contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic ser enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes sern de consideracin, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya estn advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

**_Atentamente:_**

_La Autora_

**Capitulo VII**

Fuerte por Ti

Parada frente al espejo de su habitacin, Yugi se miraba vidamente mientras decida entre su clsico vestido rosa largo, o el verde mas corto y serio. Sostena las prendas de sus ganchos y los sobrepona a su cuerpo delgado en esos momentos vestido solo por sus pequeas pantaletas de encaje, y meditaba una y otra vez cual prenda seria mas adecuada para la ocasin, pues no quera dar la impresin de que pretenda ir a un restoran costoso, ni tampoco verse fuera de lugar si ella y Kaiba iban a un lugar muy elegante.

Cuando al fin decidi que el rosa quedara perfecto con su saco ms serio, tambin rosa, sonri alegremente, casi de forma infantil, y coloco los dos vestidos sobre la cama para tomar la botellita de perfume de margaritas que estaba sobre su peinador, y apret la bomba un par de veces apuntando a su cuello... luego la dejo cuidadosamente en su lugar y tomo su cepillo de cerdas suaves para arreglar un poco su cabello despus de un da de escuela tan agitado, pero mientras se miraba al espejo, despus de algunas cepilladas, se dio cuenta de que algo en ella era diferente, y movida por la curiosidad, dejo el cepillo, el cual haba atrapado algunos de sus cabellos rojizos, para poder examinarse... su pecho se vea algo hinchado, segn su parecer, y apenas hasta ese momento noto que segua acumulando volumen en sus caderas... toco sus pezones con las yemas de sus dedos, y tambin la piel rosada alrededor de la arola... y luego presiono uno...

haaa! Duele... dijo, y por segundos toda su atencin se centro en sus pechos, que en esos momentos parecan querer cobrar el tamao de higos semi maduros. Luego miro entre sus piernas, y sinti aun mas curiosidad... llevo sus manos a sus caderas y tranquilamente deslizo fuera de ellas la femenina prenda de color blanco, y simplemente dejndola en el piso, se irgui de nuevo, y se miro de pies a cabeza... su cuerpo era muy diferente... aun mas de lo que recordaba... el vello sobre su pubis segua creciendo, cubriendo ya de forma razonable la piel del monte acolchonado bajo su vientre... era de un color rojo claro muy bonito, pens sin malicia, pero su curiosidad aumento aun mas cuando vio los dos pequeos labios que asomaban del medio de su vagina. Los toco con sus dedos y lentamente los separo, hasta que pudo ver todo lo que aquellas dos partes de su cuerpo ocultaban tan celosamente... observo por un momento mas... y luego aparto sus manos a los costados y simplemente se miro en su reflejo... y una pequea sonrisa se formo nuevamente en sus labios jiji... ri, y ligeramente sonrosada de las mejillas, las toco con sus manos y sonri aun mas cerrando sus ojos como ensoada... le encantaba ver como se estaba transformando, y cada da parecindose mas a lo que un da llegara a ser, que seria una mujer mayor, pero en ese momento disfrutaba el ver la forma tan bonita y fina que estaba cobrando su cuerpo, esbelto y pequeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro del armario bajo las escaleras Yami aun segua ensimismado en su dolor... seguramente haban pasado ya unos treinta minutos o poco mas, y al fin estaba empezando a tranquilizarse... limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y saco un pauelo de sus pantalones para sonarse la nariz... luego se miro a si mismo, oculto ah como un nio, lamentndose por un supuesto amor imposible que sabia que ya tenia ganado, y en el que solo faltaba que el pusiera un poco de iniciativa... pero que no pona, ni pareca que llegara el momento de irla a poner...; doblo su pauelo al revs y lo dejo en sus manos, mientras meditaba mirando directo a sus zapatos de lustroso charol negro... que le pasaba? Las cosas no tenan que ser tan difciles...

Ra... exclamo suavemente, y despus todo su soliloquio paso a sus pensamientos por que hago esto? Yugi me ama, lo puedo ver en sus ojos cuando me mira... lo se, estoy seguro de ello, y yo la adoro tanto que no se si podra quererla mas, entonces por que no le digo lo que siento? Maldicin! TUMB! Golpeo su puo contra el piso... y sigui pensando haaa... suspiro siempre hago esto... por que? Por que tengo miedo? Por que no puedo decirle? ...ella esta aqu, en la casa, sola, conmigo, ahora mismo, nadie nos interrumpir si quiero subir a su habitacin y decirle que... que la amo... pero... y si estoy equivocado...? y si ella esta confundida y solo me quiere como un hermano? Podra confundirla ms y despus no me volvera a ver igual nunca en su vida... pero... y si en verdad me ama? Ra, Ra... ya... ya no se que pensar... meditaba para sus adentros con tono frustrado que pasara si ella me ama pero aun no es el momento para decir las cosas? Pero que tal si ya he perdido demasiado tiempo? Si espero mas entonces todo podra perderse para siempre, y quizs ella y yo nunca estemos juntos... Ra, dime que hacer, por favor... haaaa... quizs... quizs simplemente ella no es para m...

Desde la planta del segundo piso, Yugi ya estaba en camino a la sala mientras esperaba a que la recogiera Seto, y quera pasar ese pequeo tiempo con Yami, pues se senta algo nerviosa, ya que nunca antes haba tenido una cita que no fuera con el. Se vea linda en su vestido rosa... la falda a media rodilla ondeaba un poco mientras bajaba las escaleras, y el interior blanco se apreciaba por en medio del frente... era un curioso conjunto de un vestido de mangas zurcidas a los hombros con muy poca cada, de color blanco, tan blanco como los encajes de sus pantaletas, y as de fino, y sobre eso llevaba un primer saco rosa desmangado que solo tenia tres botones en el pecho, para as dejar que el resto de la tela se abriera en una especie de pirmide hasta el final de la falda...

Iba corriendo descalza a su encuentro con Yami, y llevaba en su mano izquierda dos pares de zapatos para que Yami la ayudara a escoger, y adems, por que ese acto ella le confera el significado de un pequeo juego...

Los pasos de Yugi eran ligeros, muy suaves aun si bajaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, as que dentro del armario de las escobas, Yami no escucho nada, por que aunado a tal echo, el estaba bastante perdido en sus propias ideas circulares...

Yami, mrame! Como me veo? Te parece que se me veran mejor los zapatos rosas o los ne... gros... termino de aquella forma su frase, pues al llegar a la sala vio el tremendo desorden de una interminable serpiente de papel enrollado en sabra Dios cuantos laberintos, cosa que no era menos que preocupante pues la personalidad de Yami era dedicada y cuidadosa, y ella sabia cuanto ansiaba el muchacho saber lo mas posible sobre su familia... Yami... estas aqu...? llam Yugi mirando alrededor de la sala, pero nadie respondi... ...Yami... susurr, y despus comenz a caminar con mucha cautela hacia el corredor que daba al jardn... Yami! llamo aun mas fuerte Yami, donde estas?

haa! Yugi estaba buscndolo, y estaba muy cerca, por todos los Dioses, que le dira si lo encontraba escondido en el armario de las escobas?

he... Yami? al escuchar el suspiro casi espasmdico de Yami, Yugi miro entre las rejillas de madera de la puerta al costado de las escaleras, y encontr los inconfundibles ojos prpuras de Yami, grandes, brillantes y... asustados...? Yami... dijo abriendo la muertecilla que pasa, que haces aqu? Tus papales se estn enredando en la sala, te llame por que ya casi es hora de irme y quera verte...

he... bueno... no se como explicrtelo... Yami bajo la mirada, evitando la de Yugi, y ella parpadeo confundida. Entonces se inclino, cuidando de hacer a un lado sus faldas para no arrugarlas, y ante el ligero asombro de Yami, se le acerco arrodillada, poco a poco, hasta que le separo las piernas con las manos, recostndose contra el, cerca de su pecho...

quieres contarme lo que te pasa...?

...

no puedes engaarme, te conozco desde que ramos nios... se que algo te esta molestando mucho, lo puedo sentir...

Yugi... yo...

jiji... cuando jugbamos a las escondidas tu siempre te ocultabas aqu... creas que era un portal mgico y que alguna vez lograras activarlo para hacerte invisible y as ganarme en el juego... jijijijij... por eso siempre te ganaba...

...

al bajar las escaleras y notar que no estabas, comenc a llamarte, y cuando vi el corredor sent el instinto de buscarte de nuevo, cerca de este mismo lugar...

... Yami se comenz a sentir muy cmodo en aquella situacin... tenia tan cerca de Yugi... tan cerca como deseaba tenerla mas tiempo cada da... su piel ola al perfume que hacia poco haba comprado, pero ni aun esa esencia cubra el aroma suave y natural de su cuerpo... su propia esencia... toda su ropa despeda ese aroma, y el adoraba sentirlo cada vez que le ayudaba a ponerla en el armario blanco de su cuarto...

quieres hablar de lo que te pasa, o te estoy incomodando, Yami...?

he? No, no, no, no, no, tu no me estas molestando, es solo que no se como explicarte lo que me pasa...

...es por Seto...?

... Yami enfrento la mirada de Yugi... lo habra descubierto...? todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir ante su pregunta...

Yami... sonri, mientras hablaba dulce y suavemente no debes tener miedo de que Seto gane el lugar que t tienes en mi corazn, eso nunca suceder, te lo aseguro...

e... en serio, Yugi...?

si... Yugi levanto su rostro del pecho de Yami, y lo miro con una gran sonrisa, la cual corono con un tierno beso en los labios del muchacho ya te lo he dicho antes, te quiero, te quiero demasiado para suplirte por otra persona, entiendes eso, verdad...?

...pues... yo...

jijijiji... te vez lindo cuando haces estas cosas, sabias? Yami se sonrojo te amo...

!

haz sido para mi como el hermano que nunca tuve, como el padre que no conoc... haz sido mi amigo, mi compaero de juegos, esas cosas no se pueden olvidar jams en la vida... aun si un da yo fuera vieja y mi memoria fuera mala, estoy segura que nada podra borrar de mi mente lo que tu has significado en mi vida...

...

siempre voy a quererte, no quiero que vuelvas a dudarlo, por que no me gusta verte sufrir... no quiero que sufras... no quiero que llores... solo deseo lo mejor para ti... quiero ver siempre en tus labios una bonita sonrisa...

Yugi...

... ambos se miraron profundamente... tan profundamente como aquella noche de tormenta... de nuevo, sus rostros se acercaron... podan sentir el corazn del otro palpitando contra sus pechos... tranquilos... calmados... hasta que por fin sus labios se unieron en un solo y calido beso...

Ambos jugaban con los labios del otro, tocando los de arriba y luego los de abajo. Poco a poco la salida de ambos comenz a humedecer ligeramente sus labios, hasta que movieron sus brazos para juntarse aun mas cerca el uno del otro, y Yugi gimi exaltada cuando ya no le alcanzo el espacio para inflar sus pulmones, lo que provoco que ambos se separaran, pero no sin que Yami hubiera podido sentir de nuevo aquellos dos brotes del pecho e Yugi contra su camisa... siempre seremos amigos, Yami...

si, tienes razn... Yami volvi a abrazar a Yugi, acaricindole el cabello mientras ella descansaba su cabeza y sus manos contra su pecho... y de nuevo el momento lo ayudo a comprender mejor las cosas... ella es aun muy inocente pensaba l aun mas de lo que haba imaginado, si cree que un amigo le dara un beso como ese... no puedo apresurar las cosas, ella necesita de mi para pasar esta poca de su vida... debo ayudarla a pasar por ella, y a crecer, y, quizs, cuando todo haya terminado, pueda decirle lo que siento, cuando tenga claras sus ideas y pueda decidir si me ama de verdad, o si solo quiere que sigamos siendo amigos...

Minutos ms tarde, Yami y Yugi regresaron a la sala y se pusieron cmodos en el sof, por supuesto, despus de que logran arreglar en un record perfecto de diez minutos todo el desorden de la serpiente de _origami_, para despus empezar el pequeo juego de Yugi sobre prubale la zapatilla a Cenicienta

jijijij, Yami

vamos a ver, su alteza Yugi, que zapatos se le ven mejor a la princesita mas hermosa de Japn... sern los rosas...?

jijijiji...

o los negros...?

Yami! Malvado, me haces cosquillas! Jajaja!

si, lo se, jejeje... dijo cosquillando en los cojincitos de piel cerca de los pequeos dedos de Yugi, para despus acariciar tambin los talones, y al final besar la planta, que ola a perfume de jazmines la cual era la esencia del jabn de Yugi, pero entre los dedos estaba su propio y personal aroma... el aroma del cuerpo de Yugi que no dejaba de gustarle... creo que los negros son perfectos... resaltan el color de tu vestido...

gracias, no saba por cuales decidirme en es momento tocaron a la puerta ha, all esta Seto, ya debo irme Yami, pero te prometo que regresare temprano.

por supuesto, solo ve y divirtete, y cudate mucho, si te sientes mal o algo, sabes que puedes regresar antes

Bien Yugi se levanto y fue corriendo a su paso ligero, moviendo sus brazos de lado a lado en el aire con gracia femenil... hola, ya estoy lista Seto, pero si gustas puedes pasar a tomar algo antes de irnos ofreci Yugi al distinguido CEO en pantaln negro de vestir y camisa morada, sin prestarle mucha atencin al atuendo, a diferencia de lo que habra echo de ser Yami el que estuviera dentro de ese par de prendas de marca...

No, esta bien as. Si nos vamos ahora llegaremos justo a tiempo para tomar nuestros asientos en el restoran _A Dancer Apricoat_.

el restoran _A Dancer Apricoat_? Pero ese es un restoran muy elegante, no nos aceptaran sin reservaciones...

no hay problema, ya las he hecho...

ya? Las habas echo antes de pedirme la cita, Seto? Pregunto Yugi asombrada

No, las hice hace rato

y nos aceptaron? pregunto ahora aun mas asombrada

por supuesto contesto el chico encogindose de hombros como dndole poca importancia al asunto, tratando de recalcar sus influencias y podero, pero para su mala suerte, esto ultimo no impresion a Yugi, sino que la incomodo por su actitud que en ese momento le resulto claramente arrogante, y Seto lo noto nos vamos? Yugi asinti y volteo para despedirse de Yami

ya me voy, regreso en unas tres horas dndole una brazo y un beso en la mejilla, ambos amigos se despidieron y Yami entrego a Yugi al cuervo tramposo con que cenara esa noche... solo que el aun no se daba cuenta

toma tu saco, har mucho fri en unos minutos

Gracias contesto Yugi, con toda la intencin de irse con Seto, cuando Yami los llam

esperen... no te conozco aun dijo Yami antes de dejar partir a la pareja, dirigindose a Seto pero siempre le digo a cualquiera que salga con Yugi que cuide de ella, y tu no sers la excepcin. La quiero aqu en tres horas exactas, sin un rasguo.

...por supuesto... contesto altivo, pero tratando de disimularlo, y despus simplemente se dio la vuelta y condujo a Yugi hasta la limosina

jijijiji, disclpalo, Seto, el siempre es as por que se preocupa mucho por mi seguridad

huummmm... Seto miraba en direccin al cristal frontal de la limosina, sin dar una contestacin mas completa a Yugi, lo cual ella no se tomo en cuenta ni le pareci extrao, ya que haba ido notando que el muchacho era bastante serio, pero en la cabeza de este, todo avanzaba segn el hilo de sus planes, y casi no poda soportar ya las ganas de ponerle una o las dos manos encima... o dentro...

.-.-.-.-.

Yami haba terminado de ordenar los papeles que Yugi le ayudo a recoger y desenredar, y los clasific segn la importancia de la informacin. En esos momentos estaba en el inicio de su carrera como arquelogo y sus primeros trabajos eran de historia universal, humanidades y geografa bsica. Su informe de modulo tratara sobre una redaccin breve de un mnimo de 20,000 palabras sobre las dinastas a lo largo de toda la historia de Egipto, de las cuales el conoca una buena parte, y en ellas iba encontrando con gran gusto los nombres de sus abuelos y abuelas que alguna vez ley en los jeroglficos de los templos durante las celebraciones de este y aquel ao, y que ahora estaban enlistadas en papel para que el las esquematizara cronolgicamente.

De pronto son la puerta principal, y dejo todo su trabajo para ir a recibir el llamado, pensando en ver de nuevo el rostro de su Yugi a la que quizs se le habra olvidado algo, pero lo que encontr al abrir la puerta fue muy diferente al rostro femenino y delicado de la nia preciosa de sus pensamientos...

Yugi, se te olvido al-

hola Yami!

que? He? Que hacen aqu? pregunto Yami al ver al grupo de chicos que se haban vuelto los inseparables amigos de Yugi, parados en su entrada con rostros estpidamente sonrientes, como si estuvieran tramando algo...

ha, podemos pasar? pregunto Joey pasndose, junto con todos los dems sin esperar la respuesta, jugando al limbo al revs al pasar bajo el brazo de Yami

oigan, estoy trabajando en un informe muy importante! No pueden entrar a mi casa as ahora!

donde guardan las palomitas? pregunto Tristan buscando la cocina

oigan, ya me escucharon?

tranquilzate, vinimos a ayudarte con lo de Yugi

he..? De que hablan?

vamos, no te hagas, se nota que te gusta, y quien te culpa. Es una nia muy bonita y dulce advirti Joey, ruborizando a Yami

mrenlo, chicos! Esta rojo como un tomate! Ya sabrn lo que esta pensando, jijiji bromeo Tristan

Si, se ve que eres bastante indeciso, pero, con nuestro tratamiento dijo Duck tronando al mismo tiempo todos los dedos de sus manos no habr quien te pare, romeo mientras los tres muchachos miraban a Yami con sus macabros planes en mente, a Yami pareca desarrollrsele un extrao tic en su ojo derecho...

esto no puede ser bueno...

.-.-.-.-.

mmm, esta muy rico, gracias por invitarme a cenar Seto

No es nada... Seto y Yugi estaban sentados en una mesa privada muy elegante al fondo del restoran, especialmente situada ah para las parejas. Al centro de la mesa haba un lindo adorno de flores y las cortinas alrededor estaban ligeramente corridas hacia fuera para que las miradas de las dems personas no los incomodaran.

Despus de una ligera entrada de canaps y jugo fri de tomate, Seto dejo que Yugi ordenara por ambos, y la linda seorita pidi pavo con salsa inglesa y frutas de la estacin, junto con una jarra de agua fresca de jamaica. Despus de algunos minutos, la conversacin haba avanzado con tranquilidad. Ni seto presionaba aun por convencer a Yugi de acostarse con el, ni ella abordaba a Seto con preguntas sobre lo que estaba sintiendo sobre su persona, que de cualquier forma no le pareca adecuado por que recin se conocan, y podra incomodar a su compaero sabes, la velada ya ha avanzado, y creo que es momento de que te diga las razones de esta invitacin antes de que se termine el tiempo dijo Seto con zanjada decisin

si?

He pensado en ti estos das y me he dado cuenta de que eres especial...

yo? Especial, por que?

Tu debes saberlo bien, nadie podra resistir una cara tan bonita... dijo acariciado el mentn de Yugi, pero esta solo hizo su rostro a un lado, sin saber que decir... se que tienes dudas... y que sientes cosas que no puedes explicar...

he suspir Yugi completamente impresionada... esas palabras eran tal y como las haba ido pensando... seria que Seto entenda lo que pasaba por ella en esos momentos? Acaso lo que senta en su corazn era algo verdaderamente especial, hacia Seto? Toda su atencin se vio dirigida al muchacho mientras le iba diciendo ms y ms frases, tantas veces practicadas con otras muchachas a las que por igual haba maltratado y destruido...

Si... tu sientes cosas, cosas en tu corazn, y en tu cuerpo... Yugi se sonrojo ligeramente no sabes como explicrselo a Nadia, no sabes que son... te preguntas si es normal, lo que significan, si son tus nervios, o si ser que es el amor...

haa... haaa... pequeos quejiditos salan de la garganta de Yugi, con sus labios semi abiertos, y sus ojos fijos en Seto con un miedo terrible al orlo revelar toda su intimidad como si fuera la platica mas comn del mundo, sostenida con un casi perfecto extrao, y motivado por el rostro seductor de seto acercndose tentativamente a ella, poco a poco desde su haciendo, mientras ella tensaba todo su cuerpo y apretaba juntas sus manos al sentir la calida respiracin, justo cuando...

Yugi Moto... se que tu me am-

seor, gusta que le traigamos el postre?

hagg... si, claro dijo recuperando la compostura sern dos cream bruale, vino tinto para mi y cidra de manzana para la seorita

excelente eleccin, desean algo mas?

no, eso es todo... despus de que el mesero se hubo ido, Yugi bajo su mirada a sus manos, recogidas sobre su regazo en la tela blanca de su vestido mientras Seto la observaba, cruzndose de brazos y piernas, como quien medita sobre un tratado de negocios, y as los dos callaron por un tiempo...

.-.-.-.-.

En casa de Yugi, Yami y los otros chicos estaban discutiendo en la sala sobre el holocausto amoroso de este tres o cuatro aos mayor que ellos, poniendo al pelirrojo en una situacin en que el era el muchachito confundido al que haba que ayudar, y ellos los hombres de mundo bien experimentados.

ya te lo hemos dicho muchas veces, Yami, esta nia esta completamente chapada para ti dijo Joey

que cosas dicen? Yugi es una nia apenas comento Yami, sentado al centro del sof entre sus tres interlocutores

si, pero eso no ha evitado que le des dos o tres besos, verdad? O me equivoco? pregunto Duck con inters e insistencia, dndole a entender a Yami que no le permitira evadir la pregunta, pero un sonrojo y un movimiento de sorpresa fue todo lo que el moreno de la banda roja a la frente necesito para saberlo todo, y agrego sonriendo: si, eso pens...

mira Yami, Seto no es una buena persona, el tiene una muy mala reputacin tras de si y sabemos muy bien lo que quiere comenz Joey de nuevo Yugi es una buena persona, es nuestra amiga y no queremos que esa rata de Seto Kaiba la lastime pero ella no nos hace caso, ese embustero ya la ha enredado lo suficiente en sus juegos para confundirla, as que en adelante poco podremos hacer por ella, por lo que te va a necesitar a ti, entiendes?

si, lo se, pero no puedo ser muy duro con ella, es una muchacha grande y necesita saber que confo en ella para que tome sus propias decisiones... adems yo no conozco tan bien a ese Seto Kaiba, no podra pedirle algo seriamente sin estar seguro de lo que acuso a ese muchacho, aunque es cierto que no me gusta su actitud... Podra pensar que estoy celoso y que se lo pido por mi propia conveniencia.

Mira, rayitos de fuego dijo Tristan si pruebas es lo que quieres creo que ver a algunas muchachas llorando destrozadas despus de lo que les hizo Kaiba ser todo lo que te haga falta para creernos. Ese tipo es una vbora, no tiene los ms mnimos escrpulos para aprovecharse de nias inocentes como Yugi. Cada da que pasa sigue viendo la forma de enredarla mas y mas hasta que Yugi este muy confundida para darse cuenta de sus engaos y entonces la lastimara y en veinte minutos no se volver a acordar de ella, y la tendrs de regreso en tu casa humillada y herida con un recuerdo que jams se le olvidara, eso es lo que quieres? Por que si es as todo lo que necesitas es dejarla que siga saliendo con ese tipo para que se aproveche de ella, aunque sabes que ella tambin te quiere.

...

la quieres mucho, verdad? pregunto Joey, aunque era un punto que ya haba quedado muy claro desde antes del principio

si...

entonces? Por que no le dices y ya? creme que tu si te la mereces, viejo...

ya se los dije, ella esta muy confundida, decirle solo la estresara mas y no quiero que se presione y tome una decisin apresurada...

entonces al menos advirtele sobre Seto, es lo menos que debes hacer por ella dijo Duck

...mmm... conozco a Yugi, y se que si a ustedes ya les rechazo sus advertencias conmigo har lo mismo cuando me pregunte y le diga que ustedes me advirtieron... tendr una platica con ella, pero por ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer es esperar un tiempo para ver por mi mismo si ese chico tiene o no malas intenciones, entonces Yugi no dudara en escucharme los tres a sus lados suspiraron fastidiados, pues aquella no era para nada una respuesta satisfactoria...

Que necio eres, definitivamente ustedes dos se parecen en algo y es que siempre se complican la vida comento Tristan desde su puesto al darse cuenta que el parecido entre Yami y Yugi era no solo en ciertos aspectos fsico, sino tambin metal

haaa... suspir Joey bueno, si vas a dejarlos que salgan entonces tu tambin tienes que hacer tu lucha, Yami

he?

no me digas, he? Tienes que conquistarla antes de que seto le ponga un dedo encima, sino el dao ya estar echo agrego el rubio si sabes que no te escuchara aunque nos crees y tambin por lo de Seto, lo mejor que puedes hacer no es esperar mirando como nio resignado, tienes que hacerle saber poco a poco cuales son tus sentimientos por ella, as se dar cuenta por si misma y tomara la mejor decisin

de verdad lo crees? pregunto Yami ya bastante animado ante el prospecto

claro! Por Dios, le preguntas a alguien que ha cuidado nias desde que yo usaba paales! Jajajaja! Estas hablando con un experto!

jeje, bien, supongo que puedo conseguir unas flores bonitas para su habitacin por las maanas, eso le gusta mucho sugiri Yami, pero al escuchar un silencio mortuorio a su alrededor se dio cuenta de las miradas en desacuerdo de sus compaeros, por lo que entendi que esa no haba sido su mejor idea...

que anticuado eres, flores? Pregunt Duck ya sabemos que es una nia muy linda pero esto es la guerra, romeo! Tienes que desinhibirte un poco ms! Yami parpadeaba

si! El cara de rimel tiene razn! agrego Joey, sin que Duck se molestara en lo mas mnimo, pues el asunto ya haba pasado al nivel todos contra Yami tienes que hacer algo mas audaz, algo como... mmm... ver junto con ella una pelcula y acercarla poco a poco hasta ti, y cuando ya la tengas bien abrazada, le dices algunas de las cosas que te hace sentir y rematas todo con un buen prologo de besos... jejeje

...

o puedes preparar una situacin inesperada a propsito y aprovechar el momento para poner las cosas algo mas candentes... agrego Duck...

...

o quizs ayudarla a tallarse la espalda en la tina del bao... dijo Tristan como ultimo, mientras que Yami ya se haba perdido de nuevo en si mismo, experimentando casi como una realidad cada tentadora idea... con sus ojos cerrados... su frente mirando ligeramente al techo... y su respiracin relajada, hasta que...

he...? he? todos miraban a Yami muy fijamente... ... luego Yami noto que no lo miraban exactamente a el, y dirigi su vista a las caderas de sus pantalones y... haaaaaa! Por Ra! grito asustado al ver su ereccin delatndolo, y cubriendo de inmediato el brote de sus pantalones con ambas manos justo cuando los muchachos tambin empezaron a pegar gritos

Dios, Yami, que demonios fue lo que pensaste? Morboso! grito Joey el primero

cielos, este tambin se quiere fajar a Yugi, depravado! grito Duck sonriendo, feliz de comprobar una situacin tan divertida. La verdad era que mas que ofendidos, los chicos del tro se estaban divirtiendo como chicos

haaaaa! Ya vieron como se le nota en los bajo los pantalones! Debe ser un monstruo! sigui Tristan

haaaaa! Nooo! Que hacen? grito Yami cuando Tristan le abri los pantalones y Joey le saco el pene a pleno aire libre

HAAAAAA! Miren de qu tamao la tiene! intervino Joey Y con esto te quieres coger a Yugi, Yami? Eres un pervertido, solo mira que animalon te cargas!

haaa! Sultenme! Es ma! grito Yami abochornado y sorprendido, recuperando la posesin de su miembro y ocultndolo de nuevo entre su ropa, pero ya habiendo captado un gran inters por parte del grupito de doctores corazn, por lo que decidi levantase y correr fuera de su alcance

hey! a donde vas, todava no hemos terminado de prepararte! llamo Tristan tambin levantndose del sof

tengo que ir al bao! respondi Yami, pero de nuevo, esa no era una de sus mejores ideas con un tro semejante en su casa por que ereccin mas bao es igual a...

TUMP! Se escucho el fuerte golpe de una puerta en la segunda planta cuando Yami entro al bao aun con la bragueta de sus pantalones sin cerrar, y despegndose del escudo de madera calmando su respiracin para dirigirse a descubrir sus caderas frente a la taza del excusado, y orinar...

depravados... rufianes, nios molestos, pervertidos, grrrrr... pensaba Yami mientras verta su un poco de liquido amarillo sobre el agua de la tasa, aunque prestando a ello poca atencin, por que estaba cerrando sus ojos del coraje, lo que en momentos le llevo a perderse en un sueo donde el estaba junto a Yugi... Yugi... Yugi, Yugi, Yugi... he...? abri los ojos...

... la puerta del bao estaba abierta y los tres chicos lo estaban mirando... de nuevo...

haaaaaaa! Que hacen aqu?

haaaaaaa! gritaron todos, y despus Joey tomo la palabra oye! Ten ms cuidado a donde apuntas eso viejo! Quieres usarnos de inodoro o que?

y me llaman pervertido a mi? Salgan del bao y djenme orinar tranquilo! urgi Yami mientras volva su puntera a la taza del bao despus de que el chorro haba cruzado el piso de azulejos, el espejo del botiqun y la planta de sombra

wooouuufff! Ya vieron como se le puso ahora? exclamo Duck la tiene tan parada que podra hace diagonal hacia arriba!

basta, vyanse de aqu! dijo Yami deteniendo el fluido de sus aguas

vamos Yami llamo Joey solo queremos ayudarte, mira que te podemos dar algunas ideas para que no le duela tanto a Yugi cuando le metas esa cosa...

se los advierto...

anda Yami, no hay de que avergonzarse... dijo Tristan...

...

todos somos hombres aqu, tmenos lo mismo deca Duck solo que tu tienes como por dos o por los tres pero da igual, ya sabes lo que dicen, el tamao no importa...

pero el ancho si, jejeje ri el rubio, y la mirada de Yami al fin se agudizo a tal punto que pareca que no le importaba estar parcialmente desnudo... y entonces apunto...

se los advert...

hee... Yami... no lo haras verdad...? jejeje... verdad...? terminando Joey, todos retrocedieron poco a poco, mientras Yami daba seas que no saban si eran de paz o de guerra, pero cuando este levanto sus caderas y apunto con su pene hacia ellos, ya no les quedo duda...

corran! grito Tristan, pero fue demasiado tarde

haaaaaa! No! Mi peinado! Tendr que ir al saln de belleza de nuevo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi y Seto ya iban en camino a la casa-tienda mientras los anteriores acontecimientos se daban en la residencia de la chica, y la verdad era que no haban hablado mucho durante todo el camino desde su ltima conversacin en el restoran. Yugi estaba muy pensativa, era obvio, cualquiera con un mnimo de sentido comn habra sabido que lo que le haba dicho Seto haba marcado un borde en su corazn el cual en ese momento estaba examinando en la manera de saltarlo, a diferencia de Seto que simplemente miraba aqu y all de vez en cuando... muy de vez en cuando, hasta que faltando algo as como cuatro calles emprendi una nueva y pequea platica.

te gustara ir a mi casa a cenar maana por la noche?

maana? Pero acabamos de ir hoy, creo que s muy pronto... no es que no quiera aceptar tu invitacin, pero... me gustara permanecer en mi casa un par de das despus de la escuela...

entiendo... debes tener mucho en que pensar despus de este da... dijo poniendo su mano sobre la pierna de Yugi, y subindola tentadoramente sobre la tela del vestido hasta intentar llevarla al interior del muslo sobre la falda blanca, estremeciendo a la chica, quien de inmediato se aparto, obviamente incomodada ...ya casi llegamos a tu casa, deberas ir ponindote el abrigo, estar helando a estas horas...

Yugi asinti, sonrojada y muy seria, volviendo de inmediato a sus pensamientos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minutos ms tarde, Joey, Tristan y Duck estaban secando su cabello despus de haberse lavado un poco y ayudado a Yami a limpiar el bao; al fin las discusiones se dieron por terminadas y ya entre todos se haban decidido por cual seria la mejor forma de explicarle las cosas de la vida a Yugi, cuando son el timbre de la puerta por tercera vez en y todos supieron que se trataba de Seto y ella.

ir a abrir dijo Yami

vamos contigo intervino Duck ya es tiempo de que nosotros nos vayamos todos caminaron con mucha tranquilidad hacia donde encontraran a la pareja, pero lo que vieron al abrir fue lo peor de ese da... Yugi y Seto estaban besndose en la entrada, como una muestra de despedida, y esta vez Yugi no pareca asustada, pues estaba correspondiendo el gesto por su propia cuenta...

Yugi... exclamo Joey sorprendido, con sus ojos brillando impresionados, aunque sin compararse con lo que reflejaban los ojos de Yami...

...Yugi... tu...

...que pasa Yami... y ustedes chicos... por que estn todos tan plidos...?

Yugi... exclamo de nuevo Yami... el... el es tu novio...

**Continuara...**


	8. Coincidencias

_Gracias a Katruina, Dark Kotetsu Angel y saritakinomoto por cada uno de sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Saritakinomoto:**_ No, no me aburro si me felicitas varias veces, así se que te sigue gustando el material que escribo y si me dices que no te gusto o algo pues veo que es lo que anda fallando:- )

_**Yugi Moto2:**_ Jejeje, bueno, este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los anteriores pero creo que les gustara, lo hice con extra de azúcar y una pizca de café ;- D (muy dulce y algo amargo)

Los saludo a todos, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! Ja Ne!

_**Nota:**__ esta historia prevé contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic será enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes serán de consideración, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya están advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Atentamente:**_

_La Autora_

**Capitulo VIII**

Coincidencias

—QUEEE?

—Joey, por favor no grites, me lastimas los oídos

— ¿Y como esperas que no te grite si todavía no has hablado con Yugi, atolondrado mal nacido? Kaiba ya la ha invitado a salir de nuevo y tu la dejas que se la lleve como si fuera un santo! Es que acaso no tienes cerebro? Imbecil!

—Joey, cuelga ya el teléfono! La gente nos esta mirando!

—Tu no te metas, cara pintada! Estoy hablando con Yami, no contigo!

—que sueltes el teléfonoooo!

—suéltame, Tristan! Grrrrr!

—Joey, te prometo que hablare con Yugi mañana, ahora ella ya esta dormida, además, no es ella la única que esta pasando por un momento difícil, yo también. Lo siento mucho, pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas, por favor, entiéndeme.

—Lo único que entiendo es que Yugi es mi amiga y que tu permites que Seto se la lleve a su gana para cogércela! Idiota!

—escucha, ya es muy tarde, y escucho que Tristan y Duck están algo exasperados, será mejor que llames mañana. Hasta luego, Joey... —cuelga... — haaa... —después de haber terminado su conversación telefónica con el rubio encolerizado, Yami suspiró, pensando en lo difíciles que habían sido los últimos días para el teniendo que hacerse a la idea de que ahora Yugi salía oficialmente con otro muchacho que no era el, pero el tiempo ya había pasado y el necesitaba reponerse para poder ayudar a Yugi, ya que por mucho que le doliera, su bienestar era primero, y el tenia que ser fuerte; entonces miro hacia las escaleras, como tantas otras veces, y pensó en Yugi... Yugi, como quería verla en ese mismo momento... la necesitaba mucho, y mas en ese momento tan difícil de su propia vida...

Caminando escaleras arriba, Yami decidió hacerle una pequeña visita a su ángel dormido para poder reconfortarse, y fue a paso sigiloso hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, la cual la chica había dejado entre abierta, y dentro se la podía ver ya recostada y muy tranquila sobre su cama, cobijada por las mantas color pastel en medio de las sombras...

Yami se acerco hasta la cama de la chica y se sentó en una orilla, a su lado, contemplándola mientras dormía... era tan hermosa... en esos momentos daba el final de la tarde y sin embargo Yugi había caído dormida rato antes en la sala, mientras hacia deberes extra para sus estudios... muy seguido era así... ella trabajaba mucho en su escuela y sus libros, y al final sin darse cuenta, caía dormida, y Yami la llevaba cargando a su habitación para recostarla... eran costumbres que amaba de ella, como todo lo demás de su bello ser y personalidad, aunque el pudiera reírse de que ambos solían ser muy testarudos.

Yami acerco su mano al cabello dorado de Yugi, y acaricio suavemente los mechones que le caían de forma tan graciosa sobre el rostro... la amaba, y ella nos sabia; pensar que no se lo decía tan solo por hacerle mas sencillo ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos en aquella etapa de su vida, pero el tenia fe, y confiaba en que llegaría el día en que los dos estuvieran juntos... como tantas veces le había asegurado Solomon...

—papá... —mientras el cielo que se divisaba a través de la ventana de la habitación palidecía ante la noche y se iba cubriendo de estrellas de mil colores que brillaban en lo alto y a la lejanía, antiguos y felices recuerdos de su infancia llegaron a la mente de Yami, sin que los deseara detener...

" —_jajaja! Haaaaaaa! Vamos muy rápido, Yami!_

—_si! Estas resbaladillas son grandiosas! Jajaja! —ambos niños se deslizaban juntos por las resbaladillas del parque, los dos tan emocionados como si solo tuvieran cinco años y aquel fuera el mejor invento del mundo, y cuando llegaron al final, cayeron juntos sobre el césped cubierto de flores, Yugi arriba de Yami, y los dos aun riendo felices— Yugi, eso fue muy divertido! Jajaja! Quiero hacerlo de nuevo!_

—_te dije que son geniales! —comento Yugi recordando el echo de que Yami tenia miedo de las invenciones modernas, provocando que el muchachito en playera roja y pantaloncillos cortos se sonrojara._

—_oye, tu tampoco querías subir al principio! —dijo, y Yugi cerro un ojo y saco la lengua, en un gesto divertido; en ese momento la brisa fresca de la primavera comenzó a soplar, levantando en el rostro de Yami las faldas rosadas del vestido amplio de Yugi, por lo que Yugi grito aun mas divertida mientras que Yami se sonrojaba de tener prácticamente las pantaletas de la niña en sus narices, o de los nervios así se le antojaba, ya que solo tenia una magnifica vista de la prenda cubierta de encaje. Entonces Yugi se levanto, y comenzó a correr lejos de Yami, incitándolo a que la alcanzara._

—_corre mas rápido Yami! Jajaja!_

—_ya veras, te atrapare, pequeña princesa!_

—_haaaaa!_

—_te tengo!_

—_Yami, eres muy rápido!_

—_jejeje, y tu muy bonita —Yugi rió con toda la ternura que amaba Yami de ella, y ambos se miraron sonriéndose por unos segundos, disfrutando del momento— hee... sabes, todavía es muy temprano, Yugi —comento el muchacho para romper el silencio— no te gustaría hacer algo mas antes de regresar con papa?_

—_si! Llévame a comer un helado!_

—_haaa! Helado! Es esa cosa fría con chispitas que me gusta? —grito emocionado ante tal sugerencia_

—_jijijij, si, eso es, pero no todos tienen chispitas. Vamos para que pruebes un sabor diferente hoy! —ya en la heladería, Yami y Yugi se sentaron juntos en una bonita mesa con mirada a las jardineras, mientras que la niña balanceaba sus piernas en el aire sobre la silla, lamiendo con su boca la cucharilla de su helado, y Yami comía ávidamente el suyo, que por aquellos días se había convertido en uno de sus postres favoritos, justo cuando el muchacho dejo su cucharilla y miro a la niña al frente suyo._

—_Yugi, sabes, estos últimos meses han sido los más felices de mi vida..._

—_en serio, Yami? —contesto Yugi sonriendo, y dejando por un momento su comida al igual que Yami para ponerle toda su atención._

—_si, no recuerdo haberme sentido tan bien desde que yo era de tu edad, en Egipto... y... bueno, yo quería que lo supieras, y que sepas también que me siento muy contento de vivir contigo y con tu abuelo, y de que el haya querido ser mi papa_

—_jijijij, eso esta bien, te queremos mucho y ahora somos tu familia, lo demás no es importante si tu te sientes cómodo..._

—_Gracias —dijo finalmente, con una alegre y despreocupada sonrisa en sus finos y rosados labios..._

_Después de aquellos momentos, ambos niños caminaron de regreso a casa, Yugi de la mano de Yami, esperando reunirse con el abuelo Solomon para la cena y después de eso una sesión familiar de juegos de mesa que tanto gustaban a Yugi, y que comenzaban a fascinar a Yami, cuando pasaron por el aparador de una tienda de regalos que llamo la atención de Yugi, quien se detuvo y miro justo al frente del vidrio al objeto que la cautivo._

—_que pasa, Yugi? Viste algo que te gusto? —pregunto Yami mirando primero a Yugi, y después al aparador en busca de lo que estaba mirando tan interesadamente su compañerita..._

—_mira, Yami, es ese collar del corazón que esa allá arriba, al centro —dijo señalando con su brazo bien en alto para que Yami se guiara mejor, debido a su corta estatura_

—_haaa, es ese de color plata al lado del prendedor con forma de bellota?_

—_si, ese es, no crees que es muy bonito, Yami? Me gustaría tenerlo, pero no tengo suficiente dinero para comprarlo... —comento tristemente, bajando la cabeza, pero dejando en alto su mirada, justo hacia el corazón del aparador, y con un pequeño puchero en su boquita color de almíbar..._

—_...me gustaría conseguirlo para ti, pero... tampoco tengo dinero..._

—_lo se, no tendrías que molestarte de cualquier forma..._

—_... —Yami y Yugi siguieron mirando por unos momentos el aparador, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos y perspectiva de la situación cuando una pareja entro a la tiendita y momentos después una mujer del lugar quitaba precisamente el mismo collar del medallón de corazón que le había gustado a Yugi, ante los ojos inmutables de ambos... una vez que la pareja se fue, pasaron unos momentos mas; Yugi los vio salir, y puso especial y tierna atención a la chica de esta que llevaba una cajita de regalo en las manos, lo que Yami no pudo evitar notar, y sintió un deseo en su corazón de hacer realidad el deseo de Yugi— no te preocupes, Yugi_

—_mmm? —Yugi levanto su rostro para mirar el de Yami_

—_un día voy a conseguir un corazón como ese para ti, te lo prometo —dicho eso, Yugi sonrió felizmente al muchacho, y tubo plena confianza en sus palabras de que las cumpliría..._

—_Gracias, Yami..."_

—... —si, aquellos fueron días muy felices... solo deseaba que pudieran seguir siendo tan sencillos, pero quizás aquella prueba era algo muy importante para ambos, y debían hacerla bien... quien iba a saber? Por el momento, el pasado no le ayudaría, y del futuro no sabia nada... no quería ni pensar en lo que haría para ayudar a Yugi, pues era tema que lo estresaba, ya que de cualquier forma el sabia bien lo que debía hacer... todo lo que quería era dormir un poco al lado de ella, y descansar de todo...

Bajando de la cama y arrodillándose en el piso, Yami descubrió ligeramente a Yugi, y tomo su mano de entre las mantas, calida y pequeña, como siempre... y la beso... —te amo...

—mmmm... —gimió Yugi, despertando

—¡!

—Yami...? eres tu...? mmmm, que haces aquí, por que aun estas despierto, ya es de noche... —dijo mirando hacia la ventana para hacerse de la información sobre aquel echo

—lo siento... quería verte antes de dormir... —motivada por su curiosidad, Yugi se sentó en su cama, y miro a Yami, ladeando su cabeza

—por que? —pregunto con toda inocencia

—yo... no se... solo, me he sentido muy solo estos días sin ti por las tardes... quería verte... solo eso...

—es por Seto, de nuevo? —Yami asintió— mmm, ya te había dicho que el no va a ocupar tu lugar, por que no me crees, Yami? Yo nunca voy a dejar de quererte... —hubo un breve silencio— creía que lo sabias...

—lo siento, no quería venir y entristecerte, es solo que estoy acostumbrado a tenerte en casa a esas horas, conmigo. No es por que no te crea, solo que no me puedo acostumbrar a que el te tenga todos los días para si mientras yo me quedo aquí, estudiando...

—Yami... —susurro Yugi con dulzura... — quieres dormir conmigo?

—...

—esta bien por mi, yo también te he extrañado mucho... por que no dormimos juntos por las noches mientras regresa el abuelito? Así, no te sentirás solo... si?

—de verdad...? —Yugi asintió, mirando a su amigo arrodillado a los pies de su cama

—no me gusta que te sientas mal, ya lo sabes... anda, entra a las mantas o te resfriaras... —feliz de escuchar a Yugi decir eso, Yami se levanto y entro al espacio de la cama que Yugi le ofrecía al levantar parte de su manta, y se acomodo y acurruco cómodamente al lado de Yugi, al final abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas como si de eso dependiera su vida... — jijiji, siempre haces eso cuando estas triste, no me engañas. Lo siento si te deje solo, pero de verdad, me he sentido muy extraña estos días y creo que es a causa de Seto... por eso salgo con el... por que quiero saber si lo amo y... quizás así es...

—esta bien... ahora solo quiero estar contigo...

—Yami... —Yugi se acerco a Yami, mas aun de lo que ya estaba, hasta que pudo escudarlo respirar y hasta el mas mínimo sonido de su cuerpo, y con gran ternura le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, luego tocándolos con las yemas de sus dedos— solo hace poco me di cuenta de que casi en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte he sentido algo especial por ti... es algo que nunca antes sentí por nadie mas, y que no siento ni siquiera por Seto... quizás es por que somos tan unidos...?

— ¿Tú realmente crees que sea eso, Yugi...? —ella negó en un ademán con su cabeza

—A veces... cuando tengo frió... quisiera con todas mis fuerzas que durmieras abrazado de mi, a mi lado... y cuando pienso en todo lo que significas para mi... no se, algo me pasa, y se apodera de mi... —Yami paso saliva, y su respiración se acelero, igual que su corazón mientras Yugi seguía dejando fluir sus palabras al ritmo de sus sentimientos... era todo un momento... — entonces siento que quisiera tenerte más y más cerca de mí... mas cerca que nunca... y luego siento cosquillas en el estomago, y pienso en lo importante que has llegado a ser en mi vida...

—Yugi...

— ¿Qué me esta pasando, Yami? No es mi cuerpo... no es por que estoy creciendo... es algo mas... mucho mas importante... algo que no se explicar lo suficiente... quisiera entender... por que me haces sentir así... a veces es como una gran amistad, pero... luego vienen otros sentimientos, y no se... no se que son... quiero entender... quiero entender que es lo que estoy sintiendo, Yami —Yami se acerco a la frente de Yugi con mucho cuidado, y sutilmente la beso ahí, como si fuera una niña pequeña...

—lo entenderás a su tiempo...

—Tu sabes que es lo que siento, Yami...? sabes por que me pasa esto? —pregunto con gran y perspicaz curiosidad brillando notablemente en sus ojos, y mirando sin parpadear a Yami.

—si... lo se...

—que es, Yami? Dímelo, por favor...

—yo... no puedo...

—...por que...?

—...por que si lo hago quizás no resulte en lo mismo que si tu te dieras cuenta... y es algo demasiado importante para echarlo a perder...

—Yami...

—tienes que descubrirlo por ti misma, mi princesa... y se que lo harás...

—cuando?

—cuando estés lista, en ese momento, lo sabrás...

—como lo sabré, Yami...?

—eso nadie podrá decírtelo, es algo que debes sentir... solo llega y lo sabes...

—por que no puedo saberlo ahora...? por que hay que esperar? Entiendo que las cosas tomen tiempo, pero ya ha pasado tanto...

—Yugi, sabes por que los bebes nacen a los nueve meses y no a los tres o cuatro?

—por que deben terminar de formarse...

—mjm... igual que eso, lo que sientes debe crecer un poco mas para que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir cuando lo dejes ser libre... si lo supieras ahora, no sabrías que hacer con ello, por que aun no estas lista para manejarlo, igual que un niño que ya tiene todas sus funciones, pero necesita probarlas varios meces mas antes de nacer, así mismo tu tendrás que vivir un poco mas antes de entender lo que te esta pasando...

—a ti te ha pasado, Yami...?

—...muchas veces, cuando tenia tu edad...

—y cuando supiste lo que era...?

—haaa... —suspiro— no lo pensé, simplemente un día como cualquiera, estuve de nuevo en la misma situación, y al mirar lo que me preocupaba... —dijo mirando a Yugi muy profundamente, y haciendo una asfixiante pausa... — lo supe... supe lo que era...

—así nada mas...?

—si... así nada mas... lo había sabido durante mucho tiempo, pero tenia miedo de estar equivocado... tu tienes miedo de que lo que sientes no sea lo que crees que es, Yugi...? —pregunto, haciéndose de algunas esperanzas de que su caso fuera como el de Yugi, y que así quizás en ese momento, 'lo supiera'

—no... solo no se que es... no lo entiendo por que jamás sentí algo así, y por que jamás he sentido nada parecido en ninguna otra forma... es la primera vez que me pasa esto, pero... es... es tan intenso que a veces siento que me quema el pecho... —Yami estaba a punto de llorar...

—eres tan inocente, Yugi...

—...

—pero te prometo que un día eso cambiara, y entenderás lo que estas sintiendo...

—es malo que sea inocente, Yami...? crees que no debería serlo...?

—no es malo ser inocente, pero es algo de lo que los demás se pueden aprovechar... y cuando uno empieza a crecer y a experimentar cosas nuevas el serlo duele, por que batallamos mas para entender el mundo...

—haaa... —Yugi suspiró

—Yugi, quiero que me prometas que jamás dejaras que nadie se aproveche de ti, que me prometas que si en cualquier momento alguien, quien sea, hombre o mujer, amigo o extraño, hasta yo, trata de hacerte algo que no te gusta, algo que no sabes que es, que te asusta o que no quieres hacer, no lo dejes que te lo haga, jamás, a nadie.

—...no entiendo bien por que me dices esto, pero...

—... —Yami y Yugi se miraban, uno tratando de apartar sus pensamientos, pues sentía que la muchacha podría leerlos, y ella buscando en los ojos de su mas grande amigo lo que querían decir aquellas palabras

—Te lo prometo... si algo no me gusta, no dejare que continué... —Yami dio un beso en sus labios a Yugi, suave y sin malicia, y de nuevo miro a los ojos de la chica con gran amor...

—...Gracias, Yugi... —Yugi entonces bostezo

—tengo sueño...

—ya te he hecho desvelarte demasiado, es natural... será mejor que durmamos...

—hasta mañana, Yami...

—espera...

—si, Yami...?

—Por favor, quiero que mañana canceles tu cita con Seto para hablarte de algo sumamente importante... —Yugi entonces se alarmo, y de nuevo se levanto, esta vez solo apoyándose en su codo y dejando recostado su costado izquierdo...

—Que pasa Yami, hay algo que no me has dicho? Algo que te hace pensar que Seto no es bueno para mi?

—...no exactamente... solo...

—...

—solo te pido que confíes en mi, por favor... por nuestra amistad... por mi vida, te lo pido...

—esta bien, Yami... si es tan importante para ti... lo haré...

—No sabes como te lo agradezco, Yugi

—mjhm... que duermas bien, Yami...

—tu también, mi ángel... —en ese momento le dio un beso un poco mas intenso... — tu también...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chicosexy16: que tal? Que haces tan tarde en la Red?

LittleB: pues no tengo mucho que hacer y pensé que quizás si entraba te encontraría...

Chicosexy16: estas solo?

LittleB: ...como siempre...

Chicosexy16: siempre estas solo? Eso no es bueno...

LittleB: no tengo opción

Chicosexy16: Oye, que edad tienes, no me lo has dicho... podría saberlo?

LittleB: pues... yo preferiría que fuera un secreto...

Chicosexy16: entiendo... aunque, sabes, tengo el presentimiento de que tienes no mas de catorce años...

LittleB: por que?

Chicosexy16: pues... solo es un presentimiento... jejeje, soy bueno en esas cosas, sabias?

LittleB: pues, ahora ya se, jejeje

Seto: Mokuba, que haces aquí tan tarde ya deberías estar durmiendo —llamo Seto a espaldas de Mokuba

Mokuba: he, ha... eres tu, hermano... lo siento... vine aquí a ver el estanque y perdí el tiempo en la red... no me di cuenta de que ya era tarde, pero ahora estoy platicando con una amigo, no podría quedare un poco mas?

Seto: sabes cuales son las reglas... a la cama, tu solo, dadas las nueve de la noche... y ya pasan de las diez...

Mokuba: haaa, por favor, hermano

Seto: no debes permanecer tanto tiempo en la computadora si eso te impide dormir —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión— tengo cosas que hacer, y ya sabes que tienes que hacer tu...

Mokuba: mmm... ggghhh... —gruño Mokuba, algo consternado— tu también haces lo mismo, hermano... —Seto, al escuchar eso, ni aun volteo o se detuvo, ni siquiera aminoro su paso... y Mokuba por su lado lo miro unos segundo mas antes de regresar a su conversación... era obvio que las reglas en la mansión Kaiba estaban cambiando...

De regreso en la casa, Seto se dirigió directamente a su estudio, donde ya le habían llevado una tasa de café negro con azúcar... mucha azúcar, especialmente, para poder mantenerse despierto mas tiempo. Seto pasaba largas horas frente a su computadora, ya fuera que estuviera en su casa, en la escuela o en el trabajo, y apenas se daba tiempo para si mismo y su cuidado, mas allá del aseo personal. Era realmente un muchacho alto, esbelto y muy serio... quizás su mal animo, confusión de sus principios y delgadez eran debidas en gran parte a la falta de descanso, y era de extrañar que aun no tuviera ojeras, pero ya la pequeña sombra en sus parpados inferiores debía significar algo...

No era su tarea andar siguiendo a Mokuba para pedirle que fuera a la cama, pero cuando dos de las sirvientas le avisaron que su hermano no estaba en su habitación y que no había terminado su cena, no le quedo mas remedio que intervenir, así que dio una pequeña búsqueda de el en los jardines, considerando que los sirvientes no lo encontraron en la casa, y casi de inmediato lo vio sentado bajo el árbol mas cercano del estanque de los patos... que le estaba pasando? Tenia la impresión de que ya llevaba así algún tiempo... mmm...

—Quizás deba hablar con el —pensó— pero... será en otra ocasión... ahora hay asuntos que apremian... —en realidad Seto amaba profundamente a su hermanito. Era su única familia y casi tubo que hacer un berrinche a la tierna y angelical edad de cinco años para que sus papas se lo 'proporcionaran', sin tener que dar mas explicaciones... el caso ahora era que sus prioridades habían cambiado... lamentablemente, sin darse cuenta al cambiar esas prioridades, dejo muy al final a su hermanito, pensando siempre en "el sabe cuidarse solo" o "ya es un niño grande, no necesita una niñera" o el clásico "ahora estoy ocupado, será en otra ocasión"... obviamente Seto había olvidado la gran necesidad que Mokuba tenia de el en esos años de su vida en que estaba entrando en la pubertad, sin mas padre que el, y sin mas madre que un recuerdo... quizás el era padre y madre para Mokuba, pero su espíritu había decaído tanto al presionarse excesivamente en el trabajo, poco a poco y muy lentamente al punto de que parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta, que en esos momentos de su vida, esta era un verdadero desperdicio... se estaba revolcando en el lodo desde hacia mucho, pero mucho aun tardaría también en darse cuenta... del todo... — Yugi Moto... —recordó aquel nombre mientras navegaba entre mundos de papeles y archivos de PC— que tienes de especial...? —por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo, parecía que alguien o algo al fin lo habían empezado a hacerse cuestionar... —hum... solo es una niña tonta y muy sentimental... no hay nada de nuevo en ella que no haya visto en las demás... —pero por dentro, se decía otra cosa... la verdad era que esas palabras suyas no lo dejaban tranquilo... el había notado algo en Yugi que si faltaba a todas las demás, y era eso lo que mas le atraía de ella, y lo que le hacia desear mas obtener el premio en su cacería... pero... a la vez sentía que deseaba algo mas de ella, solo que en ese momento le era imposible decir que era... por el momento, su meta era poseer a Yugi y tomar la prueba de ello, pero algo mas todavía en su interior, le decía que eso no era lo que quería realmente...

—grrr... no puedo pensar mas aquí... —dijo levantándose— necesito aire fresco... —Seto salio de su estudio y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde el obtendría su supuesto aire fresco, y a lo que el le llamaba un cambio de ambiente... se recostó en el sofá de tres asientos, abrió de nuevo su laptop y tecleo las palabras: De Hackers y Negocios... — mmmm... —interesante panorama mundial, pero no muy diferente de lo que ya sabia... no era nada que lo fuera a sorprender o a lograr distraer de sus pensamientos sobre la naturaleza femenina de Yugi, y esto en el sentido de lo que era ella, y ya no del cuerpo... — negocios, ataques, Yugi, hackers, desempleo, ofertas, Yugi, ofertas... pornografía... hum! Cof, cof... —después de esas pocas palabras, era obvio que necesitaba algo diferente para distraerse, así que, con algo de duda, tecleo la palabra 'PORNOGRAFIA' en su buscador personalizado de Kaibanet, y de inmediato accedió a un amplio y variado portal con excelente material pornográfico... y selecciono un video de sexo duro... de inmediato, con la potencia de su maquina, el video se cargo en un dos por tres, y Kaiba ya estaba viendo a un joven musculoso con un pene desproporcionadamente largo fallándose a una chica tan poco interesante para Seto como las demás... rubia, hermosa, de grandes y firmes atributos y miembros bronceados... muy escandalosa como el resto de las actrices de porno pagado. Ni siquiera se preocupo por ponerse unos audífonos o bajar el volumen para que Mokuba no oyera... así de ansioso estaba por sus nuevos sentimientos...

De repente, la actriz en el video tomo el rostro de Yugi, y allí estaba ella en medio de un sobreactuado acto pasional con Seto, lo que saco sorprendió mucho al chico, así que cerro sus ojos y alboroto su cabeza... cuando vio de nuevo la pantalla, los actores se veían como al principio... que le estaba pasando? Esa niña no era tan hermosa ni tan sensual como las otras de las que se había aprovechado... su cuerpo era el de una niña, aunque eso era a verdad decir, bastante provocador para un muchacho con sus ideas a los diecisiete años, pero no era su tipo, no, entonces por que no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Seria amor...? —que estoy pensando...? —no, no lo creía... era algo en ella, ese algo en ella que no descifraba era lo que lo estaba inquietando... era como si el pensar en esa niña le fuera a revelear el mas grande de los misterios... y lo mas extraño de todo es que por alguna razón le incomodo imaginarse follando don Yugi, como si le incomodara por que fuera un asunto fuera de lugar en lo que realmente quería... pero no sabia que era... ese era el problema...

—Hermano... —llamó Mokuba a su hermano después de haber entrado en la casa, llevando su laptop bajo el brazo derecho, pero Seto no le respondió... estaba muy ocupado viendo y escuchando algo en su computadora... le sonaba conocido, pero de principio le pareció como el fondo de voces en una película de guerra con voces españolas... — hermano, ya voy a dormirme... siento haberte desobedecido...

—...

—... —de nuevo su hermano no le respondió, y se dio cuenta que una vez mas estaba tan metido en su computadora que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que tenia una mosca parada en su oreja. Mokuba suspiro, y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras tras Seto que lo llevarían a su habitación, mirando por curiosidad en la pantalla de plasma de la gran maquina de su hermano, y viendo sin sorpresa que no era una película de guerra sino un video pornográfico... no era la primera ves que lo encontraba viendo ese tipo de cosas, y de echo esa ocasión fue de las mejores, ya que Seto estaba vestido, y por supuesto, prefería verlo masturbándose que lastimando niñas inocentes— ... —sin decir una palabra por segunda vez, Mokuba subió las escaleras a un paso tranquilo que solo dejaba escuchar un pequeño sonido al momento que sus tenis rechinaban contra los mosaicos blancos de escasas vetas careces, hasta que llego al pasillo en la planta del segundo piso, y ahí se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás... — no se por que no lo pensé primero... haaa... solo quiero creer que aun puede cambiar...

Triste, solo, con su amigo perdido en sabría Dios donde del mundo en esos momentos, Mokuba pensó que ni timote Bewdil lo haría sentir mejor en ese momento, tan solo los brazos de su hermano, o su sola cercanía, pero Seto no iba a aceptar... entonces paso al lado de la puerta del estudio de Seto, y miro dentro del lugar, abriendo la puerta... Seto... todo ese lugar tenia el toque de Seto... la biblioteca, el acomodo de los libros, de los muebles. Las cortinas cerradas hablaban de su propio comportamiento, y el tipo de arreglo que había elegido, los colores de los muebles, todo, TODO, hablaba acerca de su hermano y de la persona que había llegado a ser...

Atraído de forma casi magnética por el lugar, Mokuba entro en el estudio, y se paro al centro, mirando alrededor... ese lugar tenia una roma diferente al del resto de la casa, quizás por que la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía cerrado a los demás... se dirigió hacia el escritorio y todo el brazo de la silla acojinada de Seto, y miro la taza de café aun humeante sobre el escritorio, y los papeles de la compañía Kaiba que habían sido firmados o que esperaban serlo, pero la sensación de la silla de Seto fue lo que le llamo mas la atención... su silla, de su hermano... el pasaba muchas horas del día ahí... recordaba que cuando era mas pequeño, Seto y el solían dormir juntos o abrazarse riendo al terminar un juego... como habían cambiado las cosas... también habría cambiado el aroma de Seto...? Guiado por eso, Mokuba se sentó en la silla, y coloco cómodos sus brazos... se sentía bien... pero ya no quería irse de ahí... Seto... como extrañaba a Seto... entonces subió sus piernas al brazo izquierdo de la silla, y decidió acostarse en ese preciso lugar... pero aun no estaba bien, así que se movió enérgicamente sobe la silla hasta que encontró una posición que le convenció, y cruzo sus brazos, escondiendo su mentón dentro del cuello de su suéter de estambre de aquel gris verdoso... y cerro sus ojos... — quizás si me duermo aquí le preocupe un poco a Seto cuando me encuentre... —pensó, y decidido a llamar la atención de su hermano, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por dormirse, hasta que lo consiguió, facilitado por el profundo aroma de Seto que estaba impregnado en toda el área de la silla...

—haaa... esta noche ha sido terrible, no puedo entender por que no he podido concentrarme... —se decía a si mismo el CEO de Kaibacorp— quizás no deba seguir poniendo azúcar en el café... he...? —al entrar al principio de su estudio personal, Seto vio que su hermanito descansaba en su silla, y se dirigió de inmediato hacia ella, dejando su computadora portátil sobre una mesita cercana a la entrada— Mokuba? —Llamo Seto al niño en su asiento, pero esta vez era el quien no contestaba, ya que había quedado profundamente dormido... — ... —ese comportamiento se le hacia algo raro, pero no le dio mas importancia que ese fugaz pensamiento, sin embargo, se agacho y tomo en sus brazos a su hermano, mirándolo cuidadosamente, como no lo hacia desde tanto tiempo ya que noto que sus rasgos habían cambiado un poco de lo que recordaba... su rostro era mas fino y sus mechones de aquel intenso y hermoso color negro azabache habían crecido considerablemente, y le tapaban un poco los ojos sobre el rostro... incluso algunos a los lados le rozaban las mejillas, y su boca entreabierta de labios de aquel moreno calido y claro dejaban ver ligeramente una pequeña hilera de perlas blancas, lo que le hizo caer en la cuenta de que ya su hermano había mudado todos sus dientes de leche al frente de su dentadura... era un niño muy lindo, y seguro cuando fuera algo mayor no tendría mucho que envidiarle a su propia persona...

—haaa... —suspiro cansadamente— no tengo tiempo para esto... —se dijo, y luego pensó algo mas— esta creciendo, que tiene eso de magnifico? —Seto camino hasta la habitación de Mokuba con este en brazos, y al llegar, se recargo contra la pared para poder cargar al chico y al mismo tiempo girar la perilla. Lo metió a su cama, bajo las sabanas, y le quito los tenis de sus pies, arropándolo, echo después del cual se dio la vuelta y salio sin ningún otro intermedio, dejando a Mokuba durmiendo tranquilo...

De regreso en su estudio, Seto tomo su laptop y regreso a su escritorio para trabajar un poco mas antes de ir a dormir el también como el resto de la gente a esas horas, pero apenas abrió el aparato e inicio sesión, se dio cuenta de que la computadora que le había regalado a Mokuba aun permanecía ahí, y recordó que por aquellos días el chico parecía muy entretenido con el regalo... seria que solo la utilizaba para platicar con otras personas? No era que le preocupara, confiaba en Mokuba tanto que ni le pasaba por la mente su seguridad por cosas así, y de cualquier forma le dijo que se divirtiera con ella pero... por alguna razón, pensó que guardarla bajo llave para que Mokuba mismo se la pidiera ayudaría en la situación, así que la metió en uno de sus cajones con cerradura, y después de asegurarlo bien regreso a su propia computadora...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, el grupo de Tristan, Duck y Joey estaba saliendo de un establecimiento donde habían conseguido los artículos necesarios para sus tareas escolares, las cuales, por pensar en todo el asunto de Yami, Seto y Yugi, mas su característico comportamiento ante cuestiones escolares, habían dejado para la ultima hora...

—haaggg... odio la tarea —dijo Joey cargando los papeles, estampas y marcadores en sus brazos

—siiii, yo también —respondió Tristan

—mmmm... aja... —Duck parecía no estar en lo mismo que sus amigos... estaba, de echo, mas distraído de lo que era humanamente creíble en el, conocido por ser un chico animoso y despierto, o al menos muy consiente de la situación en la que se encontrara, fuera cual fuera.

—Que pasa Duck? —Preguntó Tristan— no has sido tu mismo desde que Joey termino de hablar con Yami...

—lo siento, me preocupa Yugi. Es obvio que Yami la quiere mucho pero para el es muy difícil hacer las cosas con lo sensible que esta ahora... espero que ya haya superado el primer impacto y le explique a Yugi lo que necesita saber para defenderse de Seto...

—Mmmm... —exclamo Joey— si, te entiendo... yo también he pensado mucho en eso, y sabes, creo que esos dos van a necesitar mucha de nuestra ayuda...

—si, pero no creo que Yami realmente vaya a hacer esperar mas esa platica, el sabe que es muy importante y por mucho que le duela, es un tipo rudo —decía Tristan muy a su estilo— no es de esas personas que esperan a que todo pase sin hacer nada, pero bueno, le pego muy duro el cupido.

—Si, es cierto... —respondió Duck

—...grrrr... es un tarado, pero... —Joey hizo una pausa— es el tarado que le gusta a Yugi así que vamos a tener que ayudarlos mucho... y especialmente, cuidar mucho a Yugi... —con el cielo estrellado brillando sobre ellos, los tres chicos siguieron juntos, su camino a casa...

**Continuara...**


	9. Sentimientos

_Gracias a xanxisk, Dark kotetsu angel, White Lady Firithmenel, Aname Kaiba y Guerrera Lunar por sus reviews!_

**_Respondiendo:_**

**Dark Kotetsu Angel:** mmm, bueno, ambos la identidad del chico y el significado del acertijo tardaran muchos captulos en que lo diga. Lo del chico lo dir como unos tres captulos antes del final y la respuesta del acertijo al mero final. Sobre lo de Seto, para eso solo lee este fic ;- )

**Aname Kaiba:** bien, aqu estn las respuestas

1- la identidad del amigo por computadora de Mokuba la dar pocos captulos antes del final del fic.

2- Yugi es asi de inocente por varias razones, primero que casi no convivi y se desarrollo con chicos de su edad hasta que conoci a Yami, y se perdi de experimentar muchas cosas y dudas que tenan los nios de su edad, asi que sus dudas las resolvi mas lentamente. A pesar de que es muy inteligente eso no quiere decir que sea madura, aunado al echo de que le falto su mama a una edad muy importante y no tubo quien le fuera diciendo segn vea que era necesaria las cosas que necesitaba saber, y el abuelo y Yami no se lo dijeron el abuelo por que no se atreve, le da pena y no sabe como romper la inocencia de Yugi, es su princesita, y Yami si se da cuenta pero se le van la onda por que esta enamorado, asi que ninguno hace nada hasta que ven que es urgentemente necesario, ya que en un escuela con chicos y chicas mayores que ella faltaba mas, y se ven obligados a ver como le van a hacer para decirle.

3- Sip, si pienso usar a Tea pero aun falta un poco para que vuelva a salir.

4- Y si, no hay problema, puedes usar mis fics

**GL:** claro que no son chicles, al menos no me molestan, ustedes dos, si, los dos, me caen muy bien. Sobre sus preguntas, Yugi dejo que Seto la besara por que se supone que ya es su novio y ella sabe que los novios se besan, pero no haya diferencia o algo de malo o algo, en el echo de que bese a Yami de esa forma. Las preguntas sobre el futuro del fic no se responden : ) y sobre eso de que Yami es indeciso, pues si, al principio es indeciso, pero ya se le esta quitando, el comprende que ya no puede postergar mas las cosas aunque le duela tomar medidas en un asunto que a el mismo le afecta.

**_Yugi Moto2:_** bueno gente, aqu esta el capitulo 09, quizs maana actualice el fic del baby de Yugi, asi que si les gusta esa historia, estn alertados ;- D

Saludos, Ja Ne!

**_Nota:_**_ esta historia prev contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic ser enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes sern de consideracin, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya estn advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

**_Atentamente:_**

_La Autora_

**Capitulo IX**

Sentimientos

Era una tarde tranquila y bonita despus de la escuela, y Yugi caminaba regreso a casa con una expresin que verdaderamente preocupaba... poda notarse que algo la estaba haciendo sentir mal, desorientada, deprimida... algunos pocos recuerdos azotaban su mente mientras segua su camino por las aceras de la ciudad, sola, pues no haba esperado a sus compaeros para que no la vieran as de triste, tanto as que ni siquiera los acompao durante el almuerzo y en lugar de eso decidi ocultarse en un bao el resto del receso... si... tenia un nuevo problema... y ese problema esta vez era Yami.

Yugiii! grit una joven voz masculina desde lejos, y Yugi de inmediato supo que no haba logrado su objetivo Yugi, espranos!

... detenindose y dando un cuarto de giro para no parecer tan indiferente o afectada el tiempo que fuera posible, Yugi se detuvo, y espero a que sus amigos la alcanzaran...

Yugi! Haaa... haaa... haaa... Joey respiraba muy agitadamente, haba corrido tanto que tenia que sostenerse de sus rodillas para respirar Rayos, Yugi, por que no nos esperaste? Hemos estado tratando de alcanzarte desde hace varias cuadras! comento el rubio con mucha energa, pero Yugi noto que los otros dos chicos no estaban con el.

...donde estn Duck y Tristan...?

Ha, ellos, no corren tan rpido como yo. Cuando vi que estabas ms cerca corr lo mas rpido que pude para alcanzarte pero creo que los deje atrs, jejeje

Ha, ya veo... Yugi, de darle la cara un momento a Joey, de nuevo la aparto y miro hacia el suelo, lo que de inmediato preocupo a su amigo

que pasa Yugi...? tienes algn problema...?

...

tienes un problema, verdad? Es por eso que nos evitaste todo el da?

lo siento mucho, Joey...

Jooooey! Haaaa, haaaa... por Dios, Joey, pudiste habernos esperado! grit Duck llenado en la misma condicin en que haba llegado el primero

si! Crees que somos cinta negra, o que?

hee... que le pasa a Yugi? pregunto Duck notando que la situacin estaba algo tensa...

Pues... parece que tiene un problema...

un problema? exclamo Duck que clase de problema? Yugi aun no contestaba, pero entreabra sus labios como queriendo decir algo, sin hallar las palabras... entonces Joey se inclino y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de Yugi...

te gustara contarnos en la plaza lo que te sucede...? dijo, mostrando una sonrisa, mientras que Yugi lo miraba casi con el rostro melanclico de una nia abandonada...

En la plaza mas cercana a la que estaban, el grupo se sent en una de las bancas del parque, o al menos Joey y Yugi, mientras que Tristan y Duck permanecieron parados ya que ellos saban que del tro de amigos, al rubio es al que Yugi le tenia mas confianza, y en ese momento era obvio que necesitaba sentirse segura y cerca de alguien conocido...

Bien Yugi, aqu estamos, puedes decirnos lo que quieras...

Mmmm... bueno... es Yami...

si...? que pasa con Yami...

es que... ayer el y yo tuvimos... una platica... los tres chicos se lanzaron miradas discretas despus de ese comentario...

que te dijo Yami...?

pues... yo... haaa... Yugi, sin saber como explicarse, suspir

...estaba enojado? Te dijo algo que te hizo sentir mal...?

no, Yami no se atrevera a decirme algo que me lastimara...

entonces? Te dijo algo que te sorprendi...? algo que... quizs haya querido decirte hace mucho tiempo...? Joey tenia la idea, al igual que Duck y Tristan, de que Yami le haba confesado sus sentimientos a Yugi y ahora la chica no sabia que hacer, pero estaban equivocados, sin embargo, cuando Yugi volteo a ver a Joey con una expresin de sorpresa, Todos pensaron que haba dado en el blanco. Yugi solo regreso la mirada a su falda del uniforme, y asinti... que te dijo...?

haaa... resignada a que no haba una forma realmente mas sencilla de decir las cosas y darse a entender, Yugi decidi que tendra que sobreponerse y decirlo como le saliera... la noche antepasada Yami me visito en mi habitacin y me dijo que quera hablarme de algo importante, y me pidi que cancelara mi cita con Seto por que era imprescindible que supiera las cosas lo mas pronto posible... los chicos ya comenzaban a entender el li yo acepte por que note a Yami muy preocupado pero no tenia ni la mas mnima idea de lo que me iba a decir, y ayer por la tarde cuando regrese a casa, el dejo todas sus cosas y nos sentamos juntos en el sof de la sala, y entonces comenz a explicarme que como ya he crecido necesito saber cosas sobre sexo... Yugi se sonrojo, pero no por lo que los chicos crean me explico cosas acerca de cmo funcionan mi cuerpo y el de un chico... con mas detalles de los que esperaba... me dijo que en adelante debo cuidarme mucho por varias razones, y luego me explico que... que las mujeres sangramos un poco cuando tenemos nuestra primera relacin...

...eso fue lo que te incomodo... que Yami te hablara de eso...? Yugi neg

No... hizo otra pausa... despus de eso... me dijo que algunos chicos tratan de aprovecharse de esas cosas por diversin... el tro ya haba comprendido sin escuchar el final cual era el problema el dijo que Seto es uno de esos chicos, y que se quiere aprovechar de mi...

haaaa... Joey miro al suelo un momento... y luego volvi a mirar a Yugi bueno, Yug... eso es algo que tenias que sabes, no tienes por que sentirte as por ello... nosotros tambin tratamos de decirte pero... no, habamos... encontrado la forma...

...el tambin me dijo que aunque ya se ha dado cuenta por si mismo de que Seto no es una buena persona, ustedes le haban pedido que me dijera esto... todos en el grupo callaron dijo que ustedes estn muy preocupados por mi y mi seguridad, por que no me quieren ver sufrir...

es verdad, Yugi... te queremos mucho como para desear que alguien como Seto te haga dao... dijo Joey

as es... solo queramos ayudarte... agrego Duck

si, se lo pedimos por ti, Yugi termino Tristan

...chicos, yo solo quiero saber si le dijeron la verdad a Yami, quiero saber si estn completamente seguros de que Seto no es una buena persona y que de verdad me quiere hacer dao Yugi levanto la mirada y los encaro a todos por favor, quiero saberlo... en los ojos de Yugi, todos podan ver una gran decisin, pero a la vez dolor, incredulidad y esperanza... saban que fuera cual fuera la respuesta Yugi se sentira herida...

Es la verdad Yugi... contesto Duck con seriedad... luego Yugi miro a Tristan y este asinti... y cuando por fin miro a Joey...

...lo siento Yug...

snif... snif...

todo es cierto... Seto solo esta jugando contigo... dijo asi Joey, terminando de aclarar la duda de su amiga...

Mientras Yugi comenzaba a llorar, apretando sus puos en la tela de su falda, Yugi se levanto y corri alejndose de los chicos, pero Joey grito su nombre y eso la detuvo Yugi... estars con nosotros maana...?

... Yugi les daba la espalda...

se que estas triste, todos lo sabemos, pero... haaa... suspiro te prometo que todo va a estar bien...

snif... snif... Yugi limpio sus lagrimas contra su manga y respondi, sin dar la frente estar con ustedes maana... despus de decir eso con su voz ligeramente quebrada, Yugi volvi a correr hacia su hogar...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar de ciudad Domino, sentado en el cmodo silln de la espalda mirando a la enorme ventana de cristal grueso del ultimo piso de la corporacin Kaiba, Seto estaba sentado a su escritorio inmerso en asuntos de porcentajes y graficas sobre el progreso de la compaa, tecleando en su inseparable laptop.

El lugar era ameno, espacioso, moderno, agradable... un lugar digno de un gran empresario, pero a pesar de ello, y de que el lugar estuviera provisto con todo lo necesario para el confort del que estuviera ah presente, la mente de Seto no estaba nada tranquila. Muy a pesar de que trabajara en sus graficas y resolviera diferentes problemas al tiempo que tecleaba, haba otro asunto ocupando sus pensamientos.

Que esta pasando conmigo pens, trayendo de vuelta a su mente los ltimos sucesos en su vida desde que haba conocido a Yugi Moto no me haba sentido as nunca antes... no entiendo por que esa nia tiene un efecto as en mi... no tiene sentido... el fluir de los pensamientos era pausado y sereno, meditabundo... las cosas estaban cambiando tanto para el que su personalidad comenzaba a tornar secretamente en una mas paciente y restada a tomar consideraciones extra... como si empezara a buscar el significado de las cosas en lugar de solo decir no lo entiendo... cierto, era un genio, y bastante mas maduro para su edad, pero aun as haba roces propios de su edad que lo acechaban, por lo que desde esos momentos comenz a darse cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba por aprender... desde que mis padres murieron me he encargado de dirigir la compaa, cuidar a mi hermano, a mi mismo y hasta de los cientos de empleados que laboran en esta corporacin... las cosas nunca parecieron ir mal, pero nunca note que las presiones me estaban convirtiendo en una persona distante... y diferente Seto comenz a recordar los das en que comenz a permanecer despierto hasta altas horas de la noche por problemas importantes de la empresa que llegaban a presentarse, trabajando en su laptop o hasta teniendo que salir de urgencia a reuniones especiales. Esos fueron precisamente los das en que comenz a buscar informacin sobre temas obscenos en la red, y a hachear redes de sistemas importantes, cosas que antes no habra echo... no estaba seguro de cuando curso la lnea, pero as fue precisamente como empez a ver como una diversin el abusar de nias inocentes... el sabia que sus padres no estaran orgullosos de el, y aunque ni siquiera le pasaba por la mente lo abandonado que tenia a Mokuba, le quedaba claro que aun estaba muy confundido y no lograba entender la mitad del por que hacia las cosas... hum... ya no importa... ahora as son las cosas y as funcionan por dentro, aun mas profundo de donde ese pensamiento haba salido, Seto sabia que eso no era cierto, por que las cosas de hecho no estaban funcionando bien as, poda sentirlo... y a la vez no lo comprenda... solo es una diversin... un joby... hum... entonces sonri y uno muy agradable... si... esa chica tiene algo especial... pero no importa lo que sea... va a ser ma... tan inmerso estaba en sus perversos planes que ni siquiera record o le puso inters al echo de que Yugi haba cancelado su cita, pero sin estresarse en lo mas mnimo sigui haciendo su trabajo, de repente concentrando su atencin solamente en ellos habiendo terminado sus reflexiones...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi estaba a solo pocas calles de llegar a su casa y entones dejo de correr, aligero el paso y contino caminando, con pequeas gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro, desde su frente y hasta su cuello, y con su rostro rojo del esfuerzo...

A pesar de haber corrido y corrido, tratando de cansarse para olvidar todo lo que la estaba preocupando, no lo haba logrado, los recuerdos de aquella platica seguan llegando a su mente...

_ Yugi, sintate conmigo, por favor... quiero que tengamos esa platica de la que te hable..._

_ si, Yami... que es lo que quieres decirme?_

_ ...entonces... cuando los muchachos tienen levantado el pene, se mete en el orificio de una vagina..._

_ haaa... entonces eso pasa cuando...?_

_ y al final todo culmina en una sensacin que se llama orgasmo..._

_ a que te refieres con que sangra, Yami...? no lo entiendo..._

La parte en que Yami estaba por acercarse a advertirle sobre Seto, y a decirle aquella otra cosa terrible para su seguridad era la que recordaba con mas frecuencia, y paso a paso fue fluyendo como si la volviera a vivir en sus pensamientos, recordando cada una de las sensaciones que la invadieron...

_ por eso es que sucede... pero hay muchachos que tratan de aprovecharse de eso, Yugi, y debes ser muy cuidadosa con todos por esa razn, por que no sabes quien buscara lastimarte_

_ es algo tan importante, Yami?_

_ lo que ellos buscan no es importante, Yugi, lo importante es que te logren hacer sentir mal, que te hagan sufrir, que se aprovechen de ti... eso es importante y es por eso que te digo estas cosas..._

_ Mmmmm..._

_ Yugi, Seto es uno de esos muchachos_

_ que?_

_ Yugi, sabes que nunca te mentira, y aunque conozco poco a Seto, sabes que no soy una persona como las dems... puedo percibir sus malas intenciones... Yugi, yo se que el no busca nada bueno de ti... solo esta jugando contigo... lo nico que quiere es confundirte para que aceptes acostarte con el... despus de eso se olvidara de ti por que ya no le servirs de nada..._

_ Yami, por que me estas diciendo esto...?_

_ por que necesitas saberlo para que no dejes que Seto Kaiba o cualquier otro muchacho te enrede con sus juegos, o incluso una chica. Yugi, hay muchas personas buenas en el mundo pero tambin las hay malas, y tienes que aprender a darte cuenta de lo con quien estas tratando_

_ no... no puede ser... Seto solo esta jugando conmigo...?_

_ Yugi, se que estas confundida por que esta es una edad difcil para y la llegada de Seto en ti vida no te esta haciendo las cosas mas fciles, pero por favor, quiero que te des cuenta de la verdad antes de que alguien logre lastimarte solo por no saber estas cosas..._

_ ... los ojos de Yugi en ese momento brillaban con consternacin_

_ Yugi, se que esto no es fcil de aceptar pero es verdad... por favor, se que quieres saber si quieres a Seto pero... aunque no puedo mandar en tus sentimientos, estoy segura de que entiendes que es mejor alejarte de el, por que aunque sea verdadero lo que sientes, aunque sea verdad que es amor, el no lo siente as Yugi... el solo quiere herirte..._

_ ...no esperaba que me dijeras esto, Yami..._

_ ...haaa..._ respirando antes de dar el paso final, Yami miro a Yugi y le dio una sentencia Yugi, no quisiera tener que hacer esto, por que se que nunca hemos tomado estas medidas contigo, ni el abuelo ni yo, pero es necesario, y es por tu bien...

_ ...que es...?_ pregunto Yugi sin levantar la mirada... de sus manos...

_ ...Yugi... no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con Seto..._ Yugi levanto el rostro en el acto, aun sin mirar a Yami, pero hacindolo cuando dijo lo siguiente _no quiero que lo veas, ni que lo frecuentes, no quiero que salgas con el, te lo prohbo terminantemente._

_ ...Yami..._ los ojos de Yugi solo asomaban una tremenda sorpresa...

_ es una orden Yugi, y lo siento mucho, pero tendrs que cumplirla o me obligaras a hacerte que la cumplas. Puedes considerar tu relacin con Seto terminada..._

_ ..._ Yugi no sala de su impresin. Yami jams le haba hablado as, y aunque entenda que el estaba preocupado y que buscaba su seguridad, para ella fue un gran golpe... ella esperaba al menos hablarle a Seto una vez mas y tratar de resolver que era lo que ese chico le haba metido en el corazn, pero ya no podra hacerlo...

Cuando Yami vio el estado en el que haba dejado a la chica, se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, tratando de reconfortarla...

_ lo siento Yugi, espero que me perdones por hacerte sentir mal pero... es por tu bien... perdname..._ terminando de decir eso, Yami se levanto, dejando a Yugi en el sof y regresando a su trabajo, donde reinicio sus deberes escolares, pero sin poder evitar sentir una gran pena por lo que acababa de hacer... pero mas que nada por la forma en que haba dejado a Yugi, pues el sabia que se estaba sintiendo terriblemente perdida... sin embargo era algo que necesitaba hacerse, por el bien de ella...

Cuado Yugi termino de recordar aquello por ultima vez, se encontraba a unos metros de su casa, y en breve abri la puerta y pudo avistar a Yami en la sala, trabajando en con varios papeles... no era que quisiera evitarlo como a los chicos pero la verdad era que en el momento no tenia muchas ganas de hablar... o eso crea...

Ha, Yugi, ya llegaste... me da mucho gusto...

Si, Yami, tambin me da mucho gusto verte... ambos se mantuvieron silenciosos por un momento

Sabes, hice un poco de pasta y ensalada... pens en algo ligero por que no cre que llegaras con muchas ganas de cenar... Yugi asinti, sin dejar de mirar el piso...me acompaaras a cenar o... no se, quizs prefieras llevar tu comida a tu habitacin...

No, quiero cenar acompaada... Yami sonri... conoca a su Yugi y sabia como se estaba sintiendo, pero adems entenda lo que necesitaba en esos momentos difciles... cario... comprensin...

... Yami camino hacia Yugi y esta levanto su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que Yami iba a abrazarla, gesto que recibi al principio sin respuesta, y despus regresando el abrazo de forma que dejaba saber lo mucho que lo necesitaba... se lo que estas pasando Yugi, pero te prometo que ese dolor y esas dudas que tienes desaparecern antes de lo que imaginas si solo me dejas guiarte... sabes que jams te pedira que hicieras algo que fuera a daarte...

snif... si... lo se... Yugi no lloraba, pero se sinti conmovida y sollozo brevemente... entonces el abrazo termino, y Yami le dio un beso en una de sus mejillas...

ven, sube a tu cuarto y ponte ropa cmoda, te estar esperando en la cocina... has tenido un da muy pesado y necesitas comer algo...

...yo estaba pensando en esperar un poco antes de cenar...

sabes que dejar de comer hace dao, y si en la vida dejaras de comer a las horas que lo necesitas por cada problema que tengas eso te daara mucho tu salud. Anda, ve y cmbiate y baja a cenar, te servir un poco para que empieces... Yugi asinti y estaba por irse cuando se detuvo y dio la vuelta, llamando la atencin de Yami que pasa, quieres decirme algo...? Yugi solo miro al suelo, y despus, rpidamente volvi a abrazar a Yami con mas fuerza que antes, para darle un beso en su mejilla como lo haba echo el antes, y luego uno en su boca, recostando la cabeza en su ancho y calido pecho... despus de un momento, y de que Yami sonriera, la separo, la miro a los ojos, y le pidi que fuera a cambiarse una vez mas, y as lo hizo...

En su habitacin, Yugi se cambio tranquilamente como cada noche antes de cenar. Se puso una blusa blanca de manga corta y cuello redondo, y luego se fue subiendo su chort, pero se detuvo al ver el rea de su pubis tan solo cubierta por el frente de sus pantaletas blancas... despus de lo que Yami le haba explicado tenia aun mas dudas acerca de su cuerpo... entonces termino de subirse el chort, y se quedo sentada a la orilla de la cama, pensando en muchas cosas...

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Yami estaba sirviendo dos platos con lo que haba hecho. Para el sirvi un poco mas de lo que le sirvi a Yugi, aunque no la iba dejar ir a dormir con tan poca cosa en el estomago, pero pensaba que estara mas accesible despus de dar las primeras probadas, no por que fuera una comida gourmet sino por que le abriran el apetito a pesar de los problemas que amenazaban con quitrselo...

Coloco la mesa para los dos y hasta puso los manteles con dibujos de margaritas que eran los favoritos de Yugi, aunque eso no fuera a curarla, al menos la distraera un poco, pues Yami todo lo que quera era hacerla sentir mejor, y que le sonriera de nuevo...

No quisiera tener que haberla hecho sentirse as, pero fue lo mejor... pensaba haa... deb decirle antes, de haberlo echo desde el principio quizs ella no se habra involucrado ms... pero... haaa... ahora ya solo queda ayudarla a seguir adelante... Ra... como la quiero... se lo podr decir algn da...? ...haa... estoy exagerando... solo necesito tiempo, igual que ella, para reunir el valor...

Yami... saliendo de sus cavilaciones, Yami se dio cuenta de que tenia a Yugi enfrente de el, quien la miraba con una expresin algo preocupada

ha, lo siento, Yugi, no me haba dado cuenta de que ya estabas aqu... ambos se miraron por un momento sin decir nada

...estas preocupado por mi, verdad? Yami abri sus ojos al hallarse descubierto lo siento, no es mi intencin preocuparte... es solo que aun no termino de... hacerme a la idea de las cosas...

esta bien, Yugi, se que no es fcil para ti... Yugi no hizo nada, ni aun levantar su rostro, pero su mirada era una muy triste...anda, vamos a cenar... la cena fue en realidad muy tranquila. Yugi y Yami casi no hablaron, aunque Yami hacia lo posible por entablar una conversacin relajara los nimos de la chica pero no funcionaba muy bien. Obviamente Yugi no lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera todo lo que Yami le haba dicho y el hecho de que Seto solo la estaba utilizando... pero adems haba algo mas de lo que quera hablar, solo que aun no sabia si estara bien decirlo en ese momento... quieres un poco mas Yugi?

no, gracias, Yami...

Yugi, comiste muy poco, necesitas alimentarte bien...

no, Yami, no tengo ganas de comer mas... solo... solo quiero descansar... dirigindose hacia ella, Yami rodeo su espalda con uno de sus brazos y el otro lo apoyo en la mesa, mirndola fijamente y mostrndole una sonrisa y expresin preocupada

...por favor, al menos has el intento de tomar unos bocados mas... por mi... no quiero que te vayas a la cama con tan poca cosa en el estomago... Yami hizo una pausa, en la cual Yugi solo lo miro a los ojos adems... si tu no me ayudaras a terminar lo que hice, nadie mas querr ayudarme a comerlo... ni los gatos de la seora feedback... Yugi sonri un poco, divertida, pero cuando Yami le hizo unas cuantas cosquillas tras su cuello comenz a rerse mucho

jajajajaja, Yami! Jajajaja...

que me dices...? comers un poco mas...?

...jeje, si, esta bien, pero solo un poco...

Bien, te servir... despus de que Yugi terminara su segundo plato, ambos Yami y ella se ayudaron a lavar los trastos sucios y a alzar la cocina. No fue un gran trabajo, y cuando terminaron fueron juntos a ver la televisin en la sala. A Yami y a Yugi les gustaba mucho un programa cultural que sola tomar como tema frecuente la cultura del antiguo Egipto, pero ese da de la semana no lo transmitan, as que vieron la segunda opcin favoritas de Yugi bien, Yugi, aqu estn las caricaturas

jajaja, muchas gracias, Yami...

Todo para ver esa linda sonrisa... Yugi entrecerr sus ojos y miro a Yami con mucho cario. Aun se senta mal pero Yami le estaba ayudando mucho, y realmente se lo agradeca. Pasado un rato de ese concurso de miradas, Yami se sonrojo, hizo una mueca extraa y miro el control que sostena en sus manos, las cuales tenia extendidas entre sus piernas hee... mira! Le pego con el mazo! Jajaja! No te encanta esa parte?

... Yugi solo miro a Yami algo confundida, y despus de un momento regreso a mirar la televisin sin hacer preguntas sobre esa reaccin tan extraa si, si me gusta mucho, jejejeje Yugi haba percibido muy claramente que Yami estaba tratando de ocultar algo, pero tambin perciba que lo hacia por una razn fuerte, y fue eso el por que de que no hiciera preguntas. Ya lo haba visto actuar as en varias ocasiones y si aun no le quera decir, entonces seguramente era algo de mucha importancia. Como Yami le haba dicho la otra noche: algunas cosas deben madurar lo suficiente antes de que puedan darse a conocer... quizs eso era lo que le pasaba a el...

Yami y Yugi siguieron mirando las caricaturas del perro Robert Groaf y del Conejo Travieso, y ambos rean y rean viendo como el astuto y exagerado conejo rosado de pantalones rojos y ojos sicticos se escapaba interminablemente del perro polica, esquivndolo con todo tipo de artilugios, pero en un momento, Yugi bajo la mirada y quedo pensativa, sus risas faltaron en el ambiente y Yami no poda dejar pasar el echo de que de nuevo Yugi haba tornado sus nimos en silenciosos...

Que pasa, Yugi? Quieres ir a dormir ahora? Si quieres hacerlo, esta bien, de cualquier forma ya es casi la hora a la que acostumbras dormir...

no es eso Yami... es que... bien...

si...?

bueno... despus de lo que me dijiste anoche sobre mi cuerpo... y sobre el cuerpo de los muchachos... yo... Yami toco el hombro el hombro opuesto de Yugi, y la miro a los ojos

te sentiste inquieta y tienes preguntas?

...si... tengo algunas dudas...

y quieres que te las aclare... verdad?

aja...

esta bien, adelante. Pregntame lo que quieras, te responder todo lo que pueda... dijo con una sonrisa para hacerle entender a Yugi que esas cosas eran naturales y, por supuesto, para recordarle que estaba en confianza, pero eso estaba casi de sobra, era algo que Yugi nunca dudara...

pues... primero... que es exactamente un orgasmo...?

haaa... pues... hay Ra, que los dioses lo ayudaran... ya haban empezado las preguntas difciles... pero ya estaba en el barco, ahora tenia que llevarlo a puerto, y aclararle a Yugi todas sus inquietudes veras, un orgasmo es...

**Continuar...**


	10. Día de Encuentros

Gracias a

_**Nota:**__ esta historia prevé contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic será enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes serán de consideración, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya están advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Atentamente:**_

_La Autora_

**Capitulo X**

Día de Encuentros

Era la mañana después de la interesante charla que habían tenido Yami y Yugi, y los amigos de esta ya la esperaban en la entrada d su casa, mientras platicaban con Yami; la pobre chica se había quedado dormida hasta tarde ya que con tantas preguntas rondando en su mente fue a la cama mucho después de lo que cualquiera, ella o su tío hubieran previsto.

—y como ves a Yugi, Yami...? —preguntó Joey con interés y preocupación, ya que el como Tristan y Duck habían podido ver como decayeron los ánimos de su amiguita, solo por la noticia de lo que Seto realmente quería con ella...

—Esta algo deprimida... confundida... no ha sido la misma desde que hable con ella, pero... —Yami hizo una pausa— confío en que pronto mejorara... siento que tengan que esperar para ir a sus clases...

—Descuida —dijo Duck despreocupadamente— Yugi es nuestra amiga, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella...

— si, eso es muy cierto —agregó Tristan

—claro, es natural que ella tenga tantas dudas... su vida no ha sido del todo común y estas son las consecuencias, pero lo importante es que ya sabe la clase de víbora que es Seto y que esta en camino a volver a ser la linda niña feliz que conocimos, jejeje

—muchas gracias... —de repente una serie de pisadas bajando las escaleras se escucharon desde el primer piso, y todos voltearon en dirección al origen, esperando ver llegar a Yugi en cualquier momento, con toda su ternura...

—ha, Yugi, hola... como estas? —preguntó Joey

—estoy bien... muchas gracias por preguntar... —todos callaron unos segundos, sabiendo sin necesidad de más que Yugi estaba muy afectada...

—hey... —llamó Duck inclinándose un poco a la altura de Yugi, tocándole un hombro a la par de una sonrisa— levanta esos ánimos... eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes... —y efectivamente, aquello logró una pequeña sonrisa en la expresión triste de la muchacha

—gracias, Duck...

—Bien... —dijo Tristan levantando su maletín y echándoselo a la espalda, como era su costumbre— ya es hora de ir a clases

—Si, si no, la maestra Hono volverá a regañarnos —comento Duck, sin pensar en que su comentario podría herir a Yugi

—lo siento mucho, chicos... no quería hacerlos perder su tiempo por que me quede dormida... —dijo Yugi con pena, apretando sus manos sobre su falda con vergüenza...

—oye, esta bien, aun podemos llegar y de cualquier forma no íbamos a dejarte sola, OK? —pregunto Tristan, obteniendo apenas un asentimiento de Yugi... esa depresión suya le había dado muy fuerte...

—Entonces vámonos ya. Yami, te veremos más tarde —dijo Duck de forma definitiva para acelerar las cosas, y al momento salieron Yugi, Tristan y el, sin darse cuenta por ir animando a Yugi de que Joey se había quedado atrás, haciendo algunos últimos intercambios de palabras con el protector de su amiga...

—ya debo irme, Yami, pero antes de eso quiero preguntarte algo

—si?

—realmente no dejaras a Yugi volver a ver a Seto...? —ambos se miraron tan seriamente como al principio, pero en el instante ninguno respondió, hasta segundos después...

—por que lo dices? Ya he hablado con Yugi, ella no me desobedecerá

—pero esa no fue la pregunta, Yami...

—...

—realmente te has decidido definitivamente a hacer lo que debes hacer? A dejar esos berrinches de niño chiquito y comprender que Yugi te necesita? Y que aún si ella te lo pide deberás negarte y tomar las medidas necesarias para hacerla entender que Seto solo quiere lastimarla?

—yo... —Yami no continuo la frase, y tan solo salieron algunos quejiditos de su boca...

—... —Joey quedo desilusionado y pasmado al entender la verdad, lo que para cualquiera significaba una nueva y clara señal de peligro al frente...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde en la secundaria Domino, Yugi iba llegando a las instalaciones del lugar al lado de sus amigos, escuchando todas y cada una de las palabras que tenían que decirle, y es que aun después de todo el camino hasta la escuela no dejaban de idear temas de conversación para distraerla y hacerla sonreír, aunque fuera solo muy poco...

— que te pareció esa, Yugi? No fue genial? Jajajaja! —pregunto Joey con sus típicas carcajadas, e inclinándose ligeramente para ponerse un poco a la altura de la chica.

— No tan genial como mi anécdota de cuando todas esas porristas celebraban en mi tienda de juegos... fue sensacional, la multitud estaba totalmente loca por mi habilidad... —dijo Duck tocando los mechones sobre su frente y cerrando los ojos... recordaba su momento glorioso mientras esperaba oír la aceptación del pequeño circulo, pero especialmente de Yugi

— tienes razón, Duck, eso si que fue divertido, especialmente por la parte donde esa porrista obesa se cayo sobre todas las demás y las cámaras le grabaron el trasero y esos enormes calzonzotes rosas con encaje y cerditos encerrados en corazones...

— grrrrrrrr! —exclamo sonrojado, y mientras sus amigos rieron con locura, de tal forma que hasta Yugi se digno a sonreír algo más de la cuenta hasta el momento; esas eran el tipo de platicas que el grupo estaba teniendo en el momento triviales a cuanto más no podían ser, y la mayoría de ellas enfocadas en amenos o graciosos recuerdos de lo que había vivido el trío de muchachos entre ellos, o al lado de su nueva amiguita... desgraciadamente mientras todos reían y Yugi miraba tristemente al suelo, ninguno de ellos noto a quien se aproximaba...

—Duck —llamó una voz femenina con tono serio y firme, y en ese momento todas las risas de antes se apagaron, y el andar del cuarteto se detuvo...

—...que es lo que quieres? Vienes a darnos más problemas con tus discursos...? —pregunto Duck fríamente, pues aquella no era otra que Tea Gardner... la antigua novia de Duck...

—Tú sabes bien lo quiero —Duck suspiro mientras Tea aun hablaba al oír esas pocas palabras... era la misma cosa otra vez— tenemos que hablar de las cosas, no podemos terminarlas así

—Las cosas ya están terminadas —respondió Duck, y mientras que esa platica se desenvolvía, tras el chico de los ojos color esmeralda escuchaban pacientes y serios Joey, Tristan y Yugi... esta ultima la más sorprendida, pero aun con aquel semblante de consternación al mirar a la ex pareja...

—no, no lo están. Si lo estuvieran no estaríamos hablando... —el silencio se extendió por unos segundos— esto que haces no es justo para mí...

—Solo estas pensando en ti —saco Duck a la defensa

—Eso mismo pienso yo de ti... —y Tea le respondió sin titubeos

—Por qué no puedes ver las cosas como son? Lo nuestro se termino, no funciono. Entiéndelo de una vez y haznos un favor a los dos dejando de repetir estas escenas.

—no se terminaran hasta que tú entiendas que yo tengo razón

—ese es todo el problema? Que acepte que estoy equivocado? —preguntó Duck con voz fuerte, lo que extraño un poco a Tea, quien aun con ello no dejo atrás su mirada de reto— por que si eso es todo lo que quieres entonces tómalo! Me equivoque! Tú siempre tuviste razón! Éramos la pareja perfecta y yo fui un ogro despiadado que te abandono a tu suerte! Tómalo todo y deja de molestarme!

—...como quieras. Me iré por esta vez, pero no será la última vez que me veas, Duck Devlon. Te haré aceptar la verdad.

—...eres una niña caprichosa... —dicho eso ultimo, Tea se dio media vuelta, mirando hacia Duck, y luego emprendió su camino hacia el fondo de los pasillos, dando vuelta en el primero hacia su derecha...

—no se cansa, verdad? —pregunto Joey, pero ya todos sabían la respuesta, e incluso Yugi se la imaginaba...

—Descuida... —dijo Tristan a Duck— algún día tendrá que cansarse... —mientras los chicos tenían su propio momento de meditación, Yugi no dejaba de mirar el camino que había recorrido la inesperada chica, sin poder dejar de pensar acerca de ella...

En otro lugar de los pasillos, cuando Tea dio la vuelta, esta se encontró con cierta persona que en el momento era de gran interés para los amigos de Duck... y por lo que había estado escuchando aquellos días, de más que especial interés para Yugi Moto...

Seto estaba ensimismado en la búsqueda de algunas cosas en su casillero, como bien era su costumbre, y razón por la cual no puso atención a la presencia Tea, permitiendo a esta volver en si de la ligera impresión de aquel breve encuentro, y así continuando su camino hasta la vuelta del siguiente pasillo, donde estaba su propio casillero y donde debería recoger los libros para ese día, sin embargo ella no esperaba oír las siguientes palabras de Seto, ni lo que vendría después...

—...hum, que estúpida es esa chica... y sin embargo me esta dando más problemas que las demás... —Tea, sosteniendo aun la puertesilla de su locker, escuchaba atenta aunque con poco o nada de sorpresa... ella sabia bien de que calaña era Seto por boca de sus amigas... — que es lo que tiene que no tuvieron las otras...? —Tea puso especial atención a esa frase... — ha, no importa, será mía de cualquier forma... —en ese momento una dulce voz muy conocida para el multimillonario CEO resonó desde el otro lado de un pasillo al que antes no presto atención...

—si, espérenme, por favor... solo iré a lavarme la cara... —si... era ella... no podría olvidar esa voz... era inconfundible, pero igualmente inconfundible era el sentimiento que iba en ella... tristeza...; Seto cerro su casillero y dejo su mano apoyada contra el mientras esperaba ver aparecer el fino y dulce cuerpo de su presa... y ahí estaba ella al fin— haaa... —Yugi suspiro impresionada al dar la vuelta y ver a Seto Kaiba a tan solo tres metros de ella... y quedo paralizada en su lugar...

—que pasa? Por que te quedas ahí...? —pregunto el chico castaño, soltando del todo su posición anterior, y dando dos pasos al frente con todo el estilo dandi de su posición... una mano al bolsillo y otra al maletín, dando solo en ello una declaración a quien lo viera, en este caso, la tímida chica al frente— es así como saludas a las personas que amas?

—...haamm... Seto... no puedo hablar contigo... —dijo bajando la mirada, y camino d igual forma tratando de sacarle la vuelta al muchacho, quien le cerro el paso con su cuerpo, solo para su desgracia... Yugi no sabia que hacer... estaba muy nerviosa y se sentía intimidada...

—que pasa...? por que huyes? —Yugi no respondió... — esos amigos tuyos te han convencido de que no te amo...? —Yugi levanto el rostro, tal y como esperaba Seto, pues se había ganado u atención tan solo tocando una cuerda en los adentros de la muchacha...

—Seto... ya no puedo seguir frecuentándote... mi tío me lo ha prohibido... por favor, entiéndelo... —de nuevo trato de sacarle la vuelta a Seto, pero este le cerro el paso una vez más

—es descortés marcharse de esa forma...

—Seto... —profirió Yugi como en una suplica... cuanto más iba a poder resistir bajo tanta presión...? tenia que alejarse de ese muchacho al que no sabia si amaba, pero si este continuaba insistiendo... podría evitarlo al final?

—no vas a dejar que el o tus amigos decidan por ti que hacer con tus sentimientos... o si...? —Yugi estaba al borde del llanto... valía la pena si eso la libraba de esa situación, pero el problema es que no se daba cuenta de que entre más vulnerable era, más ansioso estaba Seto de enredarla... por que aquellas actitudes le demostraban que sus juegos estaban funcionando... — haaa... —de repente, Seto suspiro como tomándose un descanso de segundos, y dejando todo el ambiente de presión y acoso, su semblante volvió a hacerse como el de hacia días... sofisticado, relajado, interesante... — en mi vida nunca he dejado que los demás decidan por mi... espero que tu tampoco lo hagas...

—... —aquellas palabras dichas en tal forma impresionaron mucho más a Yugi que todo lo demás... una actuación natural y más humana era ciertamente más convincente que el teatro dramático de un principio, pero en su experiencia Seto sabía que una buena preparación ampliaba las posibilidades de buenos resultados... era un maestro en el arte del engaño...

—hum, y que mejor forma de demostrarte a ti misma que eso no es así que aceptando una invitación a una fiesta en mi mansión.

—hee... Seto, yo... —la actitud de Yugi se relajo un poco, pero Seto seguía presionando, y sin saberlo, mientras la situación avanzaba estaban siendo escuchados... y observados...

—Te amo, Yugi Moto... —Seto se acerco peligrosamente a Yugi, quien estaba poniéndose más y más nerviosa, todo sin detenerse, avanzando sin compasión hasta que logro acorralarla contra la pared, al lado de un armario de escobas, donde la beso...; al separarse de aquel beso, Yugi estaba respirando algo agitada, pero apenas en eso Seto abrió la puerta del armario y los metió a ambos ahí, dejando a la chica en una segunda impresión que le sobresalto el corazón en un segundo... Acorralándola de nuevo contra una repisa de herramientas semi vacía donde la sentó, Seto habló de nuevo a Yugi— déjame mostrarte cuanto te amo...

— haa, haaa... —Yugi estaba muy nerviosa y asustada de lo que Seto le quería hacer; recordaba la platica que le había dado Yami y temía que fuera a ser eso, pero si era así entonces para que de la invitación? Dios, que estaba pasando en verdad? Cual era la verdad y como se salía de eso? — haaaaaa! —Yugi soltó un fuerte suspiro al sentir las manos de Seto en sus genitales, después de levantarle en un rápido movimiento su falda y en uno desinteresado descubrirle su parte de su ropa interior, jalándola hacia un lado— Seto!

— Te amo, Yugi Moto... —esperando que la frase infalible relajara a la chica, Seto regreso a su interés principal, y comenzó a lamer la vagina de Yugi...

—haaaaaaggG! Haaa, haaa... —Yugi respiraba agitada, y en su temor e impotencia, aferro sus manos al borde de la repisa tanto como pudo... el susto la tenia bloqueada, y no podía pensar claramente en como salir de ahí...

Seto lamió primero por encima de los labios cerrados, poniendo especial interés en la pequeña parte donde se alcanzaba a ver el orificio de la vagina... después lo separo llevando su lengua de arriba a bajo hasta tocar el clítoris, el cual presiono con la punta cubierta de saliva calida... de abundante saliva calida, que a Yugi se le antojaba caliente... Yugi soltó un nuevo gemido en vez de los quejidos de susto al sentir esa presión, pero comenzó a verse apoderada de nuevo por el susto al presentir instintivamente lo siguiente que haría el muchacho, y aun así, sin llegárselo a imaginar completamente... Sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, Seto bajo de nuevo con su lengua hasta el orificio ahora descubierto, el cual comenzaba a soltar pequeñísimas gotas de su propia humedad, y en la misma forma que antes, no muy lento, no muy rápido, enrollo su lengua lo que pudo y comenzó a empujarla dentro de la vagina de Yugi... — hhaa... haaa-haa-haaaaagggg... —Yugi no estaba disfrutando aquello para nada... toda esa nueva gama de sensaciones le asustaba, Seto y su actitud solo la estaban poniendo más nerviosa, y tan ensimismados estaban ambos en sus propias preocupaciones que Tea, fuera de ahí, pudo observar sin problemas como Seto abusaba de Yugi... haría algo...? para Tea, esa pregunta ni si quiera existía... Seto presiono su boca contra el genital, tratando de meter su lengua lo más posible, oyendo ya a Yugi gemir inevitablemente, callada y discreta como se lo esperaba...; Seto saco su lengua del pequeñísimo orificio que deseaba poseer en ese mismo momento, pero el cual sabia que no tendría, al menos, en esos segundos, e igual que antes, una vez más fue subiendo su lengua sin haberla apartado de esa deliciosa piel virgen ni un segundo, y subió y subió, hasta que la punta de su lengua de nuevo todo el clítoris relajado y escondido en su saco carnoso, y cuando Yugi ya estaba fuera de si, en medio de todo el miedo y el sufrimiento que sentía, con sus ojos cerrados esperando que aquello milagrosamente terminara, Seto la mordió ahí— haaaaaaaaa! —impresionada y con un susto casi de muerte, Yugi se sobresalto y se aparto en el mismo instante del muchacho, saliendo toda nerviosa y como pudo de aquel armario mientras el centro de su ropa interior regresaba a su lugar, al prescindir de los dedos del muchacho castaño, quien apenas iba emergiendo de su escondite...

—dime, Yugi... pudiste sentir el amor...

—Seto, que me hiciste...? —tan increíble e impresionante le pareció esa experiencia, tan claramente vivida y más detallada que nada que antes hubiera visto u oído, que Yugi simplemente no dio en pensar que aquello era de lo que Yami le había advertido... lo sospechaba, si, lo saboreaba... pero no estaba segura de lo que había pasado...

—solo te demostré lo mucho que te amo... —acercándose una vez más a la chica, quien esta vez dio un paso atrás, Seto le tomo por la barbilla y la nuca suavemente, y le planto un beso en los labios, moviendo los suyos hábilmente y acariciándole la boca por dentro y por fuera con su lengua, mientras abría y cerraba varias veces la suya con la de Yugi, dejándole probar a esta el sabor de un beso con el perfume de su propio sexo mezclado con la saliva de ambos... — te estaré esperando en mi fiesta...

—oigan, Yugi ya se tardo mucho... —comento una nueva voz en el panorama de la pareja, y así ambos supieron que el trío de amigos de Yugi estaba por entrar a escena— ha, Yugi, estas a... Kaiba! Que hace el aquí, Yugi? Y que haces tu con el? —Joey y los demás corrieron hacia ella— este imbecil te esta molestando?

—...hum... —dándose la vuelta con mucha dignidad, Seto se disponía a partir— no es de su incumbencia...

—haa... haa... —sin saber que más hacer, Yugi salio corriendo hacia su aula, con todos sus amigos tras ella

—YUGI!

—... — solo una vez más, o al menos bajo esa creencia, Seto camino tranquilamente por el mismo rumbo que llevaron los cuatro idiotas de hacia un momento, pero al llegar al cruce con el otro pasillo esta vez no pudo evitar notar a Tea, quien lo miraba fijamente... no hizo falta dialogo... supo en el instante la verdad... la chica los había espiado... — Tea Gardner... —Tea no respondió, y se limito a mirar as Kaiba de la misma forma que miraba a todos aquellos días... — hum... tuviste una buena función...?

—lárgate, quien quiere hablar contigo...?

—es una pregunta que deben hacerte muy seguido... que irónico, no? —ambos guardaron silencio— bien... ya que mi pequeño secreto esta a salvo en tu boca, me voy...

—...

—se que no dirás nada... ja... idiota... —mirando hacia el chico que se alejaba, Tea se quedo ahí durante varios segundos más, sin decir nada, y pensando...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Yugi, que pasa? Por que no quieres decirnos que te dijo Seto? —Joey...

—Yugi, tienes que decirnos, somos tus amigos, es por tu bien! —Duck...

—Yugi! —Tristan...

El cielo de la tarde apuntaba hacia el ocaso, y Yugi iba caminado sola y muy lentamente hacia su casa, mientras tras ella dejaba a sus tres amigos, preocupados por ella... que era lo que sucedió en esos minutos que la dejaron sola? Por alguna razón que los chicos no conocían, Yugi no quería hablar de ello, pero a decir verdad en esos momentos Yugi había quedado todavía más confundida, y lo que realmente le preocupaba era el saber si amaba a Seto, y si eso que sintió de verdad había sido amor... no lo precio... no le gusto, le resulto horrorizante... así no podía ser el amor, pero... se sintió tan extraño... seria...? o no...?

Mientras ella avanzaba hacia su hogar, Joey, Tristan y Duck la miraban alejarse en la distancia desde la entrada del edificio escolar, con el sol reflejándose en las columnas blancas y en los mosaicos del mismo color, dándole un toque mágico a los reflejos sobre ellos, ligeramente perdidos por los grandes rayos de luz...

—esto no esta bien, chicos —dijo Joey seriamente— Yugi aun no ha olvidado a Seto y obviamente esta indefensa ante los engaños de ese maldito... si la dejamos sola por un momento aun, quedaría en peligro... no esta en condiciones de defenderse de sus palabras...

—que sugieres que hagamos...? —pregunto Duck el primero, y el trío completo escucho con claridad

—nuestra sola palabra no bastara para persuadir a Yugi o a Yami de entrar en razón; Yugi esta muy confundida y Yami es nada más que un niño berrinchudo e indeciso... el dice que ha tomado la decisión pero no es verdad... si no le damos pruebas no entenderá jamás que debe obligar a Yugi a alejarse de Seto Kaiba...

—Eso ya lo sabemos —contesto Tristan a las palabras de su amigo— ahora puedes decirnos como vamos a conseguir esas pruebas?

—bien... a Kaiba le gusta la tecnología, no? —Ambos amigos de Joey levantaron sus miradas, sin imaginar los planes del rubio... — ahora es un buen momento para atrapar a ese desgraciado con un poco de si mismo...

—que quieres decir? Habla claro —ordeno Duck para obtener una respuesta directa de su compañero, cansado ya de los preámbulos y el misterio

—hablo que ponerle una trampa a Seto; yo hablare con el y haré que suelte todo, y mientras tanto ustedes gravaran todo lo que se diga.

—vaya, al fin has tenido una buena idea, güerito —respondió Duck con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa, saboreando ya la que le iban a hacer al muchacho que siempre era el victimario de los cuentos...

—y que estamos esperando? Hay que conseguir una grabadora! —grito Tristan

—yo tengo una en mi casillero —dijo Duck con presteza

—bien, si nos apuramos aun alcanzaremos a Seto, todavía esta en el salón de clases! Vamos! —habiendo tomado ya todas las medidas y listos para actuar, los tres chicos salieron corriendo en pro de preparar la trampa para Seto Kaiba.

.-.-.-.-.-.

En casa de Yugi las cosas eran muy diferentes, y lejos de estar animadas, la chica y Yami estaban teniendo una discusión por el reciente ultimátum dado, el cual Yugi ya no podía aceptar después del suceso de aquel día; estaba totalmente confundida y necesitaba quitarse ese peso de su mente.

—por favor, Yami, tengo que ir a esa fiesta! Necesito saber que es lo que siento por Seto! —Yugi gritaba a Yami como nunca antes lo había hecho, y su actitud y semblante eran tan diferentes que al chico le costaba trabajo reconocer a la muchachita tranquila y dulce que amaba en secreto y con locura...

—Yugi, por todos los dioses, que es lo que te pasa? En la mañana no estabas así... te dijo algo Seto que te tiene así? Que paso?

— hable con el, y dijo que me ama!

—Yugi...

—me beso, Yami! Y sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes! —Yami se sintió incomodo y en total desacuerdo al saber que ese Seto Kaiba había besado a su Yugi, a su preciosa Yugi que tanto adoraba... grrrr... maldito, pensaba él, pero Yugi no había terminado de hablar— Yami, por favor, necesito entender que es lo que estoy sintiendo!

—Yugi, tu no estas enamorada de Seto, ese patán solo te ha confundido con sus palabras y enredos; si tu me dejas, yo te puedo explicar cualquier cosa que hayas sentido con... con ese beso...

—No! Yami, eso no servirá de nada! Tengo que saberlo por mi misma! Tengo que sentirlo! Necesito ir a es fiesta y mirarlo a los ojos para saber la verdad, solo así podré entender que es lo que me esta pasando!

—... —Yami quedo sorprendido, y no supo que decir, pero la mirada de Yugi en esos dos grandes ojos de curvas infantiles domó sus intentos por ser estricto como si hubiera sido un sedante...

—Por favor, Yami... déjame ir... —meditando por un momento a lo que el brillo suplicante en los ojos amatistas de Yugi le permitían, Yami por fin suspiro, en señal de rendimiento

—muy bien, Yugi... puedes ir... —Yugi sonrió ligeramente al oír esa respuesta, aliviada... — pero escúchame bien, te quiero aquí temprano, y si ese muchacho trata de propasarse contigo, quiero que salgas de ahí inmediatamente y tomes un taxi a la casa, ok?

—Ok... —asintió la chica— te lo prometo, Yami...

—gracias... —silencio— se te hace tarde, será mejor que vayas a ponerte otro vestido... o piensas ir en el uniforme?

—haaa... de hecho... quería pedirte un favor...

—y que es?

Minutos más tarde...

—ay, Yami, esta precioso! —parada sobre un pequeño taburete acojinado, Yugi veía con felicidad el lindo vestido blanco que Yami le había confeccionado en cosa de minutos... sin duda alguna era un muchacho muy hábil, y esa era otra de las cualidades que le respetaba y amaba... era curioso, hacia esos minutos que a Yami le tomo terminar el vestido, todo el ambiente cambio... ella ya no gritaba ni estaba triste... pensaba fugazmente en el hecho de ir a la fiesta y ya no le parecía un deber tan pesado... como si la felicidad de Yami le hiciera sentir que todo estaba bien en el mundo... ella sabia que no, pero así era como se sentía... feliz, tranquila...

—jejeje, eres tu que todo lo haces ver magnifico, eres muy hermosa —Yugi río con dulzura y encanto, mirando a Yami con un rubor precioso en sus mejillas mientras este terminaba de dar las ultimas puntadas al plisado de la falda... Yami... — listo —dijo cortando el tramo final del hilo color blanco nacarado— ya puedes bajar

—Muchas gracias, Yami! Esta liadísimo! Se que no era tu deber hacerlo

—Pero lo quise hacer para ti... —de nuevo el silencio quedo ente ambos, pero esta vez se miraron con felicidad, aunque dentro del corazón de Yami podía un pesar muy grande por entregar la vista hermosa de quien amaba con el trabajo de sus manos a los ojos de una serpiente venenosa que la chica quería ir a enfrentar... — anda, el taxi ya debe haber llegado... ve a la fiesta y no olvides regresar antes de las diez...

—Si —dijo, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta

—cuídate! —fue lo ultimo que Yami alcanzo a gritar obteniendo otro i en respuesta antes de oír el motor del taxi afuera ponerse en marcha, llevando a Yugi lejos de su lado, junto a otro que no era el...

Por esos mismos momentos el grupo de amigos de Yugi iba camino a su casa a paso normal y despreocupado, sin imaginar que su amiga estaba en camino a la boca del lobo, y justo en el momento en que estaban a dos aceras de la casa vieron como un taxi amarillo con cuadros blancos y negros en la puerta partía de la tienda de juegos hacia algún otro lugar en medio de la luz escasa que precede durante el fin del ocaso a la noche, pero cuando el auto paso cerca de un poste del alumbrado público el rostro de Yugi se hizo inconfundible.

—oigan, esa es Yugi! —grito Duck muy alarmado, pues un hecho tan inusual como la salida de la chica en un elegante vestido de fiesta en medio de la noche no podía significar más que problemas, si no les fallaba el instinto.

—tienes razón, pero a donde va? —respondió y pregunto Joey con la misma alarma que sus dos compañeros— creen que vaya con ese desgraciado?

—pregunta menos y corre más! Tenemos que alcanzarla! —ante la declaración del moreno mas alto del grupo, el trío hecho a correr con sus almas quedando tras ellos, pero aunque gritaron con todas sus fuerzas al llegar hasta la tienda "Kame" denotada en todo el fulgor de luces de neón en el anuncio de la entrada, el taxi fue más rápido, y la chica ya se había ido...

—demonios! Se fue! —después de eso, dentro de la casa, Yami pudo escuchar repentinamente como alguien tocaba enérgicamente a la puerta apenas cuando el estaba saliendo de sus pensamientos trágico románticos, pero fue rápidamente, asustado y alarmado, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa al abrir— IDIOTA!

—HAAAGGGGgggg, Joey, no puedo respirar! —protesto Yami con las manos de Joey al cuello, temblorosas de la fuerza con que lo apretaban mientras él trataba de quitárselas y tomar algo de aire.

—estúpido desgraciado, dinos a donde se fue Yugi! —llamo Duck igual de enojado, pues con las situaciones corrientes no podía ser para menos

—se fue a la fiesta que esta dando Seto Kaiba en su mansión!

— QUEEEEE? —ante la tremenda impresión que les quedo a todos, incluso Joey dejo de apretar el cuello de Yami, cayendo este al piso en medio de dificultosas respiraciones...

**Continuará...**


	11. Noche de Cacerías

_Gracias a saritakinomto, xanxisk moto, dark kotetsu angel, guerrera lunar, raquel193, windgirl y kisaomi por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Saritakinomoto:** sip, Yugi esta en serios problemas, y Yami necesita amarrarse bien los pantalones y tomar las riendas del mando que le corresponde, pero ya ves que algunas gentes son tan necias que nomás no entienden hasta que las haces entender a la fuerza... (smile) gracias por tu review, lee el capitulo y responde algunas de tus dudas, jeje.

**Xanxisk-moto:** Ok, aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo, y si, Seto es un maldito desgraciado en este fic, pero deseo a futuro escribir algunos donde me meta más a su verdadera personalidad, por que a pesar de todo, y aunque el no lo admita, es una buena persona, y una muy bondadosa, solo que muy orgullosa y de poca paciencia. Saludos!

**Dark Kotetsu Angel:** Dark Kotetsu Angel, la nota lo dice, este fic es fuerte, así que puedes estar segura de que habrá muchas escenas alocadas en adelante, y quiero decir, escenas realmente no aptas para menores. Por que? Bueno, violencia y drogas es un buen ejemplo. Espéralas! ;- )

**Guerrera Lunar:** mmm, pues si, hablare mas a fondo acerca de cómo Seto se hizo tan maldito a través del resto del fic, pero no esperen demasiada información de una sola vez. Y tienen razón, Yugi es una persona algo indecisa en ese fic, pero la vida le esta dando lecciones, como una buena ahorcada de Joey y algo menos de aire, y acerca de Tea y todo lo demás, bueno, tendrán que seguir leyendo, jejejeje, pero si, habrá muchas cosas inesperada en este fic a lo que viene adelante, al menos según lo que me han comentado ustedes y los demás lectores, si se sorprenderán. Saludos! Mua!

**Raquel193:** gracias, me gusta mas el "tu". Espero que sigas leyendo y que los capítulos sean de tu agrado (smile) te cuidas, muchos aludos, jeje.

**Windgirl:** ay mujer, tu amas el angst, eres irremediable, jajjaja, esa es la Win de siempre (smile) JAJAJAJAJAJA! Sabes, hasta yo estoy feliz de que Joey al fin llegara a la parte donde estrangula a Yami, por que hasta a mi me caen mal sus berrinches de "es que estoy sufriendo mucho también" duuu, que se anime y le diga las cosas a la chica, eso es todo lo que hace falta (smile) Gracias por tu review! nos leemos! Jejeje, ja ne!

**Kisaomi:** bueno, ya lo he dicho antes, muchos errores de ortografía se deben a que uso el corrector ortográfico de WORD, y a que ya no relee el capitulo antes de publicarlo por que es demasiado trabajo y no puedo tomarme tanto tiempo, y las letras que me como por lo general se debe a que mi teclado esta muy duro, y a veces cuando marco las teclas no se escribe la letra (snif... es un sufrir...) como sea, espero que puedas entender lo que quiero decir aun con esos detalles, y ok, tratare de no meter tanto rollo. Gracias por la nota (smile)

_**Nota:**__ esta historia prevé contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic será enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes serán de consideración, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya están advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Atentamente:**_

_La Autora_

**Capitulo XI**

Noche de Cacerías

Oscurecía ya en el cielo de Domino, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a verse en medio de un cielo rosado que tornaba poco a poco en un aun pálido azul noche, y en medio de este panorama que coronaba los alrededores de la ciudad de repente pudo escucharse el claro sonar de un golpe, proveniente de las agitadas entrañas de la casa de los Moto.

—Dime en que rayos estabas pensando al dejarla ir directo a las garras de ese rufián?

—haaaaaag!

—anda, habla!

—Joey, suéltalo!

—que estas esperando? Escúpelo ya!

—tranquilízate! Así no podrá decirnos nada!

—ha! Que derecho puede merecer este hijo de puta? Mando a Yugi a los brazos de ese imbecil de mierda y el aquí tan tranquilo! Lo menos que s merece es que le firme el culo a patadas! —Joey estaba fuera de si en aquellos momentos después de haber escuchado la declaración de Yami acerca de que había dejado ir a Yugi a la fiesta de Seto Kaiba, cuando todos sabían que de aquello no podían resultar más que problemas; todos en el trío estaban ciertamente molestos, sin embargo la diferencia es que de los tres Joey era el que menos deseaba conservar la calma, por lo que mantenía a Yami cogido por los cuellos de su camisa mientras le gritaba en su cara todo su enfado y frustración, y mientras tanto Duck y Tristan intentaban rebajar los ánimos.

—Yugi me pidió que la dejara ir! No pude negárselo, eso fue todo! —al instante el rostro de Yami recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, y Yami salio disparado contra el suelo por el impacto... Joey lo había golpeado.

—...haaa... haaa... haaa... —Joey respiraba con agitación a causa de la ira— pedazo de animal... como se te ocurrió decirle que si? Acaso no estas aquí para protegerla? —la mente de Yami sintió un shock al escuchar aquellas palabras, como si una rayo le hubiera pasado de un lado al otro de la cabeza, haciéndolo darse cuenta de su error por boca de Joey— sabes que Yugi esta confundida y que Kaiba solo seguirá enredándola para conseguir acostarse con ella! Acaso no pensaste en eso cuando la dejaste ir a reunirse con ese imbecil?

—demonios, dejen de pelear y vamos a traer a Yugi de vuelta! —grito Duck metiéndose en medio de ambos chicos antes de que se produjera una nueva pelea a mano limpia...

—Grrr... por esta vez tienes razón... —dándose la vuelta, Joey camino hacia la salida, y deteniéndose al llegar a ella dio de nuevo la cara a Yami, quien aun permanecía tirado en el piso, sostenido de sus codos hacia atrás— anda, levántate! Haz algo de provecho y mueve tu trasero para que arreglemos lo que hiciste —Yami se levanto con la impresión aun resiente en su rostro, y mirando a Duck antes de dar algún paso, habló.

—gracias...

—guárdatelas, Joey no es el único que esta furioso contigo, idiota...

—...haaa... —Yami dejo escapar un sonido de su garganta y bajando su mira al suelo como para afianzar sus creencias en ello, hizo el peor comentario de todos— ustedes no habrían hecho lo mismo de estar en mi lugar...? la amo, no puedo resistir su mirada... y menos esta situación... —de nuevo aquel sonido inconfundible lleno el ambiente de la casa

—Hijo de mierda... reacciona de una vez! —grito Joey en su ira

—grrrr... basta! No tienen derecho a insultarme! Haaaggg! —de nuevo Yami recibió un puñetazo, esta vez de Tristan.

—maldita sea, Yami... que hay que decir para que entiendas las cosas? Haaaaaaagg! —encolerizado, Tristan lanzo un nuevo puñetazo al rostro de Yami, y en medio de las defensas de Yami, se armo todo una pelea que hizo eco hasta las calles en el exterior, llamando la atención de las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí a esas horas de la noche.

—Yami, eres un necio obstinado e idiota! —grito Duck con gran fuerza— esa niña es tu responsabilidad, debes cuidar de ella sin importar ninguna otra cosa! Por que no puedes entender eso?

—eres un gran imbecil, Yami —comento Joey con decepción, mirando a Yami una vez mas en el piso, como hacia tanto tiempo lo había visto mantenerse... — y dices que estas enamorado? Ha!

—...haa!

—si amaras a Yugi de verdad no se la entregarías a Seto, la protegerías y lucharías por ella —continuo el rubio con su sermón— deja ya de sentir lastima por ti mismo y de actuar como si el mundo fuera a terminarse por cualquier tontería, ¡madura!

—pero... ustedes no sienten lo que yo

—maldición, deja ya de compadecerte! —sacando a la luz su presencia, Tristan grito a Yami al igual que sus dos compañeros

—Eres un maldito imbecil, Yami —comento Duck con fiereza y vitalidad, mirando de lado a Yami— desde que conocimos a Yugi no la has ayudado en nada y la has dejado perderse más y más en los juegos de Seto, por que no puedes reaccionar y ver como te estas comportando?

—...Yami, quisimos ayudarte pero ahora veo que será mejor que Tristan, Duck y yo tomemos este asunto por nuestra cuenta; si tu no piensas ayudar a Yugi, nosotros si —Yami no tenia palabras en la boca... se había quedado mudo... — kjjj... por Dios... que decepcionante... me das asco...

—...— los chicos miraron un par de segundos más a Yami, y después dieron media vuelta en dirección a la salida para irse... Ra... ellos tenían razón... Yami se vio a si mismo en el piso, sin moverse, como un guardián inútil, y si eso fuera poco, como una persona despreciable... — esperen, chicos! —Todos se detuvieron, pero aun tardaron en darle la cara... — tienen razón, no se en que estaba pensando... —dijo en vos alta y ansiosa, esperando ser escuchado hasta el final y quizás, conseguir así una nueva oportunidad de enmendar sus errores— todo este tiempo solo me he dedicado a compadecerme por no tener el valor de decirle a Yugi lo que siento, pero ella no tiene por que pagar mi debilidad... grrrr, vamos! Traeré a Yugi de regreso a casa! —todos miraron a Yami sin pronunciar una palabra, y al momento tan solo se dieron la vuelta y fueron hasta el auto familiar, con destino a la mansión Kaiba.

"—_Yami, por favor, debo ir a ver a Kaiba!_

—_Yugi, ya hablamos de esto, y no. te lo prohibí. Además, para que quieres ver a Kaiba en esa fiesta? No seria igual para ti pedirme permiso para hablarle en la escuela?_

—_No lo entiendes Yami! —_Yami recordaba una pequeña parte de su platica con Yugi... una muy importante para él, después de haber escuchado las palabras de los chicos, y recordó también como en aquel momento que Yugi grito, se quedo paralizado..._ — no se trata de volver con el, no se trata de eso! Todo lo que quiero es saber de una vez que es lo que siento, por favor, lo necesito!_

—_Yugi, no... no insistas—_ Yami se mantenía firme en su decisión, pero rogaba por que la situación terminara, pues dudaba de por cuanto tiempo la soportaría

—_Yami, solo hoy, solo esta vez y no volveré a verlo! Por favor! Solo déjame ir y cuando lo sepa regresare, sea cual sea la respuesta!"_

—... —si... esas palabras fueron las que comenzaron a convencerlo, y que después, aunada a esa terrible mirada llena de desesperación y ternura, le hicieron terminar accediendo a la petición de Yugi... — acaso habré pensado en mi mismo...? —se preguntaba Yami a si mismo mientras conducía hacia la fiesta, con los chicos a su alrededor... y ahí estaba esa pregunta... seria verdad? — Ra... lo habré hecho por mi conveniencia...? si algo le llega a pasar... tengo que ayudarla... tengo que hacerla ver las cosas, como me las hicieron ver a mi... aunque me duela...

.-.-.-.-.-.

No tan lejos de la tienda de juegos Kame, en la mansión del chico más adinerado y poderoso de Japón, una elegante fiesta se desenvolvía en torno a la crema de la crema de los jóvenes de mejor nombre de la ciudad, todos vestidos en ropas modernas de cortes nocturnos, deportivos o atrevidos... era la juventud mostrando el apogeo de su esplendor, inmersos en frívolas vanidades, más sin embargo la música, el lujo y las luces de los candiles eran más cegadores para ellos en ese momento que la luz de la verdad, y mientras ellos bailaban, conocían, conversaban, maquinaban y discutían, y algunos incluso copulaban en oscuras habitaciones, en las afueras de la casa hacia rato que el guardia de seguridad había recibido la llegada de cierta chica linda de cabello dorado y rojo, y el nombre de esta ahora estaba archivado en la base de datos de su computadora donde comprobaba en una casilla con una flecha el echo, al nombre de Yugi Moto.

Pero en un punto de la mansión observado desde el puesto del guardia, donde una luz claramente difería de las demás en su ubicación tan lejana, Yugi ya se había encontrado con quien menos debería encontrarse... Seto Kaiba...

—te agradezco que me hayas invitado, Seto... —dijo Yugi a Seto quien estaba frente a ella, mientras posaba femeninamente sus manos blancas y delgadas sobre la falda de su vestido... ese lindo vestido de tirantes con su cuerpo lizo y la falda zurcida hasta el plisado al final que formaba pequeñísimos holanes...

—No es nada, fuiste tu quien tomo la mejor decisión, y las riendas de tu vida... —Seto hablaba con el tono clásico lleno de sofisticación que el caracterizaba, pero dejaba fluir sus palabras hábilmente mientras iba metiendo cada vez un poco más a Yugi en su juego...

—sobre eso, Seto... yo... —sin prestar la menor atención al comentario que Yugi quiso comenzar, Seto se dio la vuelta y fue a servir un par de copas con vino tinto...; Yugi suspiro al ver que aquella simple mirada frente a frente por la que había ido a buscar estaba resultando tan difícil de conseguir, así que comenzó a observar el alrededor de la habitación... estaban en una pequeña sala del segundo piso situada al extremo contrario del pasillo que conducía a la escaleras del recibidor, y por supuesto, al primer piso y a la gran fiesta, en otras palabras, estaba con Seto en un punto aparte de la mansión, completamente solos...

En realidad la sala no era tan pequeña, pero ciertamente las había mucho más grandes por ahí mismo, no obstante, esta era de un ambiente lujoso pero moderno, con un toque de oficina; se hacia obvio el tipo de trabajo que prefería el joven CEO, y también su gusto por la mueblería fina, pues los sillones eran de terciopelo rojo con bordes trenzados en marrón donde terminaban los brazos, y con frentes de brillante ébano negro... una fina pieza que exhibía toda su gala en el medio circulo de siete asientos que poseía, y alrededor varias cómodas que guardaban desde libros y relojes, hasta botellas de champagne cerradas, legajos con informes de oficina y un indispensable televisor de 36 x 36 pulgadas... curiosamente entre tanto dinero, Seto prefería servir su bebida favorita en la mesa de un escritorio a todas luces de oficina, igual que la silla giratoria a un lado... pero es que no había mejor escenario para una fantasía sexual sobre acoso a la muchacha en la oficina que en... un lugar así... pero acentuado con la calidez hogareña de los ricos, en el seno de una media luz amarilla al centro del techo.

—Toma —dijo Seto extendiéndole la copa con vino a la muchacha, quien la tomo con cautela, nerviosa por lo que ansiaba descubrir— bébelo...

—... —al principio Yugi solo miro a Seto, ya que no era su costumbre beber alcohol, pero l decisión en los ojos de su acompañante no le dejo más opción que sorber minimamente el líquido rojizo en la fina copa de cristal... — mmmm! —después de la primera prueba, Yugi de inmediato hizo expresar su inconformidad ante una bebida tan fuerte, al menos para alguien que siempre había bebido jugos de frutas...

—te acostumbraras —Yugi asintió, y muy a su pesar dio otro sorbo al vino como un preámbulo a lo que realmente quería decir, sin embargo nuevamente Seto se le adelanto y fue directo al fondo del estudio, donde se encontraba uno de aquellos enormes ventanales tan comunes alrededor de la mansión, y abriéndolo a brazos extendidos, dejo ver ante los ojos Yugi un lindo bacón blanco con un par de asientos acojinados y una linda reja de madera a los lados donde se enredaban numerosas flores rosadas, cobijadas por la luz de la tenue luz de la luna y la fría brisa nocturna...; Seto volteo y miro a Yugi, pero nadie dijo nada, por lo que el simple hecho de caminar hacia el pequeño lugar en el exterior significo una nueva orden para Yugi, quien obedeció nuevamente y con pesar, pues quería terminar aquello lo más ponto posible para regresar a casa con su verdad, al lado de Yami...

—...tus jardines son muy hermosos... —comento Yugi al ver el exterior y simplemente como una introducción, pues Seto no se había dignado a decir mucho ni siquiera al ya tenerla cerca...

—mmm... —Yugi miro a Seto, ansiosa, pues ya no se le ocurría como abrir la platica... — no es nada, realmente no frecuento mucho los alrededores de mi propia casa...

—y por que...?

—soy un hombre de negocios, no puedo perder mi tiempo en tonterías como ver flores y mariposas —contesto digna y orgullosamente el gran hombre de la casa Kaiba, quien ya era todo un anciano a la sima del mundo con quince años.

—eso no esta bien, todos necesitamos algo de tiempo para despejar nuestras mentes —esta vez fue Kaiba quien volteo a mirar a Yugi, ya que nadie se había atrevido antes a cuestionar sus pensamientos, solo que no reacciono con ira, sino con impresión, viendo nuevamente una faceta singular en la personalidad de su bella acompañante... — solo tienes quince años y ya debes cuidar de una empresa multinacional, de tu hermano y de ti, y ni siquiera te das tiempo para ti mismo... es por eso que tus ojos brillan tan poco... tu alma esta llorando por dentro, no es cierto, Seto?

—... —de nuevo las palabras de Yugi tomaron al imponente depredador por sorpresa, reduciéndolo a un gatito asustado, perdido en medio de la selva, en la oscuridad de su corazón que Yugi parecía poder iluminar pese a su deseo de mantener ocultos sus sentimientos... — grrr... no más bella que un abrigo de mink, al menos esos no hablan... — pensó Seto molesto al sentir invadida su privacidad, y decidió tomar cartas fuertes en el asunto antes que la chica a su lado terminara por agotar su paciencia— tonterías, tengo todo lo que necesito y hago lo que quiero cuando lo deseo, para eso tengo quien trabaje para mi y puedo relegar responsabilidades cuando se me antoje... despejo mi mente en cosas útiles, por que soy un hombre inteligente...

—realmente crees eso, Seto? —sin obtener respuesta o algo de atención siquiera, Yugi quedo con la palabra en la boca mientras Seto tomaba lugar en uno de los asientos cercanos... segundos después Yugi también hizo lo mismo... que mas podría haber hecho? La etiqueta lo exigía... a diferencia de Seto Kaiba, ella si tenia modales, pero tan confundida estaba que no juzgaba con toda la dureza que era necesaria...

—no has terminado tu vino, acaso piensas rechazarlo?

—haaa —Yugi suspiro algo asombrada, dando la cara a Seto

—no me mires, bébelo.

—...mmm...! creo que ya es suficiente... —para disgusto de Seto, tras solo un sorbo más, Yugi dejo su copa en la mesita en medio de ambos... era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada al alcochol— brrr... hace mucho frió aquí afuera... —dijo acariciando sus brazos con ambas manos, y esperando alguna buena solución por parte de Seto

—bebe tu copa, el alcochol es bueno para calentar el cuerpo

—pero Seto, no lo soporto, esta muy fuerte... no podriamos mejor entrar a la casa? Todos deben estarnos buscando en la fiesta...

—ha! El que se atreviera a interrumpirme en una cita tendria que estar loco o desear arruinar su vida. Vamos, bebe tu copa, es todo lo que necesitas.

—mmmm, no, no! Set...! mmm... —Seto tomo la copa y la acerco a Yugi pese a sus negaciones, obligándola a beber todo rápidamente, por lo que en segundos y mientras oía pasar el liquido a través de la garganta de la chica, vio como las mejillas de esta fueron tomando un tinte rosado...

—que tal, no te sientes mejor ahora?

—mmmm... yo... estoy muy mareada... haaaa... —Yugi suspiraba como si fuera a desmayarse, que era mas o menos lo que pretendía Seto con aquel gesto de amabilidad como anfitrión... una jovencita borracha siempre es más fácil de llevar a la cama que una lucida, cohibida y resistente.

—ho, lo siento mucho, tal vez quisieras regresar dentro y descansar... quitarte los zapatos y recostarte en el sofá... mmmm? —Seto tomo el pequeño cuerpo de Yugi en un sensual y suave abrazo, comenzando su juego romántico, la receta infalible para seducir a cualquier dama inexperimentada... — acaban de retocar el terciopelo...

—...haaa... haaa... —la voz suave de Seto zumbaba en los oídos de Yugi como un hechizo extraño e irresistible... algo que no podía evitar llevar a su adentros... su mirada de brillantes ojos azules la penetraban con el brillo turquesa de sus pupilas, cortante como un chuchillo, y Seto se iba acercando más y más a ella sin que siquiera le importara el hecho, sin percibir el peligro ni las intenciones, y entones al fin sus labios estuvieron tan cerca que Yugi pudo sentir la respiración del muchacho...

—te am... —Seto estaba por darle el toque final a su pequeño acto tantas veces representado y nunca fallido, justo cuando Yugi se inclino bruscamente hacia delante, haciendo un sonido extraño, tapándose la boca y levantándose de la silla para salir corriendo lejos del lugar, en busca de un baño— mmmm... —Seto gruño con fastidio— ninguna me ha dado tantos problemas... —pensó— ninguna belleza vale tantos sacrificios... mmm... de no ser por ese coño de grano que tiene ya no me tomaría la molestia... — ni en los negocios ni el amor existen los imposibles, por eso al mejor cazador, se le puede ir la liebre, sentencia que Seto Kaiba acababa de comprobar, muy a pesar de su disgusto, caminando fuera del estudio hacia la segunda parte de su plan mientras oía como no lejos de ahí Yugi estaba vomitando el vino que se había bebido...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A solo cuadras de la mansión Kaiba, Yami y los demás se aproximaban a la casa del CEO donde pretendían recoger a Yugi, y aun ninguno había cruzado palabra, y así continuaron hasta que más adelante pudieron observar asomarse el enrejado a la puerta d entrada del gran palacio, donde las luces de una fiesta elegante se exhibían ya desde esa distancia.

—ahí esta —dijo Joey con fuerza— Yugi ya debe haber llegado, tenemos que entrar, tomarla y salir de nuevo.

—suena muy fácil —comento Tristan— pero has pensando en como podremos entrar ahí sin invitación? Seguramente el guardia no nos dejara pasar.

—y quien dijo que le pediríamos permiso? —contesto el rubio, para impresión de Tristan y Duck

—Estas diciendo que nos colaremos a escondidas dentro de la mansión? —pregunto Duck con ligero escándalo

—Como si no lo hubieras deducido ya —diciendo eso, Joey termino la frase con una astuta y confiada sonrisa... vaya que esta vez dejo sin habla a sus compañeros, aunque aquel acto de vandalismo no les fuera ajeno, siendo todos de sectores de bajos extractos sociales...

—muy bien, si ese es el plan, entonces me estacionare atrás de la mansión donde nos cubra mejor la sombra... alguno de ustedes tiene idea de donde seria mejor? —al comentar eso, Yami ya había pasado la entrada de la mansión y veía próxima la primera esquina de barda y enrejado, por lo que esperaba una respuesta rápida o debería dar la vuelta sin más remedio aun si no era la mejor opción.

—da la vuelta ahí, la mansión esta mas oscura en la parte de atrás cerca de la tercera esquina —contesto Joey, y Yami quedo impresionado.

—como sabe seso? —cuestionó Yami aun sorprendido

—jejeje, no pasas un año como pandillero sin aprender como funcionan los barrios ricos... —sin que nadie hiciera comentarios, Yami hizo lo que se le dijo y dio la primera vuelta en el primer codo de la mansión.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro de la mansión, Yugi salía del baño situado en el mismo pasillo de antes con la ayuda de Seto... se veía débil y pálida, y sus cabellos estaban ligeramente húmedos, escurriendo dos o tres gotas de agua de sus puntas, y alguna de la frente... había tenido que refrescar su rostro y enjuagar su boca, después de haberle quedado aquel sabor amargo que sucede a devolver el estomago...; si, definitivamente aquel sexo tendría que ser muy bueno, se decía Seto a si mismo, ya que no le pagaban por hacer servicio comunitario.

—haa... gracias por ayudarme... —decía Yugi mientras Seto la ayudaba a recostarse en un sofá del pasillo cercano a la que sin saber ella, era la habitación de Seto...

—olvídalo... —contesto Seto con indiferencia, cruzado de brazos en recta posición, mientras Yugi permanecía recostada contra la esquina próxima del mueble.

—Seto, hay algo que he querido decirte desde que llegue... —Yugi ya no iba a perder más tiempo... iría directo al grano

—que es? —pregunto al fin el chico, falto de interés hospitalario o romántico después de hacer de "brigadista".

—Seto, desde que te conocí he sentido algo extraño por ti... y no se que es... —sin decir nada, Seto espero a que Yugi continuara... — siento que hay algo acerca de ti que no puedo ver bien... —que escuchaban sus oídos? Kaiba esta en shock, la sangre le corría rápidamente... Yugi seria la primera chica en darse cuenta de sus verdadera intenciones? Dios... — todo este tiempo me he preguntado que pueden ser estas sensaciones... pero como Yami me prohibió que te viera decidí que tengo que saberlo ahora... —al fin Seto decidió dar la cara a Yugi, pero manteniendo siempre su semblante inmutable... así podría moldear cualquier situación que esa fuera a su gusto... — que es esto que siento Seto...? —Preguntaba Yugi, aun recostada contra el sofá... — no entiendo que pasa aquí...

—... —dándose cuenta al fin de que Yugi creía estar enamorada de él, Seto al fin sonrió ligeramente con el aura de un demonio, con aquel brillo lujurioso que encendía la llama de su orgullo, orgullo que reafirmaba su maldad... era la oportunidad perfecta— Yugi... —dijo con tono superior— Yugi... —suspiro esta vez— pobrecita... estas confundida... todos esos supuestos amigos tuyos te están haciendo creer cosas que no existen... —Seto acariciaba los mechones dorados de Yugi con ritmo seductor... era el proceder de un demonio... — por que debes dejar que ellos te confundan?

—...ellos son mis amigos...

—...nooo...

—Ellos me quieren, se preocupan por mi... —la voz de Yugi se iba apagando poco a poco, hasta convertirse en casi nada mientras escuchaba los venenosos susurros de su acompañante...

—mmmm, quizás solo te quieren para ellos... lo has pensado? —Yugi no contesto— por que te dicen que me dejes...? por que quieren separarte de la persona que amas... por que me amas...

—...

—si... me amas, los aves... pero ellos quieren que creas lo contrario... por que quieren que seas lo que ellos quieren... —de nuevo Yugi permaneció en silencio... no sabia que decir, que pensar... de principio los argumentos de Seto le parecían frases increíbles, pero conforme las cosas avanzaban se iba perdiendo más y más en aquella ilusión de veneno y espinas que Seto le había colocado como lecho para su descanso... para su confusión... — no debes dejar que otros gobiernen tus sentimientos, Yugi... no debes...

—ellos dicen que tu eres malo... —comentaba la pobre y mareada muchacha mientras Seto le rozaba las mejillas con sus labios, sin que ella entendiera del todo por que se comportaba así... pero le parecía una muestra más de cariño que por alguna razón, parecía ser perturbadora... — dicen que solo me quieres por interés... —Kaiba suspiro en hipócrita tono de asombro, separándose de Yugi— dicen que solo me quieres como un trofeo...

—haaa, pero que mentiras te han dicho... yo te amo, Yugi... jejeje...

—... —el rostro entero de Yugi reflejaba una enorme confusión... Dioses, a quien debía creer? Creía en todos, y no creía en ninguno... no podía decidir.

—soy el hombre más rico de Japón, y de muchos lugares del mundo... que podría desear de ti, que no fuera tu hermosa persona...?

—...Yami dice que solo quieres lastimarme por que soy virgen...

—que tontería, tu sabes que te amo, Yugi Moto... lo sabes? ...verdad que los aves?

—haggg! —La ultima pregunta la dijo con rudeza, tomando con algo mas de fuerza el cabello a la nuca de Yugi, y plantándole un tremendo beso en sus pequeños labios... — haaa, haaa, haa...

—Lo sabes... —afirmo al final

—... —para ese instante Yugi ya no podía estar más fuera de si, todo el mundo parecía dar vueltas en su cabeza y lo único que permanecía estable era Seto frente a ella; todo se le iba poniendo borroso, los muebles ya solo eran manchas sobre el lienzo de una acuarela, y Seto seguía siendo el inevitable Sol, al que no podía obviar de ninguna forma...

—...hummmm... —viendo el estado de Yugi, su mirada perdida, semblante débil y condición endeble, Seto la tomo en brazos sin que la chica se opusiera en absoluto, y aun cuando la tela zurcida del vestido no había terminado de colgar contra las finas piernas como una hermosa cascada, Seto ya llevaba su premio a la paciencia camino al recinto sangrado de su habitación...

**Continuara...**


	12. Caos en Kaiba's

_Gracias a Katruina, xanxisk-moto, saritakinomoto, kisaomi, Raquel193, Shiroi Tsuki y Guerrera Lunar por sus reviews (smile)_

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Katruina:** muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto, pero te advierto que este capitulo tendrá mucha acción y peleas (smile) saludos y que te diviertas!

**Xanxisk-moto:** gracias por los ánimos, son siempre bien recibidos, pero... por que vas a matar a todo el que te caiga mal, si se puede saber?

**Saritakinomoto:** vaya, parece que ya todos odian a Seto :- o... bueno, lee este capi, es el más dinámico que he escrito en mucho tiempo, creo, y espero que te diviertas. Saludos.

**Kisaomi:** heee, ok, leeré el hechizo, pero please, s no lo hago en esta semana, avísame de nuevo por que a veces se me van las cabras, ups, jejeje... y bueno, o sea, el recinto sagrado de su habitación, o sea, camino a su cuarto, que es nada más para el, intocable, probado y especial, así que ahí solo entra el y quien el desee. Lee y disfruta, ja ne a todas! Posdata: hee... cuchara y crispin...? ok... no son nombres muy comunes... donde se conocieron...?

**Raquel193:** gracias, espero que también te guste este capitulo, esta repleto de adrenalina.

**Shiroi Tsuki:** sip, ya me estaba cayendo mal a mi Yami con sus berrinches, pero así tenia que ser durante los primeros capítulos, ahora, lee y: buen provecho! Jojo! Ejem... es que antes veía la cocina italiana de Viva en el Discobery chanell, jajaja!

**GL:** el pez muere por la boca... que le quisiste decir con eso... exactamente...? ejem... jejeje, le corte ahí por que ya eran muchas hojas y era buen punto para poner la continuación, mira que yo hice unas notas de la historia para guiarme y pues sin que lo esperara, de la mitad de lo que iba a ser un capitulo salio uno completo y de la otra mitad, salio este (smile) y si, faltan todavía muchos paros cardiacos y embolias, OOu jejeje... y no importa, los osos rayados también son bien recibidos (smile, smile, smile, jejejeje)

_**Nota:**__ esta historia prevé contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic será enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes serán de consideración, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya están advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Atentamente:**_

_La Autora_

**Capitulo XII**

Caos en Kaiba's

Seto camino tranquilamente hacia su cama con la pobre y mareada de Yugi en brazos, y llegando al suave lecho cubierto de blanco con bellos bordados del mismo color, coloco el cuerpo extendido sobre el centro de la cama, y lentamente se fue inclinando sobre la chica mientras llevaba su pierna izquierda entre las dos de Yugi...

—Seto... —susurró Yugi en un suspiro, sin saber aun lo que sucedía... pero Seto nuevamente la ignoro... ya dado el primer paso completo, iría directamente al segundo...

—relájate... no hables... —al instante Yugi callo toda palabra que había pensado— déjame mostrarte cuanto te amo, Yugi Moto...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—bien, por aquí, todos! —desde los jardines traseros de la mansión Kaiba resonó tenuemente la voz susurrante de cierto rubio experto en infiltraciones, y al irse escabullendo de entre las sombras mas negras hacia otras ligeramente iluminadas por el aura de la noche, tras el iban apareciendo también otros tres sujetos conocidos...

—Joey, ve mas despacio, aun me duele el trasero por esa caída! —pidió Tristan con molestia y cara de sufrimiento

—cállate! Venimos a rescatar a Yugi, no a descansar! —Le contesto su compañero al moreno— hum... entre más rápido la saquemos será mejor para ella...

—Dejen de pelear y mueva sus traseros, par de idiotas... —después del comentario de Duck, se escucharon unos gruñidos a coro, pero al final de la serpiente humana en plena procesión, Yami era el único que no había dicho una palabra... estaba muy preocupado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la habitación de Seto, Yugi y él yacían sobre la cama en medio de una suave y lenta sesión de besos... pequeños gemidos salían de las bocas de ambos, y mientras el cuerpo de Yugi no podía oponer alguna resistencia, el muchacho le seguía recorriendo en pro de despojarle cuidadosamente de su ropa, tan cuidadosamente, que ni se diera cuenta con los efectos del alcochol... tan eficaz así era que ya le llevaba el escote en el vientre alto, y comenzaba acariciar la tela liza del fondo, y el encaje bordado sobre el pecho de este... Dios, cuando fue la ultima vez que tomo a una con ropa tal que incitara a la femineidad más inocente, y es que no solo era aquella prenda blanca que hacia llamado al recato y la pureza, sino el rostro infantil y adormilado de Yugi, radiante de dulzura aun en aquella situación...

—mmmm... —Seto estaba disfrutando vivamente aquello... hacia un buen tiempo que no tenia relaciones y había tenido que relegar sus noches apasionadas por sesiones privadas con su pene, y todo por que le había tomado un tremendo tiempo el lograr aquel momento con Yugi... pero por que no lo estaba percibiendo como antes? — que me esta pasando...? —se preguntaba a si mismo entre sus pensamientos— que tiene esta maldita chica que me hace sentir así! Grrr... no puedo dejarme descontrolar así...

—Seeetoooo...

—no hables...

—quiero ir a casa, Seto... quiero ir a casa... no me siento bien... —no había respuesta, tan solo el interminable e inexplicable roce de sus ropas contra su piel... — que esta pasando...? que... que estas haciendo...? no... no puedo ver bien... haaa... —suspiro aun mas mareada— toda la cabeza me da vueltas...

—"hum, aun no has sentido lo peor..." —pensó Seto para sus adentros— "ahora me pagaras todas las molestias que me diste... niña desgraciada..."

En otro lugar e la casa cercano al principio del tercer piso, un niño triste y deprimido lloraba solo en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, y la única luz que en ella había era la de la pantalla de plasma del monitor de su laptop... parecía que esperaba a que algo sucediera, pero en la ventana de su explorador solo había una lista con un solo amigo agregado, el cual estaba fuera de línea... Mokuba estaba sentado en el piso de su habitación, con sus piernas recogidas y su rostro hundido entre ellas y sus brazos, sin tener idea de lo que sucedía exactamente en la parte baja de la casa, donde se desenvolvía una gran fiesta...

—snif, snif... que pasa? —se pregunto Mokuba a voz alta en medio de sollozos— lo espere todo el día, por que no ha llegado...? por que no se ha contactado mi amigo...? lo necesito ahora... snif, snif... —de pronto, levantando casualmente su rostro para observar nuevamente la pantalla, aunque a falta del sonido de alarma del mensajero sabia que era en vano, Mokuba se dio cuenta de que todo estaba ligeramente menos oscuro de lo que comúnmente estaba por las noches... por que seria? ...al pensarlo, Mokuba dedujo que a tal oscuridad, la luz que la aminoraba debía provenir del fondo del pasillo, pero que había ahí que alguien pudiera necesita a esas horas? — nooo... —...si... eso era... — no puede ser, no de nuevo... —aquel suceso, aquel cuando la oscuridad del pasillo era menos definitiva, iba y venia con tal regularidad que al chico se le figuraba un fenomenito climático predecible, el cual siempre anunciaba tormenta... su hermano ya tenia a esa chica nueva con el y estaba por aprovecharse de ella... eso era, lo sabia y eso era, estaba seguro— te-tengo que impedirlo —diciendo aquello mientras se levantaba tambaleante, Mokuba aun no tenia ni idea de que iba a hacer cuando llegara con su hermano y lo encontrara muy posiblemente desnudo sobre una pobre niña atontada, pero ya había tomado la decisión hace tiempo de salvar a su hermano de perderse en si mismo... al menos no mas de lo que ya se había perdido...

—mmmm... hueles delicioso... —Seto seguía diciendo algunas palabras cada y cuando para mantener relajada a Yugi y así hacerla olvidar su deseó de marcharse, por que la intención en actuar de aquella forma era precisamente no convertir su seducción en violación... tenia que conseguir que Yugi cediera por su cuenta, pero no le estaba yendo tan bien en ello; Yugi no dejaba de pensar en ir a su casa y ver a su tío Yami para que cuidara de ella... por todos los demonios! Se decía Seto... era como tratar de hablarle de promiscuidad a una campesina de la pradera.

—Seto, por favor... perdóname por arruinarte la noche... pero me siento muy mal... siento mucho asco por el vino... tengo frió...

—"sin vestido y con un cuarto de fondo sobre las rodillas? No me extraña... jejeje..."

—quiero ir a casa! —dijo Yugi en medio de un pequeño llanto, pues le desesperaba que Seto no escuchara razones... sentía que trataba de hablarle a la pared...

—shhhh... tranquila... acaso quieres abandonarme tan pronto?

—Seto... —dijo Yugi en tono suplicante

—...sabes que tu tío no quiere que regreses después de esta noche... lo que quieres es huir y no volver por siempre...? mmmm? Me odias tanto...? yo te amo... —los besos de Seto continuaban sin cesar, a lo largo de los brazos blancos y delgados de Yugi... de los dedos al medio, y del medio al hombro, y de nuevo al medio... ahí donde el perfume de las jóvenes era más intenso... y más excitante, por el ligero toque de sudor...— no es justo que me dejes así... debes compensarme... me lo merezco...

—Hermano... —sin esperar un segundo a que las cosas avanzaran, Mokuba se pro en medio de la habitación y llamo a la atención de su querido hermano Seto, en la situación tal y como la esperaba...

—Mokuba, que haces aquí? Ya deberías estar dormido —al parecer Seto no se había escandalizado ni siquiera un poco, lo que no extraño en absoluto a Mokuba... su hermano a pesar de todo lo consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente como para deducir sin necesidad de ver nada que todos sus noviazgos le habían llevado a algunas noches de pasión... lo que Seto no sabia era que su hermanito también estaba al tanto de que abusaba psicológicamente de esas niñas a las que llevaba a su cama, para luego abandonarlas como trapos viejos...

—estaba en mi habitación esperando a un amigo por Internet... y quise venir a saludarte... —Seto no contesto, y ni siquiera se había dignado aun a bajar de la cama, por lo que solo miro a su hermanito como quien espera el resto de un argumento que da importancia a los hechos— me siento muy solo... quiero dormir contigo... puedo?

—No, ya hemos hablado de esto; eres grande como para dormir acompañado, entiéndelo de una vez y comienza a dormir solo o pídele a los sirvientes que te den una lámpara para que no le tengas miedo a la oscuridad.

—no le temo a la oscuridad y quiero dormir contigo, hermano

—No

—por favor! hermano...

—ya te he dicho que no... además, ahora estoy ocupado... —dijo regresando su mirada a Yugi... o a su escote, el cual comenzaba a desnudar, tocándole los pequeños brotes rosados que eran sus pezones...

—Setooo... snif... —al oír el tono en la voz de Yugi, Mokuba se preocupo y fue de inmediato hacia ella

—... haaaa... —suspirando en ansiedad, Mokuba se aventuro a tocar el rostro de Yugi cual madre en campo de acción, para la gran, gran sorpresa de Seto por semejante atrevimiento... que su hermano supiera que estaba teniendo sexo era una cosa... pero que se metiera en medio de su acto sexual era otra muy diferente— hermano, esta chica no se ve nada bien, deberías mandarla a su casa para que la cuiden...

—Mokuba...

—... —mirando a su hermano a la espera de haber logrado algo con el corazón en una cuerda floja, Mokuba callo completamente

—no tienes algunas estampas de sumo o baseball que clasificar?

—pero hermano, yo-

—si quieres ver algo así, usa tu computadora y baja un video de las direcciones en el explorador

—...

—vete a tu habitación

—...al menos dale algo de beber, Seto... —el mayor de los hermanos Kaiba suspiro algo desesperado... su pene estaba tan levantado que podría hacer el amor toda la noche, y su hermano no e iba para dejarle oportunidad de termina de desnudarse— creo que le esta dando fiebre...

—no exactamente la que tu crees...

—por favor...

—mmmmm —gruño Seto en fastidio— si le traigo algo de agua fresca te iras a tu habitación y me dejaras terminar esto en paz?

—Seto... quien esta aquí...? quien es...? es Yami...?

—Si, Seto, me iré entonces... —contesto Mokuba sin prestar mas atención a Yugi... todo lo que quería era una oportunidad para advertir a Yugi

—muy bien, entones iré por un baso con agua a la cocina y después de que la beba te iras a dormir y me dejaras solo —era obvio en cada palabra del muchacho que solo veía a sus presas como objetos de uso y desecho, pues ni siquiera las contaba como personas con sentimientos, sino como algo que le iba a brindar un servicio...

—...Seto, donde estas...? haggg... mi cabeza... me duele mucho... snif, snif... quiero ir a casa ahora... quiero ir a casa y ver a Yami...

—hum... —sin dignarse a responder, Seto salio rumbo a la cocina sin calcetines y con la camisa medio desabrochada... y ahora era la oportunidad de Mokuba para advertir a Yugi...

—hola... —comenzó a decir Mokuba apoyado de sus brazos sobre la cama, y pronto capto la atención de Yugi...

—quie... quién eres...? —pregunto Yugi sin más preocupación, pues ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que se le veía un pezón desnudo...

—me llamo Mokuba, Seto es mi hermano... como te llamas tú?

—Yugi... —contesto aun mareada, y apenas distinguiendo a Mokuba entre su mundo de un segundo acuarelas y difuminados...

—que bonito nombre... —no hubo respuesta— se ve que eres una persona muy buna, por que estas con mi hermano?

—...no se... —era mejor respuesta que un "lo amo", según la perspectiva de Mokuba— solo vine por respuestas... pero ahora no se que esta pasando... no... no entiendo... solo bebí una copa... snif... hahaha... me siento muy mal, quiero ir a casa... dile a tu hermano que quiero ir a casa...

—"...Seto... —pensaba Mokuba— ...el debió drogarla... —efectivamente, Mokuba tenia razón... mientras Seto servia las copas con vino, disolvió discretamente en ellas una droga en polvo para ayudarse a conseguir la voluntad de Yugi, y pensó que al haber vomitado ya no le habría hecho efecto, pero según paso el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que era todo lo contrario... le había hecho efecto y mucho, y no solo eso, sino que la estaba haciendo sentir realmente mal... — tengo que prevenirla..." ...Yugi, mi hermano no sabe lo que hace, creme, tienes que alejarte de el... —Yugi volteo lentamente con su mirada desorientada, ligeramente ojerosa... había escuchado bien? — este no es el mejor momento de su vida, mi hermano-

—aquí esta el agua

—... —Mokuba se quedó callado... al igual que Yugi, quien solo trataba de olvidar el dolor

—...haggg... —Yugi gimió al sentir como Seto la levantaba, pero se sintió ligeramente aliviada al sentir el agua fresca y limpia pasar por su garganta...

—listo, lo ves? Ya la bebió, ahora debes cumplir tu parte del trato...

—...

—anda...

—... —sin poder hacer más, y sabiendo desde que oyó nuevamente la voz de Seto que aquella situación ya no estaba en sus manos, Mokuba espero un momento más, mirando con tristeza al pobre de su hermano, quien caminaba rumbo a su perdición... pero le dolía haber fracasado al tratar de ayudarlo... entonces emprendió la marcha y salio de la habitación, oyendo como Seto volvía a sus andanzas incluso antes de que hubiera salido del todo...

—Seto, quiero ir a...

—Cállate... —le dijo bruscamente al fin, casado de problemas e interrupciones... a Seto se le había agotado la paciencia... pero Yugi no percibía aun el peligro...

—Setooooo... —en medio de las caricias de Seto, de las que Yugi solo percibía las sensaciones y en absoluto que estas las ocasionaban las manos de su compañero, este aprovecho que Yugi estaba más distraída y embobada que nunca para sacarle el resto de su ya escasa ropa interior, y dejarla completamente desnuda, al igual que el...

—snif, snif... —fuera de la habitación, Mokuba estaba a la expectativa de observar aquel terrible momento, por que la idea de ir a su habitación y sufrirlo desde aya... simplemente lo carcomería hasta que hubiera visto de nuevo a su hermano...; ante sus ojos estaban los dos cuerpos desnudos de Seto y Yugi, y su hermano le separaba bien las piernas a la muchacha... sus testículos colgaban con todo su tamaño en medio de las suyas propias, y más debajo de ellos alcanzaba a ver la vagina de Yugi, y el pene erecto de su hermano que este comenzaba a colocar en posición... por Dios que no quería ver, por Dios que no quería que pasara... pero tenia que esta ahí, y ya no podía evitar que sucediera...

—que pasa? Déjenos, suéltenos! Déjenos ir! —fuera de la mansión y no tan lejos de la habitación del terrible momento, Joey y los demás habían sido descubiertos por los guardias del lugar

—basta! Caminen! Que hacían aquí, montón de vagos? Trataban de robarse algo, verdad?

—suéltenos, no lo entiende! Mi sobrina esta ahí adentro!

—nadie entra sin invitación! Esta es una fiesta privada!

—maldito hijo de perra, suéltanos! Una niña esta por ser violada! —grito Duck con gran ira, pero el guardia que le sujetaba las manos le inutilizaba todos sus movimientos con la intención de liberarse...

En el escenario donde la cama de Seto, este ya tenia todo listo, y apenas mirar a Yugi sintió venir el momento: "ahora..." —dijo en voz baja, y Yugi abrió ligeramente sus ojos para ver mejor al chico, pero antes de que pudiera razonarlo Seto empujo sus caderas contra ella y sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo, presa de una horrible sensación.

—malditos, les estoy diciendo que nos suelten! —fuera de la casa, todos seguían haciendo su esfuerzo por liberarse, pero cuando Yami de repente se detuvo congelado por unos segundos al escuchar el grito que supo desde su corazón que era de Yugi, los demás se extrañaron al no percibir nada, y se preocuparon— Yami, que te pasa?

—haaa... haa... —Yami se había quedado sin habla...

—Yami! —grito Duck, sabiendo intuitivamente que algo andaba mal

—Yami, que estas haciendo, ayúdanos un poco en vez de quedarte ahí! —los guardias seguían arreando al grupo de brazos y a llaves, y aquel momento de debilidad no les estaba ayudando en nada, pero segundos después de que este empezara, termino, pues Yami llego al limite de su paciencia y expulso su poder mágico para liberarse ante los ojos de todo, dejando noqueados a los guardias y a sus amigos tirados en el suelo totalmente impresionados— que demonios fue eso? —ni un segundo después Yami salio corriendo rumbo a la entrada de la mansión

—YAMI! —grito Joey medio comenzando a salir del reciente schok, pero Yami no se detenía así que se levanto y fue tras el, inspirando a sus amigos a hacer lo mismo— Yami, que pasa? Que rayos fue eso?

—no hay tiempo, Yugi esta en problemas...

—que dices? Como lo sabes?

—Joey, habla menos y corre más! —regaño Duck al rubio, quien le llevaba la delantera, pero no por mucho tiempo...

—si, después de lo que viste te sorprende que sepa algo así? —comentó Tristan— Comienza a correr como se debe! Eres el más rápido de nosotros!

—YUGI! —Dejando a todos atrás en un lapso de prodigiosa velocidad, Yami entro intempestivamente a la mansión, llamando al nombre de Yugi.

—pues parece que ya le robaron la corona —después del comentario de Duck, todos dejaron las platicas atrás y se concentraron en seguir a Yami...

—HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa! Haaaaaa! Seto! —cuando Yugi termino de gritar después de sentir a Seto penetrándola, sin saber que eso era lo que había sucedido por los efectos de las drogas, se encontró a si misma con Seto desnudo en frente de ella metido entre sus piernas abiertas, y aunque todo le resultaba borroso no necesitaba de su vista para saber que sentía aun un horrible dolor en su vagina, como si la rasgaran y partieran salvajemente, pero Seto, ante sus gritos, solo le sonrió con malicia...

—se siente bien, Yugi? —dijo con aquel brillo afilado en su mirada fría, y la respuesta de Yugi no se hizo esperar

—Seto! Que me estas haciendo? ME DUELE!

—Grrrr... —molesto al ver que Yugi no apreciaba sus talentos, Seto enfureció y comenzó a manosear los pezones de Yugi en una forma que le resultaba enteramente desagradable a la chica, pero gesto el cual le permitió darse cuenta que ella también estaba desnuda

—SETOOOOO! —fuera de la habitación, Mokuba veía todo con terror agarrado del marco de la puerta; las manos le temblaban y parecía que fuera a romper en llanto de un momento a otro, pero desgraciadamente sabia que aquella terrible escena no iba a terminar por arte de magia o algún inesperado milagro, ya que el escándalo de la fiesta había aumentado tanto que el ruido mitigo los gritos de Yugi hasta el primer piso, sin embargo del lado de Seto a este ya no le importaban los gritos de su presa, y decidió tomarlos con felicidad como trofeos extra, empujando sonrientemente dentro de Yugi y gozando de una nueva vagina virgen aun con los músculos firmes que hacia una deliciosa presión en su pene, lo que lo hacia desear seguir más y más a pesar del sufrimiento que conllevaba para la pobre chica...

—haaaaaaaa! —gimió Seto con gran placer sin dejar de embestir— ya cállate! —al fin falto de paciencia, Seto grito aquella orden y la sello con uno de los empujones más fuertes que a cualquier chica le hubiera dado, por lo que apenas si Yugi pudo suspirar perdida del habla antes de desmayarse— RAYOS! ...se desmayo... grrr, no será tan divertido si no esta despierta... —pero la chica aun estaba ahí, su vagina y su humedad, y su virginidad... y la presión no había disminuido, sino que aumentaba... — mmm... si... —dejando todo lo demás atrás, viendo delgadísimos hilos de sangre salir de la vagina penetrada, Seto se olvido del resto del mundo a todas sus anchas y con toda confianza, y siguió fornicando con Yugi, sin saber que su hermanito lo estaba viendo todo, llorando...

Mientras que arriba Seto gozaba del placer y el cuerpo de Yugi, de su olor y suavidad, de sentir aquellos pezones rosados, aquella vagina calida y la incomparable sensación del buen sexo, abajo, un lió enorme estaba armándose, pues Yami, Joey, Tristan y Duck estaban perturbando la fiesta.

—YUGI! —se escucho decir a la voz de Joey, y después siguieron las de sus amigos, por lo que en segundos el escándalo se corrió a través de toda la fiesta como una explosión inevitable, como una reacción en cadena, y todos en el lugar miraban al grupo con curiosidad tal cual el mejor chisme del momento.

—DONTE ESTA, MALDICION! YUGI! —incluso Duck estaba perdiendo los estribos, siendo que por lo general el era el que mejor se controlaba ahora ese papel le correspondía a Yami, quien estaba tratando de concentrarse para intuir el paradero de su protegida, pero las personas en la fiesta no se iban a quedar viendo mientras arruinaban su valioso tiempo de diversión.

—oigan ustedes, que se creen? Estrellas de cine? No pueden entrar así nada más a esta fiesta, prole sin clase! —grito un muchacho a todas luces "fresa" entre un grupo de chicas altaneras y orgullosas que miraban hacia abajo al grupo en la dirección que corrieran, y luego otra muchacha no tan lejos e unió al discurso.

—váyanse de aquí, nacos infelices! Policía! Que la servidumbre llame a la policía! Como se atreven a permitir que suceda esto? Quienes creen que somos?

—cállate! Perra de mierda! Hay personas más valiosas que TÚ en peligro! —la chica, molesta ante el comentario de cierto rubio con pinta de los barrios bajos, suspiro con toda ofensa en su tono, y decidió meterse en el asunto.

—maldito! Como et atreves a insultarme así? HAAAAAA! —en medio de todo el movimiento en el que el grupo iba de una habitación a otra estrangulando a los mayordomos y zarandeando a las sirvientas en busca de Yugi sin lograr nada, Duck por accidente tropezó con la muchacha en su correr y esta cayó al suela con las piernas abiertas, llevándose a un muchacho de encuentro y quedando sentada con la ropa interior rota por el movimiento encima de la mano derecha del este a los ojos de todos.

—wuuuujuuuuuuuuuuu! —grito un chico de aspecto feliz y con gorrito de punta al ver la escena— sex party! —después de ese comentario un grupo de al menos quince chicos y ocho chicas se lanzaron contra la pareja del incidente, desnudándose de algunas de sus prendas y comenzando una tremenda bacanal en la presencia del resto de los invitados que veían el suceso como una pelea escolar, tanto así que se les olvido que ahí estaban los "nacos" del grupo de Yami y los demás.

—demonios, demonios! No esta aquí, con una mierda! Como la encontraremos? —Joey estaba bastante fuera de si, y gritaba a puños serrados con sus brazos flexionados, temiendo por Yugi ante la presión de no encontrarla.

—ha! Miren, aya! —apunto Yugi hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia el segundo piso, las cuales no había notado antes entre el ajetreo ya que estaban tras unas columnas, pero para su mala suerte en ese momento entraron más guardias de l mansión en su búsqueda.

—alto ahí! quédense donde están!

—haa... awwww... awwwwwww... —ignorante de lo que sucedía en su fiesta y del peligro que corría al estar abusando de Yugi en esa forma, Seto daba rienda suelta a sus pasiones sin ninguna preocupación, mientras por aquellos minutos tenia su primer orgasmo, lo cual Mokuba identifico de inmediato al ver como su hermano se detenía arqueando su espalda hacia atrás

—snif, snif... —Mokuba lloraba presa de la frustración al ver los planes de su hermano cumplidos una nueva vez

—HAAAAAAAAAGGGgggggg!

—hoooooooooo! —abajo, Joey y los demás estaban en medio de una pelea con los guardias la cual los arrastro hasta el jardín cubierto por la noche, tal como al principio; Joey hacia movimientos de Judo a los guardias, quienes bien entrenados volvían a levantarse, y los demás exhibían una lluvia de puñetazos, y al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Seto este se encontraba tomando la muestra de la sangre en la vagina de Yugi.

—tomen esto, grandulones! Haaaaaaaaggg!

—espectáculo de dados, SEÑORITAS! — Tristan y Duck empezaban a tomar estilo al defenderse, cada uno con gran habilidad, pues peleas tales no les eran desconocidas.

—Maldición! YUGI! Tenemos que entrar por ella! —grito Yami en medio de la desesperación, decidiendo usar de nuevo su magia— tomen esto! —en pro de no llamar la atención, Yami reunió esferas de energía del tamaño de su palma para impactarlas contra los abdómenes de los guardias, pero para su mala suerte Seto Kaiba tenia un excelente equipo a su disposición, y los hombres a su servicio seguían llegando, de tal manera que se hizo inseguro volver a usar su magia pues eran demasiados testigos... los ya noqueados no sabrían que les sucedió pero Yami no podría deshacerse de todos sin provocar un escándalo más grande del que ya se había armado... quedaban pocas opciones

—aha! Al fin te tengo! Ahora vendrás conmigo pelos de púas! —dijo uno de los guardias a Yami con rudeza y furia

—por favor, no lo entiende, mi sobrina vino a esta fiesta y es muy importante que regrese ahora a casa! No habríamos hecho esto de tener una invitación pero por favor, deben dejarnos entrar!

—que idiotas! Primero irrumpen en una propiedad de esa forma y luego arman un alboroto, y todavía esperan que seamos condescendientes con ustedes? Muévanse! Los maleantes de su clase solo tienen un lugar! La cárcel!

—Grrrrrrrrr, malditos bastardas!

—Ahórrate los insultos para cuando venga la policía —la respuesta del guardia al insulto de Joey no pudo mas que sobre alarmar al grupo de por si excitado por la pelea, y supieron de inmediato que si iban a ayudar a Yugi solo había una opción en el momento...

—Grrr... haaaaa!

—huuuuuuuuggg! —aprovechando un segundo de descuido de los guardias, Duck dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago de su captor, y de inmediato Joey y Tristan se le unieron de la misma forma para reanudar el encuentro de golpes.

—rápido, Yami! Entra y ve por Yugi! —grito Duck el primero a Yami que estaba no muy lejos a un lado suyo, y después hablo Joey:

—si, nosotros los entretendremos, solo apúrate y ve por ella antes de que Kaiba la lastime!

—gracias! —sin perder un segundo más, Yami esquivo a uno y otro guardia con la ayuda de sus amigos y entro a la ajetreada fiesta, haciéndose paso entre la gente para subir la escalera al segundo piso, donde esperaba encontrar a Yugi— Yugi!

De nuevo donde Seto, las cosas pintaban muy diferentes... se encontraba sentado al lado de Yugi, con una pierna descansando sobre una de las de ella, y la miraba sin cesar con seriedad... ya la había engañado, ya la había abusado, le había quitado su virginidad y tenia la prueba de ello... pero entonces por que no se sentía satisfecho? ...por que le seguía prestando interés a la chica si ya no le servia de nada? A todas las demás las desecho una vez que las hubo acostado, pero y a Yugi?

—...que tiene esta chica de diferente...? —se preguntaba entre sus pensamientos— por que no deja de interesarme...? —...no lo sabia... cual seria la respuesta? ...en la búsqueda de ello, Seto volvió a introducir su pene en la vagina de Yugi, y forcejeo un poco, pensando aun... — me agrada... —se decía a si mismo— no quiero dejarla... si... me quedare con ella... no se que la hace especial, pero voy a descubrirlo... —en ese momento Seto escucho la voz de Yami proveniente de no muy lejos en el principio de ese corredor, y supo de inmediato que algo no cuadraba bien en su mansión; un ligero temor le invadió por un momento, si lo encontraban así con Yugi, probablemente lo demandarían aun siendo menor de edad por un año, y aunque fuera lo suficientemente poderoso y rico para saltar una demanda de cualquier índole y procedencia, quien quería problemas y entrevistas innecesarias que dieran mal sonido a su reputación cuando se dijera su nombre? Cuando Seto noto que la voz de Yami estaba acompañada de la de algunos de sus guardias, tubo una idea magnifica que le sacaría de problemas, y con toda la prisa del mundo salto de su cama, cerro la puerta, en la cual ya no estaba la custodia de Mokuba, y se dirigió inmediatamente al baño de la recamara con Yugi en sus brazos y con toda la intención de limpiarla y arreglarla lo suficiente para que pareciera que no se le había puesto un dedo encima— esto funcionara... —a los pocos segundos de eso sonó el celular de Kaiba, y este salio apresurado a contestarlo del buró al lado de su cama— si, bueno —contesto con su habitual tono y frialdad, como si nada de lo que el bien sabia estuviera pasando.

—Señor, tenemos un gran problema aquí abajo! Unos muchachos entraron en la mansión y están creando un tremendo alboroto en su fiesta! Es una locura señor! que hacemos? Debemos llamar a la policía? No podemos proceder sin su permiso! Son sus expresas órdenes!

—no llamen a la policía, controlen todo ustedes mismos y si los vecinos se quejan díganles que el asunto es privado.

—pero señor! hay gente fornicando en el salón de recepciones sobre la mesa de los bocadillos!

—no me importa, controla todo te he dicho! Para eso te pago!

—pe-!

—atrapen a esos muchachos y custódienlos hasta que yo baje! Y a la gente de la fiesta que este causando problemas sácala y asegúrate de que se vayan! Yo mismo diré algo al resto para calmarlos, ahora, cuelga tu maldito celular y haz lo que te digo! —y así, Seto colgó...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Vamos, vamos! Todos, fuera de aquí! Fuera!

—caminen, el señor Kaiba ha ordenado que se de por terminada la fiesta inmediatamente! —minutos después de aquella llamada los guardias restantes seguían haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sacar a la gente, mientras que un grupo especifico decidió encargarse única y exclusivamente del grupo de Yami, pues a pesar de haberlos noqueado bastante como para que una custodia razonable en numero fuera suficiente control, seguían ansiosos por Yugi, buscando la manera de escapar mirando aquí y allá a hurtadillas de sus captores provisionales...

Solo al poco tiempo de que las cosas estuvieran llegando a su punto más relajado, Kaiba salio por la puerta principal de su mansión con Yugi caminando apenas por su cuenta y de nuevo completamente impecable, tal cual llego, suceso captado inmediatamente por los amigos de la chica quienes se desprendieron enérgicos de sus lugares en la parte trasera del puesto de vigilancia para ir corriendo al encuentro de Yugi, aun pasando por encima de su custodia... literalmente...

—YUGI! —Gritaron todos a la vez y llenos de felicidad

—Maldito, quítale tus sucias manos de encima! —adelantándose mas que los demás, Joey corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Seto dispuesto a darle un golpe certero en el rostro, pero al hacerlo Seto le tomo la mano deteniendo el golpe, y dándole a cambio uno en su vientre, lo que hizo al rubio caer de rodillas en el suelo, abrazando su estomago, mientras Yami iba y tomaba a Yugi contra sus brazos

—Yugi! Yugi que tie... Yugi! —la ultima exclamaron de Yami no fue más que de puro asombro, pues había notado un detalle imposible de obviar con la cercanía de su protegida...

—maldito, que le hiciste a Yugi? Contesta! —grito Duck con enorme furia al ver la condición en que estaba Yugi.

—si le pusiste un solo dedo encima la pagaras muy caro, maldito desgraciado! —Tristan también tenía mucho que decir ante el suceso...

—hum, no le he hecho nada a su amiga —contesto con orgullo al grupo ansioso al final de las escalerillas a la entrada, mirándolos con soberbia y desprecio— simplemente la conduje con mis mejores deseos a través de la fiesta pero decidió hacer caso omiso a mis advertencias y como ven, ese fue el resultado... —decía Seto con sarcasmo y un ligera risa en su tono— las niñas como ella no deberían tratar de ser grandes bebiendo más de una copa...

—QUE! MALDITO BASTARDO! —Grito Joey en respuesta a la ultima declaración de Kaiba, la cual, acompañada de aquella odiosa sonrisa, lo hacia enfurecer aun más... — acaso esperas realmente que creamos ese cuento estúpido? Mira como la dejaste, mal nacido! Ahora, dinos que fue lo que le hiciste o tendrás que vértelas con todos nosotros!

—no es mentira, pues su aroma la delata —escuchando la ultima ruda y áspera respuesta, los tres chicos furiosos voltearon a ver a Yami y Yugi, notando de inmediato que Yami aun no salía de su impresión... acaso... podría ser verdad?

—...haaa... —durativo, Joey se acerco el primero a Yugi, y después los demás... se inclino cerca de los labios de su amiga, y apenas hacerlo y ni con una inhalación completa pudo percibir de inmediato el profundo olor a alcohol en Yugi... — hoooogg! Dios, Yami! Yugi esta borracha! —exclamo irguiéndose de inmediato y tapándose la nariz y boca con ambas manos.

—hoooggg, tienes razón! —añadió Duck después de oler a Yugi, y al instante Tristan reacción igual que el rubio— debió haberse bebido al menos media botella de champaña para oler así!

—yo creo que mas bien la botella entera! —termino Tristan

—Mmmmm... mmmm... haaa... —Yugi estaba comenzando a entrar en lucidez... Seto la había conseguido despertar y la había emborrachado con varias copas extra, lo que de nuevo la llevo a vomitar y a terminar en aquel estado...

—Yugi —exclamaron Joey, Tristan y Duck con preocupación

—Yugi, te sientes bien? —pregunto Joey mientras Yugi iba abriendo sus ojos...

—Yugi... —Yami tomo la palabra

—Yami...

—Yugi, como te sientes? Que paso? por que bebiste tanto en la fiesta, así no eres tu... te hizo algo Seto...?

—...Yami... —todos guardaron silencio... — Yami, viniste por mi...

—Yugi...

—Será mejor que la lleven a su casa —interrumpió Seto la escena, cambiando automáticamente con el solo timbre de su voz las expresiones en el grupo de muchachos molestos, pues aun no se creían que Yugi hubiera tenido toda la culpa de aquel momento tan dramático y algo bochornoso...

—Seto...

—...espero que te haya gustado la fiesta, mi amor... —al grupo entero le hervía la sangre de ira al haber oído eso... — es una lastima que hayas sido tan descuidada para beber... pero te prometo que la próxima vez te dirigiré de la manera correcta...

—... —los ojos de Yugi brillaban mirando a los de Seto con algo casi indescriptible... ni el mismo Seto sabia a que se debía aquel extraño sentimiento, pero con todo y ser las únicas dos personas que sabían la verdad en cierto porcentaje, el digno muchacho se mantuvo así en todo momento...

—estaré esperándote en mi siguiente fiesta... —guiñándole y lanzándole un beso con toda su categoría, Seto se dio la vuelta y entro a su mansión a despedir a la gente restante mientras tras el dejaba a un cuarteto de muchachos gruñendo encolerizados...

—Maldito desgraciado... —dijo Yami entre dientes, pero la voz de Yugi lo saco de aquellos pensamientos

—Yami...

—he...?

—Yami, quiero ir a casa... —A diferencia de lo que esperaba Yugi tras ese su comentario, ambos se miraron, y ella pudo percibir la búsqueda y la seriedad en los ojos de Yami, tal y como en los ojos de sus demás amigos... pero el juicio en Yami era aun más profundo, y Yugi supo de inmediato que él presentía mucho más, y que estaba realmente enojado...

**Continuará...**


	13. Más de un Problema

_Gracias a Katruina, saritakinomot, mandy, Guerrera Lunar, xanxisk-moto, kisaomi, Windgirl y Shiroi Tsuki por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Katruina:** muchas gracias por escribir, jeje, a ver que te parece este cap, la verdad es que ya he escrito tantos que ya ni me acuerdo en que va este (risa loca) ay Dios, pero aun así, espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos!

**Saritakinomoto:** jejejejeje... Tú sigue leyendo... Saluditos...

**Mandy:** claro que seguiré escribiendo, es más, ya estoy terminando este fic en mi PC, así que por actualizaciones, mientras Dios me de vida y pueda acceder a Internet, no debes preocuparte (smile) te cuidas mucho, saludos!

**Guerrera Lunar y orejas peludas:** jejeje, hola, rex! Hola, G.L.! mmm... nop, a Moki no se le olvido hablar... esta igual de berrinchudo que Yami... alguien tenia que remplazarlo, neh? Jajaja, no es cierto, es que así va la historia (sonrisa con gota en la cabeza) cuídense mucho y les mando besos y abrazos de mi marca registrada, abrazos de Yug2.

**Xanxisk-moto:** ay, aun no leo tu fic! Pero dame chance, tengo que hacerlo. Gracias por desearme suerte, me hará falta este mes... uf... te cuidas.

**Kisaomi:** tranquilas, sigan leyendo el fic, jejeje, les prometo que se pondrá "mejor" y sobre eso de mega súper man... es una expresión que sustituye hijo de su madre?

**Windgirl:** jejeje, bueno, te di una sorpresa, neh? Aunque no se si lo que venga te de más, pero aun no se ha visto lo ultimo de Yugi Moto2! Si, orgullosamente la 2, jajaja, bueno, el fic se ira poniendo como más a tu genero preferido... (smile) si, ese!

**Shiroi Tsuki:** a ver, Tsuki... explícame que quisiste decir con esto por que no te entendí nada...: "Kaiba enamorándose de Yugi? no es ilógico solo que en el fic es un maldito desgraciado!" espero que me lo puedas responder... y si, Seto se esta portando muy mal, pero aun hay sorpresas (smile) te cuidas, besos y abrazos.

_**Nota:**__ esta historia prevé contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic será enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes serán de consideración, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya están advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Atentamente:**_

_La Autora_

**Capitulo XIII**

Más de un Problema

—ACASO ESTAS LOCA? —una vez que el grupo de amigos estuvo de nuevo en la casa Moto, todos comenzaron a reprender a Yugi por su irresponsabilidad en la fiesta, pero aun sin llegar al fondo de todo lo que había sucedido realmente, y Joey se tomo el privilegio de empezar la sesión con sus gritos, sorprendiendo a la chica, ya que por lo general Joey era el más atento y amable con ella; Yugi hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros con algo de miedo al escuchar la voz estridente de su amigo.

—Yugi, en que estabas pensando, ese idiota te pudo hacer mucho daño estando borracha! Ni siquiera tienes edad para beber! —grito Duck no con menos enojo que el rubio

—si no es que ya te ha hecho algo! Habla! Que te hizo ese desgraciado? —gritó Tristan

—No me hizo nada —respondió en tono normal la chica aferrada de la frazada que le habían llevado, pues por alguna razón sentía muchos escalofríos

—Estas segura? —pregunto Joey— por que si ese maldito se atrevió a tocarte mas vale que lo digas ahora para que pueda hacerlo pagar! —tomando las riendas de la situación, Yami se acerco de entre los muchachos y miro a Yugi con esa misma y fría mirada llena de firmeza... Yugi solo siguió tiritando sentada al sofá...

—Yugi... —comenzó Yami— si hay algo que quieras decir... si Seto te hizo algo, lo que sea... quiero que lo digas, y quiero que ME lo digas, AHORA.

—snif, snif... —viendo como Yugi comenzaba a sollozar y sus ojos a llenarse lagrimas, Yami se inclino a la altura de Yugi y la miro aun más de cerca.

—si te hizo algo? Yugi... contesta... tienes que decirnos la verdad...

—snif, snif, ya... ya les dije que no me hizo nada! Hahaha... por que no pueden creerme? Seto no me lastimo! —todos se miraron los unos a los otros por un segundo, y Yami se irguió de nuevo... no les parecía que Yugi estuviera mintiendo, y de hecho, no lo estaba haciendo; había sido tan intenso el efecto de la droga que no estaba plenamente conciente de lo que había sucedido, y recordaba tan solo fragmentos que le parecían ser más bien sueños... basados en esto, los chicos siguieron con otras partes del tema que les quemaban con igual preocupación.

—Bien Yugi, si dices que Seto no te hizo nada y a parte nos acusas de esa manera, entonces debes estar diciendo la verdad... —dijo Joey seriamente— se que no te atreverías a hablarnos así si no estuvieras mintiendo...

—gracias... —contesto Yugi humildemente

—Pero aun así aun no nos has dicho por que bebiste tanto —prosiguió el rubio, y aquella declaración sorprendió a Yugi, quien esperaba que ya se hubieran calmado las aguas— lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, tu nunca habías hecho algo así, esa no es la Yugi que conocí el inicio de clases en la escuela...

—dinos, por que bebiste así —ordeno Duck con voz verdaderamente severa, pero Yugi aun no respondía...

—Yugi —hablo Yami de nuevo, captando de inmediato la atención de Yugi, quien lo enfrento sin hacerse esperar— sabes que no soy como otras personas... sabes que puedo hacer y sentir cosas que los demás normalmente no pueden... así que no podrás evadir responder a esto, por que sabes también que yo lo sabría... —todos callaron, y Yugi incluso dejo de tiritar, mirando a Yami con expectación y teniendo sus ojos bien abiertos— cuando llegue a la misión con los chicos pude sentir que algo te causo mucho dolor... —hubo silencio mientras Yami no continuo... nadie se atrevió a decir algo... — ¿Qué fue? Quiero saberlo y no te dejare ir de aquí hasta que me lo digas. Habla, que te hizo seto que te causo tanto dolor...

—...— Yugi miraba a Yami con una expresión de abandono y vulnerabilidad impresionante para el grupo, ya que jamás habrían imaginado impresión tal en Yugi... ella trataba de recordar que había pasado, pero todo estaba borroso en su mente... — Se... Seto me empujo en la fiesta...

—que? Maldito! Como se atrevió a golpearte! —gritó Joey sin demora— rayos, Yugi, dijiste que no te había hecho nada!

—el me empujo para besarme! No me estaba agrediendo!

—besarte? —Preguntó Duck ansioso— besarte por que? Donde? Yugi... hay algo que no nos estés diciendo?

—ya les dije la verdad! Seto no me hizo nada! El solo me beso por que soy su novia! Quieren la verdad? Esa es! No puedo cambiarla a su gusto!

—aun así no estuvo bien que bebieras! —grito Tristan el siguiente

—Seto me ofreció algunas copas! No podía rechazárselas!

—como de que no podías rechazarlas? Yugi, por todos los Dioses, escúchate! —grito Yami al fin exasperado al ver la actitud tan inverosímil que Yugi estaba demostrando— fuiste a la fiesta de Seto por que yo con toda mi idiotez te deje pero eso no quiere decir que no debieras haber sido responsable de tus actos! Si alguien te hubiera ofrecido drogas o sexo en esa fiesta habrías aceptado por no ser grosera? Demonios, Yugi, piensa lo que hiciste! Pudo haberte pasado algo peor que terminar vomitando el vino que te bebiste!

—Yami tiene razón —gruño Duck con enojo— fue muy estúpido de tu parte comportarte así, pero no creo que hayas hecho todo tu sola

—ya les dije que no estoy mintiendo!

—no decir la verdad completa y mentir son cosas diferentes —continuo Duck— tu nunca habías tomado vino, eso todos lo sabemos, explícanos entonces como te pudiste tomar casi una botella entera de vino tinto sin desmayarte? Alguien tuvo que insistirte u obligarte a beber más, y si no te conociera diría que estas encubriendo a Seto.

—el me insistió en que probara la primera copa pero eso fue todo! Yo tome las demás, el no me obligo! —cuan más ida no estaba Yugi en la mansión... estaba confundiendo todo, ya que de hecho, Seto le había insistido varias veces para que tomara varias copas más, pero ella había contestado así por que no recordaba haber opuesto resistencia como con la primera copa.

—Yugi, basta, esto no tiene caso, fuiste completamente irresponsable de tus actos y lo veas o no Seto se aprovecho de ti, por que solo un maldito como el obliga a una niña a beber vino como si fuera un borracho cualquiera para cortejarla; estas castigada, no volverás a salir con Seto y eso es todo, así que olvida de una vez la invitación que te hizo. No se hable más.

—... —Yugi se mordió los labios mientras miraba a la alfombra... sin responder...

—Yugi? —llamo Yami a Yugi en tono de pregunta... percibía bastante bien la duda de la chica...

—yo...

—acaso estas pensando en seguirle el juego aun a Seto Kaiba? —pregunto Joey con molestia y asombro— si es así, solo puedo decir que no podrías ser más estúpida

—yo... no se...

—vamos, habla, dejaras a Seto o no? —pregunto terminante Duck

—Si... —respondió Yugi apenas audible, con duda...

—habla más fuerte, si vas a tomar una decisión ten al menos el valor de encarar a los demás y a los hechos, si no, realmente no la haz tomado. —respondió Duck firmemente, pero Yugi seguía sin responder, por lo que Yami intervino de nuevo.

—Yugi!

—NO LO SE! —grito al fin la muchacha, levantándose del sillón mientras dejaba que la frazada se resbalara de sus brazos desnudos, y mostrando al descubierto su figura esbelta y sus hombros lisos y blancos... — snif, snif... ustedes no lo entiendes... no se que me esta pasando... no puedo decidir eso ahora... no puedo! —desesperada, Yugi corrió hacia las escaleras y subió a toda prisa hacia su habitación, encerrándose.

—Haaa... —Yami suspiro sin ánimos para más, cansado de tantos problemas y sin energía para pensar en alguna solución... — nunca debí dejar que Yugi frecuentara a ese muchacho —dijo en voz baja, pero aun perceptible para el grupo— ahora esta más confundida que nunca y no va a ser fácil hacerle ver la verdad... temo el peligro en el que la pude haber puesto...

—Ya es tarde para arrepentirse —declaro Joey aun serio... al parecer la situación realmente lo había afectado, pues no era habitual que el fuera tan frió...— sin embargo...

—hee... —Yami volteo al notar que algo más se avecinaba en su panorama... algo importante...

—Yugi no es la única que tiene cosas que explicar... —finalizo Joey, y todos supieron de inmediato a que se refería, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono...

—bueno? Habla Yami Moto...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la mañana en la habitación de Yugi, ella despertó al sentir los rayos calidos del sol rozando su piel con sutil caricia, y tallo ligeramente sus ojos ante de hacer otra cosa...

—mmmm... —al sentarse en la cama, lo primero que Yugi noto fue que le dolía un poco su vagina, y al tocarla sintió aun más dolor... — que... por que me siento así...?

Abajo, en la cocina, Yami estaba poniendo la mesa para desayunar cuando vio a Yugi bajando, alertado inicialmente por el sonido de sus pisadas al ir descendiendo por los escalones... después de una breve mirada, ambos retomaron movimiento, Yami con los platos y Yugi dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—Yugi, espera

—...voy a seguir saliendo con Seto... —declaro seria la chica dándole la espalda a Yami...

—...prometiste que ya no lo harías si te dejaba ir a esa fiesta...

—...lo se... —se hizo el silencio, y un momento después Yugi fue nuevamente detenida por el llamado de Yami.

—...Yugi, el abuelo llamó anoche...

—...que le dijiste...?

—... —Yami sabia cuanto quería Yugi a su abuelito, y entendía aquella pregunta a la perfección... a pesar de todo Yugi sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal y no deseaba desilusionar a su ser más respetado y por tantos años querido... — le dije que todo estaba bien... que es algo difícil pasar este tiempo sin el... —Yugi no respondió—...dijo que aun no volver pero que probablemente llame en unas semanas más...

—...—Yugi camino hacia la salida sin comentar acerca de lo dicho, y se despidió con sequedad... — ya me voy —y cerro la puerta.

—...Yugi... —se quedo pensando Yami... — debo protegerte hasta de ti misma... hice una promesa... prometí cuidarte... y lo voy a hacer... es mi deber cuidar de tu aunque no quieras, y no dejare que ese chico se robe tu felicidad...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En la secundaria domino, Yugi comenzó a dejar ver que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Seto, o al menos, mucho más del habitual; su atención en clase no había disminuido a pesar de todo, pero hablaba muy poco a Joey, Duck y Tristan, y a Seto parecía atenderle hasta los desaires... sin embargo también era obvio un cambio de actitud en Seto... se veía menos farsante que de costumbre, y más interesado en Yugi, pero ya no de forma hipócrita e interesada... aunque si era así o no, ese era otro asunto que nadie más que él podía responder por el momento...

—Yugi —llamo Joey a Yugi cuando hubieron terminado las clases, y al igual que con Yami, le dio la espalda a él y a todo el grupo al dar su respuesta

—que quieren...?

—que qué queremos...? —pregunto serio y aun tranquilo el rubio ligeramente desaliñado— queremos saber que esta pasando contigo, acaso es así como tratas a las personas que te quieren? O es que Seto se ha vuelto tan importante para ti que ya no te interesamos? —Yugi no respondió— que te ha dicho Seto para que te comportes así?

—el no me ha dicho nada, solo ustedes

—que? —preguntaron todos, y Yugi dio un cuarto de vuelta para mirarlos.

—son ustedes quienes ya no confían en mi, o no? por que debería hacerles caso si ya no me quieren ni pueden confiar en mi? ...como Yami...

—Yugi... —Joey estaba muy asombrado, aun más que Duck y Tristan, quienes se habían quedado pasmados...

—... —mirando hacia fuera de la escuela por la entrada principal como en alguna especie de instinto, Yugi vio a Seto esperándola dentro de su limosina, y supo que era su señal para alcanzarlo— ya me voy, que pase buen día... —Yugi corrió sosteniendo los brazos de su mochila mientras dejaba atrás a sus amigos, quienes la veían sin moverse un solo centímetro... no sintieron acción útil alguna para el momento...; una vez que Yugi entro al vehículo y este estuvo en marcha, los chicos regresaron sus miradas entre ellos... las cosas no se veían nada bien...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Poco tiempo después de haber dejado la escuela Domino, Seto y Yugi se encontraron de nuevo en la habitación del muchacho, y Yugi tenia ciertamente muchas preguntas que hacer... pero de nuevo, no estaban solos... Mokuba estaba observando...

—Seto, que fue lo que paso ayer...? —comenzó preguntando con toda apertura la chica, pero Seto, imperturbable, urdió inmediatamente la mejor respuesta.

—solo mi amor, no lo recuerdas, mi Yugi Moto?

—...no... —respondió ella en un susurro, mientras seto acariciaba su barbilla...

—que mal, por que yo si... —en este punto Seto dio un sutil beso en los labios de Yugi, quien mantenía sus manos cruzadas sobre su falda del uniforme, sosteniendo su mochila... — debiste estar muy cansada por beber tanto vino, pero con gusto te lo mostrare todo de nuevo...

—haaa... —Yugi no sabia realmente que era lo que iba a pasar, simplemente Seto la comenzó a acariciar y a besar, diciéndole palabras dulces, y ella aun no percibía el peligro... Yami le había dicho algo parecido sobre... sexo... pero... eso seria sexo...? aun con los detalles, al estar por vivirlo, no se sentía segura de la verdad... — Seto...? —llamo Yugi al chico sobre ella cuando ambos quedaron en la cama, pero como respuesta solo vio como Seto comenzaba a desnudarla— haaa! —Yugi suspiro asustada y sorprendida, queriendo levantarse para impedir que aquello, fuera lo fuera, pasara, y mientras tanto, desde su puesto, Mokuba tenia miedo de cada paso...

—Tranquila... —susurro seto a Yugi, mirándola con deseo, pasión, una pizca de malicia... y... un toque de dulzura...? — déjate llevar... —afianzando su seguridad en las palabras de Seto, Yugi dejo que este la desnudara por completo, pero a diferencia de lo que él esperaba, Yugi no se asusto ni sonrojo en absoluto cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos ahora con ella en pleno uso de razón, ni siquiera por la gran erección que mostraba entre las piernas... — hum... —Soltando una pequeña risita a en ese momento, a pesar de no entender la reacción tan serena de Yugi, Seto dejo caer un poco más su peso sobre el cuerpo de su compañera, y la penetro sin salvajismos, pero tampoco con consideraciones

—awwwwwww! —para esta ocasión y sin ninguna demora, Yugi soltó un gemido que claramente no era de dolor, sino de placer, y con ello sus mejillas se sonrojaron a la par de sus emociones...

—huuum... te gusta esta vez? —pregunto tranquilamente el muchacho, pero Yugi no respondió... no sabia que responder... no sabia exactamente como clasificar lo que sentía...

—...awwww... —Dejando a un lado la respuesta, Yugi sintió los primeros besos de Seto en su cuerpo, peor en vez de interesarse en ello fue algo muy diferente lo que le preocupo... — Seto... —llamo ella, y Seto se detuvo un momento, mirándola muy de cerca, muy, muy cerca, a su rostro...

—que pasa...? —pregunto con aquella misma sonrisa, nueva y llena de sentimiento

—esto es sexo...? —Yugi espero boquiabierta una respuesta mirando a Seto con ojos entreabiertos... y este pareció burlarse muy sutilmente...

—huumm... no es un tanto obvio...? —en lugar de algún sonrojo, una sonrisa o nuevos gemidos, lo que Seto obtuvo no se lo esperaba.

—entonces... por que no estas usando un condón? Y por que estamos haciendo esto...? awwww! —sintiendo la primera embestida de Seto, suave y algo profunda, Yugi olvido todas sus preguntas, y su mente ya no pudo concentrarse en nada más que no fuera lo que estaba haciendo con el misterioso CEO... que era justo lo que este quería...

—no hables, disfruta... —...aferrada de los hombros de Seto, Yugi cerro sus ojos y en adelante no dejo de gemir, confundida y agobiada mientras Seto forcejeaba en su interior... sexo... así era como debía ser...? pese a la afinidad con lo que le había dicho Yami en porciones, ella podía decir sin temor a nada ni a nadie, que no era en ningún sentido parecido... lo estaba viviendo, y no tenia ni idea de cómo ordenar sus sentimientos...

—snif... kjjj... —fuera, arrinconado junto al marco de la puerta, Mokuba estaba por entrar a la habitación de su hermano y entrometerse en su feliz momento, preocupado por la novedad de seguir aun con Yugi después de tenerla ya una vez en su cama, cuando sintió una enorme sombra negra tras el, y apenas logrando soltar un mínimo suspiro antes de verse cubierto por ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Asomaba el fin de la tarde en ciudad Domino cuando Yugi apenas iba llegando a su casa, después de que Yami la hubiera estado esperándola aun mientras hacia sus trabajos en la computadora, y cuando ella abrió la puerta con sus llaves sin más preocupación, Yami se detuvo en medio del pasillo con un libro en mano esbozado a su costado... ambos se miraron unos segundos, y después Yugi termino de cerrar la puerta y camino con toda la intención de pasar de largo a Yami.

—Ya es muy tarde, me tenías preocupado... —comento Yami en un esfuerzo por retener a Yugi ahí

—fui a ver a Seto

—tus amigos ya me lo habían dicho

—entonces no tenias por que preocuparte... —de nuevo Yugi trato de irse, pero Yami volvió a hablar

—Claro que si —Yugi se detuvo— por que a diferencia de ti yo si puedo ver bien, y se que ese muchacho no quiere nada bueno contigo...

—como lo sabes? Casi no lo conoces

—y tu si? solo haz salido con el algunas veces... no es suficiente tiempo para conocer a alguien...

—Entonces tu menos puedes juzgarlo —respondió Yugi retante, encarando a Yami

—...tu sabes que yo no necesito conocer a alguien paras percibir sus intenciones... —Yugi miro hacia un lado, molesta— no te engañes, sabes perfectamente que lo que digo es cierto, o al menos que mis deseos por ti son buenos...

—...no lo entiendo... —comenzó Yugi— no entiendo por que los chicos y tú me dice estas cosas... me vigilan, me tratan mal, no creen en mi... no los entiendo... creía que eran mis amigos y si lo eran me parece muy obvio que ya no les intereso —Yami no cambio su semblante frió al mirar a Yugi después de esas palabras... — me voy a mi cuarto.

—Yugi... —Yugi, escuchando a Yami una vez más, se detuvo con un pie en las escaleras dándole la espalda... — tal vez ya no creas en mi, pero yo aun creo en ti... se que estas confundida, y aunque ahora no veas bien las cosas... —silencio—...te prometo que voy a protegerte... —...terminado eso, Yugi siguió subiendo, y ya no paro— no vas a cenar...?

—ya cene con Seto...

—...— mirando a su querida Yugi subir las escaleras a su habitación sin alguna idea de todo lo que le había sucedido ya en compañía de Seto, Yami sentía lo triste que era aquella situación, y meditaba en que seria lo que haría por resolverla...

Minutos más tarde, Yugi descansaba sobre su cama, recordando la tarde que había pasado con Seto, a su lado... más cerca de lo que jamás recordó estar de alguien, excepto de Yami...

—...Yami... —susurro ella en la oscuridad, y ahora sus recuerdos rondaban alrededor de años pasados, cuando Yami y ella dormían juntos como los mejores amigos, y disfrutaban cada momento con la felicidad más dulce que solo traen las cosas sencillas de la época de la inocencia... seria que esos días ya habían terminado...?

Toc, Toc, Toc —llamaron a la puerta de su habitación

—Yugi, soy yo... —hablando después de tocar, Yami se mantuvo atrás de la puerta, presintiendo que Yugi aun no dormía y que lo escucharía aunque ella no quisiera... — solo quería decirte que los muchachos se enteraron de que puedo usar magia, y ayer por la noche les conté todo acerca de mi pasado y... sobre como nos conocimos... —Yugi mantuvo silencio, pero ya presentía esas ultimas palabras... aunque igual y no le preocuparon— pensé que debías saberlo... pero esos chicos son personas muy leales... estoy seguro de que puedes confiar en ellos... buenas noches, Yugi...

en su habitación, Yugi se enrosco en si misma cuando escucho que al fin Yami se marchaba, y cerro sus ojos para intentar dormir, jalando las mantas, mientras que aun lado suyo sobre la mesa de noche persistía el tic tac del reloj con forma de Yami a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana cortinada...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar lejos de la casa de Yugi, dentro de un hogar de grandes lujos, al igual que en el resto de la ciudad reinaban las sombras y el silencio, o al menos, reinaban en casi toda la mansión de la "K" en el portón del frente...

En una habitación no menos grande que las demás, situada al final del tercero de varios pisos, un niño de unos once años estaba sentado en medio de la oscuridad tecleando en su laptop con nerviosismo como ya era su costumbre, y su rostro, ligeramente iluminado por la misma luz azulada que proveía la luna a través de las ventanas del cuarto, mostraba pena...

En la pantalla iluminada de su laptop, podía observarse como el chico estaba escribiendo un mensaje privado para su gran amigo, y segundos después de pulsar entrar y ver completarse el porcentaje de envió, recibió el aviso de nueva conversación...

_Chicosexy16: recibí tu mensaje... que pasa?_

_LittleB: tengo problemas... snif... te necesito..._

**Continuará...**


	14. Ataques, Estrategias

_Gracias a saritakinomoto, Kisaomi, Katruina, guerrera Lunar y Shiroi Tsuki por sus reviews (smile)_

_**Respondiendo:**_

**Saritakinomoto:** jjejejeje... aun hay muchas sorpresas esperando en este fic, y creo que la mayoria no se lo podra creer...

**Kisaomi:** ñam, ñam... creo que aun no es momento de patear el trasero de Seto... o el de Tea... pero sigan leyendo, seguro encontraran más cosas de que sorprenderse, y espero que todo este igual de bien o mejor (sonrisa)

**Katruina:** tu dirás si esta emocionante, jeje, espero que si, y no te despegues de esta historia si quieres saber que sucederá más adelante ;- ) sorpresas prometidas.

**GL:** jejeje, los apodos de rexy wexy me los invento, y sobre todo lo demás, calma, calma, quedan unos siete capítulos de este fic, aun hay rato para sorprises, y lo mejor, ya termine de escribir esta historia y ahora actualizare también la batalla después de las memorias :- ) si la leen, espero que les guste.

**Shiroi Tsuki:** sip, tienes razón, seria un verdadero idiota si no se da cuenta, así que sigue leyendo para ver si lo es o no :- ) gracias por escribir! Saludos y espero que realmente te guste este cap! ;- )

_**Nota:**__ esta historia prevé contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic será enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes serán de consideración, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya están advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Atentamente:**_

_La Autora_

**Capitulo XIV**

Ataques, Estrategias

Los días seguían pasando para todos y al menos en las vidas de Yami y Yugi, todo iba muy mal; una fecha tras otra las cosas solo eran pelea, y cada mañana parecía haberse convertido en la interminable representación de una lastimera pelea.

—Yugi, espera — llamó Yami con voz fuerte— que harás después de la escuela, contéstame! Acaso piensas irte de nuevo con Seto? Que rayos tienes que ir a hacer a su casa cuando tienes una aquí, a donde perteneces!

—no tengo nada que hablar contigo, tu no me quieres!

—tienes razón, no te quiero! Es por eso que me preocupo por ti y me esfuerzo todos los días en protegerte para que tú me sigas rechazando así! Es por eso que sigo preparando la mesa para dos personas aun cuando se que los mas probable es que me hagas un desaire y digas que no me moleste! Si, tienes mucha razón! Yo te odio, Yugi!

—hum! No entiendo, no entiendo nada! Si me quisieras no me tratarías tan mal! —cerrando la puerta en un azote, Yugi salio y marcho corriendo de la casa hacia la escuela, dejando atrás a un ansioso y enfurecido Yami.

—Grrrrrr... Maldición —se dijo a si mismo Yami— sigue sin escucharme, y no puedo vigilarla todo el tiempo... tengo que pensar en una solución... y rápido...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde al final de un pesado día de clases, en el cual la actitud de Yugi no había sido la mejor ni con los metros a pesar de sus notas, la chica salio corriendo del edificio mientras sus amigos la perseguían, gritando tras ella para que parara... por suerte al menos ese día no había mucha gente, pero en otros el grupo no corría con la misma fortuna pues los chismes se corrían rápido, y por aquel tiempo parecía que Yugi solo escapaba a donde quiera que fuera.

—Yugi, espera! No huyas de nosotros, tenemos que hablar! —grito Joey con fuerza e ira, pero Yugi no respondió sino hasta que sus amigos la alcanzaron y la sujetaron de los brazos— te tengo!

—suéltame! Déjame ir! —grito Yugi a Joey, pero no solo el rubio le contesto

—no te soltare hasta que nos respondas algunas preguntas pequeña ingrata! —grito Joseph halando a Yugi con firmeza de su antebrazo

—ay! Me lastimas!

—no más de lo que tu lastimas a Yami! —dijo Duck con firmeza y con un enojo como pocas veces se le escuchaba, pero como ya ha sido dicho, por aquellos días así funcionaba el ambiente— eres una malagradecida! Nos tienes muy preocupados a todos y ya merecemos que nos des algunas explicaciones!

—yo no tengo que decirles nada!

—entiende de una vez que no es una opción! Estas obligada a respondernos, ahora habla! Que tanto te traes con Seto? Responde! Por que vas a verlo todos los días? Por que nos evitas? Deja ya de decir que no nos entiendes por que sabemos que esa no es la razón de todo esto!

—habla!

—habla!

—kjjj... kjjjj... —Yugi se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más furiosa y en ello sus respuestas ya estaban maquinadas en una defensiva, con más razón después de los últimos gritos de Joey y Duck, pero justo en ese momento sonó un claxon conocido.

—Miren, ahí esta Seto Kaiba —hablo Tristan con tono alto, y Yugi, aprovechando la distracción, dio un pisotón en el pie izquierdo de Joey y salio corriendo hacia Seto mientras el rubio se sobaba el piel sobre su tenis negro dando saltos.

—haaaaaggiiii! Mi piecito, mi piecito!

—reponte, grandote —hablo Duck sin consideraciones— que no vez que Yugi se esta escapando de nuevo con ese desgraciado?

—vamos tras ella! —animo Tristan poniendo el ejemplo, y a como pudo, Joey siguió al dúo

—Yugi! —llamaban todos desde varios metros atrás de Yugi, pero desgraciadamente esta logro entrar a la limosina justo a tiempo, dejando a sus amigos solo con las ganas, a los cuales pudo ver como aun cuando el auto se ponía en marcha seguían corriendo hasta alcanzar la salida, donde permanecieron mirando con algo parecido a la decepción... especialmente en los ojos de Joey, y aun a través de los vidrios polarizados...

—... —Yugi quedo mirándolos también... por que se sentía tan mal de dejarlos así, si realmente creía que ya no la querían y que ya no tenía nada que ver con ellos...?

—mmmm, esos muchachos dándote problemas otra vez... —hablo Seto llamando la atención de Yugi en su tono habitual... suave y enredoso, lento, cautivador... — estas muy estresada— dijo acariciando una de las mejillas de Yugi, quien lo miraba con cansancio y pena... — ceo saber lo que necesitas para relajarte...

—no, Seto, no... no... no, por favor, hagggg! —aun con sus suplicas e impotente a los deseos de Seto que por alguna razón la paralizaban, Yugi no pudo evitar que este la manejara y pronto se encontró recostada en el asiento de piel, sin pantaletas, y teniendo sexo con Seto, quien la embestía con aquel ritmo primero suave y firme, y luego rápido y algo cruel...

—te estas sintiendo mejor...?

—snif, snif... awwwww...

—hum, eso pensé... —Kaiba no entendía nada de lo que Yugi sentía... y ella se daba cuenta... pero por que seguía con el? Por que lo dejaba que le hiciera eso? ...sin saber la razón, en aquellos momentos llego a su mente la imagen de Yami, sonriéndole, y por una razón aun mas extraña, deseaba que Yami estuviera con ella, y no Seto...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue quizás solo una hora después cuando los amigos de Yugi tocaron a la puerta de su casa, y fueron recibidos por Yami, tan atareado como siempre en medio de interminables serpientes de impresiones y un mundo de papeleo.

—chicos... que hacen aquí, Yugi aun no esta en casa

—es por eso mismo que vinimos —contesto Joey con aquella mirada ceñuda y firme que le caracterizaba como una huella indeleble desde la fiesta en la mansión Kaiba...

—que pasa...?

—sabes perfectamente que pasa —contesto Duck

—...Yugi esta con Kaiba, es eso, verdad?

—a que más podríamos venir con semejante situación? —pregunto Tristan cuando todos acabaron de pasar y Yami cerro la puerta

—lo siento, trate de hablarle esta mañana pero sigue sin escucharme... he pensado en como hacerla reaccionar pero no puedo yo solo, no puedo despegarme muy seguido de mis estudios, pero... si Yugi no cede al menos un poco, dejare todo eso de lado y me dedicare exclusivamente a vigilarla hasta que supere todo esto.

—no tienes por que hacerlo —dijo Joey con firmeza— no hay razón para crear más problemas solo por los caprichos de esa niña

—te recuerdo que esa niña es mi sobrina y mi protegida

—aun así no tienes por que pagar sus errores —continuo Joey— hemos venido a ayudarte a armar un plan así que somos un equipo, no estas solo, ni Yugi.

—gracias

—deja las gracias para después, mejor vamos a pensar en algo de una buena vez antes de que las cosas se pongan peores —declaro Tristan, y luego siguió Duck

—si, esta situación me huele más mal cada vez...

—...que quieres decir...? —pregunto Yami

—no es obvio? —Prosiguió Joey, y Yami alzó su rostro con sorpresa— Seto no es el tipo de chico que dure más de un mes con una niña, y Yugi esta actuando muy extraño y ni siquiera sabemos por que específicamente...

—Creemos que Seto la debe estar confundiendo con mentiras acerca de nosotros —intervino Duck

—Pero no solo es eso —tomo de nuevo l palabra Joey, y Yami le miro con atención— ...todos sabemos que es lo que busca Seto en cada una de sus parejas, las chicas de la escuela entera los saben, y seguro más de alguna de otras escuelas...

—sexo... —contesto Yami con miedo...

—Así es... —afirmó Joey...

—...crees que ella... —comenzó Yami a intervalos... temía que sus temores fueran ciertos, y que Seto estuviera aprovechándose de Yugi no solo psicológicamente, sino sexualmente también... — crees que ella y Seto estén... estén...

—quizás sí— respondió Joey antes de que Yami se atreviera a terminar su pregunta... todos sabían cual era... — no podemos saberlo con seguridad aun, pero es obvio que algo esta pasando y debe ser muy malo si hace a Yugi actuar de este modo tan raro... —en ese momento los ojos de Joey brillaron con un extraño sentimiento... los otros no los habían pero estaba recordando cuando Yugi le dio aquel pisotón...

—pero que más puede ser? —pregunto Yami como queriendo dejar de temer y obtener el si a sus temores... — si no es sexo, entonces que? Ustedes mismos han dicho que es todo lo que Seto busca.

—No es así —interrumpió Duck con naturalidad, y la atención ahora se centro en el

—que quieres decir, sabes algo más? —pregunto Yami, comenzando a alarmarse aun más

—todos los sabemos, hablamos con algunas chicas que Seto ha engatusado antes... no nos dieron las mejores noticias...

—que es...? —pregunto Yami a Duck, viendo que los otros dos chicos no respondían

—...hum...Yugi es una chica inteligente, se necesitan más que algunas palabras para engañarla, y aquella noche de la fiesta sigue resultando muy sospechosa... Yugi no habría podido beber todo ese alcohol sola, y aun con el no habría terminado en semejante estado, por más arreglada que estuviera su apariencia era muy preocupante.

—Dilo ya —solicito Yami con algo de prisa y muy ansioso

—las chicas con las que hablamos dijeron que Seto tiene acceso a drogas, y que a algunas de ellas se las puso en las bebidas para seducirlas con facilidad...

—...Ho, Dios... —Yami se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más asustado

—sabemos que es alarmante pero es la verdad, y todos estamos de acuerdo en que Seto ha estado drogando a Yugi.

—para acostarla?

—Quizás no solo para eso... —contesto Duck de nuevo...

—...Dioses, dioses... esto no puede estar pasando... quizás ya la ha abusado antes y yo aun permito que esto suceda... —dijo tomándose el perfil con su mano izquierda, impresionado

—Yami... —llamó Joey con seriedad, en tono suave, y cambiando ligeramente su mirada a una algo afectada con pena... y Yami lo miro como asaltado por sorpresa— se que ninguno de nosotros quisiera creer esto, y menos tu, por que le tienes un cariño especial a Yugi, pero... —todos miraban a Joey, Duck y Tristan frunciendo el ceño— creo que Yugi ya ha tenido relaciones con Seto, y no solo una vez, sino varias...

—...como lo sabes...? —pregunto Yami suavemente...

—...hoy, cuando trate de detenerla para que no se fuera con Seto, mire de nuevo en sus ojos y... no eran los mismos... no brillaban de la misma forma...

—... —Yami quedo boquiabierto, sin saber que pensar...

—hum, olvídalo, quizás... quizás solo estoy alucinando todo esto de su mirada... pero si algo esta muy claro es que cosas malas están pasándole a Yugi a causa de ese desgraciado mal nacido de Seto, y tenemos que ayudarla aunque ella no quiera.

—bien, y se los agradezco

—Deja las formalidades para después, tenemos una niña que salvar —respondió Joey seriamente

—Estoy de acuerdo, y ya tengo algo pensado—dijo Yami

—y que es? —pregunto Duck

—bien, si Yugi no va a dejar a Seto por su cuenta, lo primero es que logremos alejarla de el a la fuerza, así que necesito que traten de retenerla lo más posible en la escuela hasta que yo llegue para traerla a casa en el auto, esta bien? —Todos estuvieron de acuerdo— ...no es lo mejor, pero al menos así podremos dar el primer paso...

—no importa mientras el segundo sea patear el trasero de Seto para que sepa de que niña se esta aprovechando... —contesto Joey

.-.-.-.-.

En casa de Seto y una vez más en su habitación, él y Yugi estaban teniendo relaciones, muy a pesar de la resistencia de Yugi, quien insistía en no hacer aquello, y en que solo quería platicar, pasar un rato tranquilo... resolver sus dudas...

Los gemidos resonaban por todo el pasillo, y aun cuando que había luz y todos los sirvientes podían escuchar perfectamente los sonidos ir a través de la casa, a Seto no le importaba en absoluto, y Yugi de ello no sabia ni una centésima del "negocio", mientras que Mokuba, por su parte, seguía observando en la puerta... ya se había vuelto un ciclo... era como si se estuviera castigando a si mismo por haber fallado en salvar a su hermano... por que aunque todo pareciera ir bien entre Yugi y Seto, el sabia que las intenciones de su hermano mayor no eran buenas, y que al final Yugi terminaría aun más lastimada que las demás muchachas que Seto había lastimado...

—...no es una opción... —pensó para si mismo— no puedo fallarle, esto aun no ha terminado, tengo que salvar a mi hermano! — en ese momento el chico escucho pasos, y mirando asustado al fondo del pasillo vio acercarse de nuevo aquella temible sombra, por lo que salio corriendo hacia su habitación, esperando no haber sido detectado... Mientras tanto, donde la sombra, esta detuvo sus pasos... lo había visto...

.-.-.-.-.-.

A la siguiente mañana Yugi volvió a dejar la casa como de ya la costumbre, después de una pelea donde Yami quedaba impotente...

—Yugi, espera, tengo algo que decirte —llamó Yami a Yugi, esta vez con temor de que ella se fuera antes de lograr decirle lo que quería.

—si, que soy una persona muy mala y que Seto es un mal nacido, no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Yugi, espera! —y fue azotada la puerta— haaa... otra vez lo hizo... —pero las cosas no se quedaban ahí, por que cuando las clases volvieron a terminar, de nuevo comenzó la persecución.

—Yugi, espera por favor! Yugi! Solo queremos hablar contigo! —de nuevo Joey encabezaba los diálogos

—ya les dije que dejen de seguirme! No quiero escuchar sus regaños! —dijo esta vez dignándose a voltear

—grrrrr, alto! —y de nuevo Joey el más rápido, la logro atrapar de su brazo

—suéltame! Ustedes y yo no tenemos nada que hablar! Entiendo bien que ya no les intereso!

—eso es lo que crees? Que ya no te queremos? —pregunto Joey a gritos

—suéltame!

—no hasta que hayas hablado con nosotros, por favor, solo danos unos minutos, sentémonos a hablar de las cosas

—por favor, escucha a Joey, Yugi —pidió Duck con algo suplica en su voz— solo queremos saber que te esta pasando por que nos preocupas

—primero me gritan y luego de repente están interesados en mi? Snif, suéltenme!

—Yugi, somos tus amigos, nos importas —continuo Tristan— es por eso que queremos ayudarte, por favor, al menos danos una oportunidad de probarte que lo que te decimos es cierto!

—Yugi! —llamo Joey— por favor, dinos que te ha hecho Seto para que nos desprecies así! —Yugi, mirando profundamente a Joey con su mirada llena de enojo, no hizo nada más, pero Joey tampoco necesito otra cosa para encontrar la respuesta en aquellas grandes orbitas amatistas... —Yugi... —exclamo Joey sorprendido, pero de nuevo el claxon de Seto creo una distracción y Yugi, halando su brazo con rudeza, se escapo de nuevo de los chicos y salio corriendo hacia la entrada de la escuela.

—Yugi, espera! —gritaron todos, y de nuevo se hizo la persecución; Yugi corría con todas sus fuerzas, apenada y deseando lograr escapar de ese desagradable y poco deseado momento... corría casi más rápido que Joey sin saber como y les llevaba una excelente ventaja para lograr alcanzar a la limosina y marcharse, pero justo cuando creyó ver más cerca el llegar a su novio, quien sentado en la parte trasera de la limosina la esperaba a manos cruzadas, Yugi avisto a Yami que corría hacia ella al apenas haberse bajado del auto familiar, entonces Yugi sintió casi como si se le congelara el corazón.

—Yugi! —grito Yami, y Yugi siguió corriendo a la espera de que su tío no la alcanzara, pero muy ingenuamente pues era obvio que lo haría, y lo hizo— Yugi! Detente, NO quiero que vayas con Seto.

—Yami, detenla bien! —pidió Joey desde su puesto, y entonces todos oyeron como la limosina sonaba con el arranque del motor, como una advertencia a la chica, lo que la acelero aun más temiendo perder su única oportunidad del día para marcharse con la única persona que no la regañaba, y de la cual se preguntaba si lo que le hacia sentir era amor.

—haaa! Suéltame, suéltame! —gritaba Yugi desesperada tratando de soltarse del agarre de Yami antes de que Seto la dejara y se fuera por su cuenta.

—por favor, Yugi, los chicos y yo solo queremos que nos dejes hablar contigo unos momentos, queremos decirte algo, pero necesitamos que nos lo permitas y te calmes!

—noo! Haaaaaaaggg!

—Yugi! Por favor! haaaagg! —Sintiendo un mordisco de Yugi en su mano al tratar de tocarle una mejilla, Yami grito en dolor y la soltó— Yugi, espera! No te vayas! —desgraciadamente Yugi alcanzó a subir con Seto, cerro la portezuela, y se fueron— YUUUUGIIIIIIII!

—haaa, haaa, haa... —respirando agitada sentada a los asientos de cuero, Yugi miraba con una enorme pena como Yami la llamaba, con aquella tremenda mirada de preocupación e impotencia... una mirada aun más cortante en su corazón que la de Joey el día anterior... — yo... —pensó... — no quería... no quería hacerlo sentir mal...

—de nuevo aquí...

—haaagg —asustada, Yugi volteo en el acto al oír a Seto, pues sabia lo que este quiso decir, pero ella no quería que pasara... — no, Seto, por favor! —Yugi vio como Seto presiono un botón y cerro el espacio entre ellos y el conductor que estaba a algunos cuatro asientos adelante, lo que era siempre el primer paso antes de que la penetrara— no, no! haaaaaggg! Hahahaha...

—mmmm...

—snif, snif... hahahaha...

—haaaww... que extraña eres a veces... por que lloras así cuando tenemos sexo...? —Yugi no supo responder... — hum... eres misteriosa... incluso cuando no me respondes, no entiendo por que ello no me ofende... —Seto siguió embistiendo a su ritmo habitual dentro de Yugi, mientras ella gozaba de una no muy cómoda posición, pues Seto era muy grande y el espacio a lo ancho de sus caderas muy pequeño, por lo que le dolía lo mucho que debía abrirse para poder recibir las anchas caderas del muchacho, todo mientras el vehículo seguía alejándose a través de las calles

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo cayo la noche, y de nuevo Yugi llegó a casa sola, abriendo la entrada con sus llaves, sin saber que dentro la estaban esperando varias personas además de Yami, lo que al ver, la sorprendió mucho.

—haaa! Pero, qué hacen ustedes aquí? —pregunto Yugi al ver al trío de amigos reunidos a los lados de Yami

—que, ya no podemos venir a visitar a nuestra amiga? —Yugi quedo callada, mirando a Joey con pena— solo queremos hablar...

—sobre Seto?

—no —respondió Duck, y Yugi cambio de inmediato su atención sobre el, en lugar del rubio— sobre ti

—no quiero repetir lo mismo de siempre —dijo ella haciéndose a un lado al notar la dirección en la que avanzaba Duck hacia ella

—y no lo haremos —contesto Tristan, también acercándose— Yugi... somos tus amigos, recuerdas? —Yugi miro a todos, a Joey, a Duck, a Tristan, a Yami... todos mantenían actitudes muy relajadas... al menos parecía que si hablaba con ellos, no la harían sentir mal... — por que no nos dejas acerarnos a ti un poco, solo para que pasemos un rato agradable, esta bien? —dijo el moreno con las manos a sus bolsillos, al igual que las mantenían sus otros dos compañeros en crímenes.

—Yugi... —esta vez, Yami tomo la palabra, acercándose a su Yugi con paso tranquilo y una sonrisa dulce... esa sonrisa que hace mucho Yugi no le veía, y la cual tanto quería...

—...que pasa? Se están portando así para que me ablande y los escuche...?

—ya hemos probado casi de todo, que más podríamos hacer? —Yugi no pudo responder a Yami— ...te queremos, Yugi... por eso es que actuamos así... por eso...

—...que quieren decirme? —pregunto al fin Yugi después de sentir sobre sus hombros las manos de Yami, arrodillado ante el como quien se acerca a un niño, y así en señal de que los escucharía...

—dinos Yugi, te gustaría salir a cenar? —pregunto Yami así nada mas, y Yugi parpadeo sin sentirse acoplada aun a todo aquello...

**Continuará...**


	15. Reacciones de Gatillo

_**Nota:**__ esta historia prevé contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic será enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes serán de consideración, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya están advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Atentamente:**_

_La Autora_

**Capitulo XV**

Reacciones de Gatillo

Pasaban de las ocho y treinta de la noche en el restoran Florián de Domino situado en la cuarta avenida desde la tienda de juegos Kame; se trataba de un lugar de ambiente censillo, acogedor y familiar, aquel que atrae al cliente modesto. En cada esquina del amplio espacio además de en algunas de las divisiones entre mesa y mesa relucía una bella planta de sombra natural, las luces eran medianas y de fulgor amarillo, y el servicio era bueno. En otras palabras, era el lugar perfecto para que los muchachos llevaran a Yugi.

—Como te sientes Yugi? —pregunto Joey sonriendo a la chica estando ya todos en sus lugares, alrededor de una bella mesa cuadrada de color blanco— te gusta el lugar?

—si... —contesto ella con timidez, mirando a su plato de base aun vacío

—bien, es un restoran —hablo Tristan— que les parece si ordenamos algo para comer?

—me parece bien, yo quiero pescado a las brasas con rajas de limón y ensalada mixta —comento Duck, y todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados, incluso Yugi

—acaso escuche bien? Duck Devlon no quiere algo como una hamburguesa con papas o una torta de albóndigas? —pregunto Tristan sorprendido, pero obviamente haciendo algo de burla

—hum, también se pedir de forma elegante, por si no lo sabias —contesto Duck muy digno

—Mmmm... —Yami miro a Yugi, sonriendo debido al ambiente relajado, y le agrado ver que Yugi parecía muy natural ante aquel episodio... como su nada hubiera pasado entre todos ellos a causa de la situación con Seto... — estas disfrutando esto, Yugi?

—he?

—jeje, espero que lo estés haciendo, esto es para ti en primer lugar. Queremos hacerte sentir bienvenida...

—...muchas gracias... —respondió ella, y su semblante ya no era serio o tímido, sino natural, lo que era un excelente comienzo, y hecho que alegro a los cuatro chicos.

Momentos después ya todos tenían sus platos, que iban desde el pescado de Duck, pasando por las crepas francesas con jalea de Yami, hasta el arroz con curri de Joey o la tarta de cerezas de Yugi; todos comían, platicaban y reían alegremente como en los viejos tiempos, parecía que fuera un día como cualquiera hacia algunas semanas, cuando Seto apenas había tocado sus vidas y todo parecía ser casi perfecto. Verdaderamente, estaban disfrutando.

—jajajajaja! Recuerdas cuando Duck se callo al lago cuando fuimos al lugar especial de Tristan? —grito Joey sosteniendo su estomago mientras recordaba, y Yugi también rió mucho con aquella expresión dulce e inocente tan suya, la cual todos amaron; que más podía importar lo que le hubiera hecho Kaiba, si al final podían rescatarla y darle a ese muchacho su merecido? Yugi siempre seria Yugi.

—jajajaja, si, lo recuerdo bien —contesto Yugi felizmente, y hasta Duck estaba sonriendo solo por ver a Yugi hacerlo— Duck hizo caras muy graciosas cuando vio como le quedo el peinado en su reflejo, jajajaja!

—hum, Yugi... —hablo Yami, y Yugi volteo a verlo, aun sonriendo— eres la misma niña tierna y hermosa de siempre, por eso te quiero... —Yugi sonrío ruborosa al oír eso, aunque realmente no entendió el verdadero significado en las palabras de Yami.

—haaa... —suspiro Joey recordando— no es increíble todo lo que hemos pasado en tan poco tiempo? Parece que fue ayer cuando conocimos a Yugi

—si, nada habría sido lo mismo sin ella —comento Duck mirando hacia Yugi

—no es cierto, chicos... —contesto Yugi poniéndose triste, y preocupando a sus amigos— soy yo la que tiene mucho que agradecer de ustedes, me han tratado muy bien y me han querido más de lo que otras personas me han querido desde que recuerdo, son los mejores amigos que pude pedir...

—...jajaja... —rió Joey inclinándose un poco hacia Yugi, y poniéndole una mano al hombro opuesto— tal vez todos somos los afortunados, pero Yugi, te mereces todo lo que tienes y más, te lo aseguro

—gracias Joey, jijijij —deleitando a todos con el sonido de sus risas, aquel en particular que era el más dulce, Yugi se recostó contra el pecho de Joey y le dio un abrazo, el cual fue contestado con igual cariño— eres un gran amigo

—Hum —Joey rió

—oigan, oigan —hablo Duck cortando el momento— que hay de nosotros, no merecemos también un abrazo al menos de esta princesa? —todos comenzaron a reír al escuchar aquello

—jijijij, claro que si —contesto Yugi— pero no puedo desde aquí

—saben, creo que ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, no creen? —comento Yami

—Si, ha pasado un buen rato, será mejor ir a pasear por ahí para bajar la comida o mañana mi entrenador me decapitara si me encuentra aunque sea un centímetro de panza —de nuevo todos rieron, y después de dejar el dinero de la cuenta salieron del restoran y en conjunto abrazaron a Yugi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar de domino, Seto Kaiba permanecía hasta tarde en Kaibacorp trabajando en estadísticas y proyectos de la compañía a través de su laptop, la cual exhibía con distinción el logotipo de la compañía lemon en el frente de la cubierta, el cual representaba un limón.

Habían pasado las horas a través del día entero sin que se tomara apenas un descaso más que cuando fue a recoger a Yugi y después de la mansión hacia Kaibacorp, tanto así que muchos habrían apostado sus trabajos sin temor a equivocarse sobre el hecho de que su CEO no había probado bocado en todo el día.

Las luces blancas de oficina iluminaban únicamente el espacio donde trabajaba Seto, efoncadas cerca de su escritorio, mientras que el resto estaba moderadamente oscuro, y a través de la ventana de persianas corridas a un cuarto de ella se podía ver desde lo alto del edificio una amplia parte de ciudad Domino. Las luces de las demás construcciones eran hermosas, y si se estiraba la vista hasta algo más lejos, podían apreciarse los hogares de muchísimas familias... quizás, con algo de lógica y un mapa, uno habría podido alcanzar a deducir detrás de que construcciones estaba la tienda de juegos Kame, hogar de esa chica que se había vuelto una parte extraña e indescifrable en la vida de Seto Kaiba... más son embargo, el asiento de Seto le daba la espalda a la ventana, y este no tenia el mínimo interés en safarce de sus asuntos para echarle un vistazo al mundo exterior.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la compañía, un foco rojo se encendió, y Seto presionó un botón para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir su secretaria mientras el seguía tecleando.

—que pasa? —pregunto Seto

—señor, lo buscan —contesto una cortes voz femenina que presumía unos veinticinco años

—estoy ocupado. Dile a alguien más que atienda el asunto.

—señor, es su hermano.

—Mokuba esta aquí? —pregunto Seto sorprendido, dejando de teclear, pero la secretaria no contesto ya que comprendió que su señor no esperaba una respuesta— que pase. —segundos después mientras Kaiba seguía en su computadora, las puertas de la oficina se abrieron hacia los lados y volvieron a cerrar una vez que Mokuba hubo pasado.

—Hermano... —llamo Mokuba a Seto humildemente, pero este le respondió con indiferencia

—que quieres? Por que viniste hasta aquí? —dijo mientras tecleaba, y el pobre de Moki se vio intimidado.

—es que... —callando sus palabras un momento, Mokuba noto como aun con ello su hermano seguía tecleando... apenas ganaba algo de su atención y no estaba siquiera seguro de que tanta era... — yo solo quería pedirte ayuda con mi tarea... —en ese momento Seto si que dejo de teclear.

—ayuda? Con que específicamente? —Seto estaba algo conmocionado... Mokuba solía ser un chico muy inteligente, cuando fue la última vez que necesito ayuda con su tarea? No podía recordarlo... quizás por que nunca la necesito...

—hee, pues, mira, son estos problemas... —Mokuba se acerco, mostrándole su libreta a Seto, y este solo tuvo que observar un par de segundos para hacer dos razonamientos antes de volver a mirar a su hermanito:

1: Esos problemas eran de álgebra, trigonometría y factorizaciones

2: Por que su hermano necesitaba ayuda con semejante simpleza? Era tan brillante como él mismo a su edad!

—por favor, de verdad, no entiendo muy bien estos problemas y son para mañana... —Seto aun no respondía y continuaba mirando a Mokuba con expresión de asombro—...te agradecería si me ayudaras... —sin saber que pensar acerca de aquella situación, Seto tomo la libreta y saco una pluma del cajón más cercano a su mano izquierda en el escritorio

—muy bien... te anotare unas formulas... observa bien... —Seto comenzó a rayar a ritmo normal números de trazado fino que inmediatamente denotaban su excelente caligrafía, pero fuera de intentar resaltar otro más de sus talentos comenzó a explicar a Mokuba como utilizar las formulas de una manera poco usual, pero efectiva... Mokuba parecía estar entendiendo todo muy bien, eso daba un fugas gusto a Kaiba, pero tan pronto como termino de hablar, entrego sus tarea a Mokuba y le dejo el resto a el— eso será suficiente para que hagas tu tarea.

—Bien, la haré aquí y te mostrare todo cuando termine —dijo Moku con prisa, denotando algo de dependencia, actitud que su hermano no toleraba...

—...estoy seguro de que esto ha sido suficiente...

—pero quiero hacer mi tarea contigo-

—Necesito seguir trabajando —interrumpió Seto con tono cortante, y Mokuba supo que ya había perdido esa batalla— eres un Kaiba, no lo olvides. Tienes que ser fuerte y ser independiente... con esa actitud, me estas demostrando todo lo contrario —Mokuba estaba impactado— sal y termina por tu cuenta tus deberes, tienes que estar seguro de lo que haces.

—bien... —frustrado y lleno de decepción, Mokuba camino fuera de la oficina de Kaiba y una vez que se cerraron de nuevo las puertas se sentó al lado de la secretaria que lo recibió...

—como le fue con su hermano, joven Mokuba?

—...haaa, creo que tuve suerte de que me recibiera, haaa... —escuchando aquella respuesta y esos dos suspiros, la secretaria supo de inmediato que su señor le había hecho un nuevo desaire a su hermano... quizás no eran frecuentes sus visitas pero siempre terminaban en lo mismo, al menos desde hacia cierto tiempo...

—va a esperar a su hermano aquí...? —pregunto la muchacha con algo de preocupación, ya que Mokuba se sentó a la silla extra en una posición que claramente indicaba que no tenia prisa por irse...

—Si, me quedare a esperarlo, si no le molesta —dijo mirándola con pena, pues ya no sabia el pobre que más esperar... nada salía como el quería...

—por supuesto...

—...gracias... —respondió Mokuba bajando de nuevo la mirada

—le traeré un chocolate caliente... —mientras la secretaria partía un momento a una mesa cercana para prepararle un chocolate a Moki, este permaneció en el mismo lugar, sin moverse un solo milímetro... por su expresión tan triste parecía que el mundo se había acabado para el...

Mientras tanto, dentro de la oficina de Kaiba, este aun tecleaba en su computadora, y el sonido de ello era quizás lo único que escuchaba en su ambiente, pero como le pasaba desde que conoció a Yugi Moto, sus pensamientos nuevamente comenzaron a divagar fuera del trabajo y comenzaron a ir en dirección a esa misma chica que había ido apoderarse de una gran parte de su vida; su mente estaba dividida en dos... con una parte se mantenía trabajando en los asuntos de la compañía... y con la otra solo podía pensar acerca de Yugi... Yugi, Yugi, Yugi...

—que tiene esa chica...? —pensó para si mismo— y por que me sigo preguntando esto...? rayos, no puedo entenderlo... —Kaiba iba de sus pensamientos más lógicos, a los más sensibles... — es realmente diferente... nunca pensé que llegaría a interesarme tanto por una persona así, pero ahora que esta frente a mi, no puedo negarlo. Se ha convertido en alguien determinante en mi vida, y ni siquiera se por qué!

"se que no es su apariencia, en mi vida he cortejado y abandonado a mujeres más hermosas que ella, mujeres que no me dieron ni la mitad de los problemas que ella me dio, y ninguna tan joven... pero ella es punto y a parte entre todas las demás —el sonido de las teclas persistía a través de sus meditaciones— hace mucho tiempo que saco provecho de niñas tales solo por diversión... para coleccionarlas como monedas antiguas, solo por diversión... —aquí Kaiba fue llevando su corazón a un punto más sombrío, para el... — pero después de que conseguí lo que quería... o lo que creía querer... el sentimiento no fue el mismo de antes... a la chica anterior a ella la corrí de mi hogar como a una mujerzuela cualquiera, una vez que obtuve mi premio... pero a ella le hice lo mismo y... no sentí deseos de sacarla... en lugar de ello, sentí la necesidad de volver a estar cerca de ella, como nunca lo sentí por otra mujer... y cada día sigo sintiendo lo mismo... pero por que...? que es lo que busco en ella?"

"...desde que mis padres murieron, mi vida ya no ha sido la misma... he debido encargarme de esta compañía, de mi vida, de la vida de mi hermano y de la supervisión de todos los que trabajan a mi cargo... hace mucho que no pensaba en ello pero al principio, las cosas no fueron tan malas... fue en el transcurso de algún tiempo que comencé a volverme lo que soy ahora..."

"—_hola hermano! Que bueno que ya estas en casa! No sabes todas las cosas que me pasaron hoy! La señora beed hizo tu pastel favorito! Que te parece si comemos un poco?_

—_basta, Mokuba! Que no vez que tengo trabajo que terminar? Deja de seguirme a todas partes como si fueras mi sombra!_

—_...hermano..._

—_hum, no tienes tarea que terminar? —seto se alejo a su estudio con esa frase, dejando tras el a Mokuba..."_

"...Mokuba... —se dijo Seto después de recordar aquello y más, y de nuevo regreso a sus meditaciones— creo que he sido muy duro con el... soy el único en quien puede confiar y sin embargo no lo he apoyado como debería... no solo es mi responsabilidad, sino mi familia... y se merece un trato mejor al que le he dado todo este tiempo... después de todo, aun es un niño... quizás debería ser más tolerante con sus miedos y dudas... pero por que estoy pensando en todo esto...?"

"es Yugi... —se dijo al fin— esa chica ha ido cambiando mi vida, a pesar de que todo el tiempo he tratado de aprovecharme de ella, y aun cuando lo he logrado, es ella quien me ha mantenido a su merced todo este tiempo... ella esta confundida por lo que le he dicho, y por que no tiene idea de lo que siente por mi, pero es solo por eso que sigue a mi lado... de no ser por eso hace mucho que me habría dejado, o quizás yo nunca hubiera podido acercarme a ella... pero yo... que es lo que siento yo...? no es amor, de eso estoy seguro... aprecio más a Mokuba que a esa niña... debo ser sincero conmigo mismo, esto no puede continuar así, las debilidades no son aceptables, y actuar así solo me demuestra que estoy dudando de mi confianza... no es esa la actitud de Seto Kaiba..."

"_No esta bien que trabajes tanto!"_

"_Seto?"_

"_me siento mal por mis amigos..."_

"_quien esta ahí, Seto...?"_

"_nos aceptaran en ese restoran?"_

"_quiero ir a casa..."_

"_jijijiji, si, Joey a veces puede ser muy gracioso"_

"_mmmm! Esta muy fuerte, no puedo beber más!"_

"_Seto, Seto, Seto...?"_

—Eso es... —hablando en voz alta y dejando de teclear, Seto miro al frente, sin realmente mirar algo... había encontrado la verdad— lo que busco en ella es... a mi mismo... —había llegado a la conclusión de sus meditaciones... al fin todo ese pensar le dio una clara respuesta— antes no me había dado cuenta pero todo este tiempo he sido yo mismo quien me ha reprendido por mis actos... todo esto ha sido solo una forma de evadir mis propias frustraciones y problemas... sin darme cuenta mi vida fue quedando más y más vacía poco a poco, pero Yugi, ella, ella y su forma de ser me han mostrado la verdad que no quería ver... grrr... —cerrando su laptop, Seto se levando y camino hacia la salida... su día de trabajo, había terminado— odio que otros me hagan ver mis errores, pero es mucho peor seguir cometiéndolos por orgullo...

—Señor Kaiba —exclamo sorprendida la secretaria al ver que su amo salía temprano cuando las dos puertas se abrieron al percibir el peso de Kaiba en el censor del piso— se va tan temprano?

—si, ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Avisa a todos que tendremos junta mañana por la tarde para decidir los nuevos proyectos en lista.

—si señor —contesto la muchacha comenzando a programar el boletín en su propia computadora, sin notar por ello que Kaiba miro con sorpresa a Mokuba, quien ya se encontraba profundamente dormido en la silla extra de su secretaria...

—Mokuba se quedo aquí todo este tiempo?

—ha, si, así es señor... —contesto la joven mirando a Seto, y después cambio su atención a Mokuba— es un muchacho muy dócil e inteligente, después que termino su tarea no molesto en absoluto hasta que se quedo dormido...

—...

—se parece mucho a usted, señor

—mmm?

—si, quizás su apariencia no sea del todo la misma... pero en su personalidad hay muchos rasgos que son como los suyos... y debo decir que es tan brillante como usted— cuidado siempre de los elogios interesados, Kaiba no mostró interés alguno en ese comentario y se dirigió hacia Mokuba, tomándolo en sus brazos...

—Mokuba...? —Sin obtener respuesta, Seto supo que su hermanito estaba bastante cansado, y decidió que seria mejor no seguir intentando despertarlo— esta exhausto.. —pensó, y siguió así— que tonto he sido, he tenido mi vida llena de todo lo que podría necesitar para ser feliz y no lo he cuidado bien... ni siquiera le he puesto la mínima atención... peor eso va a cambiar. Mokuba, te prometo que en adelante tendrás la vida que te mereces... y de paso haré a esa muchacha mi novia de verdad... ceo que ella si vale la pena...

—jijiji...

—mmm, que pasa? —pregunto Kaiba al oír las risas de su secretaria

—Señor, no conocía ese lado suyo —levantando su mirada, Seto se sonrojo— se ve que quiere mucho a su hermanito.

—...—decidido a no pasar más tiempo en esa situación, Seto se dio la vuelta y salio cargando a Mokuba, y Mokuba, entre sueños, a la laptop de su hermano— ordena a Kemo que lleve mi maletín a la limosna, nos vemos mañana.

—jejejejeje... —una vez que la secretaria quedo sola, hizo un comentario más que solo ella escucho antes de que cumpliera la ultima orden de Seto— ese niño puede hacer maravillas con el señor... hasta se despidió.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya bastante tarde por aquellos momentos, por un lado la limosina de Seto iba de regreso a su hogar mientras él se encargaba de cuidar a Mokuba, pero por otro, en una plaza cercana al restoran Florián donde habían comido los chicos y Yugi, estos se encontraban comprando unos barquillos con helado cerca de una pequeña área ligeramente concurrida, pues aquel puesto servia algunos de los postres fríos más deliciosos en el sector, tales como paletas, biscochos de chocolate con nueces, mini banana splits y por supuesto, los clásicos barquillos de galleta con helado de crema.

—Agárralo bien, Yugi —dijo Duck a Yugi mientras le entregaba su barquillo de fresa

—Duck, no tiene cinco años, sabe comer un helado mucho mejor que tu —comento Joey sonriendo— no vez que es una niña educada? Y tú comes hamburguesas a mordidas dinosauricas.

—Muy gracioso— contesto Duck algo molesto

—que les parece si nos sentamos aya a comer los helados? —pregunto Yami señalado hacia una banca larga y muy bonita situada a pocos metros de ahí, y todos accedieron, emprendiendo la batalla contra el helado como excusa para una platica importante...

—mmmm, esta muy rico, estos helados son definitivamente los mejores —comento Tristan casi terminando su barquillo.

—Si, son muy sabrosos —comento Joey en medio de una ligera risa, pero Yami ya sabía que era su turno de hacer algo... habían decidido que al menos la apertura de esa plática tan importante, le correspondía a él...

—...Yugi... —llamo Yami con voz suave, aunque claramente algo diferente de la que había dado el resto del día, y Yugi atendió con su mirada mientras seguía lamiendo la nieve— ha sido un día muy bonito y no quisiera arruinarlo y hacerte sentir mal, pero hay cosas de las que debemos hablar... —en ese momento Yugi dejo de comer y miro atónita a Yami... luego bajo su mirada con pena, pues ya sabia de lo que todos querían hablar... — Yugi, sabes que todos solo queremos lo mejor para ti y nos has tenido muy preocupados desde que sales con Seto, sin escuchar nuestras advertencias...

—No es que estemos regañándote —continuo Joey abrazando ligeramente a la chica— es solo que nos preocupa que no hayas sido tu misma todo este tiempo... tu nunca antes habrías desobedecido a Yami, o nos habrías ignorado, y Yugi, eso nos preocupa mucho...

—...lo siento, no era mi intención lastimarlos... —dijo con sus manos cerradas en puños sobre su falda...

—Yugi, tal vez ahora no quieres creernos, pero todos en nuestra escuela saben que Seto Kaiba no es alguien de fiar... —comento Duck con voz suave a un lado de Joey— tal vez no tenemos pruebas físicas, pero creo que oír a algunas chicas que destrozadas por él te bastaría para creernos... no queremos que te pase lo mismo a ti.

—mmmm... —Yugi no sabía que decir... todo era aun muy confuso... ella no podía creer que Kaiba fuera malo, simplemente a ella no le parecía así...

—Yugi, no queremos obligarte a hacer las cosas, nunca quisimos, pero te queremos y es por eso que hemos actuado así contigo estos días... —dijo Tristan con igual tono

—es una lastima... —comentó Joey— los chicos y yo habíamos grabado una cinta donde Seto decía lo que realmente desea y piensa de ti... pero el día que fuimos a sacarte de la fiesta, se me calló y los guardias la pisaron... quizás si la tuviera ahora nos creerías...

—chicos, yo...

—Yugi —dijo Yami, tomando la palabra— todos nosotros te queremos más de lo que te puedes imaginar... yo mismo te quiero tanto que no me podría perdonar si algo malo te pasara por mi culpa, y si permito que Seto te lastime, entonces me reprendería por no haberte cuidado como debo, y como prometí al abuelo... —Yugi miraba atenta en los ojos de Yami... esos dos grandes ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, la hipnotizaban... — por eso Yugi, es que con toda mi pena te tendré que obligar a ver las cosas para que salgas de este problema, aunque me odies con ello... por que te quiero... y te quiero mucho... — Yugi estaba absorta en las palabra de Yami y al parecer no había señas de que fuera a salir del trance, pero justo en ese momento todos escucharon una voz que conocían muy bien, y voltearon en dirección al carrito del heladero para ver a una vieja conocida...

—Uno de vainilla, por favor... —pidió la chica más cercana al frente del carrito, y todos pudieron ver a Tea— gracias... —cuando Tea se dio la vuelta en dirección a Yugi y los demás, paro por un momento y los miro con sorpresa... no se esperaba encontrarlos ahí, pero después de todo el tiempo que había pasado y como había visto avanzar la relación entre Duck, sus amigos y Yugi, al fin comprendió que había sido muy tonta, y decidió alejarse de ahí sin mirarlos... sin embargo Yugi la miraba de forma extraña, y sin que nadie lo esperara, la invito al grupo.

—Tea —le llamó Yugi, y esta se detuvo y volteo— quieres sentarte con nosotros? —todos miraron con asombro a Yugi... que había dicho?

—hee, la verdad es que ya iba a mi casa

—esta bien, puedes venir si quieres... nadie te dirá nada malo... —sintiendo cierta simpatía por Yugi, Tea se acerco y se unió al grupo, sentándose en medio de Yugi y Yami

—gracias...

—por nada... —Yugi miraba sonriente a Tea... en aquel momento que la vio pasando supo que había algo diferente en ella, y sintió deseos de hablarle, y conocerla mejor... — como has estado? No te había visto bien en clases antes...

—hee, suuuupongo que nadie se fija mucho en mi en clases... como habrás notado todos creen que soy muy fastidiosa, y tienen razón...

—Tú puedes cambiar eso si quieres —dijo Yugi al instante, y Tea la miro aun más sorprendida— se ve que eres alguien muy simpática, solo necesitas ordenar un poco tus ideas... jijiji...

—...realmente crees eso? —pregunto Tea, esperanzada

—Claro que si... —respondió Yugi

—...muchas gracias, Yugi...

—Te llamas Tea Gardner, verdad? —cuestionó Yami al recordar algunos comentarios poco favorables de los chicos acerca de ella, y luego tenerla a un lado, hablando con su Yugi.

—si, así me llamo...

—...escuche que fuiste novia de Duck, no es así?

—... —tea bajo la mirada directo a su barquillo, entendiendo la estrategia de Yami— se a donde quieres llegar, y no te culpo... respondió con voz suave— si, es cierto, Duck y yo solíamos salir juntos... —la situación, a pesar de todo, no era incomoda para Duck, pues por Tea lo único que sentía era fastidio... — así era hasta que vimos que todo iba mal... simplemente no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero cuando un día discutimos y terminados, yo estaba muy enojada y decidí que haría a Duck regresar conmigo... actué como una niña chiflada todo este tiempo sin darme cuenta de que las cosas no funcionarían entre nosotros, más por mi culpa que por la de Duck...

—... —Yami no dijo nada... esa no era la chica fastidiosa y de mala compañía que tan desfavorablemente le habían descrito los chicos... pero con la certeza de que era Tea Gardner, Yami supo de inmediato que la chica había cambiado...

—Lo siento mucho, Duck —dijo Tea de repente, y todos la miraron con algo de asombro— me disculpo contigo y con todos tus amigos por los malos ratos que les he hecho pasar... todo habría sido más fácil si yo hubiera aceptado las cosas desde un principio...

—Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta... —fue lo que respondió Duck, pero su tono no era humillante

—Ya debo irme, me esperan en casa, pero antes... —dijo cambiando un poco de posición sus manos, y volteando de nuevo a mirar a Yugi— Yugi, no te lo dije antes cuando que tuve muchas oportunidades pero ese Seto Kaiba con el que sales no es una buena persona —Yugi se sorprendió mucho al oír eso, y todos los demás chicos también— creme, Yugi, es la ultima persona con la que desearías estar si supieras lo malvado que es, conozco a chicas a las que ha lastimado mucho y no quisiera que te hiciera lo mismo a ti... —varias cosas pasaron pro la mente de Yugi con ese comentario— de verdad, Yugi, si sabes lo que te conviene y quieres a los que te rodena, no te lastimes más ni a ellos y deja de una vez a Seto Kaiba... no se como has durado tanto con el ni por que, pero para mi y para cualquiera que sepa al menos la mitad de lo que ha hecho Seto, sería suficiente razón para preocuparse más... —terminando eso, se levanto y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que antes— adiós, cuídate mucho.

—... —después de ese encuentro, Yugi no supo que decir... era lo ultimo que esperaba oír de esa chica, o de cualquier persona que apenas conociera... todos parecían estar seguros de las intenciones de Seto, peor, entonces... lo que Seto le había estado haciendo era lo que Yami le...

—Yugi...?

—he?

—Yugi... —dijo Yami de nuevo— ya hasta esa chica te lo dijo... aun así no nos crees?

—...

—Haaa... —Yami suspiro al entender que Yugi aun dudaba— entonces tendremos que seguir cuidándote como hasta ahora... pero al final la ultima decisión es tuya...

—Yami...

—hum... —Yami río— confía en mi, Yugi... sea lo que sea, yo no dejare de quererte... no importa que este pasando entre tu y Seto, para mi siempre serás mi querida Yugi... —al escuchar eso y mirar dentro de los ojos de Yami una vez más, Yugi al fin pudo sentir todo el sentimiento en las palabras de Yami, o al menos, casi todo de el, pero sin que nadie lo notara, algo nuevo acaba de ver la luz en su corazón, y brillaba con todas sus fuerzas...

**Continuará...**


	16. Decepciones

_**Nota:**__ esta historia prevé contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic será enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes serán de consideración, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya están advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Atentamente:**_

_La Autora_

**Capitulo XVI**

Decepciones

Una nueva mañana, un hermoso sol brillante, la fresca brisa matutina, y de repente queriendo hacer contraste sonó la alarma del despertador; Yugi abrió sus ojos sin problemas, con ligereza y de buena gana... había dormido muy bien, y sentía que todo el mundo era perfecto y alegre aquel día. Sentándose con una sonrisa, Yugi estiro sus brazos para recibir la mañana con grandes ánimos, y después apago tranquilamente la alarma de su mini Yami.

—jijiji... —si, aquel iba a ser un gran día... los ojitos enojones de su simpático relojito se lo decían...

Abajo, en el primer piso, sonaba el ruido habitual que se escuchaba a esas horas cada día, de ollas y sartenes en ejecución de sus trabajos, del hervir del agua donde se cocía la verdura, junto al sonido chirreante tan particular de la salsa cuando se guisa, al del cuchillo de cocina golpeteando una vez y luego otra más sucesivamente al paso de una mano firme, y entre todos los sonidos magníficos olores: Yami estaba preparando el desayuno.

Mientras Yugi bajaba lentamente las escaleras ya vestida para disfrutar un bello fin de semana, iba escuchando la sinfonía inconfundible de la rutina matutina, y disfrutando del banquete de esencias que le habrían el apetito con tremenda facilidad representando en su mente el aroma exquisito de los omelets con salsa y verduras de su querido Yami... si.. eso era... que ganas tenia ya de probarlos, pero aun más ganas tenia de abrazar al cocinero, justo cuando lo vio desde los últimos escalones camino abajo...

—... —Yugi veía detenidamente a Yami mientras cocinaba aun sin haber notado su presencia... vestía una playera de manga larga color blanco, pantalones de deporte azul índigo, y sus pies iban solo en sus calcetines blancos, tal como le gustaba a Yugi para poder verle la forma de los dedos tratando de relucir tras el algodón... — jijijij... —si, Yami era muy guapo, pero lo que adoraba de el no era solo su apariencia, sino su personalidad amable y comprehensiva, dulce... todo el poseía cualidades en conjunto poco comunes en un solo muchacho... se sentía afortunada de tenerlo para ella en casa todos los días, y después de las palabras de este la ultima noche, comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba verlo incluso cortando brócoli, pues eran cosas que hablaban de él.

—he? —al fin Yami se dio cuenta de que Yugi lo observaba— ha, Yugi, no había notado que estabas ahí. Despertaste hace mucho?

—no, me acabo de levantar, pero ya estoy lista para el desayuno, jijiji

—que bien, eso me da mucho gusto... extrañaba comer contigo.

—yo también —pensó Yugi, y fue entonces que razono lo que eran las cosas, y lo que debía hacer... — Yami... —pensó mirándolo a los ojos— no se por que no me di cuenta antes de que lo quiero... de que lo amo mucho...

—que pasa, Yugi? —pregunto Yami algo confundido al ver que Yugi lo miraba y no respondía

—...quisiera decirle que lo quiero... pero Seto... no seria justo para el...

—Yugi, estas bien?

—...debo ir a ver a Seto y ser sincera con el... entonces podré confesarle mis sentimientos a Yami...

—Yugi

—he? ha, lo siento, Yami, me quede pensando, jeje —Yami parpadeo un par de veces— jaja, sabes, olvide que tengo algo importante que hacer, podrías guardarme el desayuno?

—pero, pensé que desayunaríamos juntos —dijo Yami algo sorprendido y desilusionado al escuchar eso, y viendo al mismo tiempo como Yugi ponía el paso con toda la intención de salir de la casa

—no te preocupes, volveré antes de la comida! —Yugi salio cerrando la puerta

—haaa...

.-.-.-.-.-.

A partir de la salida de Yugi, ella corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta alcanzar justo a tiempo el único autobús que la dejaría a solo dos calles de la mansión de Seto, y fue un alivio haberlo hecho por que de no ser así habría tenido que esperar el siguiente que tardaría quince minutos en pasar; mientras el camión avanzaba a través de las calles de Domino, Yugi miraba por la ventana e iba pensando en lo que había decidido.

—Seto... todo este tiempo pensé que quizás estaba enamorada de el, pero no era así... no se como fue que no me di cuenta antes de mis sentimientos por Yami, he sentido esto por el casi desde que lo conozco, pero ahora estoy atada a Seto y no seria justo para ninguno de los dos solo empezar una cosa sin haber terminado la otra... la verdad es que nunca me gusto como me trató Seto... pero ya no importa, ahora solo quiero decirle la verdad para poder regresar con Yami... creo que lo entenderá... de cualquier forma, si lo pienso, el realmente nunca pareció quererme... —al pasar de los minutos, al fin el autobús hizo su parada en el sitio oficial cercano al centro de las calles más elegantes de Domino, y Yugi se bajo ahí mismo— ahí esta su mansión —dijo en voz clara al avistar desde su punto el enorme hogar de Seto sobresaliendo de entre todas las demás residencias... ahí era a donde quería llegar... — ya estoy aquí, ahora tengo que hablar con él... haaa... —caminando ya a paso ligero, Yugi marcho cuesta arriba hacia la mansión Kaiba.

—Si, diga —dijo el guardia del frente a Yugi al notar que se dirigía hacia él, en su puesto

—vengo a ver a Seto Kaiba, se encuentra él en casa?

—por supuesto, pero el señor Kaiba suele estar muy ocupado, es probable que no pueda recibirla.

—háblele, por favor, estoy segura de que me recibirá... —algo confundido y parpadeando, el guardia saco su celular y llamo a Seto—si, señor Kaiba? Tiene una visita aquí afuera... de parte de quien, señorita?

—de Yugi Moto

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Yugi, que gusto verte, como has estado? —recibió Seto amablemente a Yugi al verla ya en el recibidor mientras se le acercaba, tan seria y recatada como de costumbre, con sus manos colocadas femeninamente sobre su regazo— te ves aun más hermosa que la ultima vez... —dijo tocándole una mejilla, y sonriéndole dulcemente...

—... —Yugi miro con algo de duda a Seto... parecía algo extraño... el Seto Kaiba que ella recordaba no eran tan cortes, ni mucho menos atento... lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado, no tenia mucha curiosidad por saberlo, todo lo que quería era decir lo que tenia que decir y marcharse— he, buenos días Seto, crees que podríamos hablar en otro lugar?

—por supuesto, vamos a la sala de arriba, nadie nos molestara ahí... —mientras ambos se dirigían a la sala era obvio que todo se veía diferente... Yugi no parecía muy feliz, y Seto se comportaba muy amable. El día posterior había marcado grandes cambios en ellos, Seto por ver al fin a través de su vida, y Yugi por descubrir su verdadero amor... el problema era que sus deseos también habían cambiado, y al chocarse, Seto salía perdiendo... — bien, aquí estamos. Quieres beber algo mientras charlamos?

—no, gracias, Seto, no me quedare por mucho tiempo. Solo he venido a decirte algo.

—jaja, de que se trata? —pregunto con aquella misma sonrisa amable y dulce, sentándose al sofá.

—...Seto, agradezco todo lo que has... bueno, quiero decir que... que aprecio el tiempo que pasamos juntos... me recibiste en tu casa muchas veces, y aunque no siempre pasamos los mejores momentos... bien, a pesar de eso, me di cuenta de que tienes un lado que no muestras muy a menudo, y que en el fondo eres una buena persona... pero ya no puedo seguir contigo...

—... —Seto cambio su semblante de inmediato a uno ansioso... aquella situación le olía mal...

—Seto, me he dado cuenta de que no te amo como creía... —dijo así y encarando a Seto, por no decir "no es a ti a quien amo", lo que habría sido peor... — lo siento, ya no puedo seguir saliendo contigo.

—...me estas terminando...? —pregunto Seto después de algunos segundos en tono enigmático...

—...lo siento... —respondió Yugi con pena, pues no esperaba que Seto reaccionara de esa forma... por su trato habitual contaba con que la despreciara y la dejara incluso encaminarse sola a la puerta... pero Seto no se veía nada bien...

—...ya veo... —dijo al fin sombriamente, pero su semblante aun estaba por cambiar mucho más... — así que después de todo lo que he hecho por ti vienes así nada más y terminas con todo lo que éramos, verdad?

—Seto, yo no te amo, no tiene caso que-

—CALLATE!

—HAAaaagg! —sintiendo la bofetada que la tiro completamente contra el sofá, Yugi gritó adolorida.

—grrrrrr... eres una maldita ramera... ¡debí saberlo desde un principio!

—snif, Seto, tu de cualquier forma nunca me quisiste! Entonces para que te molestas en decirme estas cosas?

—TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!

—HAAAAAAGGGG! —esta vez la bofetada tiro a Yugi hasta el piso, y la pobre trataba de levantarse ayudada de un brazo mientras se tocaba la mejilla herida con su otra mano.

—...la gente como tu no aprecia el buen trato de las personas con clase... y yo que había decidido ser más amable contigo... ahora veo que no te lo mereces...

—haa, haaaaa... —Yugi se quejaba al tratar de levantarse del suelo, pero no sabia aun ni la mitad del problema tan grande en el que se había metido al hablarle a si al posesivo y caprichoso joven...

—nadie ha rechazado aun a Seto Kaiba —dijo en medio de gruñidos— nadie! Y me asegurare de que tú no seas la primera... —mientras Yugi comenzaba a abrir un poco más los ojos aun tirada el suelo por el tremendo golpe, escucho como Seto presionaba las teclas de algo... y supo que se trataba de un celular momentos después cuando oyó la conversación— Kemo! Llama a Roland y a sus encargados, los quiero aquí AHORA! —Tras el sonido del celular al terminar la conversación, de nuevo Seto regreso su atención a Yugi—...eso es todo, Yugi Moto... ahora pagaras por tu insolencia... —minutos después, en la habitación de Seto, Yugi cayo en la cama del muchacho, quien la aventó con brusquedad a ese sitio.

—Seto, basta! Solo déjame ir de aquí y terminemos con esto! YO NO TE AMO, NI TU A MI! ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?

—Entiendo perfectamente... es por eso que he decidido darte lo que te corresponde... mi amor... —Yugi apretó sus dientes y miro a Seto con odio al oírlo llamarla así después de semejantes acciones y palabras tan cínicas...

— haa... para que vienen ellos? —pregunto Yugi al ver entrar a los guardias de Seto y detenerse a un lado de la habitación, delante de la entrada...

—ellos, Yugi, han venido a entregarte lo que te mereces...

—Esperamos sus órdenes, señor Kaiba —la verdad es que los guardias aun no sabían a que habían ido, pero Kaiba los llamo por ser los más corruptos de todo su cuerpo de seguridad, por tanto, eran perfectos para la perversión que iba a pedirles.

—hum, escúchenme bien, quiero que tomen a esta niña y le muestren de que están hechos —Yugi se asusto al oír esas palabras, mirando a Seto con muchísima sorpresa— y asegúrense de que no se olvide de ninguno de ustedes aun cuando hayan terminado... —todos los guardias se sorprendieron, pero rieron complacidos y llenos de malicia a los pocos segundos; solo lo que tardaron en acostumbrarse a sus destinos— quiero que cada uno de ustedes le deje un pequeño recuerdo... entre todos... jejejejeje... lista, Yugi?

—haaa, haaa... —Yugi retrocedió sobre la cama, aun más asustada, pero aquel movimiento solo encendió más a los guardias... — no, no... Seto, no... —Seto rió con satisfacción al oír y ver que Yugi estaba aterrada, y que temblaba de miedo mientras los ojos comenzaban a brillarle... lo estaba disfrutando... — nooo... no, Seto! Por favor, noo! Nooooooooo! Hahahahahahaha!

.-.-.-.-.-.

En casa de Yugi, ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y ella aun no llegaba... Yami había esperado mucho tiempo en la mesa, y ni siquiera había tocado su propia comida por darle tiempo a Yugi de alcanzar a comer con él, como había prometido... incluso había colocado tres velas en un candelabro de mano, pero ya se estaban extinguiendo, y con la sombra pasajera que por un momento tapo el sol a través de la ventana, Yami se dio al fin por vencido, se levanto, y apago cada flama con las yemas de sus dedos...

—... —antes de marcharse, Yami miro los dos platos con espaguetis sobre la mesa... eran los favoritos de Yugi... — haaa... —Yami suspiró y fue camino a su habitación, con el estomago vació...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tiempo después de que los guardias comenzaran a violar a Yugi, aun seguían haciéndolo, y la pobre ya no tenia fuerzas casi ni para moverse... cada uno de esos horribles hombres enormes y pesados la trataron muy mal... todos la envistieron al ritmo más terrible que quisieron, y hasta lo hicieron en grupos de dos o tres, y en momentos, los cinco juntos... las piernas de Yugi estaban todas mojadas con su humedad hasta casi tocar la mitad de ellas, sus pezones estaban todos pellizcados y tenia varias marcas de besos en el cuerpo... lloraba de angustia y desesperación mientras Kemo seguía penetrándola... cuanto más iba a tener que aguantar...? ya no contaba todas las veces que había explotado, ni las veces que los guardias habían fornicado con ella, pero al momento le preocupaba más si los guardias estaban infectados con alguna enfermedad, o si podía quedar embarazada... su regla aun no le bajaba por primera vez, y no tenia idea de si en ese instante era fértil...

—snif, snif...

—vaya, Yugi, pero que pasa? —pregunto Seto sarcásticamente, quien había visto todo con una buena copa de vino tinto— creí que te estabas divirtiendo mucho, después de todo, esta es la clase de diversión que le gusta a las mujerzuelas... —Yugi no pareció verse más afectada de lo que ya estaba, y siguió llorando— me parece recordar que disfrutabas mucho esto cuando yo te lo hacia...

—...Seto... snif... —Yugi miraba a Seto con una enorme suplica... le habría importado poco pedirle que la dejara ir si tenia que suplicárselo de rodillas... ya no quería estas ahí...

—...quieres que te lo haga de nuevo...? —entendiendo que esa era su señal, los guardias se despegaron del lado de Yugi y salieron de la habitación mientras se vestían, dejando a su amo en el principio de su aventura... en una vagina ya preparada, según se decían en voz baja picadamente.

—no, no, NOOOOOO! SETO! HAHAHAHAhahahaha... snif... snif... quiero irme, déjame ir yaaaa! POR FAVOR!

—No aprendiste la lección? —pregunto Seto con fastidio, dando un golpe muy fuerte a Yugi en su cuerpo.

—haaaaaggggg!

—tu definitivamente no entiendes —al decir eso, la golpeo de nuevo— ha! No me extraña, alguien como tú no podía tener tanto cerebro, pequeña rata farsante... TOMA!

—HAAAaaaaggg! SETO, ME LASTIMAS! HAAAAAAAG! HAAGGGG! —fuera de la habitación, los guardias discutían entre cuchicheos al ir escuchando a Yugi gritar y viendo a su amo embestirla "mejor" que todos ellos.

—jajaja... —rió uno por lo bajo— se ve que ese mocosito imberbe tiene mucho tiempo libre, jajaja, empuja muy bien esos pellejos que tiene bajo el trasero.

—hum —rió uno con algo de superioridad: era Kemo— yo no hablaría así del jefe estando tan cerca de él, recuerden que no hay que molestar a los animales sin antes ponerles una trampa... jejejeje... —en lo que todos reían de la broma de Kemo, que no era del todo tan imaginaria, Mokuba, que estaba cerca, hizo algunos sonidos de gruñidos muy molesto por la forma en que hablaban de su hermano, asunto que no le era desconocido desde hacia ya algún tiempo— heee...

—ha! —Mokuba se dio cuenta de que no debió dejarse descontrolar ni siquiera ese poco... ahora tenia problemas...

—jejejeje... —rió Kemo mientras se acercaba al chico— vaya, que tenemos aquí? Si es el pequeño Mokuba... estas buscando a tu hermano?

—Ggggrrr...

—Por que no vas a buscarlo dentro de su habitación, ahora mismo esta atendiendo a su noviecita... —Mokuba seguía enfadándose más y más— o tal vez prefieras mirarlos mientras se cogen... todos sabemos cuanto te gusta eso —todos los guardias comenzaron a reír muy fuerte, y aunque Seto los escucho apenas si viro la mirada un poco, pues se sentía muy como y de cualquier forma los gritos de Yugi amortiguaban las carcajadas, así que siguió con sus "negocios"

—Gggrrr, malditos

—hum, seguro has estado escuchando lo que dijimos, pero no importa por que ya estas advertido de lo que les pasará ti y a tu hermano si abres la boca... no somos los únicos con crímenes que cubrir...

—malditos, cuando mi hermano se entere lo pagaran muy caro! El siempre sabe que hacer!

—entonces si es tan bueno por que no demuestras esa confianza y le dices lo que hemos hecho? —Mokuba se quedo temblando del coraje, en silencio... — como lo pensé, no crees en el! Sabes que si nosotros denunciamos lo que ha hecho tu hermano a esas niñas, lo encerrarían, aun con todo su poder! Jajaja, tendrás que seguir guardando nuestros pequeños secretos.

—grrrr... no! ahora mismo le diré todo a mi hermano, el sabrá que hacer! Estoy seguro por que no hay nadie mejor que el! Grrrrr! —Mokuba trato de correr hacia el interior del pasillo por donde estaban los guardias, pero fue demasiado ingenuo... lo atraparon en cuanto estuvo cerca... — grrrrrr, suéltenme, suéltenme! Mmmmmmm! —los guardias le taparon la boca y lo llevaron inmovilizado fuera del alcance de Seto, para darle una lección.

—ahora veras lo que le hacemos a los soplones como tu! —dijo Kemo riendo— cuando terminemos contigo, desearas no haberte atrevido a desafiarnos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde, cuando ya caía la noche, Yugi iba sola por la calle caminando hacia su casa con un aspecto anímicamente terrible... se veía que había pasado un día muy malo, aunque su ropa fuera limpia después del baño de agua fría que le obligo a tomar Seto.

"—_haaaaaaa! —suspiro Yugi al sentir el cubetazo de agua fría contra su cuerpo desnudo_

—_Anda, lávate, y no olvides limpiar bien el moco de tus piernas, no quiero que nadie tenga sospechas —ordeno el chico de ojos azules con mucha crueldad_

—_snif, snif!_

—_huuumm... eres una linda "muñeca"... cualquiera disfrutaría de un coñito como el tuyo... —dijo acariciándole su barbilla a Yugi, y esta aparto el rostro con pena y asco al sentir el roce..._

—_haaaggg!_

—_mírame cuando te hablo —ordeno él con rudeza— ...no quiero que cuentes ha nadie lo que ha pasado hoy... ni lo que seguirá pasando en adelante... si alguien se entera, me asegurare de que nadie vuelva a pronunciar tu nombre sin escupir en todo Japón, entiendes? —Yugi asintió con sus ojos borrosos llenos de lagrimas... — bien, por que en ello no solo mancharías tu nombre, sino que podría ver que tu querido tío y abuelo y todos esos monos de circo que llamas amigos encuentren un lindo premio también... uno de algunos años tras las rejas, picando piedras bajo el sol..._

—_snif, snif... no los lastimes, por favor..._

—_hooo, pero si no voy a lastimarlos... no mientras tu seas dócil y hagas todo lo que yo te digo... grrr..._

—_haaaaa... —Yugi gimió al sentir la forma tan brusca en que Seto le soltó el mentón..._

—_y más te vale que lo hagas..."_

—snif... snif... —Yugi aun iba sollozando algo afectada mientras acababa de llegar a la puerta de su casa... las estrellas en el cielo ya brillaban con algo de debilidad entre el alumbrado de luces artificiales, pero desgraciadamente el corazón de Yugi no se sentía con ánimos para disfrutar su brillo...

Desde dentro pudo escucharse como se abría el cerrojo de la puerta, y segundos después, Yugi estaba en casa... no se veía nadie alrededor, las luces del frente, del pasillo al patio y la luz sobre la primera sección de la escalera estaban encendidas, y al adentrarse un poco y detenerse rumbo al lado del a cocina, Yugi vio con la luz de la luna que la comida aun permanecía en los platos y que sobre la mesa había un candelabro con velas consumidas hace mucho...

Yugi subió hacia su habitación sin preocuparse de si hacia ruido o no, aunque realmente sus pisadas no eran muy ruidosas... con el paso tan desganado que llevaba, habría sido difícil... pero lo peor fue que cuando llego arriba Yami iba saliendo de la vuelta que llevaba al pequeño armario de blancos de la casa, llevando una cobija con él...

—...

—...

Ni Yugi ni Yami se dijeron nada... Yugi miraba con pena, sin saber que decir, y Yami la miraba con el segundo sentimiento, serio, muy serio... ¿pero que podía esperar Yugi de Yami, después de haberlo dejado plantado y haberle fallado de esa forma, llegando tan tarde, lo que hacía pensar de inmediato que había ido con Seto...? Yami no podía saber nada de lo que había pasado, y por ello Yugi no lo culpaba por aquel silencio que le golpeaba el corazón por haberlo decepcionado... pero bajo tal situación, la realidad era que no tenían nada que decirse...

Yami reemprendió el paso hacia su habitación, y sin siquiera mirar a Yugi de nuevo entro y comenzó a preparar su cama para dormir... Yugi permaneció donde mismo algunos momentos más, viendo con una enorme tristeza como Yami le era indiferente... después de lo que le había pasado todo lo que deseaba era que Yami le diera al menos un abrazo, uno muy fuerte y calido, con el que pudiera apartar ese horrible frió y miedo que sentía en el cuerpo... que desgracia...

Cuando Yami escuchó las pisadas de Yugi ir hacia su habitación, dejo las sabanas un momento, y sin voltear, se quedo pensando...; mientras tanto, en la habitación de Yugi, a tan solo haber llegado tras la puerta la cerró, al mismo tiempo que se iba dejando caer tras ella, llorando en silencio...

**Continuará...**


	17. Juntos estamos Unidos

_**Nota:**__ esta historia prevé contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic será enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes serán de consideración, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya están advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Atentamente:**_

_La Autora_

**Capitulo XVII**

Juntos estamos Unidos

A la entrada principal de la mansión Kaiba se encontraba una de las sirvientas recibiendo el correo del señor Tom, el encargado de los jardines, quien ya se había ocupado de recogérselo al cartero.

—Muchas gracias, Tom

—no hay que señora Etel, que pase buen día —dijo despidiéndose a una seña, levantando ligeramente su sombrero tejido de paja.

—Quien era? —pregunto a la señora Etel una de las sirvientas más jóvenes— es ese el correo del señor?

—si, pero ahora no podemos entregárselo... —mirando hacia las escaleras del segundo piso, ambas sirvientas se cuchichearon opiniones— ya sabes, a estas horas esta ocupado con esa señorita que viene a visitarlo...

—ha, esa tan bonita del cabello curioso? —pregunto la otra en tono de ignorancia del hecho

—cual más? Ya sabes que desde que la conoció no la ha soltado...

—cree que el señor al fin se haya enamorado?

—enamorado? Que va! Primero regalaría todo su dinero que enamorarse, ese muchacho es incorregible... siento pena por esa pobre muchacha, si tuviera que apostar mi trabajo diría que el señor es el más interesado en continuar su relación que ella...

—...cree que la esta obligando a venir a la casa?

—no lo se, pero estoy segura de que le esta metiendo ideas en la cabeza para convencerla de hacer lo que quiere... pobrecita... el señor Kaiba es un manipulador sin corazón... y lo que lo hace aun más triste es que su hermanito lo quiera tanto...

—si, pobrecito... todos los que tocan la vida del señor terminan enredados en sus malas intenciones... es mejor solo servirle que serle aunque sea una compañía

—estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero anda, ya regresemos a trabajar

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la mansión rumbo a las habitaciones del tercer piso, gritos, gemidos, llantos, risas, insultos, suplicas, todos ellos podían ser escuchados en conjunto, pero la peor parte se la llevaba Yugi.

—snfif, snif... hagggggggg! Haaawww... —echada contra la cama que había ahí, Yugi gemía y sollozaba mientras Kemo se divertía subido arriba de ella, penetrándola bruscamente.

—parece que aun no entiendes cual es tu lugar, verdad, Yugi? —Yugi no respondía, la pobre apenas si sentía que podía abrir los ojos del dolor— tus mejillas están rojas de bochorno... —dijo Seto pellizcando una de las mejillas de Yugi, mientras permanecía por un momento sentado a la orilla de la cama, contra el centro, donde la chica era abusada— me pregunto, cuando dejaras de humillarte así y comenzaras a obedecerme cuando te lo ordeno?

—snif, snif... y-yo...

—tuuu? —pregunto Seto con una suavidad irritante, esperando la respuesta

—snif, snif... yo nunca dejare que me toques por mi voluntad! Maldito! Hahahaha! —Yugi lloraba sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo, y lastima por ella misma, pero a Seto sus palabras no le hicieron ninguna gracia.

—grrrrrrr! Maldita perra callejera, se nota que aun necesitas que mis guardias te disciplinen un poco... USTEDES! VENGAN ACA Y HAGANLA QUE ENTIENDA CUAL ES LUGAR! EN LA BASURA, GRRRRR...

—SNIF, snif, HAAAAAAAAAGGGG! HAHAHhahahaha! HAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGG! ME DUELE!

—HUM! Eso le pasa a las mocosas atrevidas como tu que me desafían como si fueran importantes! Ahora haré que recuerdes que debes obedecerme con un pequeño recuerdo, por que no creo que te deje de doler el ano en mucho tiempo después de este momento! KEMO!

—snif, snif... hagggg... haaag-HAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGG! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGG! !

Desde la habitación de Mokuba podían escucharse los horribles gritos Yugi; Mokuba temblaba de miedo al ir escribiendo mensajes en su laptop... estaba aterrorizado de oír día tras día aquella cruel tortura, que no solo era para la muchacha que su hermano abusaba, sino para él mismo... apenas recordaba su misión de salvar a Seto, todo su consuelo era platicar con ese buen amigo que tenia por la red.

Hacia tan solo unos días que su hermano decidió que sus torturas se llevarían a cabo en esa habitación tan cercana a la suya, y detesto la decisión desde el primer momento que llego a sus oídos entre sus investigaciones, como todo lo demás. Seto había tomado aquella decisión ya que los sirvientes comenzaban a hacer comentarios sobre extraños sonidos en el segundo piso, y ya sospechaban que no eran solo películas pornográficas, más, al ver la relación tan sospechosa entre su amo y Yugi Moto...

Seto no tenía siquiera idea de que Mokuba ya no estaba asistiendo a la escuela, y se acostaba placidamente con Yugi a costa de sus deseos pensando que la habitación de su hermanito estaría sola por aquellos momentos. A los guardias no les importaba, ellos de cualquier forma seguían recibiendo su paga, pero otras personas, en especial las más relacionadas con los asuntos de la compañía, hablaban en secreto acerca de la ausencia de su presidente, el cual ya solo asistía a las juntas y a trabajar algunas pocas horas en "el papeleo"... donde y haciendo que pasaba el resto de tiempo que antes tan obsesivamente invertía en los negocios de Kaibacorp? ...todos sabían en que, y lo comentaban en voz baja... lo que no sabían era con quien, y por cuales razones...

Mokuba estaba muy nervioso, su habitación estaba completamente oscura, como habitualmente, las cortinas apenas dejaban entrar un atisbo de luz, y a pesar de que se rejuntaba hasta hacer compacto su cuerpo, sentía frió...

Tecleaba en su laptop temblorosamente, a veces se le iban mal las palabras... tenia mucho miedo de que lo descubriera su hermano y pudiera más su lógica que las palabras que él, su hermano, tenia que explicarle... los guardias lo tenían amenazado, estaba marcado de moretones en su cuerpo y piernas... le dolían mucho, y tenia aun "aquel" dolor punzante en su costado... le habían dado muy duro, pero contaba con los efectos de un ungüento de hierbas muy costoso que se encontraba en el botiquín de su sanitario.

_LittleB: Tengo meido... no se que va a pasar ahoa... _—Mokuba tecleaba asustado

_Chicosexy16: que pasa, me estas asustando... no estas en la escuela?_

_Little B: no, estoy en ,icasa...,.jk ...mi hermano esta haciendo esas cosas otra vez..._

_Chicosexy16: escucha, se que no nos conocemos exactamente en persona, pero aunque no se quien eres ni como te llamas, creo que no debes dejar que esas cosas se apoderen así de tu vida. Si tu hermano tiene preferencias sexuales tan enfermas como esas de maltratar a su novia con la ayuda de otros, y si además eso te lastima, es obvio que tienes que hacer algo y no lograras nada si callas lo que sabes._

_LittleB: snif, snif... pero me da miedo... sus amig.. sua amigos me amenazaron!_

_Chicosexy16: little, escúchame bien, chico, tu no tienes por que seguir viviendo eso, ni debes seguirlo viviendo, además, se que eres muy inteligente, me he dado cuenta, y te siegas solo si no tomas en cuenta que drogar a alguien es un delito, y comprar drogas ilegal, además de los cargos de abuso emocional, violación y chantaje, y descuido a un menor de edad, quieres más cargos o te busco la constitución en Internet?_

_LittleB: oye, es mi hermano! Me metí en todo esto por ayudarlo! No puedo hacerle eso!_

_Chicosexy16: y el si tiene derecho de dejarte vivir así? Reacciona! El no va a cambiar por arte de magia y si tú ya lo intentaste y no funciono eso solo indica que tu amiguito el violador necesita ayuda profesional y probablemente una camisa de fuerza._

_LittleB: no hables asi de el, por favor!_

_Chicosexy16: ay, pero que necia es la gente, por que no puede caberte en la cabezota que tu hermano no es un ángel desinfraccionado?_

_LittleB: ...snif... idita, es inmaculado, y es mi hermano..._

_Chicosexy16: ...haaa... como hacerte entender... los estas oyendo ahora?_

_LittleB: si... esos malvados le deben estar haciendo cosas horribles... no quiero ni imaginar que..._

_Chicosexy16: ...oye, si me dices quien eres quizás podría ayudarte..._

_LittleB: ..._

_Chicosexy16: en serio, puedes confiar en mi... iría a tu casa y llevaría ayuda, o al menos podríamos salir y andar por ahí, todo es mejor que estar encerrado ahí encerrado en una habitación de tres por tres metros, caray, al menos ahora se que no eres claustrofóbico._

_LittleB: ...no creo que entiendas del todo como me siento... —_Mokuba aun no le decia a su amigo que era rico, y el otro imaginaba las proporcioner normales de una habitacion para un chico normal... si hubiera sabido...

_Chicosexy16: ...claro que no, no puedo, pero eres mi amigo ahora y no me gusta lo que te esta pasando, pero además debes saber que no me gusta perder mi tiempo, y tus berrinches ya me están hartando, sabes? Soy de poca paciencia así que te daré un ultimátum, si no le dices de esto a alguien que te pueda dar ayuda legal en dos días, puedes irte olvidando de que tu amiguito "sexy16, ya no lo soporto!" este disponible cada vez que hagas un berrinche por necio!_

_LittleB: pero por queeee? Snif... que voy a hacer si ya ni siquiera tengo quien me acompañe? Me siento muy solo aquí!_

_Chicosexy16: te sientes solo por que quieres, estas son horas en las que deberías estar en la escuela, o que? Eres el único niño del país que no debe tomar clases por escuchar un reality show que dinamita el cerebro?_

_LittleB: yhas_

_Yasta6d564we6566090)((/%$··$!..._

_Chicosexy16: little...? que paso? _—pregunto a un tiempo de ver que su amiguito ya no respondía...

_Chicosexy16: little? Estas ahí?_

_LittleB: vete a la mierda_

_LittleB ha abandonado la conversación, aparece como fuera de línea y probablemente no pueda conversar apropiadamente con él/ella._

—jajajaja... me parece que tu amiguito ya no tendrá que molestarse en tus lloriqueos... —decía Kemo riendo con sorna— mmm... has hablado con el desde hace tiempo? No le habrás dicho algo, o si? heee?

—snif, snif...!

—ho, qué pasa? El pequeño Mokuba ya no ladra como antes?

—grrrr... grrr... —Mokuba gruñía del susto al pensar en lo que ese infeliz podría hacerle... temblaba de miedo al imaginarlo, pero su valor ya se había esfumado, y sabia que resistirse era inútil... al final siempre era lo mismo... — snif... snif... Setoooo!

—JAJAJAJAJA! De verdad crees que ese inepto de tu hermano te escuchara y vendra en tu ayuda si lo llamas desde aquí? Esta tan ocupado follando a esa chica que no te ayudaría a menos que lo llamaras con un altavoz! Jajajaja! No tienes idea de cómo se escuchan los gritos de esa pequeña zorrita desde el lugar de la escena. Jajajaja, pero no te preocupes... le guardaremos estos penosos secretos a los tortolitos... verdad...?

—snif... snif... —Mokuba, resignado e inmerso en la decepción, bajo su mirada mientras Kemo lo agarraba de la playera al tiempo que todos sus compañeros se burlaban de él...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lado del mundo, en un hotel a todas luces lujoso y muy acertadamente nombrado "Luxury Hotel", había varias luces que destacaban entre el inicio de la noche por la avenida principal de Londres, pero una de ellas dejaba ver dos siluetas curiosamente contrastantes: una era alta y delgada, y la otra regordeta y chaparra... según su movimiento, se deducía que en esa habitacion pasaba algo emocionante.

—vaya, Arthur! Tengo que decir que este joven Pegasus es todo un genio!

—jajaja, Solomon, lo haz dicho desde que entraste a su corporación, jajaja

—pero es que debes ver el detalle con el que esta descrito este juego! Será un éxito, no me cabe duda!

—hum, Solomon —rió Hawkins, divertido— tu te volverías tan enjundioso con una partida de ajedrez japonés como con un videojuego, jajaja, no tienes remedio, se nota que naciste para estos asuntos.

—jajaja, haaa... —después de reír, Solomon se sumergió en un prolongados silencio que decoraba curiosamente con una escasa sonrisa, que apenas era un torcer de labios

—...que pasa, Solomon...? hay algo que quieras hablar...? —pregunto su amigo Arthur a Solomon al verlo actuar asi, y se llevo las manos a las bolsas del pantalón mientras su compañero oriental apoyaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas...; los sacos de ambos hombres descansaba sobre los respaldos de un par de sillas cercanas, y alrededor había regados materiales de equipo fotográfico y de edición por computadora... y muchos papeles regados por todas partes aquí y aya en cada escritorio... el ambiente era la pinta completa para un par de hombres en un negocio, con años de trotar por el mundo y hallados a la mitad de su ocaso sin sentir el peso de las vivencias. Tal era la situación.

—...mmmm... —exclamo Solomon en tono meditabundo— me preocupan mi hijo y mi nieta... no les he hablado poco en todo este tiempo y me culpo un poco al pensar que tal vez me he dejado llevar demasiado por este negocio de los videojuegos... después de todo mi familia es primero, y aunque se que ellos comprenden el costo de las largas distancias y el poco tiempo que nos queda para respirar... haaaa... —Solomon suspiró, y ya no dijo nada...

—...aun con ello los extrañas... —completó el señor Hawkins

—asi es...

—mmmm, bien, pues entonces solo llámalos y pregúntales como han estado —sugirió con simpleza el anciano más alto de los dos, y Solomon lo miro sorprendido.

—queee? Asi nada mas?

—claro, asi nada mas, son tus muchachos, no tienen por que molestarse si su padre los llama.

—jajaja... tienes razón, mmmmmmm! —Solomon se levanto y se estiro un poco— toda esta emoción me esta poniendo sentimental! Jajaja! Se nota que ya no estoy en mis cuarentas!

Mientras tanto, en casa de Yugi, Yami y los demás discutían juntos el problema tan enorme que eran las citas entre ella y Seto, y trataban de decidirse por una estrategia a utilizar de inmediato, sin saber que estaban por recibir una llamada.

—Demonios, ya no aguanto más esto! —gritó una ansiosa voz masculina desde la sala de la casa— por que no solo vamos aya pateamos el trasero de Kaiba?

—Joey, estamos aquí para pensar en algo que de verdad funcione —comento Duck a Joey, quien estaba sentado a un lado del rubio apoyado de sus codos a sus rodillas, y entrelazando sus manos frente a su mentón— una decisión tan precipitada como esa quizás solo lo empeoraría todo, y de cualquier forma lo más posible es que no lográramos entrar...

—esta vez le doy la razón a Duck; si la ultima vez no pudimos entrar a la mansión siendo de noche, ahora, de día y ya con un asalto, menos lo lograremos —comento Tristan con firmeza, parado a un lado de Joey con sus manos a los bolsillos, y luego intervino Yami.

—opino igual, por que hay una cosa de la que podemos estar seguros: ese Seto Kaiba, no es ningún tonto... —las miradas de todos se encendieron, como si afinaran sus sentidos— seguro sabe a lo que se atiene y ya tomo medidas...

—Grrrr... —gruño Joey— detesto que estemos en esta situación... ese mal nacido de Kaiba no se puede salir con la suya para siempre, Yugi es nuestra amiga! No importa cuanto la haya manipulado Kaiba, tenemos que ayudarla y pronto!

—mmmm... —todos menos Joey bajaron las miradas y quedaron pensativos...

—Algo muy malo esta pasando con Yugi y ese muchacho... —comento Duck con preocupación... y todos sintieron lo mismo... — no se ustedes, pero siento que esto es algo más que sexo... —todos miraban a Duck, pensando en su comentario con semblantes de impresión y firmeza... una gota de sudor resbalo de las frentes de los chicos...

—...quizás Seto involucro a Yugi en alguno de sus negocios sucios... probablemente de drogas, si no como se explica aquel día de la fiesta? —comento Tristan

—...creen que ha hecho adicta a Yugi...? —pregunto Yami con mucha preocupación, pero con un tono de voz apagado, penoso...; todos voltearon a verlo.

—Calma, Yami... —dijo Joey poniendo una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Yami, el más cercano a él— la ayudaremos... el hecho de que insista tanto en seguir viendo a Kaiba no significa que sea por eso... es más, yo apostaría mi salario entero de un mes repartiendo periódicos a que solo hay dos opciones: o Seto esta abusando de Yugi y manteniéndola a fuerza con el, o Yugi esta enferma por el tipo...

—...no me gusta ninguna de las dos opciones... —dijo Duck con desagrado, pero a Yami se le notaba aun más preocupado...

—Tranquilo, Yami —dijo Tristan— Yugi ya no estará ni un día más con ese maldito por que no lo vamos a dejar... —impresionado, Yami levanto su mirada y enfrento a Tristan, justo cuando sonó el teléfono.

—yo contesto... Bueno?

—YAMI, HIJO! COMO ESTAS?

—Papá? Eres tú? —preguntó Yami completamente asombrado, ya que no esperaba tal sorpresa

—jajaja, si! estoy en el hotel donde nos hospedamos Arthur y yo ahora mismo! El esta a mi lado! Les manda saludos a ti y a Yugi —Solomon era todo emoción y enjundia, pero Yami sintió una sentencia de muerte como un golpe en el pecho al oír nombrar a su sobrina, a quien se suponía había cuidado muy bien... — dime, como esta todo aya en la casa? Yugi esta por ahí ahora?

—ha... todo esta muy bien en la casa, Yugi y yo nos las estamos arreglando muy bien con los deberes, pero ella salio, ahora estoy con unos amigos.

—amigos?

—en realidad los conoció Yugi, si esa es tu duda, pero ya nos conocemos bien... —pensando en el animoso Joey, a veces irritante... — muy bien...

—vaya, parece que han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui, tu ya hasta hiciste amigos especiales... jejeje... —Yami se sonrojo al oír ese comentario, pues entendía que el abuelo lo conocía demasiado bien para no leerle entre líneas... — haaa... —un suspiro se escucho en el auricular de Yami— es una lastima que no este Yugi en casa, tenia muchos deseos de hablar con ella; la última vez no pudimos hacerlo...

—no te preocupes, papá, le diré que llamaste. Estoy seguro de que le alegrara saber que piensas en ella.

—...te pasa algo Yami?

—he, que? Por que lo dices?

—mmm... estas algo callado... es decir, tu tono al hablar suena diferente... tienes algún problema que quieras platicar ahora con tu viejo?

—Ho, no te preocupes papá... es solo que, bueno... tu sabes... Yugi y yo, y todo eso...

—haaaaaaaaa...

—y bueno... tu estas lejos, y no tengo oportunidad de hablar estas cosas... lo siento, eso me tiene algo afectado...

—mmmm... quizás la casa no ha cambiado tanto desde que me fui

—que quieres decir? —pregunto Yami con una mueca algo indignada

—jajaja, tu sabes perfectamente bien que quiero decir, muchacho, solo el día que tomes una decisión cambiaran las cosas, jajaja, ya debo colgar, que pases buna tarde con tus amigos! Ha! Hubo un cambio de planes! dile a Yugi que estaré en casa en unas dos semanas más!

—QUE? —En ese momento el sonido del teléfono reemplazo la voz del anciano Solomon y los ruidos de fondo de la habitación en Londres... — ho por Dios...

—que pasa, Yami? —preguntó Joey desde su lugar al notar el cambio en su amigo, el cual no tenia muy buen color...

—...el abuelo acaba de llamar...

—vaya, pues que no es esa una buena noticia? —Preguntó Duck con ligereza— tal vez hasta le ayudaría a Yugi saber que hablo el abuelo.

—Es precisamente por Yugi que esto me preocupa —los tres chicos cerca del sillón se miraron confundidos, y luego a Yami, quedando a la expectativa de más palabras que descifrarán las primeras de Yami

—de que estas hablando, Yami? —Preguntó Joey— que te dijo el abuelo?

—si, ya dinos, nos estas preocupando también —comento Tristan... y entonces Yami fue volteando a mirarlos lentamente...

—...el abuelo dijo que regresara en dos semanas... —en ese momento todos supieron a lo que se refería Yami, y sudaron frió... — si regresa y ve como esta Yugi, no se que es lo que pueda pasar... pero si se lo que pasara con Yugi, y eso es que jamás se perdonara por haber decepcionado al abuelo, o tan solo por darle un mal trago...

—esa es razón más que suficiente para ir ahora mismo a casa de Kaiba y traer a Yugi para que la HAGAMOS darse cuenta de una vez que lo que hace esta mal —dijo Joey sin alguna duda, tratando de motivar a los demás a aceptar su idea.

—opino igual que Joey en obligar a Yugi a que vea las cosas, pero todos sabemos que no la podremos sacar de ahí por nosotros mismos, y la policía en nada nos ayudara por que todos somos menores de edad y Kaiba es un empresario multimillonario —Duck estaba tan preocupado como sus demás amigos, pero a diferencia de Joey mantenía su cabeza en el lugar correcto durante más tiempo.

—Yami, por favor, tenemos que tomar una decisión ahora, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos y cada vez que Yugi se nos escapa no hacemos más que esperarla, esto no puede continuar así! —Tristan había hablado con la verdad, y Yami y todos lo supieron.

—Bien —dijo Yami asintiendo, y con voz firme— este es el plan, iremos a la casa de Seto y esperaremos a que Yugi salga. Cuando eso pase los espiaremos para ver como la trata ese muchacho, y cuando salga la traeremos a casa y hablaremos con ella; después solo dejare que vaya a su habitación, pero por la mañana habrá que encerrarla en la casa, y cuando vaya a la escuela la obligare a que no se despegue de ustedes. Tenemos que alejarla de una vez por todas de ese muchacho.

—Al fin estas hablando mi idioma —contesto Joey con una sonrisa, llenándose de animo al saber que al fin habría algo de acción

—y que estamos esperando? —Preguntó Tristan— vamos a esa mansión y traigamos a Yugi!

.-.-.-.-.-.

El cielo era todo un campo de algodones rosados, naranjas y amarillos, y bajo el en cierta parte de Domino se encontraba la mansión de Seto, a la cual se iban acercando los chicos; la casa era tan imponente y solitaria como siempre, y parecía dudoso que alguien fuera a salir de ella, pero Joey, Tristan, Duck y Yami, sabían, que no era así... alguien si iba a salir de ahí, y ho Dios, vaya que tendría problemas cuando lo hiciera...

—aquí esta, la mansión de Seto... —hablo Joey mirando a la enorme casona hacia arriba desde la banqueta al otro lado del portón Kaiba— se ve tan desagradable comos siempre...

—que importa la casa, hemos venido por Yugi. —Duck tenia muy claro lo que querían, y todo lo demás le importaba bien poco... en esos momentos, el chico era de cuidado, aun si la persona que lo enfrentara fuera Yugi... Yami por otro lado, solo ansiaba sacar de una vez a Yugi y tomar medidas inmediatas, ya no soportaba esa situación...

—miren, se están abriendo las puertas —exclamo Tristan mirando a la entrada de la mansión, y todos lo hicieron de igual forma, ansiosos por que nada fuera a salir mal... incluso habían ido en el auto para adelantarse a cualquier cosa, y lo estacionaron cerca, solo así para que Yugi no regresara con el chico o Seto los acusara de algo.

—hasta luego, cariño... —dijo Seto acariciando a Yugi de su mentón, y esta volteaba a un lado con disgusto y asco— te recuerdo que te quiero aquí mañana temprano, ya es tiempo de que me complazcas más tiempo a mi que a esos estúpidos fortachones.

—Eres un maldito, Seto... —le contesto Yugi al chico mirándolo sin miedo, a pesar de que sabia a lo que se atenía con ese atrevimiento...

—Hooo, en serio? Pero si yo solo te doy lo que has venido a buscar todo este tiempo... jjajaja, mis habilidades en la cama, jajajaja!

—me das asco... jamás vine por eso! Solo quería saber si te amaba y hasta pensaba que si! pero tu siempre insistías en tener relaciones y yo estaba tan confundida y asustada que no sabia que hacer para que me soltaras! Incluso cuando te lo pedía no me hacías caso!

—jajaja, por favor —dijo Seto en tono de burla— me vas a decir que eras la pobre victima? Jaja, Yugi, este es el siglo veintiuno, quien te va a creer algo así? Me dirás que dejabas inocentemente que me metiera entre tus piernas por que no podías hacer nada más? Jajaja, que muchacha tan estúpida, no puedo negar que solo sirve para una cosa y eso es para complacerme, y si tu agujero no fuera tan diminuto ni siquiera para eso valdrías la pena —el tono de seto se torno en malicioso... pero Yugi ya no sufría pro sus palabras, por que ya sabia que el único engañándose entre los dos, era Seto...

—maldito... —dijo ella en voz baja, y Seto, dejando de reír, la miro... mientras tanto desde el otro lado de la mansión, en la banqueta del frente, los chicos veían la escena desde la lejanía de más de cien metros de jardín frontal que tenia la casa, y solo por eso era que no escuchaban todo lo que se estaba diciendo...

—que tanto están hablando? —pregunto Joey mostrando su escasa paciencia

—quizás le esta diciendo lo malos que somos y la mucho que la odiamos... —comento Duck con seriedad, y todos comprendieron sus palabras...

—maldito Kaiba, gracias a el Yugi esta en este problema... le ha estado envenenando la mente desde el principio solo para jugar con ella y con nosotros... —incluso Tristan tenia mucho que decir acerca del cruel millonario

—miren, esta pasando algo mas —dijo Duck, y de nuevo todos estaban ansiosos

—hum, no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en hablar con la basura —e inclinándose, le dio un profundo besos en su boca a Yugi, el cual detesto tanto como el primer roce en su mentón...

—LA ESTA BESANDO! —gritaron todos desde sus puestos, pero el único que se quedo callado y con la boca bien abierta fue Yami

—grrrrrrr... no puede estar pasando esto... —dijo Yami con rabia, aunque con una cara muy graciosa— grrrrrrrr, maldito desgraciado! Esa niña es mía! —con todo y la tensión, el grupo miro a Yami con ojos curiosos, parpadeando.

—ven aquí mañana temprano, o juro que haré que te arrepientas —ordeno Seto con firmeza mientras regresaba dentro de la mansión, peor Yugi tenia algo más que decirle.

—...tienes mucha prisa por revolcarte con la basura, verdad...?—sin prestarle mucha atención, Seto cerro las puertas de una vez, y dejo a Yugi sola en la entrada, quien puso una mirada de infinita tristeza... — snif... mamá... por que me esta pasando esto...? acaso... me lo merezco...? —momentos después, cuando el Yugi llego al portón y el guardia la dejo salir, los chicos atendieron a su encuentro con prisa, y Yugi apenas tubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio que todos iban corriendo hacia ella— chicos! Que están haciendo aquí?

—que pregunta tan estúpida, hemos venido por ti para llevarte a casa, donde deberías haber estado hoy y todos los días después de la escuela! —contesto Duck con furia, tomando a Yugi bruscamente de su brazo, y jalándola en camino hacia el auto.

—por todos los cielos, dejas que ese maldito te bese así? Deberíamos lavarte la boca con Cloralex!

—Joey! Me lastimas! —dijo Yugi al sentir como el chico también le jalaba pero de su hombro, pellizcándola muy fuerte

—eso y más necesitas para que se te aclaren las ideas en la cabezota! —le grito Tristan, y todos siguieron caminando hacia el auto, hasta que al fin llegaron y entraron, quedando Duck y Joey entre ella, y Tristan y Yami al frente.

—Vamos a casa ahora mismo —Yami hablaba con una ira poco característica en el, y aunque los ánimos de los demás no cambiaron, sabían perfectamente que el chico esta repleto de celos hasta las puntas del cabello... solo le faltaba echar humo por los oídos.

Todo el camino hasta la casa Moto fue muy difícil para Yugi; Duck, Joey y Tristan se la pasaron insultándola y haciéndole preguntas, las cuales ella contestaba siempre de igual forma en su afán de protegerlos de Seto, pero luego los chicos le decían una serie de grandes verdades que solo entonces veía por si misma, y entendía que todos estuvieran tan furiosos... pero lo peor aun estaba por llegar...

—entra! —grito Joey empujando a Yugi dentro de la casa, y esta entro tambaleándose falta de equilibrio, por lo que casi cayo al piso en ello.

—ahora mismo nos vas a decir que es lo que esta pasando entre tu y Seto —dijo Duck con muchísima furia, pero firme a la vez. Todos sabían que entre esos dos pasaba algo más que un noviazgo de manos sudadas, pues no por cualquier cosa Yugi había empezado a actuar tan raro.

—no pasa nada, solo somos novios!

—Yugi, deja de decir mentiras tan obvias que nadie va a creértelas! —Gritó Joey de nuevo— crees que somos tontos? No comienzas a beber, meterte en problemas y tratar mal a los que te quieren por un pequeño noviazgo, ente tu y Seto pasa algo grave y vas a decírnoslos o nos obligaras a hacer cosas que no van a gustarte!

—haaa... —Yugi suspiraba asustada, respirando más rápidamente; que iba a decir? Ellos tenían razón y no encontraba explicación logia que no involucrara un gran problema... así que opto por una cruel opción... — Seto solo me ha dicho la verdad! Que ustedes solo me quieren para tenerme aquí como un adorno! Ya se que me odian y que se quieren aprovechar de mi!

—y tu le creíste? —Preguntó Joey con un gran enojo, y tomo a Yugi de sus hombros, zarandeándola— reacciona de una vez! SETO NO TE AMA Y NOSOTROS SI!

—que se necesita para hacer que entiendas la verdad, Yugi? —Tristan tomo acción entre los gritos

—Yugi, el abuelo llamó hoy! Estará aquí en dos semanas! —gritó Yami sin tener deseos de decir otra cosa, y Yugi volteo a mirarlo con un gran miedo— estas asustada? Pues deberías! Que le vamos a decir cuando regrese y vea que nos odiamos como tu dices? Que le vamos a decir cuando sepa que llevas una relación tan enferma con ese rico desgraciado? El no es ningún tonto, Yugi! Si yo no se que es lo que te da ese maldito para que le creas sus mentiras y lo sigas tan ciegamente, entonces el si lo vera y creeme que vas a arrepentirte el resto de tu vida por aceptar las cosas de esa manera!

—nooo! No puede pasar eso!

—entonces aceptas que lo que haces esta mal, verdad? —Gritó Joey con prisa, tratando de no dejar que las partes clave de la "charla" se escaparan sin dejar huella— dinos! Que te hace ese desgraciado para meterte tanta mierda en la cabeza? Sexo, drogas? Dilo Yugi, te esta dando drogas, verdad?

—noooo! No! Todos están equivocados, ustedes no entienden nada! —la situación se había salido de control para Yugi; no podía estar ahí ni un momento más; tenía que escapar por alguna parte, así que opto por el plan usual: correr a su habitación

—a donde crees que vas? Aun no terminamos de hablar contigo! —sosteniendo Yugi de su brazo izquierdo con dificultad, Joey mantenía a Yugi con ellos auque la chica forcejeaba por tratar de safarse, pero aunque el rubio era mas fuerte Tristan se desespero y acudió en su ayuda.

—detente y enfréntanos! —grito Tristan a Yugi jalándola bruscamente hacia ellos, pero tan rudo fue que Yugi perdió el equilibrio y cayo de lado contra los escalones

—haaaaaaaggg!

—Yugi! —exclamó Yami preocupado, arrodillándose para tomar a la chica en sus brazos, y mirándola con ternura... el momento suavizo su actitud, pero Yugi no estaba dispuesta a corresponder por temor a Seto...

—snif, snif... suéltame! —Empujando a Yami, Yugi trato de levantarse, pero cuando este intento atraerla hacia el de nuevo, Yugi le dio una bofetada, y todo en el tiempo, se detuvo... — snif, snif...

—... —Yami quedo sin palabras, al igual que Yugi, pero los demás chicos no tardaron demasiado en reaccionar...

—malagradecida, te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? —grito Joey a Yugi, quien se sostenía del pasamano con dolor, mientras Yami apenas se iba levantando con una mirada de asombro, y pequeña marca roja en una de sus mejillas...

—acabas de pegarle a la persona que te a querido y cuidado más que ninguna otra en toda tu vida! Como te sientes por eso? —Duck se sintió igualmente indignado, y Yugi sabía que tenían razón, pero prefería que las cosas fueran así a dejar que Seto les arruinara sus vidas...

—no tienes remedio, Seto ya debe haber borrado la poca cordura que te quedaba, y se nota que también el corazón —aquel fue un golpe duro de recibir para Yugi, y sabiendo que los gritos seguirían, se dio la vuelta lentamente, con duda, y comenzó a correr hacia su cuarto...

—Yugi —exclamó Yami al fin, y al voltear, deteniéndose por completo como si la hubieran congelado, Yugi vio la expresión de Yami, la cual mostraba una severidad que le dolía... — no se si entiendas que este no es solo un regaño más, por que no importa que haya prometido ese chico o lo que le hayas prometido tu —la mirada de Yami era mortalmente seria y fría... — ...no vas a volver con el, te lo aseguro... y si llegas a intentarlo, te prometo que no importa hasta donde vayas a reunírtele, yo iré tras de ti y te arrancare del lado de esa víbora para traerte de nuevo a casa...

—...

—hazte las cosas mas fácil ir y resígnate... seguro en unos días verías lo equivocada que estas...

—... —...después de un momento, Yugi al fin logro apartar su mirada de la de Yami, que era como un bloque de hielo... como un imán... y corrió a ocultarse de todos...

—Mañana habrá que cerrar todas las salidas con llave... —dijo Yami aun serio, mirando al piso— pero ella tiene las suyas y no nos dirá donde están... necesito la ayuda de al menos uno de ustedes para que me ayude a cuidar la puerta, ya que lo más posible es que trate de escapar...

—sabes que no solo uno de nosotros vendrá a ayudarte con eso... le diré a mi hermana que cierre puertas y ventana hasta que regrese con ella... pero... —Joey tenia algo más que decir— ahora debo irme, los veo luego...

—a donde vas? —preguntó Tristan

—...tengo algunos asuntos que resolver... nos vemos... —cerrando la puerta tras el, Joey dejo a sus tres amigos, y a Yugi...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Daba ya la noche en todo Domino; las calles estaban solas y oscuras, a pesar del buen alumbrado publico que había en la zona de los ricos, pero entre ella se vieron avanzar algunas siluetas como en un flash en una muestra de habilidad impresionante... se estaban acercando a una mansión con una "K" dorada en el portón del frente...

—Prepárense, esa es la casa... —dijo en voz baja uno de ellos...

—Será más fácil entrar por atrás, pero primero deberemos deshacernos del guardia... —dijo otro con un tono que indicaba una gran familiaridad con el resto...

—Hum—exclamo uno asintiendo— tengo experiencia en esto, yo y Hanasaki nos ocuparemos del guardia, solo habrá que noquearlo un poco o se vería sospechoso que nadie estuviera cuidando el frente, después a una señal vendrá el resto y entraremos por la parte trasera. Habrá que ser rápidos e ir desasiéndonos de los guardias... debe haber unos cuatro alrededor de la mansión, no serán difíciles de pasar... Joey, tu quédate atrás hasta que acabemos con los cuidadores, no hace falta que arriesgues tu reputación...

—siempre cuidándome como un perro guardián, te recuerdo que se tanto de esto como ustedes.

—ha, no te engañes, solo te estoy devolviendo algunos favores... y de cualquier forma los más manchados somos nosotros... quédate atrás y espera la señal... —Joey respondió con su mirada, y rápidamente los pandilleros comenzaron a movilizarse... noquearon al primer guardia, y lo dejaron reclinado contra su asiento... así parecería que dormía... — primer punto listo —haciendo una señal con su mano, los demás corrieron hacia el jefe y todos se movilizaron a lo largo del enrejado, inclinándose al pasar arbustos bajos, o corriendo por pedazos diferentes para ocultarse entre las sobras si no había follaje que los cubriera; tres guardias más fueron noqueados rápidamente apenas después de que los chicos saltaran la reja— listo, solo falta uno. Joey! Ve con los demás y trepa por ese enrejado de madera —La parte trasera de la casa estaba cubierta con un enorme enrejado de tablas en el cual se enredaban pequeñas flores silvestres de color rosado, además de hermosas rosas de castilla... pero una vez que los hicos comenzaran a trepar, ninguno de ellos les tuvo respeto, y fueron pisándolas a su paso... unas cuantas espinas no iban a detenerlos... mientras tanto el jefe se dirigió con rapidez a buscar al ultimo custodia para dejarlo inconsciente...

—cual es la habitación? —pregunto uno de los chicos a Joey mientras subían

—es esa de al lado —dijo apuntando con su índice derecho— esa de la ventana más pequeña con las cortinas cerradas

—...como lo sabes —preguntó Hanasaki

—...una amiga me dijo una vez que a ese chico no le gusta la luz, y que es muy reservado... esa ventana combina con su descripción... —esa amiga era Yugi, hacia algún tiempo...

Dentro de la habitación de Seto, el chico dormía sin preocupaciones en la oscuridad casi completa... la luz apenas se filtraba por las cortinas de seda blanca, y apenas si se movió cuando los chicos abrieron la ventana y entraron a buscarlo... ellos se fueron acercando lentamente, pero solo por que miraban aquel trabajo con desprecio, como la cosa más sencilla del mundo, sin embargo Kaiba era de sueño ligero, y al fin las pisadas del grupo le despertaron instantáneamente.

—mmm? Que, que pasa aquí? Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi mansión? Llamare a seguridad —Seto estaba por presionar el botón para la alarma de emergencias cuando los chicos lo sacaron a un jalón de la cama, rompiendo parte de la sabana para amarrarlo y amordazarlo, sacándolo de ahí con ellos.

—ahí esta el jefe, ya podemos lanzarle al principito, jejeje... —Seto aguzó su mirada al entender que lo iban a dejar caer para que lo atrapara la cabeza del grupo... estaba comenzando a odiarlos profundamente, pero aun no veía sus rostros por la escasa luz, y menos los vio cuando le colocaron una venda negra... — ahí va!

—lo tengo! —después de eso, rápidamente los chicos bajaron por el enrejado, y a cierta distancia saltaron, cayendo hincados sobre el césped... luego solo tuvieron que trepar la reja y ayudarse a sacar a Seto, llevándolo a un callejón no muy lejos de ahí, donde comenzaron a golpearlo...

—mmmmmmmmm! —seto gemía en dolor al ir sintiendo los golpes; su espalda golpeo varias veces contra las paredes de ladrillos, sin saber que sucedía del todo... cegado, imposibilitado, y a merced de personas más numerosas que el, por lo que incluso era superado en fuerza...

—maldito desgraciado... —exclamo Joey con gran odio— esto y más te mereces por ser tan repugnante, huuuum!

—Gaaaaaammmm! —un tremendo golpe llego al estomago de Seto, y al fin la sabana cedió y quedo tendido contra el fondo del callejón, débil y magullado...

—que cerdo, me da asco... solo un maldito cobarde se atreve a hacerle cosas así a una niña... —esos chicos eran más de lo que aparentaban... en ellos había principios muy fuertes, y reglas de respeto... eran chicos de la calle cubriendo sus necesidades de formas ilegales, pero para ayudar a sus familias... ante ellos, Seto era menos que una cucaracha...

—huummm... —serio, Joey camino hacia Seto, quien aun tenia colocada la venda, e hincándose, se le acerco y le susurro con gran desprecio... — escúchame bien, niño rico... —Seto oía todo con atención, sin reconocer aun a su victimario estrella... —Yugi no lo dice pero se que te has estado acostando con ella... —Seto levanto su rostro al oír eso... ahí había algo raro... — no se como hiciste para ponerla en nuestra contra, pero estoy seguro de que aquella noche de la fiesta la emborrachaste para llevártela a la cama, y quizás ella no lo quiera ver, pero todos nosotros si podemos y no tendremos ningún problema en hacerte algunas otras visitas cuando menos lo esperes si sigues aprovechándote de ella... —en ese momento Seto supo que la voz de aquel chico, pertenecía a Joey— aléjate de ella, Seto, o te juro que haré que lo pagues muy caro...

—grrrrrr... Maldito perro callejero... —exclamo Seto, y los demás se acercaron para golpearlo, pero Joey los detuvo, interponiendo su brazo

—...ya estas advertido... si te le vuelves a acercar, te lo cobrare muy caro... en esto no ha ido ni el precio de que le robaras su inocencia, así que puedes ir deduciendo en cuanto te saldrá el paquete... vámonos, chicos...

Tirado en el suelo, herido hasta el orgullo, Seto se lleno de ira y odio al entender lo que le había sucedido, pero para la mala suerte de de Joey y sus amigos, y especialmente de Yugi, lo que el muchacho no sabia era que la situación era más grave de lo que se imaginaba, ya que Yugi iría a él y no al revés, y cuando lo hiciera, recibiría un terrible castigo...

Mientras tanto en la tienda de juegos, dentro de la habitación de Yugi, ella temía por lo que fuera a suceder en adelante, pues ya no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo más podría controlar la situación ni por cuanto más podría proteger a los chicos, a su abuelito, y a Yami...

**Continuará...**


	18. Hasta el fin del Mundo

_**Nota:**__ esta historia prevé contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic será enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes serán de consideración, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya están advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Atentamente:**_

_La Autora_

**Capitulo XVIII**

Hasta el fin del Mundo

Dio la mañana en casa de Yugi, y al levantarse lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño... estaba muy cansada de tanto llorar y no había dormido bien; su rostro se veía cansado, pero lo que termino por estresarla definitivamente fue el bajar sus pantaletas y ver que siguió sangrando a pesar de haberse curado un poco las heridas las ultimas noches...

—Dios... que voy a hacer... —dijo tocando su vagina— no para de sangrar... —ella sabia que esa no era un menarquia, por lo que tenia razones para preocuparse... aquello le indicaba que la herida que tenia era un poco más seria que una simple rasgadura...; entrando a bañarse, lavo lo mejor que pudo su cuerpo, vagina y ano, y después de salir y secarse coloco la toalla más oscura que encontró sobre su cama, tomo un espejo y el botiquín de primeros auxilio y comenzó a tratar sus heridas con algo más de cuidado y detalle...

Abajo, cuando Yugi ya avanzaba hacia la salida, los chicos la vieron desde la sala y se apresuraron hacia ella, antes de que lograra bajar toda la escalera.

—a donde crees que vas? —pregunto Duck mirando a Yugi severamente

—piensas escaparte otra vez para ir con Seto? —Preguntó Joey de igual forma— tú definitivamente no entiendes. Después de todo lo que te dijimos ayer aun sigues empeñada en ir a la casa de ese maldito? No podrías estar siendo más estúpida!

—snif, Joey, por favor no me digas eso... —a Yugi le dolía enormemente que alguien tan querido para ella como Joey la insultara...

—no crees que nosotros te hemos estado suplicando de la misma forma todo este tiempo? No merecíamos nosotros algo de comprensión tuya? Lo intentamos todo Yugi! Ahora tendrás que aprender de la manera difícil! Encerrada y a la fuerza.

—no puede ser que necesites tanto a ese desgraciado —dijo Duck, y Yugi ya se daba cuenta de que de nuevo las cosas se estaban saliendo de control— que? Te gustan mucho sus drogas o acaso es algo más?

—snif, Duck, no, por favor...

—No llores, ENTIENDE —dijo Tristan

—nunca creí que llegaríamos a algo así Yugi —comento Joey— de verdad que me desilusionaste, estoy decepcionado, nunca creí que fueras una cualquiera común...

—hahahahahahaha... —Yugi comenzó a llorar al escuchar aquello... ella sabia que había decepcionado a todos, pero oírlo de sus labios, de los labios de uno solo de ellos...

—te gusta mucho lo que te hace? Quieres salir de aquí para que ese desgraciado se meta contigo? —Joey atacaba con todo lo que tenia, y aunque los chicos comenzaban a ver que se estaba pasando un poco de la raya, solo miraron al rubio, observando todas las señales para callarlo en el momento que fuera necesario

—Joey, por favor, es que tú no entiendes... —decía Yugi suplicando, y moviendo ligeramente a los lados su rostro

—por Dios, vas a seguir llorando? —Preguntó Joey con indignación— no seas tan desvergonzada y cede de una buena vez, TU NO VAS A SALIR DE AQUÍ. Si tanto te gusta que te metan la verga en el culo consíguete un maldito vibrador!

—HAHAHAHAHAHA... —Yugi cayó sentada contra la escalera, dolida por las palabras de su amigo...

—Joey, ya es suficiente, CALLATE! —gritó Tristan al chico

—vamos Yugi! Es eso lo que quieres? Quieres ir con ese maldito para que te de sexo? Entonces toma un pepino de la cocina y metértelo entre las piernas! Te lo metería yo mismo si con eso te entrara en la cabeza la verdad!

—YA BASTA, JOEY! —Enfurecido, Tristan jalo a su amigo de su chaquetilla azul hasta el, haciéndolo ver que había sido suficiente, pero ahora Yami era el que tenia palabras que decir.

—Por Dios Yugi, que es? sexo, drogas, abusos? Que es lo que te lleva con ese desgraciado?

—Yami, tu no, por favor... hahahaha...

—que es Yugi? Es sexo? Por eso estas llorando? Te duele lo que te dijo Joey? Te duele oír la verdad? —Yugi negaba en ademán, llorando cada vez con más fuerza... lo ultimo que deseaba era oír algo hiriente de su querido Yami— por Dios, si no es por razón al menos deberías pensar en las enfermedades que podrías contraer! Al menos espero que hayas usado un maldito condón! —sin poder sentirse más herida, Yugi se levanto y fue corriendo hacia el segundo piso... estaba destrozada... el corazón le dolía con una horrible fuerza, haciéndole una presión que la asfixiaba...

—...no estaremos siendo muy duros con ella...? —preguntó Tristan al sentir culpa por ver a Yugi irse así...

—no hay otra opción, si ella no quiere entender por las buenas, deberá hacerlo así... —contesto Yami

—Tienes razón... —respondió Joey

—vamos, el desayuno se quemara... —dijo Duck cambiando un poco el tema... — no vamos a dejar de comer por esto, verdad...? —comprendiendo lo que quería decir el chico, todos lo siguieron a la cocina... las cosas tenían que avanzar solas por algún tiempo, y mientras tanto solo podían esperare, y resignarse a ello...

—quieres mantequilla, Joey? —preguntó Duck ya desde la mesa de la cocina, y las voces se oían hasta arriba en el segundo piso, donde Yugi permanecía escondida, recargada contra la baranda de madera llorando con mucha tristeza...

—no, gracias, yo quiero el espagueti del refrigerador, ha, y oye, Yami, podrías hacerme un favor?

—si, claro, que es?

—podrías prestarme tu computadora? Es que tengo algunas cosas pendientes y, bueno, jejeje... —sacando al descubierto las bolsas de sus pantalones, Yami entendió lo que quería decir el chico— como veras, no traigo mucho capital...

—hum, esta bien, puedes usarla

—gracias! avísenme cuando este la comida! —la situación no era tan alegre, pero eran esas pequeñas cosas las que les aligeraban el peso de aquella situación...

—a ver, acceder a la red, nombre de usuario y contraseña... aja... chicosexy16... si! eso es... espero que el little este bien... —todo seguía avanzando normalmente en la casa, mientras los chicos preparaban el desayuno por una parte, de la otra estaba Joey chateando con su amigo anónimo, y arriba aun estaba Yugi, que al fin había conseguido dejar de llorar, y sus lagrimas se habían secado sobre su rostro... tenia que salir, tenia que hacerlo... si no lo conseguía, no quería ni pensar en lo que Seto podría hacerle a su familia y amigos... les arruinaría la vida y todo por su culpa... por haberse dejado engañar y haber sido tan tonta... no... no lo iba a permitir...

—pásame los rábanos, por favor? —pidió Yami a Tristan, y Yugi comenzó a levantarse de donde estaba

—rábanos? Quien pone rábanos en un omelet? Deberías usar hongos! —entonces fue bajando lentamente las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ruido...

—solo pásamelos, si?

—esas comidas egipcias si que son raras! Es decir, huevo con rábanos? Si estuvieran cocidos no diría nada pero en omelet! — justo en ese momento todos oyeron como Yugi abría el cerrojo de la salida con prisa, y sin perder tiempo dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo, tirando platos y alimentos al piso y corriendo hacia la salida, pero Yugi consiguió abrir la puerta y salir corriendo.

—HO POR DIOS! —gritó la voz de Joey desde la sala, sin notar el barullo por la impresión de lo que acababa de descubrir— he? Que pasa? Ho no, Yugi! —exclamó al ver la puerta abierta, y salio corriendo igualmente, tras sus amigos.

—YUGI, ESPERA! —gritaba Yami comenzando a alcanzar a la chica, pero entonces paso un taxi al que Yugi le hizo la señal de parada y se subió a el, sacándoles la mayor delantera a todos— demonios, se fue!

—rápido, Yami! Vamos por ella en el auto! No podemos dejar que regrese con Seto! — estando de acuerdo con el rubio, todos reemprendieron la persecución pero ahora en el auto de la casa, y marcaron el rumbo directo a la mansión de Seto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mansión de Seto, minutos después, Yugi acababa de llegar y bajo apresurada del auto, pidiendo a gritos al guardia que le abriera, sin perder un segundo para ir dentro de la mansión mientras sus amigos apenas estacionaban el auto y corrían hacia la baranda, pero desgraciadamente el portón se cerro de nuevo.

—que hace? Déjenos pasar! —pidió Joey a gritos, golpeando con sus puños contra la reja

—no tienen ninguna razón para estar aquí y ya habían causado un desastre terrible la noche de la elegante fiesta del señor, váyase de aquí!

—maldito bastardo! No me iré de aquí sin mis sobrina! —grito Yami golpeando la reja igual que Joey. No podía ser que de nuevo ese Seto se hubiera salido con la suya a través de su influencia sobre Yugi...

—no entraran aquí y eso es todo! Si quieren ver a la chica, esperaran a que termine su visita al amo Kaiba!

—grrr... grrrrrrr... —Yami hervía en ira e impotencia... ese Seto las iba a pagar muy caras un día...

En el interior de la mansión, por otro lado, una de las sirvientas vio que su señor aun no abría el correo, pues estaba en la mesita al lado de su habitación y después de las últimas llamadas recibidas, comenzaba a preocuparse por el joven Mokuba...

—señor? ...señor? —llamo la sirvienta tocando a la puerta de la habitación de Seto, escuchando claramente los gemidos de una pareja y las risas de algunos más, lo que la hizo apenarse y asustarse mucho, pero temía más por Mokuba, ya que a diferencia de Seto, todos le habían tomado cariño a su hermanito

—que quieres? Deberías estar haciendo los deberes que te encomendé!

—lo siento señor, pero es que he notado que aun no abre su correspondencia y acaban de llamar de nuevo de la escuela donde estudia su hermano

—que hay con eso? No lo puedes resolver tú? Grrr... —Seto seguía empujando dentro de Yugi, mientras evitaba que gritara al meterle un papel a la boca y amordazarla...

—señor, lo siento, pero debe resolverlo usted. Los maestros del jovencito dicen que el amo Mokuba no ha asistido a clases en mucho tiempo. Señor, estoy preocupada, creo que debería hablar con su hermano.

—tu no tienes que creer nada, Mokuba es tu responsabilidad! Tu eres la que debe encargarse de que estudie y se comporte apropiadamente, y si no lo haces estas despedida! Ahora vete a trabajar y resuelve el problema tu sola!

—... —decepcionada, la sirvienta se alejo y miro hacia el pasillo, emprendiendo el paso a la habitación de Mokuba... probaría su suerte y quizás podría lograr algo, pero mientras tanto...

—maldita perra desgraciada... —dijo Seto con desprecio— no vales nada... crees que me hizo mucha gracia la visita de tu amigo? —Seto estaba todo cubierto de moretones, e incluso tenia algunas vendas en su cuerpo desnudo... Yugi estaba más asustada que nunca, tanto así que no se atrevía a mirar mal a Seto, por temor a que la castigara aun más— grrrrrr, toma!

—MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmm! —Yugi sentía esos horribles empujones, y el dolor de aquel pene golpeando hasta el fondo de ella era espantoso, pero aun faltaba mucho más...

—grrr... después de hoy no volverás a desobedecerme... TE LO PROMETO... ustedes! Tómenla todos juntos y hagan que recuerde esto por siempre! —obedeciendo con sonrisas pervertidas y lujuriosas, llenas me malicia, Kemo, Roland y los demás guardias menores fueron junto con Yugi, y comenzaron a meterse con ella todos a la vez.

—MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMM! SNIF, SNIF! —Yugi deseaba al menos poder gritar mientras le hacían todo eso... guardarse los gritos la lastimaba aun mas y el papel en su boca la asfixiaba. Roland esta recostado bajo ella y le metía el pene en su ano, Kemo se le tremo enzima y la penetro pro la vagina, todos los demás la pellizcaban, mordisqueaban y lamían... fueron avanzando, comenzaban a meterle dos penes a la vez en el ano o la vagina, el dolor era horrible, y lo que más asustaba a Yugi era que podía sentir su sangre caliente correr por sus glúteos... tenia miedo de no salir viva de ahí...

—jajaja... como se siente, Yugi...?

—snif... snif... —poco a poco Yugi iba sintiendo menos fuerzas para quejarse...

—...Seto Kaiba siempre cumple sus promesas...

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Mokuba, la sirvienta tocaba a la puerta y le pedía que le abriera para que pudieran platicar, pero Mokuba estaba encerrado, llorando, y no quería dejar entrar a nadie.

—por favor, amo Mokuba, déjeme pasar! Al menos habrá la puerta para que le pueda traer algo de comer! No ha probado nada en desde ayer!

—no quiero! Déjame en paz! No quiero ver a nadie! Snif, solo quiero a mi hermano... hahaha...

—joven, por favor, esto no le hace ningún bien y su hermano ahora... ahora esta ocupado... por favor, al menos salga y coma y no lo volveré a molestar en todo el día.

—mi hermano siempre esta ocupado! Todos están ocupados! Si me muero les haría un favor! creí que me quería! El dijo que iba a pasar más tiempo conmigo y mintió! MINTIÓ! HAHAHAHA... —la sirvienta siguió intentando unos minutos más, pero Mokuba no cedía, estaba ensimismado en ver la pantalla de su laptop pues hacia rato que su amigo virtual dejo de responder... desde que le había dicho la verdad de lo que le estaba pasando en su propia casa... sobre los "chicos" que lo maltrataban y amenazaban con perjudicar a su hermano... seria que también el lo había abandonado? Pero si era así por que aun permanecía en línea? Por que no lo había bloqueado? — snif, snif... no quiero salir, Mery Ann... no hasta que Seto venga por mi... snif... solo lo quiero a él...

—Joven Mokuba... — sin saber que más decir, la muchacha se retiro con tristeza, preocupada por Mokuba ya que sabía que de Seto Kaiba no conseguiría nada...

Al fin callo la tarde, y fuera de la mansión, los chicos se cansaron de esperar y con todo y los gritos del guardia treparon la reja y se colaron a la mansión.

—Oigan ustedes! Ya les dije que no pueden pasar!

—pues ya pasamos, aliviaba! —grito Joey, y noqueó al guardia, y después de ello corrió a alcanzar a sus amigos para traer a Yugi.

—como esta el helado, preciosa...? —preguntaba Seto a Yugi, dándole el helado en la boca a la asustada muchacha... — ho, que pasa...? tienes miedo de quien más te quiere...?

—...n...no me lastimes, Seto... por favor...

—y no lo haré mientras seas linda y hagas todo lo que yo te diga... eres solo tu la que se gana esos castigos tan desagradables... solo debes ser dócil para que terminen, y comience a ser muy suave contigo... —mientras Seto cortejaba a Yugi sentados ambos a la enorme mesa del comedor, desde ahí se escucho como forzaban la puerta del frente y varias personas entraban a la casa— que rayos esta pasando? —pregunto Seto levantándose de la mesa, y entonces Yugi vio a sus amigos llegar, agradecida hasta lo más profundo, pues no importaba que pasara, cualquier cosa seria mejor que permanecer ahí con Seto un minuto más, al menos por ese día

—ahí esta! —Gritó Joey, y todos corrieron hacia Yugi— ven, Yugi! Nos iremos de aquí ahora mismo! — como lo ultimo que pudo haber esperado Joey, al agarrarla de su brazo una vez mas ella se abrazo de él, y recostó su cabeza contra el hueco entre su hombro izquierdo y su cuello, por lo que el chico no tuvo mías remedio que cargarla.

—que le pasa? Que tiene? —pregunto Duck alarmado, y Yami se acerco a examinar a Yugi

—esta... esta dormida? —pregunto Yami con asombro

—grrrrrrr, maldito Seto, dinos que le hiciste a Yugi! Por que esta así? —Duck comenzaba a perder los estribos, y Seto no era la excepción.

—imbeciles, piensan seguirla a todas partes como su nana? Váyanse de aquí de una vez y llénensela! Solo ella es recibida en mi mansión!

—maldito! Ahora vas a ver!

—basta, Tristan! Vamos! Solo quiero sacar a Yugi de aquí —siguiendo el ejemplo de Yami, Tristan se contuvo y camino junto con los chicos y Yugi hacia la salida...

.-.-.-.-.

Llego al fin la noche alta, Yugi ya estaba recostada en su cama, y cobijada por las mantas que le habían colocado sus amigos... ahora más que enojados estaban muy preocupados...

—chicos, esto no me gusta nada... —comento Joey mientras veían a Yugi descansar, alumbrados solo por la lucecita de la lamparita de noche al lado de la cama...

—lo se —dijo Duck— que es lo que de verdad estará pasando entre ella y Seto...? no me gusta nada como esta actuando... de repente parece débil y sumisa... ya no es como antes, cuando nos trataba mal...

—Yugi... —exclamo Yami muy apagadamente, y luego habló Tristan...

—chicos, ese Seto Kaiba se trae algo grande entre manos, estas situaciones se están saliendo de control, es exageradamente perturbante... nada de esta situación parece encajar del todo...

—oigan, yo creo que esto es obvio, Seto se esta aprovechando de Yugi —comento Joey

—pero en que forma? —Preguntó Duck— ella es la que va a buscarlo, crees que la este obligando?

—no lo creo, estoy seguro de ello... aquí hay gato encerrado... no se ustedes pero yo creo que Seto la ha estado violando...

—Joey, por todos los dioses, no digas eso —pidió Yami con suplica, sin querer creer en esas palabras

—Yami, se que es difícil, pero no hay otra explicación... —dijo Joey lo más comprensivamente que pudo, con todo y su enojo— si lo piensas, es la única forma en que esto encaja...

—pero entonces... Seto Kaiba debe estar...

—amenazándola... —Yami quedo callado, al igual que los demás al oír a Joey... — nos vamos para que pienses en ello, Yami, pero si Yugi despierta, ser mejor que hables con ella tranquilamente... creo que lo que necesita ahora es sentirse segura para que se decida a hablar... de otra manera mañana volverá a escapar para ir con Seto y no podremos detenerla... se las ingeniara por temor a ese maldito...

—...vendrán de nuevo por la mañana...?

—mjmm... —Joey afirmo, y entonces todos salieron, dejando solos a Yami y Yugi...

—mmmm... —en ese momento Yugi comenzó a despertar... — Yami...?

—Yugi... te sientes bien...? —pregunto acercándose a Yugi, abrazándola por su espalda...

—Aja... —cansada, Yugi se dejo recostar contra Yami, y apenas le importo pensar en por que estaba ahí y así... solo quería sentir a su querido Yami...

—...Yugi, hay algo que quieras platicar...?

—mmmm...?

—...si hay algo que quieras platicar, podemos hacerlo, Yugi, y te prometo que no me molestare...

—...hueles muy rico...

—haaaa... —Yami suspiró al comprender el estado en el que se encontraba Yugi... al parecer solo le importaba olvidar... debía estar muy cansada de lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando, aun si no era lo que dijo Joey, para comportarse así... —tu también hueles muy rico... es un nuevo perfume...? mmmm?

—...soy yo...

—...si... tienes razón... eres tu... —Yami no sabia que Yugi había tomado un baño a cubetazas de agua en casa de Seto, pero era verdad, después de ello el único perfume que quedo en Yugi, era el suyo propio... — sabes, Yugi, no se que hacer para que sonrías y nos quieras a todos como antes... no me gusta que vayas con ese muchacho por que solo regresas triste... y todos peleamos...

—... —Yugi parecía seguir durmiendo, peor Yami sabia que la escuchaba, y al revés...

—...se que esto no te gustara, pero voy a decirle al abuelo lo que esta pasando para que nos ayude... —aunque Yugi no respondió, ni esperaba que lo hiciera, Yami le dio un beso en su frente... — vas a ser muy feliz, te lo prometo...

—...

—te lo juro... —recostando a Yugi y arropándola bien, Yami se levando y se fue, dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta para que entrara algo de luz a la habitación después de que apago la lamparita... — buenas noches, Yugi...

—...— recostada en su cama, con sus ojos cerrados, Yugi quedo pensando en muchas cosas... en Yami, en su abuelo, sus amigos, en Seto... todo lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos... hasta que se quedo dormida...

**Continuará...**


	19. Una Calle de dos Sentidos

_**Nota:**__ esta historia prevé contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic será enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes serán de consideración, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya están advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Atentamente:**_

_La Autora_

**Capitulo XIX**

Una Calle de dos Sentidos

Era una nueva mañana en casa de los Moto, y tanto Yami como Yugi ya estaban pie haciendo lo que usualmente hacían a esas horas: Yami preparaba el desayuno mientras Yugi se alistaba para un nuevo día; sin embargo, como lo veía cada uno, aquel día era diferente de los demás después de su ultima platica... las advertencias y promesas aun permanecían, Yami no hedería en su decisión de cuidar a Yugi ni en la de contar todo al abuelo, y Yugi tampoco dejaría de intentar ver a Seto, con todo y el cariño que se demostraron tenerse aun.

Pronto Yami termino sus deberes en la cocina y comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa sacudiendo, barriendo, limpiando y guardando la ropa limpia en los armarios correctos, pero mientras abajo las cosas aun eran tranquilidad sin algún intento de escape, arriba Yugi estaba más asustada y nerviosa que nunca, pues al levantarse por la mañana descubrió había seguido sangrando durante la noche, y ahora aunque lo intentara no podía curar solas sus heridas... necesitaba ayuda, pero debía ir con Seto... o quien sabe que podría pasar... sin poder hacer algo más, Yugi busco un trapo que no sirviera y se lo coloco entre la ropa interior, y las sabanas las quito y las oculto bajo la cama, saliendo de la habitación en una blusa de tirantes y una pequeña falda... tal y como le gustaba a Seto...

—Yugi...?

—... —Yugi no respondió, pero si se detuvo al instante en cuanto oyó la voz de Yami, y quedo dándole la espalda...

—Yugi, estas pensando en ir con Seto otra vez verdad?

—...

—Yugi, por favor, no vayas, no tienes por que dejar que Seto te manipule, sea como sea que lo este haciendo...

—snif, snif... —al oír que Yugi comenzaba a sollozar, Yami dejo las sabanas que llevaba en una mesita cercana y se acerco a la chica, pero se detuvo al notar que no se veía nada bien y que su falda tenia una mancha de sangre...

—Yugi...? que pasa, por que estas tan pálida? Que es esa mancha en tu falda...?

—snif, Yami... snif... —Yugi no podía hablar por estar ocupada llorando... intentaba hablar, quería hacerlo, quería decir de una vez lo que estaba sucediendo para dejar de sufrir en aquella pesadilla... pero entonces recordó las amenazas de Seto y tubo una segunda razón para no poder hablar...

—...te bajo tu regla...? —Yugi no pudo contestar... — te duele el estomago? —preguntó Yami tocándole sutilmente el vientre, pero Yugi negó con su cabeza... y entonces Yami noto que algunas gotas de sangre comenzaban a escurrir por las piernas de Yugi... — estas sangrando mucho... no tenias toallas en tu habitación? —de nuevo Yugi respondió con un ademán, pero luego hizo un gesto de dolor y se torció inclinándose contra Yami, tocándose lo más cerca posible a su vagina, de forma que no levantara sospechas... pero la vagina no era lo único que le dolía... — te duele mucho? —sin importarle ya nada más, Yugi dijo si sacándose el habla de donde pudo... ya no le importaba si Yami se daba cuenta de todo, solo quería ayuda— ...estas sangrando mucho... no debería ser tanto... ven, vamos a tu habitación para checarte... — ya en la habitación de Yugi, y después del gran esfuerzo que le significo subir las escaleras, Yami comenzó a ver todo el asunto como algo muy curioso... — donde están las sabanas de tu cama?

—snif, snif... a... abajo d-de... de la cama... snif, snif!

—...abajo de la cama...? por que...? —Yugi no pudo responder, y simplemente negó para hacerle entender eso a Yami... — ...quédate aquí, iré por unas sabanas y una toalla para que te recuestes... —pronto, tan pronto como pudo por la preocupación, Yami ya había tendido la cama con sabana y sobrecama, sacado las sucias y encima de las nuevas coloco una gran toalla blanca doblada tres veces para que no se manchara la cama con la sangre de Yugi... — ven, bájate la ropa y recuéstate...

—snif, snif... Yami...

—shhhh, calma... no te voy a lastimar, solo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien... ahora quiero que habrás bien las piernas... —Yugi hizo lo que Yami le pidió, y este no se sorprendió en mucho al ver los genitales con sangre, excepto por que la sangre era más abundante de lo que esperaba... pero cuando acerco sus manos con papel higiénico y fue viendo el estado en que se encontraba la lastimada vagina, supo de inmediato lo que estaba viendo, y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y una horrible sensación en el corazón... Joey tenia razón... — Yugi... por que no me lo dijiste antes...? —pregunto Yami con mucha pena y sorpresa...

—snif, snif... tenia mucho miedo de que Seto los lastimara a ti y al abuelo... snif... hahahaha... y a mis amigooooos, hhahahaha... snif...

—ho, Yugi... —Yami se levanto y se acerco a Yugi, abrazándola tan fuerte como pudo... — "mi pobre Yugi... —pensó Yami— por eso se comportaba así... nos estaba protegiendo... maldito desgraciado, que es lo que ha provocado...?" ya, ya no llores, Yugi, todo va a estar bien... ahora que se la verdad ya no tendrás que preocuparte de que Seto te lastime... voy a curarte lo mejor que pueda y luego llamare al doctor para que te revise...

—snif, snif... Yami... —llamó Yugi mientras Yami tomaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba en la mesita de noche— snif, hahaha...

—que pasa...? —pregunto Yami mientras comenzaba a curar las heridas de Yugi

—S-Seto no fue el... snif... el único que me lastimo... hahahaha...

—que...? —Yami se detuvo, y se quedo helado mirando a Yugi...

—snif, Seto pedía a sus guardias que me violaran... snif, snif... y ellos me hicieron cosas horribles! Hahahaha...

—...ho por Dios...

—todos ellos se metían conmigo juntos, y me lastimaban! Hahahaha... —en ese momento Yami sospecho que la mayor parte de esa sangre no venia de la vagina de Yugi, y preocupado, y asustado también, la tomo de sus caderas, la recostó apoyada en su espalda, y la levanto para verle en medio de los glúteos... — snif, snif... me duele mucho Yami... no he dejado de sangrar desde hace tres días, y cada vez es más... hahahaha...

—Ay, Yugi... si solo me hubieras dicho desde un principio que Seto se aprovechaba así de ti... no tendrías que haber sufrido tanto...

—snif, snif... voy a morir...?

—claro que no, Yugi... —dijo, y luego le beso una de sus rodillas— vas a estar bien... solo déjame curarte y después podrás descansar y comer algo, no te preocupes, ya no vas a volver a sufrir así... —dado lo serio de las heridas, y viendo como estas avanzaban, Yami decidió usar su magia para sanarlas lo más posible... sin embargo ese tipo de poderes eran para cosas más sencillas, por lo que al final tuvo que usar algunos medicamentos, y después de ello llamo a al doctor de la familia, tal y como dijo desde un principio— ya esta, el doctor vendrá muy pronto y te revisara, ya veras que todo va a estar muy bien... —Yami consolaba a Yugi dándole algunos besos en su rostro mientras la abrazaba, y hasta le procuro una manta extra para taparla mientras que llegaban a atenderla...

—snif, snif... tengo miedo de Seto, Yami... dijo que te lastimaría mucho y también al abuelo si alguien se enteraba de nuestro secreto...

—ese muchacho es un manipulador experto, olvida todas las mentiras que te dijo, más tarde nos encargaremos de denunciarlo, por ahora lo más importante eres tu y tu salud...

—...pero que voy a hacer? El dijo que me difamaría...

—nadie le creerá, cualquiera que te conozca puede darse cuenta de que eres un ángel... por eso todos te queremos... pero ese chico solo tiene interés en divertirse con las personas, además no tiene pruebas, que puede hacerte entonces?

—si tiene pruebas... —Yami sintió un nuevo susto acercarse

—...que pruebas...?

—snif... snif... cuando empezó a maltratarme, me mostró una caja que hay en su armario en su habitación... snif... el tiene ahí una muestra de sangre de todas las chicas a las que ha engañado... solo que a ninguna la mantuvo después de haberlas acostado... hahaha... como a mi... snif... el tiene una muestra con mi nombre en esa caja, y hasta ha grabado videos de cuando sus guardias me lastimaban!

—...por todos los Dioses de Egipto... esto es peor de lo que pensé... ese muchacho no tiene escrúpulos, es un demonio...

—Yami, hola? Estas en casa? —llamo una voz desde las escaleras, y poco después Yami y Yugi vieron llegar a Joey, y tras el a Duck y Tristan— Yami, Yugi?

—que paso, Yugi esta enferma? Por que aun esta en cama? —Duck y todos podían notar que ahí pasaba algo, y no les parecía que fuera nada bueno...

—...Yugi... les...? —Yugi asintió, entendiendo que Yami quería decirle a los chicos lo que había descubierto... — ok...

—por que tanto suspenso? Que tiene Yugi? —preguntó Tristan, pero la mirada de Yami y el semblante pálido y cansado de Yugi no le dejaron muchas ganas de indagar si era algo sobre el asunto con Seto...

—...chicos, siéntense... Yugi y yo tenemos mucho que contarles...

Yami y Yugi fueron contando toda la historia a los muchachos, poco a poco iban quedando más y más sorprendidos, lo que se les notaba en las expresiones, pero tan rápido como su ansiedad se convirtió en sorpresa, así de rápido su sorpresa se convirtió en odio, y Joey entendió que aquella noche en que golpeo a Seto fue la que desencadeno las heridas más terribles para su amiga.

—grrrrrr, maldito Kaiba... como... se atrevió a lastimarte así? —Joey estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar del coraje al comprender su error, y a la vez por que le pesaba lo que le había sucedido a Yugi.

—no llores, Joey, no fue tu culpa... —dijo Yugi a Joey, pero no pudo evitar que las primeras lagrimas rodaran bajo sus ojos...

—Yugi, perdóname por todo lo que te dije, no me di cuenta sino hasta ayer que era Seto quien te estaba tratando tan mal, no fue mi intención hacer que Seto te lastimara.

—no, yo se que no, Joey, pero por favor, ya no llores, no me gusta que llores... mmmm...

—Que pasa, Yugi? Te sientes mal? —pregunto Yami al oír el gemido de la chica, e igualmente los demás se preocuparon.

—...solo estoy cansada... no es nada...

—no es nada? —pregunto Joey— Yugi, tienes heridas muy delicadas, eso definitivamente es algo, no debí hacerte hablar tanto...

—Joey, ya cálmate, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, esto no se pudo evitar, pero ahora que ya paso tenemos que solucionarlo juntos —dijo Yami al rubio para consolarlo— tenemos que denunciar a Seto, pero primero hay que quitarle esa muestra y los videos que tiene de Yugi... si los tiene podría intentar chantajear a Yugi...

—pero no seria mejor solo denunciarlo? Si la policía encuentra primero esas cosas podrían servirnos de evidencia —comento Duck

—no lo creo —dijo Joey— se supone que vamos a acusar a Seto de violación y chantaje... pero las primeras veces que Yugi tuvo relaciones con el no la obligo... la confundió y manipulo, pero no la obligo... eso es violación?

—Seto la drogo para poder acostarse con ella... —comento Tristan, y al igual que los demás trataba de medir sus palabras en lo posible para no herir a Yugi— eso fue una violación, Seto definitivamente se aprovecho de su inocencia y de su estado bajo los efectos del alcohol y de lo que le puso en la bebida...

—chicos, por favor... —dijo Yugi, interviniendo— no me importa si denuncian a Seto pero por favor, ayúdenme a quitarle esa... cosa... snif... no quiero que la tenga... no quiero que se use en un juicio...

—por que, te da pena que sepan que ya no eres virgen? —pregunto Joey seriamente— Yugi, si es eso, déjame decirte que no importa, solo lo que llevas dentro es lo que importa, lo que hay en tu corazón... Yugi, eso es importante, haber tenido relaciones o no, eso no tiene nada que ver, te lo juro...

—...yo lo se, y no me importa no serlo, nunca me intereso desde que lo supe... pero pensar en esa muestra en manos de Seto o de alguien más y en que seria usada en un juicio, eso me repugna mucho y me trae malos recuerdos... snif... ya no quiero saber nada de Seto ni de su vida, solo quiero que me deje en paz, por favor, chicos, quítenle esa cosa y destrúyanla, solo eso quiero, por favor...

—y las cintas que te tomo? —pregunto Duck, dando a entender su punto claramente— no son peores esas cintas?

—snif... pueden quitárselas también...? —todos los chicos quisieron soltar unas risitas, pero se contuvieron, y abrazaron a Yugi...

—escúchame, pequeña —comenzó Duck— ese juicio se tiene que llevar a cabo y necesitamos pruebas... cuando el juicio haya terminado, Seto quedara como culpable por que esas dos cosas son suficientes para acusarlo... y quizás un examen medico, pero al final toda la evidencia se esfumara y solo quedaran letras en algún archivo... tienes que ser valiente...

—así es, Yugi —continuo Tristan— se valiente, nadie va a odiarte por lo que te paso, y además, nadie tendrá por que hacerlo por que no se enteraran más que las personas de un juzgado, y todo será muy discreto por que eres menor de edad, nadie sabrá que fuiste tu la que paso por todo esto... pero de Seto si por que es culpable...

—entiendes lo que queremos decir Yugi? —pregunto Joey— sabemos que te traen malos recuerdos esas cosas y que quisieras que todo se olvidara y que no hubiera un juicio, pero así no funcionan las cosas Yugi, esto tiene que arreglarse y Seto tiene que ser castigado...

—Yugi... —al fin llego el turno de Yami para hablar, y Yugi volteo a encontrar sus ojos... — no importa todo lo que te haya pasado, para mi y para todos nosotros sigues siendo la misma Yugi linda y tierna que queremos... piensa que esto solo fue un mal sueño y sigamos con nuestras vidas... esta bien?

—... —los ojos de Yugi mostraban la seriedad de un niño ingenuo, curioso, y todos entendieron que estaba pensando lo que había oído, pero para bien...

—que nos dices, Yugi? —pregunto Joey, y Yugi volteo a mirarlo— serás valiente?

—... —después de unos segundos, Yugi sonrió y dio su respuesta— si, Joey... seré muy valiente... jijijiji... —todos adoraron volver a escuchar esas risas... sentían que tenían de nuevo a su Yugi con ellos...

—hee, que es ese sonido? —pregunto Joey al oír algo desde el primer piso que venia de afuera, y llegaba hasta ellos por la ventana de la habitación.

—creo que es el timbre —dijo Duck

—ha, debe ser el doctor, lo llame para que revise a Yugi, esperen un momento, iré a abrirle.

—HA, Yami! — grito Joey deteniendo a su amigo

—si, que pasa, Joey?

—podrías prestarme tu computadora otra vez?

—claro, úsala

—haaa, muchas gracias, jejeje— mientras que Yami fue y recibió al doctor y que Duck y Tristan se quedaran fuera de la habitación mientras revisaban a Yugi, abajo Joey había accesazo a la red y no le extraño en absoluto encontrar a su amigo en línea, como de costumbre:

_Chicosexy16: hola, estas bien? no te han vuelto a hacer nada?_

_LittleB: ...no... hoy no ha pasado nada... mi hermano esta trabajando y sus amigos no están aquí... pero tengo miedo... no se cuando vayan a regresar, ahora no están solo por que la novia de mi hermano no vino..._

_Chicosexy16: escucha peke, yo puedo ayudarte, pero tienes que decirme quien eres y donde vives para poder mandarte ayuda..._

_LittleB: snif... pero... y mi hermano...?_

_Chicosexy16: si quieres recuperarlo, el tendrá que aceptar que se equivoco... peke, tienes que denunciar a esos amigos de tu hermano, y tu hermano tendrá que aceptar que ha violado a alguien y que te descuido... no podrás evitarlo, si no, el día que algo peor te pase tu hermano terminara el resto de su vida tras las rejas de una prisión... eso quieres?_

_LittleB: ...no..._

_Chicosexy16: entonces dime quien eres para poder ayudarte..._

_LittleB: ...puedo confiar en ti...?_

_Chicosexy16: ...no lo habías entendido ya...?_

_LittleB: ..._

—ha, Yami! Como esta Yugi? Se pondrá bien? —pregunto Duck con tremenda ansiedad al ver salir a Yami de la habitación

—si, se pondrá muy bien, el doctor dice que tuvo mucha suerte y que sus heridas están sanando rápidamente, solo necesita comer un poco —todos sonrieron al escuchar eso, pero la mueca se les esfumo al oír gritar a Joey desde la sala.

—MUCHACHOS! NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ACABO DE DESCUBRIR!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Mery Ann! MERY ANN! DONDE DEMONISO ESTAS? NECESITO UN CAFÉ PARA SEGUIR TRABAJANDO!

—aquí estoy, señor

—por que demonios no contestabas, acaso crees que yo soy la gata de esta casa?

—señor, con todo respeto, me insulta...

—hum, limosnera y con garrote, anda, ve y prepara ese café, y esta vez, no le pongas azúcar ni crema.

—señor, antes de que regrese a su trabajo, tal vez quisiera ir a ver a su hermanito.

—ya te dije que es tu trabajo su comportamiento, para eso te pago, para que le enseñes modales, y también para que prepares un buen café cuando te lo pida, y rápido!

—señor, por favor, el joven ha estado encerrado en su cuarto por días y no ha comido nada, ni siquiera ha ido a la escuela y sus maestros siguen llamando, por favor, vaya y hable con el o quien sabe que podría pasar, el solo lo escuchara a usted, es lo único que quiere.

—...que...? —justo cuando Seto comenzaba a comprender que su hermanito realmente estaba muy mal, desde su lugar en las escaleras del primer piso vio como las puertas principales se abrían de golpe y los amigos de Yugi pasaban a través de ellas junto con dos policías— pero que demonios esta pasando aquí? Como se atreven a entrar a mi casa de esa manera?

—somos la policía, vecinos a verificar una denuncia en su contra—dijo uno de los hombres trajeados de azul, mientras todos subían directo al segundo piso, y de ahí al tercero

—que, como que una denuncia? Por que?

—por violación, chantaje, abuso emocional, uso de drogas ilegales y descuido de un menor de edad —contesto el otro policía

—descuido de un menor? Que quieren decir? —después de entrar a la habitación de Mokuba empujando la puerta, Seto entendió perfectamente a que se referían los policías... — ho por Dios... Mo... Mokuba... que te ha pasado...? —pregunto tratando de acercarse a el, pero los policías lo detuvieron.

—no se acerque al infante, usted queda arrestado, tendrá que venir con nosotros en cuanto saquemos las pruebas por el resto de los cargos en su contra.

—NOOOOOO! —gritó Mokuba, levantándose de donde estaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenia después de tanto tiempo sin comer y poco dormir, y se abalanzo contra Seto, abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo— no lo arresten, por favor, no se lo lleven! Joey, diles que no se lo lleven por favor! hahahaha...

—Mokuba, yo...

—Mokuba... —dijo Seto, interrumpiendo a Joey— que te ha pasado? Por que no habías salido de tu habitación? Mery Ann me dijo que no has comido en mucho tiempo... este lugar es un desastre y tus maestros dicen que no has ido a la escuela... por que? Que te paso...? — a Seto ya no le importaba si los policías oían todo aquello, solo quería saber que le pasaba a su hermanito...

—Setooo... esos guardias me dijeron que te denunciarían por los secretos que guardas... snif... dijeron que ustedes tenían secretos y que si hablaba sobre lo que me hacían también tu lo pagarías... me dijeron que irías a la cárcel si me atrevía a pedir ayuda, snif...snif...

—lo que te hacían...? —pregunto Seto con miedo— Mokuba, que te hicieron esos malditos desgraciados, dime!

—snif, snif... ellos me violaron... —Seto sintió congelarse después de eso... y aunque normalmente le habría molestado que agredieran a su hermano, ahora estaba en shock

—queee...? te... te violaron? Pero... como rayos es posible que te violaran? —al fin el espanto de Seto se convirtió en ira— Mokuba! Como fue que sucedió? Debiste decírmelo desde un principio! Crees que no habría podido con cualquier denuncia?

—es que yo estaba tratando de salvarte! 

—salvarme? Salvarme de que? De la palabra de esos guardias de pacotilla?

—de ti! —Seto se quedo callado— desde que mama y papa murieron tu ya nos has sido el mismo! Antes pasabas tiempo conmigo y sonreirás! Pero luego solo te importo pasar tiempo con esas niñas! Fuiste muy malo con ellas, hermano, y yo quería salvarte de perderte en ese error! Pero cuando los guardias comenzaron a ayudarte a maltratar a Yugi ellos aprovecharon al salir de tu habitación para castigarme cuando se dieron cuenta de que los espiaba para poder intervenir cuando lo necesitaras!

—...Mokuba...

—quería evitar que siguieras perdiéndote en lo que te has convertido! Quería que dejaras de abusar de esas niñas y que volvieras a ser el Seto de antes! Pero siempre que tenía la oportunidad de advertirte nunca me escuchabas! Te hable antes de que lo hicieras con Yugi y me corriste! Ya no sabia que hacer! Trate de decirte lo que pasaba, pero los guardias me golpeaban y violaban cada vez que quería hacerlo! Hahaahahaha...

—...Mo...Mokuba... Mokuba, por Dios, perdóname... —dijo Seto arrodillándose y abrazando a su hermano, acariciando su espesa cabellera negra... —lo siento mucho...

—snif, snif...

—señor, tenemos que recoger esas pruebas... —dijeron los policías con respeto, pues veían que todo aquello era un tremendo problema familiar, y aun con sus puestos y ordenes no deseaban intervenir demasiado al menos en ese instante...

—...están en mi habitación... busquen todo lo que quieran... es la única con la puerta abierta en el segundo piso...

—hermano, que va a pasar contigo...? con nosotros...?

—...no te preocupes... saldremos de esto... pero primero tendré que pagar lo que hice...

—como? En prisión?

—...no... quizás solo deba pagar una multa o hacer algún servicio, no lo se... pero no importa lo que tenga que hace, no te dejare solo de nuevo... te lo prometo...

—cumplirás esa promesa...?

—...si, Mokuba... cumpliré esa promesa... —después de un fuerte abrazo entre hermanos ante las miradas de los chicos, los cuales no le tenían demasiada compasión a Seto, pues estaba pagando lo que le hizo a su querida amiga Yugi con la misma moneda, y en quien más quería, ambos se separaron, y Seto paso a preocuparse por lo principal— ahora bajemos para que Mery Ann te prepare algo de comer, después de que comas llamare a un medico para que te revise...

—esta bien... —al pasar al lado de Joey mientras su hermano y el caminaban fuera de la habitación, Mokuba lo miro profundamente— gracias, Joey...

—por que...? —pregunto el rubio sin saber exactamente de que le estaban dando las gracias.

—por ser mi amigo...

**Continuará...**


	20. Ai Shiteru

_**Nota:**__ esta historia prevé contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, sexo explicito y abuso de drogas. Aunque la mayor parte del fic será enfocado en el romance y el erotismo y solo algunas partes serán de consideración, dejo a su criterio si lo leen o no, pero ya están advertidos. Si lo leen a sabiendas de esto y no les gusta, les ofende o molesta, no tienen por que reclamar nada ya que lo hicieron bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Atentamente:**_

_La Autora_

**Capitulo XX**

Ai Shiteru

Entrando a pasos apresurados al orfanato principal de Domino, Seto detuvo su andar junto con el de la multitud tras el representada por sus guardaespaldas y decenas de reporteros, fotógrafos y camarógrafos de diferentes cadenas televisivas y periódicos al ver salir del fondo a su hermanito cargando su valija con sus pertenencias.

—haa, Mokuba —exclamo Seto lleno de felicidad, y la reacción de Mokuba al ver a su querido hermano no se hizo esperar tampoco.

—haaa! Hermano! Jajaja! —radiando de alegría, Mokuba fue corriendo hacia su hermano con la valija inclinándole hacia un lado a pesar de estar usando sus dos manos, y al llegar a el Seto dio un paso adelante, se arrodillo en una pierna y cogió en un abrazo a su hermanito, quien soltó a un lado su carga para contestar el gesto de la misma forma mientras toda la multitud hervía en un inmenso barullo de voces y flashes, queriendo rodear a la pequeña familia para conseguir las mejores tomas y lugares para entrevistarlos— hermano, viniste por mi! Como lo prometiste!

—acaso pensaste por un momento que no lo haría? —le pregunto Seto sonriendo con aquella mirada sencilla y alegre que hacia tanto no veía.

—claro que no! yo siempre supe que tu tenias todo bajo control! Nos vamos a casa?

—por supuesto... vamos... trae tu maleta— feliz de ver que no todo había cambiado, Mokuba tomo la valija con sus cosas y fue siguiendo a Seto con la sonrisa de quien acompaña a su héroe más admirado, y a su paso los guardaespaldas iban alejando al tumulto de personas, evitándole así a los dos hermanos cualquier enfrentamiento cercano a la prensa o algún golpe por el movimiento.

—por favor, Señor Kaiba! Unas palabras para el Times de Japón!

—señor Kaiba, que puede decirnos de lo sucedido en el juicio?

—como te sientes al regresar con tu hermano? Puedes hablar al respecto de los hechos? —los reporteros no paraban de hacer preguntas y de abordar con todo tipo de estrategias a los dos chicos, probando desde preguntas delicadas hasta llegar a las noticias desde una mente fácil de controlar, como la de un niño, pero ellos no habían contado que ese niño era hermano de Seto Kaiba, por lo que sabia cuidarse bien, y no lo perturbaron en un solo momento.

Momentos después Seto y Mokuba estaban subiendo a su limosina mientras dejaban atrás a la marabunta de personas, y tras que los guardias tomaran sus puestos en el medio del largo vehículo, este arranco y fue dejando atrás a los reporteros y demás gente que aun trataba de captar escenas e escribir sobre el momento.

—hermano, esa gente aun no se va. Crees que nos sigan hasta la casa? —pregunto Mokuba mirando ligeramente a través de los vidrios polarizados.

—Es poco probable, he reforzado la seguridad al rededor de la casa. Nadie podrá entrar después de que nosotros lo hayamos hecho, pero aléjate de la ventana, no quiero que te fotografíen.

—...crees que sepan la verdad...?

—estoy seguro de que la saben, pero en este mundo a la gente poco le importa un caso no esclarecido si puedes invertir en sus negocios, o serles de utilidad. El asunto de la discreción es meramente una forma de ser hipócritas desde ambos lados del asunto, pero es lo que se necesita si queremos vivir en paz...

—...haaa...

—No te preocupes, Mokuba... tu estarás bien, no permitiré que nadie vuelva a maltratarte... ni yo mismo... —sonriente, Mokuba abrazo a su hermano, recargándose contra él...

—me da gusto que seas tu mismo otra vez, te extrañe mucho, hermano

—...tuve que pasar por todo esto para darme cuenta de que lo que hacia estaba mal... siento que también hayas tenido que pagar por mis errores...

—no digas eso, yo también soy culpable de lo que nos paso

—por que lo dices? —Seto calló un momento— tu no violaste a una niña ni dejaste que me abusaran...

—pero todo este tiempo había querido creer que eras perfecto... no quería aceptar que cometes errores como todas las personas, y por eso no me atreví a hacer algo antes, o a decirte que los guardias me violaban cuando todo estaba pasando... supongo que lo que quiero decir es que los dos aprendimos algunas lecciones.

—Si... demasiadas lecciones... —Mokuba quedo mirando a su hermano, expectante, con sus dos grandes ojos violáceos y ligeramente cubiertos por delgados mechones negros, sabiendo que su hermano estaba pensando en muchas cosas, y que posiblemente, algo quería decir— sabes, Mokuba, todo este tiempo he sido egoísta y orgulloso. Cuando tuve que hacerme cargo de la corporación de nuestros padres sentí como de repente tenia sobre mi más presión de la que jamás había manejado, y todos creían que tenia las cosas bajo control por que mis calificaciones seguían siendo sobresalientes y la empresa se mantenía prospera, pero la verdad es que tanto estrés me estaba consumiendo...

—lo se, pero ahora eso ya paso

—Pero quiero que lo sepas todo —dijo Seto, interrumpiendo a su hermano con voz suave— ...a medida que la presión se iba apoderando de mi, no me permitía pedir ayuda a los demás... quería probarle a todos que era fuerte, que podía con todo, que era el indicado para el trabajo, y además, quería probarte a ti que era el héroe que veías en mi, y no me permitía aceptar que estaba equivocado... no estoy seguro de cómo fue que mis aventuras con tantas muchachas llegaron a tal extremo, pero supongo que solo se fue haciendo un problema más y más grande sin darme cuenta... hasta que llego Yugi... —aquí, Seto hizo una breve pausa— cuando conocí a Yugi, ella lo cambio todo...

—La querías de verdad, hermano?

—No... nunca la ame, como nunca ame a ninguna de las otras muchachas... pero su forma de ver la vida y su personalidad fue lo que me perturbo... me inquietaba su persona, yo sabia que me estaba cambiando, y no sabia por que ni quería aceptar que una niña me manipulara, pero aunque intentó ayudarme algunas veces yo solo me aproveche de ella... —Mokuba escuchaba todo atentamente, boquiabierto al ver cuanto había cambiado su hermano— esa muchacha me ayudo a ver mis errores, a aceptar que me estaba escondiendo en mi mismo para no enfrentar a los demás... pero cuando al fin me di cuenta de todo esto y de lo mucho que ella vale, quiso terminar nuestra "relación", y eso me lleno de ira y mi orgullo pudo más que todo lo que aprendí a su lado...

—...lo siento mucho por esa niña y todas las demás muchachas que... bueno, tu sabes... espero que al menos no te guarde rencor, aunque imagino que eso seria muy difícil...

—ya no importa... al final estas cosas marcaron algo en nosotros... es mejor olvidar y seguir adelante... si me perdona o no, igual no tiene por que hacerlo...

—entonces continuaremos con nuestras vivas como antes, y podremos pasar más tiempo juntos, verdad, hermano? —Seto sonrió en aquella nueva forma que se le estaba volviendo a hacer costumbre, aquella sonrosa honesta y cariñosa, que era especialmente para su hermano.

—Claro que si, en adelante pasaremos muchos momentos juntos... es una promesa... —dicho así, los dos hermanos se abrazaron nuevamente y comenzaron a hacer planes para ambos mientras el vehículo se alejaba en la carretera...

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Después de un mes del escándalo suscitado en torno a la familia del joven multimillonario y presidente corporativo de la prestigiosa empresa Kaibacorp, Seto Kaiba ha conseguido en este día la custodia total de su hermano Mokuba Kaiba, de quien se presume fue apartado de su hermano por servicios infantiles debido a el fallo del jurado en cuando a la culpabilidad de su hermano mayor en su cuidado, pues parece ser que fue abusado en su mismo hogar por los guardias de seguridad, los cuales ahora, aun permanecen en prisión sin derecho a fianza —desde el mismo lugar al lado del orfanato muchos reporteros tales como la representante de la CMM daban a conocer la que era la noticia del momento, y todos tenían sus sospechas acerca de cómo era que en realidad habían sucedido las cosas, pero aun así el escándalo estaba de boca en boca, y la familia Moto no era la única que sintonizaba las noticias en la TV, pero si la más interesada, debido a las circunstancias... — nada se sabe sobre que tipo de abuso fue el que recibió el muchacho ya que el joven Seto Kaiba ha cuidado especialmente la seguridad de su hermano y la suya en torno al asunto, pero debido a los cargos de violación de los que se habla sobre el mismo presidente de Kaibacorp, los cuales igualmente no fueron esclarecidos al publico como hechos o rumores, se piensa que el abuso fue sexual. Sabemos que Seto Kaiba pago una fianza estimada en varios miles de yenes por cargos relacionados con chantaje, abuso emocional, uso y administración de drogas, pero el caso se ha mantenido a un margen de discreción tal que poco o nada más se sabe del asunto, lo que hace pensar que el multimillonario ha sobornado a los elementos de la ley para conseguirlo, al igual que se piensa lo mismo sobre el como recupero la custodia de su hermano. En noticias matutinas, Zara Lee —al final de esas palabras, un moreno con un arete de dado al oído levanto el control remoto y apago el televisor...

—...parece que ese Seto Kaiba se libro de la mitad del castigo... —comento Duck mientras permanecía parado frente al aparato, el cual reflejaba al grupo tras el, sentado al sillón.

—No lo creas, él esta pagando lo que hizo muy caro —comento Joey— ...recuerda que todo el escándalo también ha afectado la reputación de su hermano, y el hecho de que haya sido violado jamás se le podrá olvidar...

—al final pago todo lo que hizo con ello mismo sobre su hermano... —dijo Tristan, quien estaba recargado en sus brazos a la espalda del sofá, inmerso en ellos— pobre, se veía que no es un mal chico, que pena que haya debido pagar así por las crueldades de Seto...

—si, lo compadezco mucho... —dijo Joey el ultimo, y todos hicieron un momento de silencio, pues sabían bien que su amigo le había tomado mucho cariño a Mokuba...

—al menos ya todo se acabo y nadie se entero de que Yugi tuviera algo que ver en esto... —Yami miro a Yugi, a quien abrazaba, después de haber dicho aquello— tuvimos mucha suerte de que las autoridades nos dieran tantas facilidades, de otra forma, probablemente ahora tendríamos a la mitad de esos reporteros que seguían a Seto Kaiba en nuestra puerta... ese desgraciado...

"—_vamos, Mokuba, necesitas comer algo..._ —decía Seto a su hermanito mientras lo guiaba fuera de la habitación donde recién lo había encontrado, al tiempo que del lado de Yami y los demás, este abandonaba al grupo y se dirigía hacia a Kaiba, tocándole un hombro— _he?..._ —Seto y Yami se enfrentaron el uno al otro con sus miradas, y nadie alrededor se atrevió a romper el solemne silencio por varios segundos... — _que quieres?_

—_..._ —por unos momentos más Yami miro a Seto, pero después y sin que nadie alcanzara a reaccionar a tiempo, Yami golpeo al chico con todas sus fuerzas, justo en el rostro, siendo empujado contra la pared por la tremenda energía—... —al final, nadie dijo nada aun, a parte de Mokuba quien corrió preocupado hacia su hermano, pero no hicieron falta palabras para que Seto entendiera, lo que Yami le quiso decir con eso...; entonces Yami emprendió el camino fuera de la mansión y todos lo siguieron, pasando de largo al millonario tirado en el piso..."

—... —Yugi aun no decía nada... parecía solo pensar, recostada contra Yami...

—Qué pasa, Yugi? —Preguntó Joey mirando a la chica— has estado muy callada todo este rato. Es por las noticias? ...quieres descansar a solas un rato? —Yugi negó en ademán

—no, muchas gracias Joey, pero no se trata de eso... es solo que estoy pensando en el abuelo... —con eso, nadie tuvo que preguntar más para entender...

—...es cierto, el abuelo dijo que estaría aquí muy pronto... —dijo Duck— debe haber sido un golpe muy duro para el enterarse de todo lo que paso...

—...el abuelo... —siguió Yami—...no se que voy a decirle cuando venga...

—no más de lo que ya le dijiste por teléfono... —habló Tristan, y luego le siguió Yugi.

—...no importa que diga, solo quiero que ya este aquí... lo necesito mucho... —en ese momento todos escucharon como alguien entraba a la sala, y al mirar vieron a un hombre de edad soltando pesadamente un par de grandes maletas.

—...Yugi...

—...abuelito...

—Yugi, mi niña... —Solomon apenas tenia palabras para expresar lo que sentía, y Yugi, en un acto espontáneo, salto del sillón y se abalanzo contra el abuelo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que este a ella

—abuelito, no sabes cuanto te extrañe! Hahhaha...

—y yo a ti, mi muchacha —dijo dándole un beso en una de sus sientes— no sabes cuanto siento lo que te paso... te encuentras bien? —preguntó soltándola y tomándola de sus pequeños hombros desnudos, pues llevaba puesta una blusita blanca de tirantes con estampado de margaritas amarillas...

—si, abuelito... ahora estoy bien... —tomando palabra, Yami se encamino hacia su papá, y lo llamó...

—Papá... —Solomon volteo a verlo, y Yugi también lo hizo, esperando que su abuelito no fuera muy severo con Yami... — papá, lo siento mucho, te fallé... yo debí cuidar más a Yugi... —Solomon no contestaba... — de no ser por mi actitud muchas cosas se pudieron haber evitado...

—Tienes razón —ante la respuesta del abuelo, todos lo voltearon a ver, y hasta Yami lo miro lleno de vergüenza, y herido... — si hubieras sido menos testarudo con tus necedades Yugi ahora no tendría muchos malos recuerdos, te la encomendé y no la cuidaste como debías, tienes razón, tienes mucha culpa en esto... —como apuñalado, Yami bajo la mirada al suelo completamente, y ante los ojos de todos, aunque sus mechones le taparan parte del rostro, este soltó dos lagrimas... — pero el hubiera no existe, hijo... —tras ese comentario, Yami volvió a encarar a su padre— no tiene caso que te sigas culpando por lo que paso, por que todos tuvimos algo de culpa... yo debí haberle explicado muchas cosas a Yugi desde hace años, ella debió ser más firme... y también yo debí acercarme más a ti como padre... son cosas que no se pueden controlar, y nadie es verdaderamente culpable de ellas... ahora seca esas lagrimas y pon esa mirada en alto... —tardando un segundo en hacer lo que le dijo Solomon, Yami esbozo una pequeña sonrisa— eso es, ese es el Yami del que estoy orgulloso...

—muchas gracias, papá...

—jajaja... nunca se te quito lo sentimental —prueba de lo dicho, Yami fue directo a Solomon y le dio un abrazo— oye, oye! Me asfixias! No ves que ya estoy muy viejo? —todos comenzaron a reír, y viendo como se abrazaba la pequeña familia Moto, los amigos de Yugi se les unieron, riendo alegremente al sentir el lazo entre cada uno...

*plap, plap, plap, plap* —sonaron unos aplausos desde muy cerca, y todos voltearon en busca de la fuente— que hermosa escena, Solomon, en verdad tienes una bella familia...

—jejeje... si Arthur... todos ellos se han vuelto mi familia... —aquellas palabras tuvieron sentido al ver como Solomon acercaba más a el a Yugi, abrazándola mientras ella le sonreía con la dulzura e inocencia habitual de su carácter... gracias a todos ellos, Yugi seguía sonriendo...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tiempo después de todo lo sucedido, llego el invierno a la ciudad, y Domino se vistió de blanco mientras aquí y aya la gente se preparaban para la noche de Navidad, donde compartirían una rica cena caliente con sus seres más queridos...

—Joey, ese no esa no es la canela, es el jengibre

—Ha, lo siento Duck... — en casa de los Moto este año algunas cosas parecían diferentes, como si empezaran una nueva tradición; en la cocina ya no estaban solo Yami, Yugi y el abuelo, sino que el cuarto había pasado a ser el campo de acción del trío fantástico.

—oye, Tristan, dale vuelta más rápido a esas donas!

—no me ordenes así, no soy tu perro!

—tiene razón, te estarían robando tu titulo, Joey, jajajaja!

—haaaaaaaaagg! Que no me digan perro!

Todo avanzaba con tranquilidad, las pequeñas disputas de los chicos en la cocina le daban mucha vida a la casa, en la tienda de juegos el abuelo tenia una multitud enorme de gente que compraba regalos para sus hijos, y estos corrían por todo el lugar comparando los juguetes más "padres", mientras que en la sala Yami y Yugi estaban colocando juntos el árbol de Navidad...

—ahí, no, no, más adelante... un poco más arriba... ahí! ya alcanzo la punta! —Yami llevaba a Yugi sentada a sus hombros para que pudiera poner la estrella, una costumbre que había sido suya casi cada navidad desde que se conocieron, hasta que Yugi empezó a crecer y el abuelo dijo que ya no estaba en edad de darse el lujo de ese trato con Yami... pero después de las cosas que pasaron, algunas en el hogar Moto ya no fueron las mismas, y entre ellas, estaba la renovada confianza entre Yami y Yugi, y la nueva que les tenia a ambos el abuelo— ya esta! La pusimos! Jajaja! Haaaaaa! Yami! Jajaja! —jugando con la chica, Yami levanto a Yugi con sus brazos y la volteo en el aire hasta abrazarla de espaldas

—jejeje, fue divertido?

—si! jajajaja!

—que bueno, me da mucho gusto...

—... —Yugi de inmediato noto que Yami se había quedado callado, y le pareció extraño... — Yami...?

—mmmm?

—que pasa, Yami? De repente estas muy callado...

—jajaja, si, lo siento, pero es que tengo una sorpresa de navidad especial para ti...

—no se supone que abramos los regalos hasta la noche? —pregunto Yugi sonriendo, pero deseando una respuesta que le permitiera abrir al menos un obsequio antes de las doce de la noche...

—jeje, pues si, pero mi obsequio no vas a abrirlo exactamente...

—a no?

—mhm... —negó Yami

—y que es? —pregunto Yugi, ahora emocionada

—jajajaja! Siéntate a mi lado, te lo mostrare —sentándose ambos en torno al árbol que esbozaba varios y diferentes regalos, entre ellos una consola de videojuegos y un deck mal envueltos, Yami tomo una de las cajas adornadas con lazos que descansaban entre los adornos de hojas en la base del pino, y se lo entrego a Yugi en sus manos... — ten, ábrelo...

—jejeje, que será... —pregunto agitándolo contra su oído— suena curioso... jijiji... ya voy a abrirlo!

—... —Yami espero y espero mientras miraba a Yugi ir desatando el listón rosado de la caja de terciopelo rojo, sonriendo lleno de vida, y ansioso por el momento en que al fin levantara la tapa, hasta que...

—hee...? una nota?

—Léela... —algo extrañada, pero llena de curiosidad, Yugi tomo la nota de cartón doblada en dos y la abrió hacia arriba, viendo en ella un pequeño dibujito hecho a mano de un corazón rojo, y al lado de este decía:

—Préstame tus manos... —Yugi miro a Yami con aun más curiosidad, y este, tomándole las manos, toco tanto sus finos dedos como las suaves palmas, como el calido y apeluchado material del suéter rojo de Yugi...

—te dije que este regalo no ibas a abrirlo exactamente... por que no necesitas hacerlo... — diciendo eso, Yami coloco ambas manos de Yugi en su pecho, justo sobre el corazón... — un día te dije que te regalaría un corazón como el que viste en ese aparador cuando éramos niños... pero nunca tuve el dinero para ello, sin embargo, ahora quiero regalarte mi corazón, que en realidad siempre ha sido tuyo, por que te amo...

—...Yami... —al escuchar esas palabras, Yugi sonrió a la par del hermoso brillo de sus ojos, llenos de ilusión... — yo también tengo un regalo para ti, antes de la media noche...

—...si?

—si... —acercándose más a Yami mientras este le sujetaba las manos, Yugi le planto un suave beso en los labios, el cual Yami recibió con gusto, cerrando sus ojos... — te amo... —ambos hicieron silencio mientras sonreían— quise decírtelo desde el día que no llegue a acompañarte a aquella cena, pero después de tantas cosas sentí que debería hacerlo cuando pudiéramos disfrutar del momento completamente... pensaba hacerlo esta noche, jijiji, pero creo que nunca has dejado de adorar descubrir los obsequios antes de la mañana de navidad, verdad?

—jeje, Yugi... —hubo un poco más de silencio, y ambos se sonreían, Yami con aquella mirada serena, y Yugi con una inocente y sencillamente feliz... después Yami dio un nuevo beso a Yugi, pero esta vez, no dejo de abrazarla muy cerca de el...— te amo tanto, como solo tu podrías imaginarte... te amo desde el día en que te conocí...

—jijiji, Yami...

—...si hubiéramos vivido en Egipto desde ese mismo día te habría pedido en matrimonio!

—Yami, que lindo eres, jejeje...

—...dime Yugi... —comenzó Yami de nuevo sin apartar las finas manos de su corazón— dime sinceramente...

—si, Yami...? —pregunto ella con la misma sonrisa, y muy tranquila

—...te casarías conmigo algún día...?

—...por supuesto que si, Yami...

—...siento no tener un anillo para sellar esta promesa...

—podemos sellarla con un beso...

—...estas segura de que me amas tanto como para mantener esta promesa por varios años...? es decir, eres tan joven... —levantándose de nuevo, Yugi beso los labios de Yami con toda su dulzura, y al separarse de el lo miro nuevamente, igual que antes...

—estoy segura, por que se que te amo... se que soy muy joven, y durante mucho tiempo tuve mis dudas, pero ya no las tengo... te quiero... —mirando muy feliz a Yugi, Yami supo que decía la verdad, y pudo sentir como la chica le transmitía toda esa seguridad, por lo que ya solo quería saber una cosa...

—jejeje, entonces, hay una cosa más que quiero preguntarte, antes de que necesite robarte otro beso...

—jijiji, y que es?

—descubriste mi acertijo? —Yugi sonrió aun más al escuchar esa pregunta

—jejeje... hace tiempo pensé que la respuesta era el amor, pero cuando repase el día que me dijiste el acertijo, entendí que te referías a algo diferente... —una vez más, Yami entendió que Yugi tenia la respuesta, y nuevamente se besaron—...eso es, el amor que sientes por mi...

—...así es...

—Ai Shiteru, Yami...

—Ai Shiteru, Yugi...

—oigan chicos, ya esta la cena! —Emergiendo a un lado de la entrada a la sala, Joey llego gritando a los chicos su noticia, aunque pudo notar muy bien que la pareja tenia un momento especial— hooo, veo que al fin Yami dejo las falditas, jajaja

—hum, quiero verte el día que ames tanto a alguien que te de miedo decírselo

—jajaja, si, ese día seguro me recordaras esto, pero mientras tanto, puedo recomendarte algunas tiendas de pantalones, jajaja, se que no las conocías —Yami y Yugi se sonrieron a pesar de la broma de su amigo— bueno, ahí se ven, los tortolitos querrán estar solos un rato más, verdaaaad? Jijijijijiji...

—... —una vez que Joey se hubo ido, Yugi pareció tornarse algo seria, y ahora era Yami quien se preocupaba

—que pasa, Yugi?

—mmmm... Yami... ahora que somos novios... eso significa que tendremos relaciones...? —al escuchar eso, Yami sonrió, pero lo hizo por que sintió ternura de la pregunta de Yugi, y le dio un beso en su frente...

—las tendremos, cuando ambos estemos listos, y no antes, ok? —esa respuesta era todo lo que Yugi deseaba escuchar... comprensión...

—gracias... significa mucho para mi... que me des mi tiempo para sentir que he madurado para tenerlas...

—...mjm... —después de asentir, ambos se miraron unos momentos más—...que te parece si vamos a cenar con los demás?

—si, tengo mucha hambre! Jejeje

—ha! Yami, Yugi! —dijo Duck al ver acercarse a la pareja— comenzábamos a pensar que no vendrían a cenar con nosotros, y hey, ya supimos la nueva noticia.

—me imagino bien quien les dijo —comento Yami con una sonrisa, y tratando de hacer una broma

—si, jaja, Joey es todo un periódico —cuando Duck termino de decir eso, el teléfono sonó— quien será?

—vamos a ver —dijo Yugi, y ella contesto— hola?

—_Yugi? Hola, soy Tea_

—ha, hola Tea, como estas? —dijo Yugi con enjundia, aunque a Duck no le cayó muy bien la frase, y se le noto inmediatamente— Tu y tu familia están pasando bien la navidad?

—_jaja, si, claro que si, pero te llamo por que quería felicitarte, amiga_

—muchas gracias, felicidades también, espero que tengan una noche muy bonita... si, aja, yo también lo espero... claro, nos vemos en la escuela... bien, adiós... Duck? —llamó Yugi al notar la actitud que había adoptado el muchacho

—lo siento, Yugi, esa chica no deja de molestarme aunque ya no hable conmigo...

—no es una mala persona, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir... —comentó Yugi...

—si, supongo que no todos los indeseables toman el autobús a otras escuelas... —dijo Duck en vos baja para que Yugi no la escuchara, ya que se quiso referir a Seto...

—dijiste algo, Duck...? —preguntó Yugi con curiosidad

—no, no, no fue nada, pero que les parece si vamos con los demás a cenar, esa cena se esta enfriando.

—... —por un lado, es cierto que Yugi nunca supo lo que dijo Duck en aquel momento, pero aun con ello pudo comprender lo que sentía Duck al tener que lidiar con una persona a la que ya no deseabas ver, y entendió perfectamente que él y Tea nunca podrían ser amigos de nuevo, por lo que su amistad personal con ella era punto y a parte del grupo... como podía saberlo? Igual que supo que amaba a Yami... simplemente, llegó... lo supo.

—vamos a cenar, Yugi? —pregunto Yami una vez más, tocando uno de los hombros de Yugi, y sonriéndole

—si, vamos... —Yami y Yugi se unieron muy sonrientes a la fiesta y comenzaron a disfrutar con todos sus amigos de la cena, y de la compañía de cada uno; desde las peleas de Joey, Tristan y Duck, a el incomparable espíritu del abuelo, y hasta la felicidad que todos podían sentir al ver junta a la nueva pareja que al fin se había confesado su amor... si, eran nuevas tradiciones, eran nuevos momentos, formados a través de un camino doloroso que trataban de mantener olvidado, y que quizás algún día así seria, y seria por completo, pero sin importarles mucho ello estaban disfrutando sus vidas apoyándose los unos en los otros, compartiendo juntos su cariño sin mirar nunca hacia atrás, hacia lo que pudo haber sido.

_**Fin**_


	21. Epílogo

"Este Epílogo lo planee hace mucho, de hecho, era en parte el final original de Ai Shiteru, pero al fin se los presento para cerrar completamente el ciclo de esta historia. Gracias (smile)"

**Ai Shiteru XXI**

Epílogo

Cinco años después:

Las horas habían fluido según lo habitual, la madrugada siguió a la noche y pronto ya no se oía ni el ladrar de un perro en las afueras de las calles; la casa Moto se veía exactamente igual que hacía cinco largos años, la tienda Kame no podía ser más amena y memorable, tan conservada como en los días en que la conocieron los vecinos en los distintos vecindarios de Domino, y apenas algunos mínimos arreglos o renovaciones habían sido hechos a las casas de los vecinos: el hogar de Yugi era tan acogedor como siempre y casi tan parecido al que recordaba de su infancia, pero nadie que lo habitara podía decir seriamente que el lugar no había cambiado en absoluto; en realidad había cambiado, y mucho, pero uno solo podía saberlo al detenerse y conversar con la gente de ahí, o tan solo mirar alrededor para encontrar sin problemas nuevos y jóvenes rostros a los vistos antaño.

En el tiempo transcurrido durante los años de secundaria y preparatoria de Yugi, su amistad con Joey, Tristan, Duck, Tea, y especialmente su amor por Yami, habían ido creciendo y madurando, el abuelo la aconsejaba y apoyaba en todos sus proyectos y decisiones; el grupo no podía imaginar días más felices, y hasta la gente del vecindario había visto hermosos cambios en sus vidas que se llenaron de nuevos hijos e hijas, y nuevos y preciosos nietos que le volvían la vida y la vibra al antes apacible vecindario.

Esa noche era la noche de bodas de Yami y Yugi; su boda había sido muy bella y todos sus amigos y familiares, incluyendo al buen señor Hapskins, habían estado ahí dándoles apoyo, sonrisas y felicitaciones.

Dormían juntos en la habitación de Yami, entonces de ambos, cansados después de su primera noche de esposos, pero descansando sin problema alguno; era de esperarse después de una vida juntos conociéndose y entendiéndose; todo les era tan natural como si tuvieran cincuenta años de casados, y no apenas unas pocas horas.

Para Solomon era más o menos lo mismo, el también sentía que las cosas eran muy semejantes a lo que solían ser y estaba muy contento con aquellas en las que tornaron; su hijo y su nieta, hija de su hija, se habían casado después de años de esperar el momento en que ambos pudieran emprender un matrimonio y, al menos por el momento, seguirían viviendo en su hogar... lo que pudiera venir después no lo tomaba muy en cuenta, pues mucho antes de que Yugi amara a Yami y aun antes de que su querida hija fuera acecinada, el contaba con que llegaría el momento en que la casa se quedara sola, con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Jajajajaja! Vaya, esto no podría ser más divertido! —a la mañana siguiente, el grupo entero tenía toda una fiesta en la sala de los Moto, celebrando por la nueva pareja.

—Muchas gracias por organizar esta fiesta, amigos —dijo Yugi al grupo, pero especialmente a Joey quien no dejaba ni de milagro los tubos de serpentina.

—Que dices, Yugi? No íbamos a perdernos este día sin pasarlo con ustedes —respondió Duck; todos ya habían crecido bastante: Joey, Tristan y Duck habían cobrado la firmeza y semblante de la juventud, en Yami se había asentado la madures y su figura entera irradiaba el porte de un hombre en todo sentido, lo que también contribuyo a acentuar su atractivo, lo mismo que con Yugi quien se había convertido en una hermosa joven, radiante, esplendorosa y tan alegre y risueña como la recordaba de casi toda la vida.

—Jajajaja, no querrán decir que están aquí para conseguir noticias, o si?

—Yami! Por quienes nos tomas! —Tristan actuó, pretendiendo parecer ofendido, pero Yami tenía razón y no hacía esfuerzos por ocultar su sonrisa al saber delatados a los chicos.

—jijijiji, quieren noticias de nuestro pequeñito, verdad? —preguntó Yugi tocándose el bulto en su vientre.

—crees que nos perderíamos la mínima noticia de nuestro sobrino? —dijo Joey

—Apenas ha pasado el tiempo desde que los conocimos —comenzó Duck—, pero ha sido el suficiente para muchas cosas; apenas parece posible que ya se hayan casado y que estén en fechas de tener su primer hijo.

—eso si que no lo podemos dejar pasar—intervino Tristan.

—Oye, no seas atrevido —respondió Joey, asombrando a su compañero— no querrás abochornar a Yugi en medio de su parto, verdad?

—he, bueno, pues yo... —Joey y Duck miraron cuidadosamente a Tristan, como sacando conclusiones.

—Jajaja, esta bien, Tristan, puedes estar en mi parto y ver nacer al bebe si eso quieres; ustedes también, chicos, realmente estaría muy feliz si me acompañan a tener a mi bebe, no opinas igual, Yami?

—no le veo ningún problema, así lo hacíamos en Egipto —declaró Yami con orgullo.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Duch por todos.

—Egipto—repitió Joey—. Mmmm...

—Que pasa, Joey? —pronto, Yami noto el cambio de actitud en su amigo.

—Que paso, güero, te hizo daño el caldo de cola?

—Que elegante, Tristan —respondió Joey—, no, esto es algo mejor que el caldito de colita de res, yomi...

—Y que es, genio? —preguntó Duck.

—Yami, nunca te hemos preguntado como fue que moriste... —el silencio inundo la habitación...

—Si... —dijo Yami al rato— esperaba que algún día lo preguntaran...

—lo siento, viejo, no debí preguntar.

—Esta bien, Joey, de cualquier forma pensaba hacerlo pronto; la venida de mi primer hijo me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas y creo que merecen saberlo todo, y deseo que sea así—Yugi toco con las suyas las manos de Yami.

—Jiji...

—todo pasó mucho antes de que la pirámide de Keops existiera —comenzó Yami, con una sonrisa—, y de hecho, mucho antes de que el padre de Keops naciera; mis padres fueron de los reyes más justos y amados de Egipto, en los tiempos en que mi país aun era prospero, respetado e imponente; antes de los tiempos de Cleopatra cuando la nación moría sin esperanzas... Mi padre y mi madre se casaron muy jóvenes, pero mi padre demostró ser un gobernante centrado y de ideas frescas; la clase de mente que se necesitaba para dirigir los dos reinos, y mi madre demostró a su par ser una mujer inteligente y digna quien estaba ansiosa por verse madre, sin embargo pasaron muchas décadas antes de que lograran un primer embarazo, gracias al cual me concibieron cuando ambos ya eran viejos: después de haber intentado entre más de trescientas mujeres, esposas y concubinas, fue mi madre, la primera y más amada esposa de mi padre, quien le alegro con un heredero—el grupo entero se había buscado una posición cómoda aquí y aya en la sala, y se reunieron alrededor de su amigo como niños que escucharan los cuentos de la abuela... una escena muy curiosa que hacía a Yugi mirarles de repente a "hurtadillas" mientras su Yami contaba la historia de su vida—. Fue debido a ello que apenas hube crecido lo indispensable para hacerme valer como hombre que mis padres buscaron casarme inmediatamente con una princesa de honrosa y conveniente cuna, lo cual yo lo sabía y entendía natural, y a los catorce años me encontré de pie en el templo de Amón el día de mi boda, esperando a mi futura esposa, pero la verdad era que me sentía realmente mal.

—Por que? —preguntó Duck— no dijiste que era natural el asunto?

—lo era, el problema surgió cuando en días anteriores enferme y no dije a nadie por no preocuparlos y que la boda se viera afectada... yo sabía lo importante que era para todos que la estirpe de mi padre perdurara y solo yo, su único hijo, podía asegurarlo casándome y embarazando a mi mujer.

—Uy, pues te tomo tres mil años, amigo

—JOEY! —gritaron Tristan y Duck— cállate y no hagas comentarios inoportunos, Bonkotsu, orejas de perro.

—si, pintadito —respondió el rubio— pero en serio, jeje, ya ni a la boda te esperaste, Yami, y quien te culpe? Tantos años posponiendo tu noche de bodas? Jujujuiii! Que aguante!

—jajaja —Yami se encontraba a gusto con los clásicos comentarios de su buen y leal amigo, y de Yugi—, Yugi y yo simplemente estábamos listos, pero este bebe no ha sido un accidente sino una bendición; ambos sabíamos que podía pasar y decidimos que si así sucedía, recibiríamos a nuestro hijo con mucho gusto, y ahora que estamos casados y el bebe esta por nacer, queremos compartir nuestra felicidad con ustedes—el grupo sonreía mientras Yami y Yugi, con toda naturalidad, acariciaban el vientre dentro del cual dormía la pequeña criatura.

—Oye, sigue contándonos de tu vida, no puedes dejarnos en suspenso —pidió Tristan.

—Ok... pues, no hay mucho más que decir; mi enfermedad empeoro sin que nadie lo notara por la emoción de mi boda y por que, al menos hasta el día de la celebración, conseguí disimular bastante bien mis dolores y cansancio.

—y que tenías? —preguntó Duck.

—No lo se, no consulte a ningún medico, pero supongo que debí sufrir de algún severo mal gastrointestinal que se complico con la fiebre y la deshidratación del ultimo día... apenas tuve tiempo de beber, mi apetito era nulo y dentro del templo hacía un calor espantoso... de no ser por que la princesa me salvo con un hechizo, mi alma no habría podido trascender en el tiempo para permitirme terminar mi vida...

—Oye, pero como es que la princesa hizo eso en vez de salvarte la vida ahí mismo? —preguntó Joey.

—Mmm... —Yami quedó pensativo— creo que esa magia era un regalo por la boda... tengo la sensación de recordar que e dijo algo así de los últimos segundos que viví... no lo se, quizás ella estaba cansada o no tenía el poder suficiente para hacer otra cosa; ella no podía saber que yo moriría y muy posiblemente esperaba fortalecer su poder con el paso de los años para utilizarlo en algo diferente.

—Leche y galletas? —una nueva voz entro al lugar.

—Abuelito, sabes que no puedo comer galletas —prosiguió Yugi con algo de seriedad, pero el dulce anciano no tardo en recuperar la sonrisa de ese rostro.

—Jejeje, pero mi bisnieto si puede tomar un gran y delicioso baso de leche fresca.

—Galletas!

—Jojojojojo! Y Joey puede comerse las galletas— terminó el anciano.

—Abuelito, jijiji, vives solo para mimarnos.

—Oigan, yo tengo preguntas —dijo Duck—, por ejemplo, como se llamaba la princesa? De donde era? Como era? Y que paso con la estirpe del padre e Yami después que ambos murieron? Y con sus cuerpos...

—Me pregunte lo mismo durante mucho tiempo —retomó Yami, y Solomon, entusiasmado con escuchar la historia, tomó asiento en el sofa cercano—; sucedió que tras mi muerte reino un gran caos en Egipto, político, quiero decir; la gente del país de la princesa, que era una nueva nación de oriente bien conocida por sus feroces estrategias de batalla y la gran habilidad de sus ágiles guerreros, estaba preocupada por los intereses que la unión hubiera llevado a sus negociaciones, y mi padre estaba desesperado por que a su edad era natural pensar que pronto moriría, y sin haber dejado al menos una huella de su sangre en la dinastía... —de nuevo los tres amigas, Solomon y Yugi, y hasta parecía a veces que el bebe, estaban absortos en la historia— la respuesta fue muy sencilla: tras unas cuantas palabras y un par de ritos ceremoniales, mi padre y el padre de la princesa acordaron una nueva boda, y en breve la muchacha estuvo casada con mi papá; ambas naciones se vieron beneficiadas y después de un tiempo no muy largo la princesa estuvo esperando un hijo, el único que tuvo y que se convirtió en el nuevo rey después de mi padre. Fue un regalo de los dioses que estos le permitieran a mi padre tener un nuevo heredero en los últimos años de su vida.- El murió cuando mi hermano cumplió siete años y dejo como rey de transición a un amigo de confianza, luego mi hermano subió al trono al cumplir catorce años. Los registros encontrados muestran que después de él Egipto no vio grandes problemas en doscientos años... también se sabe que la familia de la princesa que yo iba a desposar perdió su imperio antes de esos dos siglos después de la boda y los sobrevivientes escaparon al mar y se refugiaron en una isla aun desconocida al sur de su reino.

—Una isla desconocida? —A Joey lo comía la emoción—. ¿Y tu no pudiste descifrar nada?

—Es un gran misterio, Joey —contestó Yami—, los mapas y señas de aquellos tiempos suelen ser bastante figurativos y se basan más en cosas parecidas a poemas y leyendas que en aseveraciones claras y precisas. Es fácil, aun para mi, confundir y malinterpretar las palabras de esa gente; yo viví esos tiempos pero después de mi muerte otras tantas cosas sucedieron y la gente se valió de ello para llenar los pasajes de la historia que gravaron en lapidas y construcciones.

—Y como era la princesa? —preguntó Tristan.

—...No le pude ver el rostro aun en la boda... cuando estaba muriendo, apenas distinguí borrosamente el contorno de su rostro... pero pude percibir que poseía los rasgos característicos que identifican con claridad a la gente de su tierra. Su nombre era Jin lon, hija del rey Kan... ella era de China.

—Oye Yami —interrumpió Joey—, tu te pareces a tu padre o a tu madre? —todos se exaltaron de repente y no sabían si mirar a Joey o a Yami.

—A mi padre... —respondió.

—Y... no se te ha ocurrido pensar que... que... —Joey titubeaba, los demás sudaban de la emoción— que la descendencia de tu hermano y esa princesa emigraron hasta Japón?

—Si —intervino Duck—, eso explica el gran parecido que tienen tu y Yugi.

—Vaya! Si siempre se conocieron! Es decir, de alguna forma, es decir, rayos! No se que quiero decir pero esto fabuloso! Wujuuu! —Tristan temblaba de euforia.

—jojojojo, que pequeño es el mundo —dijo Solomon—, pero que pasó con tu cuerpo, Yami?

—Los registros de mi época son escasos y muy antiguos, es difícil encontrarlos animadoramente completos o al menos dos o tres pedazos de alguna lapida que encajen; lo poco que se sabe es que mi gente parece no decir mucho de lo que sucedió después por razones especiales. Otros arqueólogos no pueden saberlo pero yo entiendo bien que esta actitud la llevaron para no descubrir los secretos de las ceremonias mágicas; pienso que mi padre debió ordenar algún destino especial para que mi cuerpo se conservara fuera del alcance de los hombres. De otra forma, yo solo sería un espíritu.

—Tuviste que pasar por mucho sufrimiento —dijo Yugi de repente; todos la miraban—, tenias tantas responsabilidades y esperanzas de otros sobre tus hombros que no deseabas decepcionarlos; quisiste hacerlos felices y al final te costo abandonar tu vida y a tu familia por algo impredecible... —Yugi tomo las manos de Yami y las beso y acaricio con gran ternura, recostando su perfil en ellas y cerrando los ojos— Espero que todos nosotros podamos ser tan valiosos como para llenar todo lo que dejaste en el pasado... —Yami imito las últimas acciones de Yugi, le tomo las mansos, y de nuevo estaba acariciando el estomago de su mujer.- No hubo palabras, pero se entendieron perfectamente; su cariño invadía por completo la calida atmósfera y cada cual en la sala esbozo sin aviso una sonrisa espontánea y sincera.

.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte de ciudad Domino, en una capilla, un pequeño grupo de gente de elite, lo cual se deducía de inmediato al ver sus atuendos y rostros famosos, estaba reunido presentando sus últimos respetos a la mujer de Seto Kaiba.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Kaiba —dijo un señor anciano pero lucido, alguien con porte de líder—, tienes nuestro apoyo. Te... te veremos mañana en la junta por ACB.

—Gracias, Jhonson... —respondió Seto; al lado suyo estaba su hermano, Mokuba, quien se había convertido en un adolescente apuesto y de mirada bondadosa, aunque ni aun los años le habían permitido cortar su melena negra que a todos les parecía tan poco elegante por mucho que quisieran al muchachito—Vamos, Mokuba, debemos irnos.

—Si —al responder, una muchacha aun sentada a una de las bancas se levantó y avanzó hacia sus patrones con una delicada y pequeñísima carga en sus brazos—. Jejeje, ella es todo lo que necesitamos para ver esperanzas, no crees hermanito? —preguntó Mokuba bien cariñosamente.

—ella y tú son todo lo que necesito... —con aquella mirada que reflejaba gran experiencia y un cariño que demostraba de forma muy especifica y silenciosa, Seto tomó a su hija en brazos y beso su frente hasta estar seguro de que aquel gesto había sido vivido y el mensaje completo.

—Esta despertando... —dijo Mokuba.

—duerme —susurro Seto a la niña tras una risita; miraba los ojos azules de su hija, iguales a los suyos, como tantos otros rasgos que delataban la herencia obtenida de su propia sangre. Perder a su mujer había sido un golpe muy duro, pero estaba acostumbrado a sobrevivir y, después de grandes éxitos y tropiezos, tenía la fuerza necesaria para sacar adelante a su pequeña y a su hermano, junto a él mismo.

—Vámonos de una vez, hermano; no es bueno permanecer más tiempo aquí... —sin responder verbalmente, cual era el estilo de Seto, los dos hermanos Kaiba y la niñera salieron de la capilla; pero Seto nunca soltó a su niña hasta poner los pies en su mansión... La vida también había seguido para la familia Kaiba...

_**U**_na mañana muy agitada tomó en un repentino apretón los ánimos de la familia Moto y, muy pronto, los amigos de Yugi estaban junto a ellos tan pronto supieron que el bebe estaba por nacer; incluso el señor Hapskins estaba en camino a Japón desde América, trayendo con él a su nieta, solo para ver al nuevo miembro de esa familia que hacía mucho se convirtió en parte de la suya.

—Yami, donde hay toallas limpias? —preguntó Joey— ya busque en todas partes y no puedo encontrarlas.

—creo que aun deben estar en el armario del primer piso, por que no checas mientras voy a ver como esta Yugi?

—Seguro —a diferencia de lo que esperaban todos, las cosas estaban tranquilas y aun ninguno perdía el control de sus nervios, que no eran tales sino emoción y ansiedad por ver de una buena vez al tan esperado.

—Yugi? Como estas, te sientes bien? —Yami se adelanto a la habitación de la madre de Yugi; la chica había querido dar a luz a su hijo ahí, por que ello lo hacía simbólico a su corazón; era como un tributo a su madre, de quien nunca supo como murió realmente... al menos en todos los detalles. Para Yami y el abuelo no había problema alguno, aun si los últimos recuerdos de esa habitación eran tristes, la emoción de Yugi y su ilusión sosegaban ambas almas y comenzaban a cambiar el ambiente, de olvidado y prohibido a dichoso y pacifico. Esa misma atmósfera, de alguna manera, podía percibirse en los ojos de Yugi.

—Estoy bien, aunque el bebe esta un poco inquieto... creo que ya lo sabe... jijiji, dentro de un poquito más estará con nosotros... —Yami se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el vientre, de nuevo, tomándole una mano con la suya restante.

—A pesar de todo, extrañare este embarazo —le dijo a Yugi, sonriendo.

—No lo hagas —respondió ella con ternura—, remuérdalo con cariño y alégrate de que ya podremos abrazar a nuestro bebe...

—Tienes razón... jeje... —de pronto Yami torno en pícaro y se inclino a besar los labios y la nariz de Yugi—, especialmente por que después de este bebe haremos muchos más, muchos más!

—jajaja, Yami! Me haces cosquillas! No puedo tener tantos niños como pasa en un palacio, jijiji...

—Mmmm... —Yami apoyo su rostro contra el de Yugi, muy suavemente... sonriendo... — lo se, y no te extenuare de esa forma... tendremos solo los niños que queramos y podamos tener... pero te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy ansioso por darte otro bebe muy pronto—Yugi sonrió.

—Llama al abuelito, Yami... creo que ya viene el bebe...

—Esta bien... —afuera, en el pasillo, los muchachos ya solo esperaban a que Yami les hablara para entrar— muchachos.

—he? —todos terminaron su platica sin alguna preocupación.

—ya es el momento—en cuestión de cinco minutos, la familia completa estaba reunida en torno a la cama de la madre de Yugi y esta estaba haciendo sus respiraciones mientras trataba de empujar a su hijo fuera de su cuerpo— Como te sientes, Yugi?

—Estoy bien, Yami, igual que hace unos minutos cuando preguntaste, jijijiji —Yami sonrió a Yugi; adoraba todo de ella, tanto su forma de mostrarse en desacuerdo como su forma linda de responder a cosas así con aquel humor y dulzura.

—Wow, nunca he visto nacer un bebe antes —dijo Joey.

—Ni yo —exclamó Duck.

—Yo tampoco, pintadito—profirió Tristan.

—Grrr...

—Dios! Creo que, creo que ya va a salir! —gritó Yugi con una tremenda emoción; al instante los tres amigos se hincaron y reunieron, con el interés de quien ve un espectáculo millonario, donde pudieran ver bien de cerca el nacimiento del bebe; por supuesto, Yami tenía el mejor asiento: el iba a recibir al bebe. Mientras tanto Solomon se encargaba de sostener a Yugi de sus espalda y ofrecerle una mano para apretarla al pujar.

—jeje, ya puedo ver la cabeza, Yugi —contesto Yami—. Puja un poco más, ya casi lo has hecho—no hubo que decir aquello una segunda vez; Yugi volvió a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, pero una sonrisa nunca dejos sus labios, ni la felicidad sus ojos.

—Dios, ahí viene! Ahí viene! —Joey parecía un niño pequeño hincado ahí viendo nacer al bebe de su amiga.- Solomon, por su parte, miraba al trío "adoptado" como su familia, a la que quería como a la de sangre, y aunque el espectáculo parecía algo morboso en una fugas forma, el anciano sabía que los chicos estaban felices por su nieta y que de ninguna manera se aprovecharían de la situación para auto excitare en medio de un momento tan importante y especial.

Con los últimos empujones, el bebe asomo rápidamente de entre las caderas de Yugi y un débil llanto resonó en el ambiente.

—Dios, ya nació, ya nació, ya nació! —el trío gritaba emocionado, se abrazaba y saltaba de felicidad.

—Yugi, mira! Es un niño! —de pronto los sentimientos de Yami hicieron de él sus deseos; acababa de ser padre y tenía a su primer hijo inquieto y sano en sus brazos.

—Ho si! ya soy bisabuelo!

—Dios mío, es hermoso! Yami, que lindo! —pos unos segundos el grupo completo solo se sentó alrededor de la cama y miro a Yugi y al bebe... el niño era exactamente igual a la madre de la complexión al rostro, pero irradiaba la fuerza y vitalidad del padre, y su rostro serio y lleno de seguridad observaba a todos con insistencia hasta que Yugi le hizo cosquillas en la barriguita y el pequeño se acurruco contra el pecho crecido y lleno de leche, riendo tiernamente y comenzando a mostrar familiaridad a su nuevo mundo.

Mientras Yugi sentía las primeras caricias de su bebe, quien la buscaba con gran cariño y necesidad, ella pudo sentir como algo en el ambiente cambiaba... era una sensación suave y agradable... una sensación muy familiar que creía ya distante desde hacía mucho tiempo; cuando Yugi miro dentro de los ojos violetas de su hijo, vio reflejada una amada imagen dentro de ellos, y en el acto volteo a donde miraba el niño... a un lado suyo estaba su mamá, quien desapareció después de dedicarle una maravillosa sonrisa.

—Que pasa, Yugi? —preguntó Joey al rato.

—he? Nada... es solo que el ser mamá... me recuerdo de repente a la mía... —el grupo le sonrió a Yugi y todos juntos la abrazaron; sin embargo Yugi sabía y aun sentía que aquella imagen fue real, y la sensación rozó una ultima vez su mejilla y a su hijo, quien ya estaba mamando de ella, antes de esfumarse hasta convertirse en parte natural del ambiente en general... — es una señal de que nos protegerás, mamá? —prensó Yugi... para ese momento Yami estaba acariciando el cabello rojo del niño desnudo sobre esa mantita blanca, y miraba a Yugi profundamente... Yugi y él se entendían como la flora al agua, y para esos días podían saber casi cualquier cosa que pensara el otro sin decírselo... Yami lo sabía... a diferencia de Joey, Duck y Tristan, incluso del abuelo, Yami lo sabía... aunque no pudo ver a la madre de su querida Yugi, entendió que había sucedido y estaba agradecido como nunca de saber que tantas cosas valiosas, duraderas e irremplazables habían llenado su existencia: una familia, una mujer maravillosa, amigos fieles, un padre cariñoso y un hijo sano que no podía evitar recordarle a su mujer y a si mismo, todo simplificado en su pequeñísimo ser; la bendición de la madre de Yugi, fue una hermosa muestra más, tan significativa y perdurable, de todo el amor que volvió a rodear su vida tras tres milenios; y todo comenzado por el hechizo de una princesa en un día trágico.

Tiempo después, como fueran pasando los días, la familia Moto encontraría que sus vidas permanecerían unidas muy de cerca, tanto con las de sus amigos como con la del abuelo, quien llegaría a hacerse participe de los viajes de su hijo, su nieta y su bisnieto al lado del señor Hapskins y otros antiguos conocidos aun investigadores, pero en esos momentos el mundo entero estaba dentro de esa misma habitación.

Sin apartar la mirada del hermoso cuadro que hacían Yugi y su bebe, sus amigos, Solomon y Yami permanecieron juntos ahí por un largo rato, mirando al pequeño comer prendido del pecho suave y calido de su madre como en un abrazo memorable que ambos necesitaban.


End file.
